Para romper una maldición
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**1**

—¡…cuidado, Draco!

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un momento, estaban agazapados en uno de los senderos estrechos y laterales, varitas en mano, listos para colarse más hacia el centro del invernadero en cuanto las defensas mostrasen una mínima abertura. Al siguiente, un tallo que reptó a los pies de Draco, lo tenía colgado cabeza abajo del tobillo, y con su grito, Harry terminó por sufrir del mismo destino.

—Perfecto, _Potter_, simplemente perfecto —Pronunció en tono desdeñoso y bajo, y aunque quería echarse a reír porque su piel pálida se coloreaba enseguida por la presión sanguínea aumentando en la cabeza, sabía que no era el momento; los años con él, le advertían de no jugársela cuando lo llamaba por el apellido, a menos que quisiera terminar como en los viejos tiempos.

—Quería evitar que te atrapase…—Musitó.

—Pues mira qué bien te ha salido.

—A ver, tú hazlo mejor, _Malfoy_ —Resopló, cruzándose de brazos. Comenzaba a sentir la presión leve en la frente, y en el repentino movimiento, la varita se le había escapado entre los dedos.

Por supuesto que aún podía recuperarla, con un simple _accio_ verbal, o zafándose del agarre del tallo por sí mismo, pero nunca estaba fuera de lugar retarlo. No si conseguía que su novio le dedicase esa mirada altanera que prometía una sorpresa.

—Tú sólo haz lo que te diga, _como de costumbre_. Aquí vamos —Avisó, comenzando a balancearse adelante y atrás en el tallo, como si fuese una cuerda dispuesta por él.

Draco conservaba su varita, dada esa habilidad innata de aferrarla cuando a otros se les caería, pero cuando adquirió la velocidad suficiente, el balanceo convertido en un arco perfecto en el aire, no la utilizó para soltarse. En cambio, lanzó un _incendio_ hacia el tallo que lo sostenía a él, y le ofreció la otra mano, a la clara orden de "¡aquí!". Harry se impulsó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir para alcanzarlo cuando se aproximó, sujetó su brazo, al tiempo que el tallo chamuscado y muerto lo liberaba y quedaba cabeza arriba, otra vez colgando.

—Ve por ella —Draco deslizó su otro brazo hacia abajo, él se sostuvo por reflejo; en el movimiento, a su vez, le entregó la varita.

Cuando se balancearon para trazar un arco de nuevo, Harry plegó las piernas y luego las extendió, intentando adquirir más empuje y tomar la dirección que quería. Draco lo soltó, el impulso lo llevó despedido hacia su destino.

El invernadero, un edificio octogonal de cristales, que en ese momento yacían reducidos a fragmentos en el suelo, tenía una entrada en cada una de sus caras y un pasillo que conducía al centro, donde un enorme capullo verde, con manchas de un rosa intenso y amarillo enfermizo, no dejaba de agitar tallos, soltar pus y enterrar las raíces en el suelo. En su parte más alta, una figura humana sobresalía, atrapada por lo que habrían sido pétalos en una flor común y corriente, y hacia allí se dirigía.

A sus espaldas, escuchó los _protego_, _reducto_ e _incendio_, que lo mantuvieron a salvo de los agresivos tallos que buscaban frenarlo. Cayó contra uno de los pétalos, aferrándose con manos y piernas a la superficie demasiado suave y lisa, que lo habría dejado deslizarse, si no hubiese sido por los guantes rugosos y las puntas especiales de los zapatos, para buscar puntos de apoyo al escalar.

Trepó rápido, consciente de que el pétalo descomunal se iba hacia abajo por su peso, y lo último que quería era encontrarse metido en ese pus que ocupaba el centro mismo y otro de los sermones de Draco sobre no cuidarse lo suficiente.

Donde los pétalos se unían, lo que sobresalía era poco más que un par de brazos delgados, teñidos de rosa y amarillo, y Harry se apresuró a sostener las pequeñas manos y tirar, hasta que el agarre comenzó a aflojar, y la niña dentro, a salir.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de notar, por el rabillo del ojo, la sacudida de tallos que pretendía apartarlo de la flor gigante. Terminó de liberarla con la ayuda de un _wingardium leviosa_ que la envió un metro por encima de la planta, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, la mirada puesta en la niña que levitaba, la varita apuntando sólo a ella. No se sorprendió de ser retenido a mitad de camino del suelo por una consistencia semigaseosa y negra. _Draco_.

Su novio mascullaba acerca de, como se esperaba, lo poco que resguardaba su seguridad, mientras mantenía a raya los demás tallos y a la planta, que ahora vacía, se agitaba furiosa en busca de una nueva víctima. Harry fue depositado en el suelo y bajó a la niña hacia sus brazos, para correr lejos del alcance de los tallos, llevándosela consigo. No tendría más de siete años.

—¡Ya puedes hacerlo! —Avisó, en cuanto supo que estaban fuera del perímetro que acordaron.

Draco, más próximo a la planta ahora y de pie, después de haberse soltado y recogido la varita de Harry, deslizó uno de sus brazaletes, una irregular pieza de un negro reluciente, fuera de la muñeca, y lo arrojó al aire. Con un rápido conjuro en latín, el brazalete ocupó el espacio por encima de la planta, extendiéndose para caer al suelo como un círculo de runas capaz de contenerla. Los tallos encontraron una barrera invisible cuando intentaron ir más allá del dibujo que quedó en el suelo, la planta misma emitió un sonido similar a un chillido al sacudirse.

Harry jadeaba cuando se agachó, para comprobar los signos vitales de la pequeña. Respiraba por la boca entreabierta, el pulso era débil pero constante, y aunque tenía la piel rugosa y fría, estaba seguro de que lucía peor de lo que era. Cerca de ellos, Draco quemaba las raíces que quedaron cortadas por las runas y no fueron retraídas dentro de las barreras cuando estas cayeron, para no dejar rastros por fuera que pudieran suponer un nuevo peligro en otro momento.

—¿Estabilizador o revitalizante? —Harry ya se había sacado del bolsillo los dos frascos, tenía el segundo destapado, pero nunca estaba de más preguntar. Después de todo, eran _sus_ recetas.

—Tú la revisaste, Potter, uno pensaría que ya puedo confiar en tu criterio —Replicó su pareja, sin girarse para verlos.

Asintió para sí mismo, a la vez que presionaba el vial contra su labio inferior para llevar el líquido dentro sin ahogarla. Mantuvo su cabeza un poco alzada, con la otra mano por debajo de la parte de atrás del cuello, y le masajeó la garganta al finalizar, para que lo tragase sin problemas.

—Adoro tu manera de decirme "idiota" sin decirlo.

—Para eso estoy, ¿no? —Una vez completado el trabajo y seguro de que la planta estaba atrapada, se les acercó y se puso de cuclillas junto a ambos. Torció los labios al ver el rostro dormido de la niña—. Merlín, qué pequeña. Vamos, hay que llevarla con sus padres, y amenazar con una maldición a ese tipo por experimentar donde su hija juega.

—No nos han pagado la segunda mitad de lo acordado —Le recordó, para que no hiciese una locura.

—Amenazarlo _después _de que nos haya pagado, Harry, ¿con quién crees que hablas? —_Y volvía a ser Harry_. No pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza al alzar a la pequeña en brazos y ponerse de pie, para ir detrás de Draco, que no se molestaba en limpiar el desastre. Para eso estaban los elfos y los idiotas que les daban trabajo, solía decir.

—¿Qué hay de la planta?

—No nos pagan lo suficiente para deshacernos de ella, que se encarguen ellos —Draco hizo un gesto vago con su mano al dirigirle una mirada por encima del hombro.

—La magia podría tomar otro huésped si lo hacen mal.

—Entonces tendrán que volver a llamarnos y más galeones para nosotros, ¿cierto?

Harry entrecerró los ojos para disimular que quería sonreírle, cuando lo vio detenerse para abrir la puerta torcida, fuera de lugar y sin cristales, y hacerse a un lado para que pasase primero. Draco le guiñó.

—_Serpiente._

—Siempre, Harry, siempre.

Tal y como había dicho, regresaron por un camino de piedras y un terreno extenso de césped hacia una mansión veraniega, de lo que calificaban como magos sangrepura _inútiles_ (en privado, está de más agregar), a los que le entregaron a su hija inconsciente junto a una receta de pociones y tratamiento que tendría que quitarle los vestigios de la magia oscura que la atrapó y consumió a ella y la planta mágica. Después de ser colmados de agradecimientos y haberse hecho unos cuantos galeones más ricos, Draco no sólo les contó que tenían una monstruosa planta de la que deshacerse, sino que los daños del invernadero eran asunto suyo, y añadió la dichosa amenaza al sujeto irresponsable que era causante de toda la situación.

A decir verdad, ellos no tenían problema en deshacer la magia por completo, y Harry acostumbraba limpiar un poco desde su época de Auror, pero con un caso como aquel, su novio se ponía _más_ irritable de lo usual. No es que a él le agradase que un mago dejase que su planta híbrida se impregnase de magia negra e intentase fusionarse con su hija más pequeña y consumir su vida. Quería pensar que sólo tenía más paciencia, o que había salido bien de situaciones _peores_.

Draco dejó caer, como quien no quiere la cosa, una diminuta piedra azul cerca de los límites anti-aparición. Una alarma, en caso de que la planta se saliese de control dentro de los próximos días. Por muy duro que pudiese parecer, Harry sabía que no era malo, y le pasó un brazo en torno a los hombros, con una sonrisa que decía claramente que sabía lo que acababa de hacer.

—Sin comentarios —Le advirtió, estrechando los ojos, tan pronto como leyó sus intenciones de burlarse por su momento de ablandamiento. Harry sonrió más.

—Pero si sólo iba a invitarte a cenar en ese restaurante caro que te gusta...

Draco exhaló un suspiro teatral y dramático.

—Tantos años, y por fin aprendes a celebrar un buen día de trabajo. Parece que mis esfuerzos no han sido en vano.

* * *

Se Aparecieron alrededor de las once de la noche en un callejón, más por costumbre que por necesidad, en el barrio mágico de la zona, poco después de terminar su cena, cuando tuvieron la impresión de que el vino comenzaba a subírseles a la cabeza. Caminaban pegados al otro, Draco tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros, Harry le rodeaba la cadera; podían decir que era por la bebida, o por el frío de esa temporada, aunque hace tiempo que los vecinos llegaron a interesantes conclusiones y dejaron de hacer preguntas cuando los encontraban _así_.

En un entramado complejo de calles estrechas y otras que apenas podían ser consideradas como tal, el bullicio del centro era menor, y la iluminación consistía en puntos de luz aquí y allá, donde se requerían solamente. Todavía había gente en algunos de los portones de las casas, sentados en las aceras o los pórticos, y los saludaron de pasada, con la familiar cordialidad con que se le habla a quien te encuentras cada día, pero sin intercambiar más que unas palabras.

_Inferno,_ anunciaba un cartel de aspecto mucho más antiguo y desvencijado del que le correspondía, en la parte de arriba de un local de vitrinas enormes, que mostraban apenas una o dos piezas de colecciones mágicas, y mantenían una cortina negra que dejaba el interior sumido en el misterio. Nada más empujar la puerta, una campanilla avisaba la llegada, una barrera mágica los examinaba en busca de hechizos desilusionadores, capas invisibles o algún glamour, permitiendo que sólo ellos pudiesen conservar las tres cosas una vez que daban un paso dentro.

Aromas de diferentes inciensos los recibieron igual que un golpe sensitivo. En la distancia, un débil murmullo les advirtió que estaban trabajando y no debían interrumpir.

El local era estrecho y alargado, más grande de lo que aparentaba desde afuera gracias a una serie de encantamientos que les llevó días perfeccionar, para que funcionasen con las respectivas protecciones. Donde las paredes no revelaban un papel tapiz de motivos extraños e hipnóticos, estaban cubiertas de mapas trazados a mano, estantes de libros o incluso páginas con símbolos antiguos, y el suelo se escondía debajo de una alfombra rojo oscuro, que cumplía la función de pasillo, en medio de las dos vitrinas de cristal que separaban a los posibles clientes de la mercancía a los lados. Del techo, pendían toda clase de amuletos, desde atrapasueños reales, con diminutos destellos en sus redes de los últimos que capturaron, hasta móviles de melodías que imitaban conjuros y encantamientos protectores.

Draco se abrió paso a la sección del personal, detrás de los muebles, para hacerse con un tomo grueso que recopilaba informes de los casos que atendían. Lo tendió sobre la superficie de vidrio, buscó el de esa ocasión con un método de organización que no alcanzaba a entender, sin importar cuántas veces se lo explicase, y empezó con las respectivas anotaciones del día. Harry ocupó una silla alta y se dedicó a escuchar el rasgueo de la pluma, mientras comprobaba que el chivatoscopio de la tienda seguía inmóvil, y el reflector de enemigos, sin señales de proximidad.

De una puerta lateral, un umbral disimulado por múltiples cortinas delgadas de tela, conchas y cuencas, salieron un par de mujeres, una abrazaba a otra con lágrimas en los ojos, y se retiraron con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Por obra de un hechizo no verbal, el letrero de _cerrado _se colocó en la puerta apenas salieron, y luego esta también ocultó el interior con una cortina oscura.

—¡Mis amores, hasta que al fin llegan! Ya decía yo que se echaron otra escapadita por ahí —Las cuencas tintinearon al darse unas con otras, cuando una bruja morena las abrió de par en par y se posicionó bajo el umbral—. Adivinen qué acaba de pasar aquí dentro, no se imaginan el _dramón_ que se arman los muggles por las cosas más raras.

Cuando se acercó a ellos, Harry se dejó sostener el rostro y besar ambas mejillas de forma sonora, y Draco ni siquiera se inmutó cuando fue abrazado con fuerza, más que para saludarla con un susurro de "buenas noches, Ze". La mujer se dejó caer en otra silla, cruzó las piernas, y procedió a contarles sobre un mago sangrepura que se casaría con una mestiza, y a la vez, tenía una aventura con una muggle, y esas dos eran las mujeres que acababan de salir de ahí, luego de una consulta, en la que se enteró de prácticamente cada detalle de sus vidas y del desdichado destino que le deparaba a la primera, aunque no le había hecho más que insinuaciones al respecto, antes de que se echase a llorar.

—…que el futuro esposo prefiere a otra mujer, que además de muggle, es la mejor amiga de la prometida, es para llorar —Draco asintió, con aire distraído, a pesar de estar pendiente de cada palabra. Harry le dio la razón, y aquello causó que la bruja siguiese hablando sin pausa por un rato, obligándolo a cuestionarse, para sí mismo, si es que no respiraba en el proceso.

Ze Emilia D'Niaye era la vidente y consultora oficial del _Inferno. _Hacía desde lecturas de bolas de cristal, el tarot y las líneas de la mano, hasta profecías, Aritmancia, visiones en las estrellas, y cuanta cosa más a Harry nunca le interesó aprender; pronto entendió que se debía al ejemplo de vidente que tuvo con Trelawney, y no porque el arte pudiese ser menospreciado. Era casi tan alta como Draco y toda curvas, como pocas veces había visto en una mujer; solía llevar el enmarañado cabello negro suelto o en una trenza, echado hacia atrás por bandanas, los hombros y el torso al descubierto, a pesar de las mangas largas y anchas, faldas de múltiples capas de telas coloridas de variadas texturas y sandalias, sin importar si era la época de más calor o mayor frío en el año.

Tenía una de las peores reputaciones de la ciudad, incluso fuera del barrio mágico, y razones no faltaban: montones de accesorios de oro, plata y cuero adornaban su cuello, muñecas y tobillos, tenía un cinturón del que colgaban sacos con polvos, muñecos de tela cosidos a mano con ojos de botones, y tres varitas de procedencia desconocida, que usaba a su antojo. Además, según las vecinas de mayor edad, contoneaba demasiado la cadera al caminar e incitaba a otros a hacer lo que quisiera con un tono melodioso y antinatural. Sin mencionar que su casa estaba en un pantano a las afueras, que tildaban de maldito.

Harry pensaba que eran exageraciones de mentes aburridas y con mucho tiempo libre. Tuviese las habilidades o pasatiempos que tuviese, Ze se mostraba fascinada por su cicatriz, les había dado refugio, comida y apoyo cuando no tenían a nadie más, e incluso se hizo un tatuaje mágico que pretendía imitar la Marca Tenebrosa de Draco, aun cuando este le explicó, sin detalles, que no se trataba de nada bueno de donde provenían; cuando le preguntó por qué lo hizo, ella sonrió triste, y dijo _"se veía como algo que le dolía recordar, quiero que ahora cuando la vea, piense en la loca amiga que tiene y se hizo uno igual para acompañarlo en la miseria"_, y desde entonces, el vestigio de Voldemort en el cuerpo de su novio, tenía dibujos de flores mágicas que se abrían paso entre la calavera y la serpiente, también cortesía de Ze. Él no habría podido sentirse más agradecido de su presencia en la vida de ambos.

—…y lo peor, es que se van a separar apenas ella muera, dentro de unos cinco años; tanto mantener la relación en secreto, para ser consumidos por la culpa al final, ¿quién los entiende? —Ze había sacado, desde algún escondite, una galleta de avena, a la que le daba mordidas grandes y sin cuidado, en breves pausas del relato.

—¿Todo eso lo supiste con su tarot o con las manos? —Cuestionó Harry, que no dejaba de sentirse asombrado, desde que la mayoría de los clientes consultados regresaban para decirles que las predicciones se hacían realidad, al menos las de corto y mediano plazo, porque no todas se daban todavía.

—Oh, no, lo de ser amantes lo supe nada más ver a esas dos juntas. Sus ojos me lo decían; demasiada culpa, demasiado dolor y amor mal correspondido. En otra ocasión, le habría salido el _hanahaki desease_ —Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. La pobre chica tenía la muerte escrita en la mitad de la palma, triste, se irá muy triste. Nada de lo que pueda hacer ayudará, las cosas cómo son, no se va a dar cuenta de lo que significaba lo que dije hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Yacerá en un lecho solitario y amargo —Exhaló al final, y como si no fuese consciente de lo que acababa de decir, volvió a sonreír y se inclinó a un costado de Draco, leyendo lo que escribía sin disimulo—. ¿Cómo están mañana?

—Día libre —Proclamó él, apenas dando una vuelta de página y un vistazo, para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Ze tamborileó los dedos en el borde del encuadernado.

—¿Y no podrían ocuparse de un _asuntito_?

Draco dejó de escribir de inmediato. Alzó la mirada hacia él; Harry se la devolvió, seguido de un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿A qué hora? Le prometí que lo llevaría a bailar a ese sitio que le gusta por la noche —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su novio, y Ze leyó las palabras silenciosas en sus labios. _Señorito sangrepura para toda la vida._

Ella se echó a reír con ganas, sin importarle que un ligeramente enrojecido Draco les dedicase miradas desagradables a los dos. Ze era una mestiza, con estudios muggles incompletos y mucho tiempo dedicado a la lectura y prueba-y-error mágicos; ninguno podría entender el mundo al que perteneció durante la primera etapa de su vida, y hace tiempo que dejaron de intentarlo.

—Tengo que revisar algunas pociones del laboratorio, probar las fórmulas nuevas, rehacerme las runas expansibles…—Enumeró, en tono monótono, al que después agregó:—. Y eso es sólo la mañana.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Mis próximas vacaciones las vamos a compartir, Draco, o se te va a caer el pelo antes de los cuarenta —Le palpó la mejilla con delicadeza—, entonces a Harry no le vas a gustar.

—De hecho, justo ahora lo tiene muy largo, si pudiera ser un poco más...—Harry bajó la voz, de forma gradual, ante la mirada aguda que le dirigió al otro. Con una sonrisa que pretendía lucir inocente, se inclinó sobre el mostrador para robarle un beso—. Digo, que yo siempre te querré, tonto.

—Oh, no, ahora no me vengas con estupideces —Le recriminó, girando el rostro cuando hizo ademán de besarlo otra vez, por lo que sus labios fueron a parar en una de sus mejillas, y desde ahí, se dedicó a dejar un rastro que se desviaba hacia su oreja. Él lo ignoraba con una habilidad admirable, y Ze se quedaba sin aliento por las carcajadas en la otra silla, aplaudiéndole los intentos y sugiriendo que lo mordiese, a ver si no iba a reaccionar así.

Era obvio quién realizó el encantamiento no verbal que la tiró al suelo. Ze cayó con un ruido sordo y los tres se quedaron quietos, intercambiando miradas, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por su risa histérica y comentarios de haber visto su vida desfilar frente a sus ojos, a manos del temible _mago oscuro_ en la sala. Debía ser difícil seguir enojado después de eso, porque su novio sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, que intentaba ocultar de ellos.

—Son un par de niños —Ambos entonaron sus versiones de _"así nos amas"_, y él rodó los ojos—. A ver, Ze, ¿qué quieres?

—Va, que no es para mí, ¿bien? —De regreso en la silla, acomodándose los múltiples pliegues de la falda y el cinturón, empezó a explicar:—. Saben que por donde yo vivo, se ven las cosas más extrañas, y a un tipo, que estaba buenísimo, por cierto, aunque no es _el mío_, entonces nada que ver, bueno, a él una bruja le lanzó una maldición por no prestarle atención. Y luego se pregunta que por qué sigue soltera la perra esa, pero, bien, que la verdad es…

—Ze, resume, estamos cansados —La cortó Draco. Ella observó a uno y luego al otro, y suspiró cuando Harry lo confirmó con un asentimiento y una expresión de disculpa.

—Bien, la cosa es que el tipo este no es el mago más talentoso de la ciudad, y ha tenido que salirse de su casa porque a la mujer le ha dado por embrujarle el crup, y ya saben que esos animales, aunque lindos, son peligrosísimos cuando se lo proponen. ¿Y para qué mentir? En serio está bueno, y llegó aquí pidiendo auxilio, en mi turno de consultas, y ustedes no estaban…—Dejó las palabras en el aire, pestañeando varias veces, con aparente inocencia.

—Y le dijiste que nos haríamos cargo, ¿cierto?

Ze comenzó a hacer pucheros. Se removió en la silla, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Ambos, acostumbrados a su presencia, la observaban con la inmunidad al aura encantadora que desprendía, que le faltaba al resto de los hombres que la rodeaban, y ella lo sabía, así que sólo pudo gimotear.

—Le dije que les avisaría, por si podían abrir un hueco en su horario, uno _pequeñito_ —Indicó, formando una mínima abertura con el pulgar e índice—. No parecía la gran cosa por lo que me dijo, el pobre andaba pálido y temblando, y yo sé que ustedes, mis lindos, amables, considerados amores, son lo mejor de lo mejor del mundo mundial y…

Draco la calló con un gesto. Después se apretó el puente de la nariz un momento, hizo una anotación en la siguiente página del libro de informes, y lo cerró.

—Consíguenos la dirección, su nombre y una descripción de la casa —La señaló de forma acusatoria con la pluma. Ze sonreía otra vez—, y que no se repita, Ze Emilia. Hay muchas otras brujas buenas por aquí, que causan menos problemas.

La amenaza era en vano, los tres lo sabían; ni ella los dejaría, ni ellos la sacarían. Ze deslizó un papel doblado, con los datos, sobre el libro cerrado, y procedió a besarles las mejillas a ambos, alejándose del mostrador con la gracia de una bailarina a mitad de acto.

—Los amo, los amo tanto, son lo más precioso de este mundo, lo mejor que le ha pasado a la ciudad, a mí…—Iba diciendo, mientras caminaba de reversa a la salida. Les lanzó más besos al llegar a la puerta—. Buenas noches, mis amores, les traigo el desayuno mañana como recompensa, y les cubro el turno de pasado mañana, para que salgan y hagan sus _cosas_…

Harry todavía intentaba no reírse cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Draco vio la salida unos segundos, luego a él. Suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Está loca, ¿verdad?

—Y pasamos mucho tiempo con ella —Añadió él, como si fuese lo peor del caso. Comenzaron a reír sin motivo poco después, cuando caminaron de la mano a la puerta del fondo, también cubierta de cortinas y cuencas, y accedieron a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Vivían justo encima del _Inferno,_ en un anexo que los muggles no podían ver, y ningún mago, sin su permiso, podía cruzar sin forzar los encantamientos más complejos que sus experiencias combinadas podían idear. Era el espacio justo para un laboratorio bien resguardado, una biblioteca improvisada, una cocina-sala-comedor que apenas usaban y un cuarto. No era, como sabía por haberlo visto, ni siquiera del tamaño de una de las mejores salas para recibir invitados en la Mansión Malfoy.

Aun así, nunca lo había oído quejarse. No de falta de espacio, al menos. Draco encontraba desazón en cualquier otra cosa -_o persona-_, distinta a su pequeño refugio.

—¿Quieres comer? —Preguntó desde la cocina, rebuscando en la alacena algo decente. Su novio se había perdido en el cuarto y podía oír los sonidos de la puerta del armario, cuando abría y cerraba, buscando su ropa para tomar un baño y cambiarse—. _¿Dobby?_ ¿Dónde estás?

Un plop sonó detrás de él. No se molestó en girarse, porque sabía que el elfo permanecía invisible.

—¡Amo Harry! —Chilló— ¡el amo Harry y el amo Draco han vuelto! Dobby está aquí, estuvo casi todo el día aquí, cuidando el refugio y esperando a sus amos, y ahora Dobby quiere servir a sus amos.

—Sólo queremos cenar, Dobby, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Tienes algo para nosotros?

El elfo enseguida procedió a sollozar y chillar más, colmándolo de halagos acerca de ser un amo generoso, preocupado por su sirviente, mientras levitaba la comida, resguardada por amuletos de calor, hacia la encimera que usaban como mesa. Harry se sentó y comenzó a comer, asintiendo y haciendo comentarios breves ante su explicación de haber vigilado el local y el anexo, haber hecho las compras de suministros, y haber comprobado la prensa inglesa, lo que hacía una vez por semana para mantenerlos, más o menos, al tanto de la vida que se perdían al otro lado del océano.

Draco reapareció unos minutos más tarde, en una pijama de seda y con el cabello escurriéndole.

—No te esperé —Obvió Harry, de repente culpable, cuando lo vio sentarse y su plato tenía menos de la mitad.

—Nunca dejas de comer como un animal —Lo pinchó, sonriendo en cuanto frunció el ceño por el supuesto insulto. En lugar de devolverlo, simuló un ruido de 'cerdito' _–según él-_ y se zampó lo que le quedaba, haciendo que Draco tuviese que cubrirse la boca para disimular la risa.

Después de comer, Dobby limpió por ellos, y les prometió, como cada noche, mantener el lugar y a los dos a salvo, mientras descansaban. Fue el turno de Harry de meterse bajo el agua caliente de la regadera.

Draco seguía despierto cuando volvió al cuarto. Reacomodaba los frascos de sus pociones en un cajón, los que todavía le quedaban a un lado, los que estaban vacíos y tendría que rellenar a la mañana, en otro.

Se había quitado el glamour, y como de costumbre, evitaba acercarse al espejo del cuarto luego de hacerlo. Las palabras eran líneas rojas sobre su piel pálida, heridas de aspecto fresco, cicatrices que nunca terminaban de sanar. _Mortífago, asesino, traidor, escoria._

_Asesino_. Él sabía que era la que más le afectaba. Ese día, se mostraba en la parte alta de su espalda, diagonal hacia el cuello, y Harry se colocó detrás de su cuerpo, lo envolvió con los brazos, y repasó los bordes de la herida con los labios, presiones leves, porque siempre temía que aún doliesen.

—Vamos a dormir, vamos a dormir —Lloriqueaba cerca de su oído. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a balancearse sin mover los pies, y Draco se había relajado, apoyado contra su pecho, lo que podría dar la impresión de que llevaban a cabo un lento y torpe baile—. A dormir, a dormir, a dormir.

Él se rio por lo bajo. Le gustaba el sonido, siempre le había gustado. Draco giró entre sus brazos, buscando sus labios.

Cuando se durmiera esa noche, estaría tendido boca abajo, en medio de las piernas de su novio, los brazos en sus costados, y la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Los latidos que escuchaba lo tranquilizaban. No se daría cuenta de que él jugaba con su cabello, hasta caer dormido también.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer, hipotético-pero-no-tan-hipotético(a) lector(a)!**

**Como dice al comienzo, esto es una _continuación_, por lo que es recomendable que hayan leído la historia que viene antes. Aunque me agrada contestar preguntas sobre las historias, al que me haga una sobre lo que ya queda claro en _Tesoro_, voy a decirle que estoy en mi derecho a no responder ¿? a menos, claro, que se trate de un lector que sé que lo leyó y no recuerde algo, lo que puede pasar también.**

**No tengo mucho que decir sobre este inicio, a decir verdad. O más bien, tengo tanto que decir, que no sé cómo hacerlo. _Para romper una maldición_ mantiene el trasfondo oscuro que ya conocen, pero de una manera que yo denomino más 'flufftastica', porque Harry y Draco tienen una relación estable (tanestablecomoesosdospueden) y esto, en orden cronológico, se encuentra unos años después de la última parte de _Tesoro._ Hay dos OC's relevantes para la historia y Ze, como habrán notado, es una. Amor eterno a ella. Es uno de los personajes que más he disfrutado crear porque, vamos, ¡está medio loca y adora a los chicos!**

**En un principio, esta continuación supuso un temor horrible, intenso, atroz, para mí. _Tesoro_ es uno de los proyectos que más he disfrutado en los meses que llevo dentro del mundo de los fics en FF, y no sabía si podría o no hacerle justicia, o si arruinaría la historia y el AU que tanto me gusta, al hacer esto. La escritura me fue muy llevadera hasta un punto en que Harry yo nos atascamos porque no sabíamos qué hacer con este Draco, todo fue confusión, desastre, y la razón de que esto que publico sea el _tercer borrador_ de la historia. Sin mencionar que el proceso de corrección fue una odisea.**

**Pero aquí está y he tomado la decisión de que se subirá.**

**Hay un montón de cosas locas, invenciones mágicas fuera del canon, situaciones extrañas e improbables, y un detalle que adoro, pero dudo que puedan descubrir antes de tiempo. Además, casi todos (por no decir todos) los capítulos contienen lo que me gusta llamar un 'presagio', esto es, más o menos, algo que será utilizado más adelante, una pista de lo que ocurre con la Maldición, o una advertencia de lo que va a pasar, muy, _muy_ entre líneas. Si encuentran un detalle extraño o una situación/línea/hecho que recalco más que el resto, es probable que sea un presagio. Y si pueden descubrirlos y me avisan, tal vez se lleven una sorpresita.**

**Por razones simbólicas (¡es junio, _JUNIO_, el mes de Dracobebé!), todo el mes lo dedicaré a esta historia, con actualizaciones tan rápidas como me sean posibles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**2**

Harry flotó en una nube algodonada, tibia, y maravillosa por largo rato, antes de siquiera considerar separar los párpados. Luego se dio cuenta de que un enredo de cobijas y un desastroso abrazo con su novio, que no dejaba distinguir dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, debía ser la razón de su comodidad.

Se permitió refugiarse en su pecho durante algunos segundos más, estrechándolo, disfrutándolo. _Amándolo_, nada más.

Draco todavía respiraba de forma profunda y pausada cuando volvió la cabeza hacia su rostro; tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión serena, pero por la manera en que comenzaba a removerse bajo él, estaba claro que no tardaría mucho más en despertarse. Harry dio un vistazo a la única ventana del cuarto, que daba a la parte de atrás de la calle del _Inferno, _cubierta por cortinas, y al percatarse de que el sol se colaba por ahí, se alarmó.

—Draco, las pociones —Lo llamó en voz queda, tomándolo del codo y sacudiéndolo sin fuerza—. Draco, Draco, ¿te las tomaste? No te vi tomártelas anoche. Draco, anda, abre los ojos. Tus pociones.

Cuando su novio emitió un débil quejido, estaba listo para insistir. No fue necesario.

Él abrió los ojos tras unos instantes, desperezándose como un gato, aún con su peso encima. Iris negras lo observaron. Después de un par de pestañeos, volvían a ser del color gris que deseaba, y Harry se estiró para besarle la frente y los párpados, y después se deslizó fuera de su abrazo, y de la cama, para ir por las pociones.

Lo observó tomarlas en silencio, sentado en medio del colchón, con las sábanas cubriéndole a medias de la cintura para abajo, los pies expuestos en algún punto de los pliegues. Esa mañana, el _Asesino_ estaba justo en su pecho, horizontal de un costado al otro, seguida del _Mortífago_, en rojo intenso, y arañó una de las líneas de forma distraída, hasta que Harry lo detuvo, tomándole la mano y besándole el dorso.

Se miraron por varios segundos, ahí, sin decirse nada. Cuando sonrió, Draco se estiró para besarle la mejilla, y después de ver que se desenrollaba de las sábanas para ir a colocarse el glamour, dio comienzo a su jornada matutina.

Dobby les avisó, cuando lo llamó y le dio los buenos días, que Ze había abierto el _Inferno_ mientras dormían, cumpliendo su promesa de compensar horas perdidas, porque llevaba una semana que pasaba menos tiempo del acordado en el local. También mandó a avisar con el elfo que les tenía el desayuno abajo.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Harry se atragantaba con unos panecillos que eran la gloria convertida en masa y panela, mientras la bruja, sentada sobre uno de los mostradores con aparente normalidad, hablaba sin pausa sobre alguien con quien se encontró la noche anterior, y Draco le daba sorbos a su té con leche y azúcar, dirigiéndole miradas desagradables al libro de casos, en busca de lo que tenían agendado para los próximos días, como si las páginas tuviesen la culpa de que fuesen a trabajar.

—Creo que volvemos a vernos con la alta alcurnia de la sociedad mágica —Su novio empleó el tono pomposo con que presumía de una frase en que no reconocía la mitad de las palabras, elevando la barbilla, y cuando Harry bufó e hizo un comentario sobre cómo se veía haciendo eso, recibió un golpe en la pantorrilla con el bastón negro, de tallado de serpiente, que el otro llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y ahora qué hicieron los sangrepura? —Ze, que disfrutaba de verlos 'pelear sin pelear', decía ella, se inclinó sobre el libro para leer la descripción del caso.

—Problemas con elfos.

* * *

Cuando Harry escuchó su respuesta, no pensó que, unas dos horas más tarde, estaría corriendo a través de un pasillo a oscuras, tanteando terreno en un suelo que se desmoronaba incluso donde no lo pisaba. Las paredes resquebrajadas, se tambaleaban a su paso, sacudidas por el peso extra, y unos alaridos irregulares se escuchaban detrás de él.

Tenía la varita en alto, el _lumos_ era lo único que le daba una pista de dónde pisar sin caer, a pesar de que el brillo blanco en medio de las penumbras lo deslumbraba a medias. La mano que tenía libre, la había levantado y acercado a su rostro, para hablar sobre un brazalete rojo y dorado, que tenía un nombre grabado. _Draco._

—¿…ahora qué? Esto no es divertido, Draco, ¡son como veinte elfos!

—_¿Quieres cambiar de lugar?_ —Su novio le replicó, en tono mordaz; su voz salía desde el mismo accesorio al que él le hablaba—. _Estoy en la maldita cocina, Potter, ¿a dónde te metiste?_

—¡No lo sé! Alguna parte del primer, o segundo piso, sé que había unas escaleras y…

Se interrumpió de pronto, cuando una parte del suelo se derrumbó debajo de él. Trastabilló y luchó por mantener el equilibrio, echarse hacia adelante. Al mirar por encima del hombro, se percató de que algunos de los elfos caían, mientras que otros saltaban y se aferraban en vano a los escombros, para dar con él.

Eran criaturas feas, de piel estirada y gris, casi negra, y los enormes ojos estaban blancos, cristalinos, las largas orejas caídas de forma permanente. No eran los serviciales elfos que acostumbraba ver desde sus inicios en el mundo mágico. Harry pensó en zombies en cuanto llegaron a la propiedad y los vieron deambular, yéndose de lado a lado en cada paso, idos, Draco los llamó una variación para elfos del _inferius_; fuese lo que fuesen, el rastro de magia negra impregnaba el aire con un aroma denso, rancio, y la casa estaba cubierta de una sustancia grasosa y oscura.

Cuando estaba por ponerse de pie para continuar la huida, uno de los elfos se arrastró desde la orilla del hueco del derrumbe, y abrió la mandíbula de un modo que habría sido imposible bajo otra circunstancia. Dientes amarillentos, del tamaño de su palma completa, se cerraron en torno a uno de sus tobillos. Harry se retorció con un grito, ni siquiera pensó en qué hechizo lanzaba cuando le disparó y lo envió volando hacia el piso inferior.

—_¿Harry?_ —La voz de Draco tembló— _¿qué te pasó?_

Masculló una respuesta vaga, con los dientes apretados, y se impulsó hacia arriba con ambas manos. Un latigazo de dolor ardiente le subió por las piernas y le recorrió la espalda, cuando intentó apoyar el pie recién lastimado en el suelo. Sangre tibia goteaba hacia abajo desde donde pisaba. Los elfos embrujados no paraban de acercarse a tientas, hiriéndose en el proceso, cayéndose; ni siquiera parecían consciente de lo que les ocurría, sólo podían caminar hacia al frente e ir detrás de él.

—_¡Harry Potter!_ —Draco exigió su atención, sobresaltándolo, al punto de que casi se tropieza. El tobillo herido enviaba punzadas con cada paso, una sensación latente, medio adormecida, que luego se convertía en un pinchazo.

—Draco, me lastimé, no- no tengo idea de a dónde estoy metido, ¿te parece suficiente distracción esto? —Después de todo, aquel era el plan. Él tenía que mantener a los elfos-zombies-inferius ocupados, mientras el otro se escabullía al sótano, donde detectaron la fuente de la magia oscura.

La respuesta se demoró unos instantes en llegar. Para entonces, Harry había encontrado un cuarto a oscuras que lucía más estable y completo que el resto de la casa, y entrado, presionando la espalda contra la puerta sin pomo para mantenerla sellada. Podía escuchar, en el pasillo, a los elfos que deambulaban lejos y los que se detenían, buscándolo.

—_Bien, escucha. Harry_ —Llamó, cuando se percató de que su atención estaba dividida. El mencionado gimoteó en respuesta, para hacerle saber que lo oía—, _quiero que hagas un accio a tu escoba, subas, y mantengas la calma. Quédate muy quieto en el aire, y aguanta la respiración._

—¿Por qué tendría que…?

De nuevo, fue interrumpido. Estuvo a punto de caer hacia adelante cuando los elfos zombie dieron con el escondite, empujando sus cuerpos menudos contra la puerta. Tuvo que buscar algo a lo que aferrarse en la pared, para no ceder y dejarlos entrar, o se quedaría atrapado en ese lugar que sólo contaba con una ventana, a metros del suelo. Y Draco lo mataría si volvía a saltar una distancia como esa, dada la forma en que terminó la última vez.

—_Un accio, Harry, ¿tengo que hacerlo todo yo?_

Con un resoplido, alzó la varita y gritó la generación de su escoba, que dejaron resguardada en un almacén de suministros, en el patio de la casa, para moverse con mayor comodidad por espacios reducidos. La comodidad, ahora, cobraba una nueva definición.

Lo que pasó unos segundos más tarde, fue que los elfos consiguieron abrir la puerta, y Harry cayó de rodillas hacia adelante. Mientras buscaba la varita a ciegas, que se le había resbalado en el proceso, los elfos arrastraban los pies hacia él, alaridos vagos llenaban el aire.

Sólo frenaron cuando el cristal de la ventana se rompió por un golpe, el vidrio reducido a añicos volando por el cuarto. Harry aferró su varita en cuanto dio con ella, y se presionó contra el suelo, la cabeza cubierta por el otro brazo y la tela de su abrigo.

La escoba se posicionó junto a él. La envolvió con una mano en la parte delantera y le pasó una pierna por encima, y casi al nivel del suelo, apenas tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para subir y que comenzara el ascenso.

Se detuvo de inmediato. _Algo_ lo jalaba hacia abajo.

Un grupo de elfos sostenía su pantalón, y aunque lanzó patadas al aire, no lo liberaban cuando les daba justo en la cabeza y se las hacía girar en posiciones nada naturales. Reprimió un escalofrío. Como última opción, arrojó un _incendio_, que los hizo apartarse de golpe, y antes de que tuviesen tiempo para reaccionar, hizo ademán de destruir la ventana con un _reducto_ y volar lejos de ahí.

Ya no le sorprendía que su plan fuese arruinado, incluso antes de comenzar. Cuando un agujero se abrió en el suelo, a unos pasos de distancia, estaba rodeado de un halo azul blanquecino e irregular, y allí dentro, a varios metros por debajo, alcanzó a divisar a Draco, con la varita apuntando hacia él. Le hizo un gesto para que bajase.

Harry hizo a la escoba descender en picada, los huecos del suelo se cerraban a su paso, creando barreras que no podía dejar de agradecer entre su persona y los elfos-zombie-lo-que-sean.

Se le olvidó aguantar la respiración. Por la manera en que Draco estrechaba los ojos al ver que se acercaba tosiendo, supuso que le esperaba una buena reprimenda de regreso a casa, pero en ese preciso instante, su novio le tendió una pieza traslúcida de plástico que le cubría la nariz y boca, y que al colocarla sobre la cara, extendía correas a los lados, para hacer de mascarilla. Aspiró con fuerza del aire puro, una suave ventilación que generaba para él.

Lo observó mascullar sobre lo poco responsable que era, por lo bajo, distraído. Aquello era el sótano de la casa, que tenía un cierto parecido con un calabozo, o inclusive las mazmorras de Hogwarts; vacío casi en su totalidad, en el centro contaba con una caldera que debió ser responsable de la temperatura cálida, en tiempos mejores, porque ahora se encontraba oxidada y el interior apenas iluminaba, por no mencionar que hacía más frío que calor. De las rendijas en los costados, desprendía un humo púrpura, que llenaba el sótano y también ascendía por las tuberías.

Draco, además de la máscara, usaba lentes, guantes, y tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás por completo, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el interior de la caldera. A su alrededor, y de la estructura misma, había un círculo de runas, que supuso haría de protección de algún tipo, y cada floritura que realizaba con la varita, provocaba un ruido de traqueteo, una expulsión nueva de gas, y que Draco se tambalease de forma amenazadora, obligado a apoyarse contra la caldera.

Harry, que rodeó la estructura en escoba, no tardó en descubrir que las runas eran para hacer de barrera y mantener a otros afuera. En la distancia, se oían ruidos sordos y los gemidos lastimeros de los elfos-zombie, así que mantuvo la mirada sobre las escaleras destrozadas, casi colgantes, que llevaban hasta ahí abajo, a medida que descendía hasta encontrarse unos pasos por encima del piso.

—¿Cuánto te falta? —Preguntó en voz baja, desesperado, pero sin querer interrumpirlo. Merlín sabía el mal humor que tenía cuando lo hacía.

Él emitió un largo "hm", lo vio vaciar un vial de un líquido dorado en la caldera, de la colección de frascos y sacos que llevaba en el cinturón, y luego arrojar unos polvos azules, que generaron una explosión lo bastante fuerte para que tuviese que dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Ya casi —Contestó, sin mirarlo. Ahora movía una pieza, una manija tal vez, en uno de los lados—. Si pasa lo que creo que va a pasar, el humo va a cambiar y ellos volverán a la normalidad.

Los sonidos se aproximaban, una puerta cayó fuera del marco con un golpe seco. Harry se tensó.

—¿Y si no?

—Vas a tener que sacarnos a los dos en la escoba —Él le dirigió una mirada por un lado de la caldera, como diciéndole _"¿qué más?"_.

Draco siguió metido de cabeza en la caldera. No podía evitar darle vistazos de vez en cuando, alerta, aterrado por la idea de que cayese dentro, a pesar de que parecía no tener fuego.

Cuando la puerta al sótano también cedió, la observó salir despedida de los goznes, y luego a los elfos que, por no bajar bien los escalones, salían rodando y llegaban abajo con alaridos, quejidos, y golpeándose unos contra los otros.

—Ya casi —Repitió, a la mirada inquisitiva que Harry le dio—. Juega Quidditch un rato.

¿Qué?

Oh.

_Oh._

Tenía sentido.

Con un asentimiento, remontó el vuelo alejándose de la caldera y de él. Dio una vuelta al sótano y les pasó por encima a los elfos, descendiendo y subiendo otra vez, colándose entre ellos, rozándoles con los pies. Capturando su atención.

Los elfos que ya estaban de pie, comenzaron a seguirlo cuando zigzagueó por el sótano. Sólo tenía que imaginarse que estaba en busca de la snitch, o mejor aún, que él lo era, y moverse como tal. Cuando estuvo a nada de chocar contra una pared, giró, ascendió en vertical a unos centímetros de la superficie de esta, y trazó un arco en el aire, un poco por debajo del techo, que lo dejó cabeza abajo hasta que pudo nivelarse en una posición normal. Para entonces, algunos elfos ya chocaban contra la pared, y los demás lo seguían, tropezándose unos con otros y desorientados por el brusco y rápido cambio de dirección.

De pronto, Draco gritaba "¡ya quedó!" y se apartaba de la caldera, con los brazos en alto. La máquina traqueteaba al expulsar una gran cantidad de humo gris, que llenó el sótano igual que neblina. Lo vio borrar las runas con una barrida del pie y salir, y sin pensarlo, voló hacia él y sujetó uno de sus brazos, jalándolo hacia arriba, hasta que lo sintió subir a la escoba y sostenerse.

—Hola, amor, ¿cómo es que encuentras tiempo para montar _mi_ escoba en _esta_ situación? —Lo miró por encima del hombro, alzando y bajando las cejas. Draco le dio un manotazo sin fuerza en la espalda, que lo hizo reír y quejarse en vano.

—No puedo creer que, _en serio_, lo hayas dicho.

Cuando alcanzaron la salida del sótano, este estaba cubierto por un manto gris y espeso, y los elfos caían uno a uno, pequeñas siluetas que se perdían entre el humo.

—¿Qué les hiciste a esos pobres elfos, Draco?

—Los salvé —Le espetó. Se detuvieron bajo el umbral destrozado, por encima del nivel de la neblina artificial—, eso debería bastar. Salgamos de aquí, necesito aire fresco.

Su voz sonaba estrangulada, así que Harry se apresuró a buscar una salida de la casa, hacia el patio, que permanecía en perfectas circunstancias, a pesar de la situación que se daba en el interior.

Descendieron sobre una extensión de césped, Draco bajó de la escoba y se agachó, quitándose la máscara para tomar profundas bocanadas de aire. Tenía los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos. Luego se sentó, todavía agitado, y quitándose los guantes y lentes. Harry dejó la escoba a un lado y se tumbó junto a él.

—¿Funcionó?

Su novio le hizo un gesto para que aguardase, cuando un ataque de tos le sobrevino. Harry le palmeó la espalda hasta que se calmó y volvió a respirar profundo. Maldecía por lo bajo al cliente, un loco mago pocionista, al que se le ocurrió experimentar con una fórmula sobre el interior de la caldera y el carbón mismo. Y ahí estaba el resultado.

Draco deslizó fuera de su cinturón una vara negra, y con un giro de muñeca, hizo que esta se desplegase de a segmentos, hasta que el bastón de serpiente volvió a quedar a la vista. Tocó el suelo del patio con uno de los extremos y esperó.

Frente a ambos, en el aire, apareció una proyección de líneas, que mostraba un mapa de la casa, y a los elfos en el sótano; estos últimos pasaban de ser puntos rojos a azules, poco a poco.

Él asintió.

—Funcionó —Exhaló, dejándose caer hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron recostados los dos, boca arriba. Harry soltó una risa ahogada y alzó el puño en señal de victoria, antes de acomodarse de costado, donde podía verlo mejor.

—Para la otra, tú eres el cebo, Draco.

—Si tú te aprendes todos los compuestos y posibles reacciones de las doscientas pociones que tenemos en casa, más las que solían ser de Snape, más las de medimagia, y Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, y…—Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, incluso antes de que hubiese completado la lista. Con una media sonrisa, que proclamaba saber que tenía razón, Draco también se puso de lado, lo que los dejó cara a cara—. Sabes que estamos mejor así; tú eres el valiente león, y yo soy el cerebro.

Harry sujetó una de sus manos y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, sin darse cuenta.

—Me merezco una recompensa por el susto...

Y bueno, si Draco le dio un par de besos, y él pensó que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ese resultado y valdría la pena, no era para minimizar la situación.

* * *

En cuanto todos los elfos estuvieron recuperados, cayeron en cuenta de que había dos magos en la propiedad, y comenzaron a aparecerse de a montones, sollozando, gimoteando, y ofreciéndose a atenderlos. Draco hizo alarde de su crianza de sangrepura al acallar el bullicio de las criaturas y organizarlos con sólo unas palabras, y antes de que se diese cuenta de qué pasaba, se encontraban en un sillón mullido de una sala de té, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, el tobillo sanado y vendado, e incluso tenía la impresión de que su escoba fue limpiada y encerada.

Draco estaba en un banquillo, un poco apartado, revisando los elfos uno a uno, desde las orejas, pupilas y bocas, hasta las extremidades esqueléticas y feas, y asegurándose de que no les quedase rastro de magia oscura que pudiese alterarlos en otro momento. A su vez, les daba instrucciones sobre cómo proceder con el desastre en que quedó la casa, y les sacaba la información sobre su dueño, que serviría para llenar el informe del caso, y por el interés que mostraba en el tema, posiblemente para otras cosas también.

El dichoso pocionista no hizo acto de presencia hasta la noche, alrededor de las siete, cuando su casa estaba impecable y los elfos formados en una línea junto a la entrada, a la espera de la llegada de su amo. Draco estaba junto a ellos, con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión que era la imagen de la absoluta serenidad para quien no lo conociese lo suficiente. En la experiencia de Harry, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, y lo único que sintió al ver que entablaba una conversación con el cliente y se lo llevaba para hablar a solas en uno de los cuartos laterales, fue lástima. Oh, ese pobre hombre lo seguía, fascinado porque le hablase en su lengua materna, un fluido francés, y por la predisposición a comportarse de forma aristocrática, y no tenía idea de lo que era capaz su novio.

Cuando el sujeto salió del cuarto, estaba pálido y con una capa de sudor sobre la piel, pero dio un apretón de manos a Draco, que se volvió hacia él con elegancia y lo escoltó fuera de la casa, despidiéndose de los elfos, que no dejaban de colmarlos de halagos. Él esperó hasta que recogieron la escoba y se encontraron fuera del alcance de las protecciones, para preguntar:

—¿Qué le dijiste a ese tipo, Draco?

Pero el otro sólo le sonrió y los hizo Aparecerse en el callejón que daba hacia el _Inferno._

* * *

Ze estaba inclinada sobre un mostrador cuando entraron, sentada en una de las sillas altas, leyendo una revista, y barajeando un juego de cartas del tarot de forma distraída, pero precisa. No alzó la mirada para verlos, aunque sonrió.

—Mis amores —Canturreó—, ¿cómo les fue?

—Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer otro elfo —Explicó Harry, con el ceño un poco fruncido, a la vez que se sentaba en una silla junto a ella—, con Dobby es más que suficiente.

—¿Qué dices? Nos fue de maravilla —Draco se había deslizado hacia el mostrador contrario, y tras dejar ahí los guantes y las máscaras, buscaba el libro de casos para terminar el informe—. Ze, ¿estás probando la mercancía?

La bruja emitió un sonido que podía interpretarse como afirmación. No dejaba de barajear.

—Es un nuevo proveedor, muggle, ya sabes. Pero están bastante bien, estoy viendo qué me dicen por sí solas, ya casi termino.

—Cuando lo hagas, saca nuestra agenda y agrega a este tipo —Se sacó de un bolsillo del abrigo un pedazo de pergamino doblado, y lo dejó reposar sobre la mesa. La bruja repitió el sonido afirmativo.

Ze hizo una improvisada lectura, que le llevó algunos segundos, y después acomodó las cartas dentro de una caja, que guardó en la parte de atrás del mostrador. Cuando fue por el papel, Draco ya estaba rellenando el pie del informe, y ella se tomó el tiempo de leerlo.

—¿El señor Brussiell es un traficante? —Soltó, alzando las cejas, y pasó la mirada del uno al otro. Harry se encogió de hombros— ¿de qué? ¿Pociones, ingredientes, reliquias…?

—Elfos domésticos —Replicó él, haciéndolos a ambos fruncir el ceño.

—¿Elfos?

—Sí.

—¿Se comercia con elfos en los bajos fondos? —Volvió a pasar la mirada de uno al otro. Harry se encogió de hombros, de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, ¿de dónde más habría sacado casi treinta de ellos? —Draco suspiró, dejando caer los hombros. En cuanto terminó, cerró el libro y lo guardó donde le correspondía—. Contactó con _Marco_, ya sabes, y le pidió elfos para experimentación. Llevaba meses en eso. Muchos los vendió, cuando no funcionaba la prueba, o ya no le eran útiles porque necesitaba uno nuevo, y luego compraba más.

Harry parpadeó. Ze asintió despacio y fue a los archivos de contacto.

—¿Y todo eso te lo dijo en menos de diez minutos?

Su novio le dedicó una mirada que le hacía sentir que volvía a ser un adolescente de quince años, diciendo lo que no debía en una clase de Hogwarts.

—Por supuesto que no, Harry, casi todo lo deduje yo solo mientras estaba en la cocina y por el sótano. Cuando hablamos, simplemente le dije que su proveedor siempre coopera con nosotros, y a cambio, le mantenemos el secreto. Pero a él no le debíamos nada —Medio sonrió, apoyándose en una orilla del mostrador—, y como buen ciudadano de la comunidad mágica de la ciudad, mi deber era avisar de sus actividades ilícitas.

—Oh, golpe bajo —Ze se burló—, menos mal que ya les había dado la paga completa.

Draco asintió en acuerdo.

—¿Así que ahora hay otro traficante en nuestro círculo? —Harry frunció más el ceño. Incluso con el tal Marco tenía sus roces, y no, no era sólo porque actuase alrededor de Draco como lo hacía. Existían otros motivos, varios, sí, por supuesto.

—Vamos a llamarlo "pocionista de dudosos ingresos" —Draco hizo comillas con los dedos, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se ofreció a dejarme contactar a sus socios y mantenerme al tanto de los experimentos que haga, y siempre podemos hostigarlo un poco si necesitamos algo que él tenga.

Él sopesó la situación. No sonaba mal. De hecho, sonaba a que salían ganando.

Y aun así, no le gustaba.

—No debimos dejarle a esos pobrecillos elfos, Draco. Quién sabe qué más les va a hacer.

—¿Crees que no pensé en eso? —Su novio rodó los ojos y avanzó hacia él. Le dio unas palmaditas sin fuerza en la mejilla—. Por supuesto que le di la solución para la fórmula, y le dije que si volvía a experimentar en una criatura viva, yo mismo iría a su casa, a ver cómo lo despelleja y se lo come vivo, mientras llora y grita, y sólo cuando no quedase nada de su persona, sanaría a esa pobre criaturita y la llevaría a un lugar seguro.

Así, Harry tuvo una buena idea de por qué el hombre tenía cara de ser un muggle que había visto un fantasma.

—Eres terrible —Exhaló, en un tono suave, casi incrédulo. Draco esbozó una sonrisa que lo hizo derretirse por dentro y le besó la frente, justo en la cicatriz.

—Y tú todavía eres un noble Gryffindor, Harry.

A pesar de que quería protestar, le fue imposible sentirse enojado o hacer más que sonreír y sacudir la cabeza, y dejó que su novio se parase junto a la mujer, que acababa de guardar el nuevo contacto entre los archivos. Ze ocupó otra silla y jugueteó con una de sus tres varitas, que le colgaba del cinturón.

—Antes de irme —Mencionó, en un tono tímido que rara vez utilizaba—, quería que supieran que recibimos dos solicitudes de asistencia hoy. Una es para la botica, con algunas pociones, y parece sencilla; le dije que tendrían una respuesta mañana.

—Yo voy —Draco hizo un gesto vago con la mano, para restarle importancia—, ¿y la otra?

La bruja desvió la mirada. Aquello no podía ser una buena señal.

—Al _Inferno _llegó un tipo con dos niños, ellos se quedaron afuera —Señaló, porque, a menos que fuese un caso especial, estaba prohibido el ingreso de menores de edad a la tienda, por razones de seguridad—. Se presentó como Rolf Scamander.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. No supo de dónde le sonaba el nombre, hasta que Draco se le adelantó y volvió a hablar.

—¿Scamander? ¿Estás segura? ¿Así como el naturalista, el magizoólogo? ¿_ese_ Scamander?

—Saben que yo de títulos y esas cosas, ni idea —Ze formó un pequeño puchero, a la vez que fruncía el ceño de nuevo—, pero eso fue lo que dijo, ¿debí hacer algo? ¿Es uno de…de _esos?_

Draco se había puesto una mano bajo la barbilla y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la tienda; a su paso, la cortina de la puerta descendía por sí sola, y el seguro la trancaba. Harry notó que su amiga se mordía el labio inferior, así que buscó tranquilizarla.

—No, Ze, Scamander nunca fue un Mortífago —Le aseguró, en un susurro. Se percató de que su novio se tensaba al oír la palabra; no podía culparlo—. Pero el esposo de una vieja compañera también se llamaba Scamander.

—Oh —Ella exhaló, aunque todavía se notaba insegura—, ¿y eso es…_malo_?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno contestó. Con Ze, aquello era una respuesta por sí misma, así que la bruja asintió, bajándose de la silla.

—Escuchen, lo siento mucho si dejé entrar a alguien que no debía, en serio. Dijo que necesitaba ayuda con una criatura que tiende a usar magia oscura, la está estudiando, nada más; preguntó por los dos, alguien se los recomendó, y yo le dije que me explicara qué quería, lo anoté, y le prometí una respuesta vía lechuza mañana —Mientras hablaba, gesticulaba en exceso con las manos, y alternaba la mirada entre ambos. Luego hizo una pausa, la voz le tembló al cuestionar:—. ¿Los puse en peligro, chicos?

La reacción fue automática. Draco empezó a negarlo y asegurarle que no pasaba nada, le sujetó la mano para calmarla. Harry la rodeó con un brazo, y los dos terminaron apretados por ella, que les plantó sonoros besos en las mejillas.

Cuando Ze les indicó dónde había dejado las peticiones por escrito, y después de un breve resumen del día en la tienda y recordatorios para el día siguiente, se despidió de ambos con más besos y algunas disculpas, que ninguno quiso aceptar. Detrás de ella, la tienda se cerró de inmediato, y quedaron sumidos en un silencio absoluto por lo que pudo ser una eternidad.

—¿Crees que…?

—No —La respuesta de Draco fue contundente e inmediata. Comenzó a quitarse el abrigo, de camino a las escaleras que daban al piso superior; se dio cuenta de que era una excusa para no verle la cara al hablar, mas no hizo comentario alguno al respecto—, no voy a considerarlo, no me voy a preocupar. Ni siquiera quiero hablarlo, Harry, en serio. _No ahora_.

Él asintió, a pesar de que sabía que no lo veía, y después de un resoplido con que pretendió deshacerse de la tensión acumulada, se le acercó por detrás, para envolverlo con los brazos. Le besó la parte posterior del cuello, hasta que lo sintió relajarse contra el contacto.

—¿Quieres cenar? —Susurró—. Podemos poner velas y la proyección del cielo nocturno que te gusta, será lindo. Romántico.

Percibió la vibración de su risa silenciosa contra el cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que vas a dejar de arreglar todo con comida?

—Cuando deje de funcionar. Que espero no pase —Añadió, deprisa—, porque tendría que pensar en algo más, y soy terrible en eso.

—¿En pensar? Sí, me consta.

Harry se quejó, dándole una mordida a su cuello, y Draco fingió empujarlo y huir escaleras arriba. El apartamento, donde las luces se encendieron con su llegada, se llenó de risas ahogadas. De algún modo, terminaron tirados en el suelo del único pasillo con que contaban, y comieron ahí, entre provocaciones al otro que no eran en serio y reacciones dramáticas, que sólo les sacaban más risas.

Le pidieron reforzar las protecciones a Dobby por esa noche, sin embargo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Los elfos zombies son de las situaciones más random de la historia, creo. Ya mencioné en la anterior que tengo _algo_ con los inferi (me dan un jodido miedo, básicamente), y esto, además de que aterra un poco más a los chicos que de costumbre por lo que les recuerda, también a mí, jajaja.**

**Intentaba ambientar, hacer una idea general del tipo de vida que llevan, y en especial, de la manera en que se complementan. Y por supuesto, algo de fluff por aquí y por allá porque sí ¿?**

**Leyeron bien, puse Scamander. Si tienen alguna idea de por dónde va esto, me gustaría que me cuenten, ¿teorías locas o algo por el estilo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**3**

Harry estaba nervioso, porque Draco lo estaba, y eso lo ponía peor. Él no le había dicho nada; tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Con verlo en el laboratorio, la espalda tensa, los brazos inquietos, las manos pasando de un vial al otro, era más que suficiente.

Esa mañana, lo despertaron unos besos en el contorno del rostro, por la sien, las mejillas y la mandíbula. Era Draco, que se había subido sobre él, y le avisaba que estaría en el laboratorio. Harry, tan dormido como se encontraba, emitió un sonido afirmativo, se giró y se acurrucó en las cobijas, apenas quejándose en cuanto los mimos cesaron y se sintió solo.

Para cuando reaccionó, era mitad de mañana, y tuvo que tomar un baño y vestirse antes de siquiera pensar en poner un pie fuera del cuarto. Mientras desayunaba a solas, sentado junto a la ventana que daba a la calle exterior del _Inferno,_ le preguntó a Dobby si el otro hombre había comido algo; el elfo afirmó que le llevó un plato, pero no estaba seguro de si desayunó, porque el amo le ordenaba no entrar a esa sala.

Por lo general, Harry evitaba acercarse demasiado al laboratorio; tenía la impresión de que aquel era un refugio aparte, y posiblemente, uno de los efectos secundarios de haber tenido a Severus Snape como padrino, y haber estudiado con él como mentor. Draco lo tenía organizado a su entera disposición, todo lo que estaba ahí, lo eligió en persona, lo había _creado_, lo había _buscado_. Era suyo, de una manera en que nada más podía serlo, ni siquiera la botica en que ayudaba a veces con otros magos, ni el _Inferno, _que compartía con Harry y Ze.

Draco solía pedirle a Dobby que no entrase, si no era llamado, y aunque la única persona que tenía permiso permanente de pasar, era Harry, cuando le avisaba que estaría ahí, era mejor asegurarse de no molestar. O comprobar que no trabajaba con nada tóxico o volátil.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y aguardó. Se abrió por sí sola, no había nadie detrás. Harry se quedó junto a esta por largo rato, después de haber cerrado y tomado una de las máscaras que colgaban de un perchero junto a la entrada, igual que delantales, guantes, lentes y bandanas.

Lo observaba trabajar en silencio, fascinado con los movimientos cuidadosos y medidos, y el efecto a contraluz que le daba la única ventana del laboratorio, cubierta por vidrio y con las cortinas medio abiertas. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta unos momentos luego de que una combinación hubiese generado una explosión, y Draco la hubiese sellado y guardado en un porta-viales con un corcho. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de trabajo, tomando unas notas, cuando se bajó la máscara hasta el hueco de la clavícula, y exhaló.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Preguntó en un susurro. Por experiencia (de una explosión particularmente desagradable), Harry sabía que con lo que su novio trabajaba, podía verse afectado incluso por el sonido, si era a un volumen lo bastante alto.

—Sólo, uhm, venía a ver cómo estabas, y eso.

—Estoy ocupado, como ves —Puntualizó, pero sin ningún rastro de fastidio o malicia. Lo decía en tono neutral, concentrado en la fórmula que debía estar escribiendo.

Harry asintió, a pesar de que sabía que no lo veía.

—Recuerda que vamos a ir con lo de Scamander por la tarde.

Habría jurado que Draco se puso más rígido. Luego de un momento, dejó caer los hombros, terminó las notas, y se quitó los guantes para pasarse las manos desnudas por la cara. A su alrededor, lo demás se acomodaba por su cuenta donde correspondía, los objetos flotando ni lo rozaban.

Él se dio la vuelta en la silla en que estaba. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto había dormido en realidad, por las ojeras que tenía.

Caminó hacia él despacio. En cuanto se paró frente a la silla, le envolvió los hombros con los brazos, y se puso a enredar los dedos en los mechones de su cabello suave. Draco le rodeó la cadera y enterró el rostro en su pecho, frotando la nariz por unos segundos contra la camisa, igual que un gato. Él reprimió la risa.

—Podríamos enviar a Ze —Ofreció, en vano. La bruja no destacaba en el trabajo de campo tanto como en la tienda, mucho menos sola, y el _Inferno_ la necesitaría para las consultas.

—Sabes que no.

Claro que lo sabía. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro y le besó la cabeza un par de veces, de forma distraída.

—¿Usamos glamour?

Lo sintió, más de lo que lo vio, negar.

—No creo que venga por eso, no podría…no nos hubiese encontrado —Musitó, apartándose un poco—. Si intenta algo, Ze lo va a atrapar en el pantano y le borrará la memoria.

No habría sido la primera vez que lo hacía. Ambos optaban por no mencionarlo; se podía decir que era el plan de reserva, para casos de emergencia.

* * *

Ze los acompañó al punto de encuentro, inspeccionó un poco, se aseguró por sí misma de que no había trampas, y luego los dejó con besos en cada mejilla y palabras alentadoras. Se verían en el _Turbio_, un río, negro en apariencia, que formaba un surco en uno de los lados de la ciudad, casi a las afueras, y lo separaba de un pueblo cercano; contaba con varios puentes de piedra, porque los de madera no resistían la época de crecientes del agua, y tenía fama de ser a donde se fugaban las parejas jóvenes para estar a solas.

Y aparentemente, también a donde se desaparecía uno de ellos en cada ocasión, desde unos días atrás.

Scamander aún no llegaba. Estaban diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, para que Harry tuviese tiempo de buscar los rastros de magia negra alrededor, y Draco se agachase junto al río, rociando unas gotas de un vial de líquido azul en la orilla, que generaba chispazos que luego se desvanecían.

—No hay nada fuera de lo común por aquí —Le avisó después de un momento, agachándose a su lado. De por sí, toda la ciudad contaba con un nivel base de magia oscura en el ambiente, y no tenían que preocuparse, a menos que hubiese sobrepasado cierto límite.

Draco asintió y señaló el agua.

—Pero allí sí.

—¿Qué es? —Lo vio ponerse de pie, guardándose el frasco, ahora sellado, en uno de los compartimientos del cinturón, y desplegando el bastón para tantear el borde entre el agua y la tierra.

—No estoy seguro —Reconoció, entre dientes—, hay un pulso, _algo_ vivo. El agua hace más difícil distinguir qué es, pero imagino que es lo que veremos pronto.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora citada, fueron sorprendidos en el mismo sitio por un par de niños, gemelos de rostros angelicales, que no lucían mayores de diez años. Corrieron a la orilla del río entre risas, luego regresaron sobre sus pasos y sujetaron a un hombre, uno de cada lado para arrastrarlo con ellos.

Los dos estaban de pie, uno junto al otro, cuando este los tranquilizó y se aproximó a ellos.

_Era él_. No lo había visto en años, pero sabía que era él; todavía recordaba a Luna vestida de azul pastel en la boda, con un peinado extravagante de conchas marinas, y una sonrisa deslumbrante al bailar de la mano de su nuevo esposo.

Sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Señores Black?

Intercambiaron una rápida mirada, en parte de alivio. "Black" era el apellido bajo el que trabajaban, el que usaban para presentarse y bajo el que estaba el _Inferno_. Ni siquiera a Ze le dijeron los reales, y después de poco tiempo, ella dejó de preguntar.

Asintieron.

—Rolf Scamander, ¿cierto?

Fue el turno del hombre de asentir. Scamander era alto, de cabello castaño tan oscuro que lucía casi negro, y unos curiosos ojos azules; Harry estaba seguro de que lo que atrajo a Luna en un comienzo, además de esos ojos, era el aura gentil que desprendía.

—Ellos se irán pronto —Comentó, al caer en cuenta de que Draco no dejaba de seguir con la mirada al par de niños, retraído. Tenía una sonrisa apenada y pequeña—, hicimos un trato, jugarán un poco lejos de aquí, donde no les pase nada. Mi esposa tenía una reunión hoy, no pude evitarlo.

Luego de otro breve intercambio de miradas, le restaron importancia, y vieron a Rolf ocuparse de sus inquietos gemelos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no intervendrían, porque comprendían que ese trabajo era importante, volvió con ellos y les mostró el pergamino donde tenía la información básica del _Picoazul_, una criatura mágica que estaba estudiando, y al parecer, la mayor reserva que había conseguido hasta el momento, era en esa ciudad.

¿El problema? Bueno, la verdad era que si se acercaba a más de un metro o emitía cierta frecuencia de sonido alrededor de su escondite, el Picoazul le ensartaría una púa en el estómago o se llevaría su cabeza de un mordisco. Nada que distase mucho de los peligros generales de su oficio. Harry y Draco no se sentían tan tranquilos de haber tomado un trabajo de Artes Oscuras hasta entonces.

Su novio arrugó la nariz desde el preciso instante en que escuchó que, más que probablemente, _tendrían_ que entrar al agua.

—…a ver, la criatura es territorial, y es posible que sea la causa de las últimas desapariciones —Recapituló Draco, mientras se deshacía del abrigo se lo entregaba a Dobby, todavía invisible, y se recogía el cabello—. Y tú quieres tomarle una foto, revisar su escondite, ¿y…?

—Comprobar sus hábitos —Añadió Rolf, que debía ser consciente de lo extraño que era para ellos, porque no dejaba de alternar la mirada entre uno y el otro, y avergonzarse más.

—Nosotros trabajamos con magia negra, no somos magizoólogos.

—El Picoazul utiliza magia negra —Aseguró el científico, deprisa—, sólo que aún no he podido descifrar cómo, ni qué hace exactamente.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Harry. Rolf se puso a juguetear con las mangas de su túnica y agachó la mirada.

—Porque, uhm, me saca volando lejos cuando intento averiguar un poco.

Resignados a trabajar fuera de su zona de confort, se unieron al magizoólogo, formando una línea junto a la orilla. Harry también se había quitado el abrigo, y los dos llevaban guantes, los zapatos especiales, lentes, además de la sensación inevitable de que aquello era una locura.

Draco se sacó de un bolsillo una caja, y de esta, tres caramelos azul pálido, que dividió entre ellos. Harry se lo metió a la boca sin preguntar qué era.

—Tengo branquialgas —Mencionó Rolf, en voz baja. El otro le respondió con un bufido.

—El efecto de las branquialgas no es suficiente, este te mantiene al menos cinco horas bajo el agua, y no te saca branquias —Apuntó lo último, como si fuese lo más relevante.

Dos minutos más tarde, cuando el efecto fue puesto en marcha, los tres estaban dentro del agua. Rolf se les adelantó, a nado, y presionó la varita contra el fondo fangoso del río, que se abrió por la mitad y reveló una extensión más amplia que estaba debajo.

Harry y Draco se observaron, uno con preguntas silenciosas, el otro sin las respuestas. Después de un encogimiento de hombros, Draco golpeó los talones de sus botas, una contra la otra, y fue impulsado hacia adelante por un motor mágico en la suela del zapato. Harry lo siguió.

—¿Qué hay de la luz? —Lo escuchó preguntar, lejano, distorsionado a través del agua, a medida que descendían por una fosa sin final visible, y quedaban a oscuras— ¿le molesta?

—No, es ciego —Replicó Rolf, en voz baja—. Nos percibirá por las vibraciones del agua con los movimientos que hagamos.

Apenas lo dijo, Draco deslizó fuera de su ropa un colgante lleno de piezas diminutas, y con un toque a una, encendió una luz azulada y pequeña, que le quedó a la altura del pecho conforme se movían. Harry y Rolf recibieron unas idénticas, en un trozo de cuero, que se amarraron en torno a las muñecas.

—¿Qué tan lejos es?

—No mucho, parece más largo de lo que es —Puntualizó Rolf—. Culpa de la _Teoría de las Aguas Mágicas._

Notó que Draco arqueaba las cejas, pero no soltaba comentario alguno.

Podrían haber nadado por varios minutos, o una hora, o más. O tal vez sólo fueron unos segundos.

Cuando llegó el momento de descender más, Rolf se les adelantó a través de una especie de túnel oscuro, que sólo se iluminó por las piedras que llevaban encima, y los guio hacia una cueva. El escondite. Nada más entrar, lo supieron, porque desprendía una sustancia viscosa y densa que trastocaba el agua, convirtiéndola casi en la consistencia característica del petróleo, y para su desgracia, comenzaron a moverse más lento y con mayores dificultades, por lo que sólo el motor mágico en los zapatos los salvaba, y Rolf no tenía uno.

El científico les hizo una seña que indicaba que el Picoazul estaba al frente y quería que esperasen ahí, a lo que los dos asintieron y se perdieron detrás de un conjunto de rocas, apenas visibles. Lo observaron nadar, moviendo brazos y piernas de forma torpe, en dirección a una roca de mayor tamaño que estaba en el centro de la fosa, a la que tocó con la varita un par de veces.

—Está loco, ¿verdad? —Le susurró a Draco, empezando a creer que aquello iba a terminar mal.

—Se casó con Lovegood, ¿no? —Él se encogió de hombros, como si aquella fuese la prueba inequívoca de la falta de cordura del pobre Rolf. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

Cualquier réplica que hubiese tenido, se le quedó atascada en la garganta, en el preciso instante en que vio una luz azul encenderse en el fondo de la fosa, allí donde ahora Rolf estaba desesperado por alejarse. De haber estado en la superficie, hubiese contenido el aire.

La roca -q_ue no era una roca, y estaba de más decirlo_\- acababa de ponerse en movimiento, símbolos en un azul brillante se dibujaban en su cuerpo, y el resplandor bastaba para revelar un par de ojos cristalinos y pequeños para el resto de la figura, que estaban en la parte de abajo, y cientos de tentáculos traslúcidos, de los que sólo se notaban algunos puntos a simple vista, los que era pegajosos, y lo que sostenía con estos.

_Personas._

A las personas que sostenía en las puntas, mejor dicho.

_Oh, no._

Harry presionó las manos contra la piedra que tenían por escondite y se impulsó hacia arriba y al frente, chocando los talones para encender el motor mágico. A la vez, el Picoazul comenzaba a sacudir los tentáculos, y en el movimiento, una extremidad extra, puntiaguda, alargada y que se le enroscaba, quedó expuesta desde un poco por debajo del par de ojos.

Rolf seguía demasiado cerca para su propio bien.

—¡Rolf, muévete, muévete!

El investigador miró hacia él. Cuando hizo ademán de luchar contra el líquido denso para apartarse, uno de los tentáculos le dio de lleno en el abdomen, con el lado liso, y lo envió despedido de espaldas contra una pared. De su boca escaparon burbujas cuando impactó con una vibración en el agua a su paso.

Harry tuvo que usar el motor de la suela para apartarse del camino de otro tentáculo, que en cambio, dio contra la cueva y fue replegado enseguida hacia el cuerpo de la criatura. No podía dejar de ver a las víctimas; en su mayoría, parecían muggles, adultos jóvenes, incluso adolescentes, envueltos por los tentáculos casi imposibles de distinguir y en un estado de sueño que los hacía verse pálidos y muertos. No creía que fuese lo último, por alguna razón que no podía explicarse.

Al dar un vistazo hacia atrás, se percató de que Draco había acudido en auxilio del científico, y ahora lo arrastraba hacia un escondite seguro, detrás del conjunto de piedras, a pesar de que Rolf insistía en voltearse para ver a la criatura. Parecían discutir. Entonces recordó la explicación de Rolf.

…_nos percibiría por las vibraciones del agua con los movimientos que hagamos…_

Mierda.

Sabía que no llegaría cuando vio el tentáculo que iba hacia ellos. La experiencia de Quidditch le advertía cuando estaba más lejos de lo que debería de algo, _o alguien_.

Sacó la varita deprisa; los efectos de hechizos bajo el agua eran extraños, distorsionados, pero también, en ese caso, lo mejor y único que tenía. Utilizó el primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—_¡Reducto!_

Funcionó, a medias. Con un estallido que lo envió hacia atrás varios metros, una corriente de agua especialmente densa y dura golpeó el tentáculo que los iba a atrapar desde atrás, y lo alejó. También empujó a Draco contra una de las paredes de la cueva, cuando sostuvo a Rolf frente a él e intentó sacarlo de la trayectoria del hechizo.

—¡Harry! —El grito agitó el agua. Harry sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno cuando estuviesen en la superficie.

—¡Lo siento!

Las vibraciones atrajeron la atención de la criatura, que continuó sacudiendo los tentáculos en todas direcciones. Los cuerpos que tenía enrollados, sin embargo, no golpeaban la cueva. Debía ser muy cuidadoso, o tener mejores reflejos de lo que Rolf y ellos pensaron al entrar al agua.

Procurando hacer el menor movimiento posible, nadó hacia el muro rocoso que separaba a los otros dos del resto de la fosa, colocándose a resguardo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Vieron el pico? —Rolf estaba extasiado, ojos enormes y brillantes, y una media sonrisa vacilante al hablar— ¡es la razón de que le haya dado ese nombre, pero sólo lo había visto una vez hasta ahora! No sé por qué lo saca, ni cómo, ¡pero sería un gran avance si pudiese…!

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando Draco hizo un gesto para silenciarlo. Le pareció que hacía pucheros, igual que un niño pequeño.

—¿Se da cuenta de que esa criatura mágica tiene a los desaparecidos en sus tentáculos?

Rolf emitió un sonido ahogado y asintió. Comenzaba a hurgar en un bolso que llevaba consigo y se había negado a quitarse, de una correa que le atravesaba el pecho en diagonal y se ajustaba en el hombro.

—Sí, sobre eso…no estoy seguro de por qué lo hace —Mencionó, más bajo. Acababa de sacar una pluma y pergamino mágicos, repelentes al agua, y veían al artículo escribir por su cuenta, flotando a un lado de sus cabezas—. Creo que podía pensar que es una posesión valiosa, o verle algún atractivo, ya saben, como los crustáceos hawaiianos cuando coleccionan objetos brillantes, los crup con sus huesos de pollo, y…

Draco volvió a callarlo.

—¿Hay alguna forma de quitárselos?

Rolf tomó la pluma que flotaba a un lado y comenzó a hacerla girar entre sus dedos, de forma distraída.

—No puedo decirlo con certeza —Se rascó la sien con el extremo de tinta de la pluma, dejando una mancha, y después emitió otro ruido ahogado al darse cuenta, por lo que empezó a restregarse—, como notaron, no se ven bien, y lo único que sé de los tentáculos es que tienen un lado pegajoso y otro liso, de las veces que me ha golpeado, pero…

Cerró la boca cuando Draco, otra vez, repitió el gesto de silencio.

—¿Hay algo que _sí_ sepa y podamos hacer?

El puchero del científico se profundizó.

—Cuando el pico toca una superficie sólida, usa magia, como si fuese un mago, explosiones de maldiciones con regusto a magia negra. Puede romper huesos con una —Aclaró, todavía haciendo girar la pluma entre los dedos. No despegaba la vista de la criatura—. Entonces hay un momento, por lo que he podido notar, en que deja de mover los tentáculos, como si todo él se concentrase en la energía de la magia. _Ahí_ es cuando he podido acercarme.

—Porque seguro que no hay mejor idea que acercarse a una criatura peligrosa cuando está haciendo estallar todo —Replicó Draco, rodando los ojos. Harry lo codeó y negó al tener su atención, y este le dirigió una mirada que dejaba en claro lo que pensaba sobre el oficio del científico; alguien todavía debía estar resentido con las criaturas mágicas, desde lo del tercer año en Hogwarts.

—Es su momento de guardia baja —Continuó Rolf, entusiasmado y ajeno al intercambio—, y es cuando podría entrar.

—¿Entrar a dónde? —Cuestionó Harry, que empezaba a sentirse más que desorientado.

—A su estómago.

Los dos volvieron a observarse. Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz por unos segundos. Más allá, la criatura se calmaba, a falta de señales de presencias ajenas, y los tentáculos se replegaban a su alrededor.

—¿Acabas de decir "estómago"? —Rolf asintió.

—En el estómago, por la parte de abajo del cuerpo, hay un agujero que sólo he podido ver una vez, donde tiene sus huevos. Si puedo tomar uno, mis estudios estarán completos mucho antes de lo esperado —Decía, acelerado, como si temiese perder la idea si sólo esperaba un poco más para expresarla—, por supuesto que lo cuidaría en un ambiente propicio y lo devolvería a su hogar en cuanto la investigación haya sido terminada, porque aún no tengo sus hábitos en su ambiente natural, pero…

Repitió el gesto de silencio, Rolf se calló de pronto y boqueó, como si ser detenido a mitad de explicación fuese casi doloroso.

—¿Y eso qué? —Añadió Draco, haciendo un gesto en dirección a los cuerpos que estaban atrapados por los tentáculos. El científico apretó los labios un momento.

—En mi experiencia, sería mejor llamar al Ministerio...van a llevarse al Picoazul apenas lo descubran, e intentarán sacar a los que quedan por el resto de la ciudad, entonces…

—Recapitulemos —Lo silenció, por enésima vez—: nosotros lo único que tenemos que hacer aquí es dejar que entres a su…_estómago_ —Se notaba que no estaba convencido con nada de aquello—, y salgas, vivo, y nos iremos tranquilamente, a dejar que personas que _sí_ sepan, se encarguen de esto, ¿cierto?

Rolf se apresuró a asentir con ganas.

—Hay que contener las explosiones —Observó después, dando un vistazo alrededor. El Picoazul había apagado su caparazón y estaba tumbado, igual que otra piedra más en las penumbras—, y un escudo, y…

—¿Por qué no lanzarlo? —Opinó Harry, siguiéndolo a nado lento cuando empezó a dar vueltas y maquinar—. Abre camino, como el proyectil muggle que Ze te enseñó, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Seguiría necesitando un escudo.

—Un escudo humano.

Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia y negó, Harry asintió. Pasaron alrededor de medio minuto en una sarta de proposiciones y respuestas silenciosas, que causaba que Rolf alternase su atención entre uno y el otro con ojos enormes y llenos de curiosidad.

—Maldito Gryffindor —Masculló a la final, con un gesto que le decía un _"haz lo que quieras"_. Draco observó al científico con el ceño fruncido y señalándolo, de forma acusatoria, con un dedo—. Le advierto, Rolf, que si algo le llega a pasar a _mi_ Harry mientras está haciendo esto…

Dejó las palabras en el aire -_o el agua, para el caso-,_ pero la mirada que le dedicó, hizo que el otro hombre se pusiese más serio.

—No pretendo que ninguno se lastime —Musitó, tranquilo de pronto.

—No creemos en buenas intenciones por aquí, señor Scamander —Le espetó, en un tono glacial que hacia tiempo no le escuchaba. Se apartó enseguida, y aunque Harry hizo ademán de seguirlo, él le dio otra mirada desagradable con que pretendía decirle que le dejase solo un rato. Resopló y vio las burbujas que se formaban delante de su cara.

—No le preste atención —Añadió, para el científico, con un gesto vago. Rolf intentó sonreírle.

—Está bien que se preocupe, lo raro sería que no lo hiciese —Y se alejó también, haciéndose un hueco entre las rocas, con su pergamino y pluma impermeables que hacían anotaciones por sí mismo, mientras observaba a la criatura dormitar.

Draco rodeó la cueva, despacio y pausado, incrustando unas piezas negras en las paredes de roca cada pocos metros, alrededor de las que trazaba un círculo pequeño, de runas que no podía distinguir a esa distancia, con una floritura de varita. Cuando completó la vuelta, regresó junto a ellos y lucía más tranquilo, o desinteresado en discutir, al menos. Presionó las palmas en el muro que tenían de escondite, para mantenerse alzado por encima del nivel de este, y ver hacia el Picoazul, los pies agitándose constantemente para mantenerlo a nado en el agua.

—Eso debería bastar para contener una explosión, lo siguiente será capturar su atención con algo que lo distraiga y lo haga atacar. Llévalo hacia adelante con un _expulso_ que funcione de impulso y entren, y para salir…—Hizo una pausa, en la que apretó los labios.

—¿Una ilusión? —Ofreció Harry.

—¿Puedes hacer una ilusión bajo al agua?

—Nunca lo he intentado —Reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No es momento de probar a ver qué sale bien.

—Un doble sirve —Comentó Rolf, que volvía a tener su tono de ensoñación al contemplar a la criatura mágica—, como un _Doppelgänger*_, se hacen bajo el agua también, así me escapé la última vez. Se mueven y actúan como uno quiere, llaman su atención…

—Doppelgänger —Draco lo sopesó—, hace tiempo no hacemos uno, ¿cierto?

—Desde que secuestraron a Ze —Recordó, asintiendo.

Después de acordar algunos puntos más, Draco se impulsó hacia arriba, parándose sobre el muro de piedras.

—Si permites que te rompa un hueso —Advirtió a Harry, varita en mano—, voy a dejar que te cures como un muggle.

—¡Draco! —Se quejó, pero este lo ignoró, entrechocó los talones y se apartó deprisa, gracias al motor de las suelas.

Utilizó un _expulso _sin objetivo fijo, que generó un torbellino en el agua y sacudidas intensas de la corriente. Los símbolos en el caparazón del Picoazul se encendieron de inmediato.

—Es rápido —Opinó Rolf, que no dejaba de mover la cabeza para observarlo lanzar una falsa señal de movimiento en el agua y salirse del camino de los tentáculos, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance incluso por varios metros. La pluma no dejaba de escribir en el pergamino, supuso que acerca de su mecanismo de defensa.

—Es una serpiente escurridiza —Concluyó él, con un deje de diversión, al notar que se deslizaba entre un par de tentáculos y se escabullía lejos, cuando la criatura todavía no lograba localizarlo con exactitud.

Sólo cuando Draco alcanzó el caparazón y presionó los pies contra este, Rolf soltó un sonido ahogado, y la criatura se sacudió, el resplandor azul de los símbolos haciéndose más brillante. Nadó hacia arriba, justo en el momento en que un chillido aturdidor llenaba la cueva, y el pico quedaba a la vista, por segunda vez.

—Ahí está —Harry jaló a Rolf por el abrigo al subirse al muro de piedras, este se quejó de forma débil y llamó al equipo de notas con un movimiento de varita. Observaba al Picoazul con ojos inmensos y fascinados.

—Es increíble —Decía, en un susurro apenas perceptible y muy acelerado—, no deja que se acerque a los cuerpos, pero aún lo ataca con el resto de tentáculos, y no intenta sostenerlo, ¿por qué no le llama la atención? Pareciera que…

—Puede seguir con sus teorías más tarde, ¿no? —Mencionó, halándolo frente a él, en dirección a la criatura. Tenía la varita lista, pero necesitaba la oportunidad de sacarlos despedidos en un solo intento.

El pico tocó suelo. Lo presionó por un instante nada más, pero las oleadas de magia tomaron una consistencia de hilos espesos, que no se diluían en el líquido, y se agitaron igual que látigos, que producían estallidos al menor roce con la piedra, creando cráteres dentro de la cueva. Tragó en seco. Tenía la impresión de que podían hacer más que romper un simple hueso.

Aunque la cueva se sacudió bajo el progresivo despliegue de energía, las piedras que estaban por todos los rincones, se encendieron bajo una débil luz blanca de las runas que las rodeaban, y no hubo señal alguna de que se fuese a derrumbar. Después de un momento, los hilos negros que desataba no hacían más que rebotar, sin causar daño, y la criatura emitió otro chillido al caer en cuenta de que la presa se le escapaba. Se alzó un poco, buscando a Draco.

Y dejó unos centímetros de exposición de la parte de abajo, donde el caparazón no la cubría.

Harry sujetó al científico con fuerza, posicionó el brazo por detrás de ellos, y los empujó a ambos con dos _expulsos_ sucesivos. Fueron arrojados con brusquedad hacia adelante por el hechizo, el agua golpeándolos a los lados, a medida que avanzaban y cambiaban la ya de por sí intranquila corriente. Cayeron contra el suelo de piedra, debajo del cuerpo del Picoazul, con un golpe que le envió un latigazo de dolor fantasmal por la espalda y las extremidades.

Las oleadas de magia se detuvieron, Rolf se retorcía sobre él, para moverse, y lo único que ocupaba su campo de visión era un gran agujero, con aspecto de estar hecho en piedra, lleno de símbolos de resplandor tan azul como los del caparazón, y a los lados, en lo que habrían sido las paredes, montones de huevos, con una apariencia tan idéntica al lugar que los acogía, que lucían como poco más que piedras redondas, y no se habría dado cuenta de lo que eran si Rolf no se hubiese levantado de golpe para envolver los brazos en torno a uno y empezado a batallar por sacarlo, ya que estaba bien incrustado dentro de otro hueco de menor tamaño. Harry se apresuró a ponerse de pie y nadar hacia él, y entre los dos, lo jalaron. Se fueron hacia atrás cuando se soltó de repente, de improviso, y golpearon puntos diferentes del agujero; Rolf abrazaba el huevo y respiraba agitado, burbujas salían de su boca y nariz al hacerlo.

El Picoazul comenzaba a moverse, pasado el momento de guardia baja, y ellos seguían adentro. Harry jaló a Rolf fuera de ahí, y los desvió, a punto de golpear contra el suelo, de nuevo. Tuvo que quedarse quieto un instante, para concentrarse en que el Doppelgänger tomase forma.

En un parpadeo, se sentía aplastado por la fuerza invisible del agotamiento mágico, y un Harry idéntico nadaba hacia afuera y lejos de la criatura, haciendo sacudir el agua que lo rodeaba y llevándose su atención consigo. Esa era la peor consecuencia de los dobles.

—¿Y ahora? —Rolf se aproximó, el huevo atrapado entre ambos brazos y el pecho. Harry le pidió silencio y se asomó de uno de los costados del agujero, cuando la criatura se ponía en movimiento con los tentáculos, de nuevo.

Le hizo una seña a Rolf, para que ambos saliesen a nado, despacio, por el extremo opuesto. Tenía que llevarlo arrastrado, porque él no tenía el motor de las suelas, y se distraía mirando sobre el hombro al Picoazul.

—Es fascinante —Susurraba—, magnifico, espectacular, sólo…

Harry le dirigió una mirada escandalizada, que le advirtió de que no era el momento de colmar de alabanzas a la criatura que bien podría matarlos.

El Picoazul intentaba atrapar al doble de Harry, mas no al de Draco, que sólo conseguía distraerlo; de forma vaga, se preguntó por qué, mientras arrastraba a Rolf y el dichoso huevo lejos de ahí. El verdadero Draco los alcanzó en la salida, dándoles un vistazo para comprobar que continuaban en una pieza, antes de asentir y apremiarlos a marcharse.

Acababan de traspasar la entrada a la cueva cuando un ruido ahogado lo hizo parar. Rolf iba por delante, empujado por él, y Harry en el medio. Se giró, a tiempo para ver la expresión de sorpresa de Draco.

Un instante más tarde, él desaparecía de regreso en el interior de la cueva, capturado por el tentáculo traslúcido que se le enroscó en torno al cuerpo.

* * *

_**Oops.**_

**Qué horror lo de meterse a su estómago, en serio. Me reservo el resto de mis comentarios para la siguiente parte ¿?**

***Doppelgänger: término alemán para el doble fantasmagórico de una persona. En este caso, de un mago. ¡Pienso hacer una historia de horror un día con este concepto!**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**3**

Harry quería matar a alguien. No era una emoción que le gustase experimentar, porque lo atribuía sólo a un motivo.

_Draco._

Le gritó a Rolf que se mantuviese alejado, chocó los talones de los zapatos y se impulsó hacia adelante, de regreso a la cueva. Lo perdió de vista de inmediato, sería asunto suyo si se le ocurría seguirlo, en lugar de aprovechar que el Picoazul estaba ocupado, para huir. Y si debía ser sincero, en ese preciso momento, no podía haber estado más lejos de pensar en lo que el científico hiciese o dejase de hacer. Apenas hilaba un pensamiento coherente, se arremolinaba con el resto y se combinaba a otras ideas, y se sentía perdido, porque odiaba la sensación de comenzar a asfixiarse, de que la cueva se empequeñecía a su alrededor, el pecho que se le apretaba.

Los símbolos azules del caparazón de la criatura aún brillaban, irradiaban ese resplandor sobre las rocas de la cueva y las piedras para contener magia oscura, que él había dispersado en torno al lugar. Los tentáculos que sostenían a los humanos desaparecidos se replegaban contra el cuerpo del Picoazul, cuya característica que le daba nombre, estaba escondida en ese instante. El que sujetaba a Draco estaba alzado por encima de él, casi contra el techo de la cueva; la pequeña figura que sostenía era apenas distinguible y no dejaba de retorcerse, arrojando hechizos que rebotaban en el tentáculo, sin producir el menor efecto.

Harry lanzó un _reducto_ directo a la criatura. No estaba para consideraciones de ningún tipo. La ola de magia, distorsionada por el agua, empujó el líquido con fuerza contra esta, que se sacudió y se giró en su dirección.

Draco intentó, en vano, arrojar otro hechizo, uno para cortar el tentáculo, pero la extremidad no cedió. El agarre debió hacerse más fuerte, porque soltó un grito atronador y se agitó con mayor insistencia.

Sin otra idea, lanzó una sarta de hechizos en diferentes direcciones, apenas deteniéndose a pensar en cuál, sólo con la intención de distraerlo y tenerlo en múltiples tareas, para utilizar el motor y nadar hacia el tentáculo en que sostenía a Draco, tan rápido como le era posible. No se preguntó si lo percibiría o no, sólo se estiró y se aferró a este en cuanto lo alcanzó, e intentó, sin éxito, jalarlo para que lo dejase libre. Las manos se le resbalaban en la superficie lisa de la parte exterior, sin dar señal alguna de que fuese a mejorar si insistía. Sentía que la desesperación lo consumía, apenas respiraba, aunque estaba seguro de que el efecto de la pastilla todavía le daba bastante tiempo por delante de vida acuática.

—Draco, Draco, ¿estás- éstas bien? Draco, ¿estás bien? —No paraba de balbucear, ganándose poco más que unos quejidos de su parte.

—Úsala…_úsala_…

Debido a que no dejaba de retorcerse, le llevó un momento detallar su rostro y comprender. El glamour estaba fallando. Peor aún, sombras de negro se le dibujaban en los ojos, sobre el iris gris, hasta casi cubrirlo, y el agua que se extendía a su alrededor se transformó en una línea negra que lo rodeaba.

Harry se hizo hacia atrás por reflejo. No quería hacerle daño. Si el Picoazul podía usar magia oscura, y estaba sacando la de Draco-

Oh, mierda.

—¡Úsala! —Rugió Draco, apretando los párpados cuando el aura de oscuridad se expandió y comenzaba a tomar una consistencia extraña y densa en el líquido que lo rodeaba.

_No le gustaba hacerlo._

Él sabía que no le gustaba hacerlo. Y ambos eran conscientes de que el otro lo sabía.

_Y lo iba a hacer._ Sacudió la cabeza y rebuscó en el cinturón que llevaba, hasta dar con la vaina pequeña y con un cuchillo, que sacó de un tirón.

_Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón._ Era una retahíla formulada dentro de su cabeza, porque no sería bien recibida una vez que la pronunciase.

Presionó el cuchillo contra su antebrazo, allí donde la camiseta no cubría, trazó un rápido corte horizontal, y dejó a la sangre inundar el agua en un hilo delgado que luego se dispersó, mientras se apartaba, para no quedar junto a la explosión que iba a alcanzarlos.

_Y así lo hizo._

Draco gritó cuando el aura negra creció, de repente, convertida en una figura descomunal, una silueta humana de dimensión imposible y con la cabeza pegada a los hombros, que se zafó del tentáculo con un ruido extraño, similar a un chisporroteo, e hizo al Picoazul echarse hacia atrás y replegar la extremidad contra el resto del cuerpo. Harry no opuso resistencia cuando el cuchillo le fue arrancado de las manos por esa _cosa _de rara consistencia. La figura humanoide se agitó, el Picoazul continuaba alejado, quizás sorprendido por el repentino despliegue, tan fuerte que las piedras de contención empezaban a quemarse y agrietarse, hasta que se rompían a la mitad, y él no sentía ganas de dejar que llegase a tal punto.

Nadó rápido hacia Draco, utilizando otro _expulso_ para tomar mayor velocidad y alcanzarlo. Prácticamente se abalanzó contra él, atravesando la barrera de oscuridad densa y gelatinosa, y rodeándolo con los brazos para llevarlo consigo al salir del otro lado. Tuvo que sostenerlo contra su pecho para que no se golpease al impactar contra la pared de la cueva. Por detrás de ambos, la figura negra perdía definición y se disolvía en el agua.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si estaba bien. Utilizó una sarta de _expulsos_ para sacarlos de ahí, de forma torpe y sin ver bien por dónde iban, y en algún punto, notó que otra varita lo ayudaba y Draco sólo lo sostenía con un brazo, así que supuso que no podía estar tan mal.

Alcanzaron la salida a trompicones, ni hablar de la superficie del río y la orilla. Rolf ya estaba ahí cuando llegaron, y se agachó junto a ellos, comenzando un conjunto de preguntas, que se vio interrumpido de inmediato, cuando observó a Draco, tendido junto a él.

Harry sólo se sorprendió de que no gritase.

* * *

Le costaba concentrarse en las fichas, incluso más de lo usual. Por algo era su novio quien solía rellenarlas; a él se le daban bien esas cosas de organización y métodos, lo disfrutaba, lo hacía con parsimonia, como si tuviese toda la eternidad para trazar cada una de sus pomposas y estilizadas letras de caligrafía del siglo XIX. A Harry, en cambio, siempre lo desesperaban. Cuando tenía su mente dividida entre la habitación de arriba del _Inferno _y percibir las suaves oleadas de magia de las barreras protectores del edificio, aún más.

Golpeó la pluma contra un lado del mostrador, junto a lo que se suponía que debía rellenar y todavía continuaba en blanco, y luego, sin darse cuenta, mordisqueó uno de sus lados. Aún continuaba presto a esa tarea cuando una mano delicada se posó en su muñeca y le apartó el artículo de los dientes, bajándole el brazo con cuidado.

Ze le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, bordeó el mostrador, y ocupó una de las sillas altas al otro lado, acomodándose los pliegues de las múltiples capas de la falda con un movimiento practicado.

—Si lo muerdes demasiado, la tinta se te va a resbalar por la boca —Emitió un sonido de disgusto, al sacudir la cabeza—; estoy segura de que no quieres sentir su sabor, es asquerosa.

Harry intentó contestarle, _en serio lo hizo_, pero todavía tenía un vertedero de pensamientos en la cabeza, e incluso con ella al frente, luciendo esa expresión que le decía con absoluta claridad que sabía que no estaba ahí por un sentido del deber, no encontró su voz para responder. Ze le arrebató la pluma y la dejó a un lado, y mientras la observaba, le sujetó una mano por el dorso, con la palma hacia arriba, y se puso a trazar una de las líneas; no sabía cuál, nunca se interesó en aprender la lectura de manos. Jamás le había preguntado lo que veía en él, tampoco.

—…deberías subir —Opinó, en ese tono suave con que les hablaba sólo cuando pensaba que algo andaba muy mal, así que Harry supuso que no tendría la mejor cara, para hacerla actuar así—. Estará bien, no te creas que no puedo con el _Inferno _sola un rato, cariño. Rellenaré eso por ti, las partes que me sepa al menos, atiendo los clientes de consultas y termino los pedidos para la próxima semana; no sería la primera vez que lo hago.

Harry carraspeó, antes de siquiera animarse a abrir la boca.

—Se supone que yo también debería ayudar, soy uno de los dueños, ¿sabes? Y- y tú siempre estás aquí, con nosotros.

—¿Me has oído quejarme? —Elevó la mirada hacia él, aunque su índice no dejaba de repasarle cada trazo de la palma; no tenía dudas de que pudiese obtener la lectura sin ver demasiado la mano. Él negó—. Entonces no entiendo el punto, amor. Si un día, no estoy de acuerdo con esto, claramente te lo voy a decir, ya vas a ver que te enteras de cuando las cosas no me gustan.

—Pero…

Ella lo silenció al menear la cabeza.

—No estás haciendo gran cosa por el negocio con esa cara de tragedia, Harry, que esto no es una funeraria —Esbozó una sonrisa, pese a sus palabras, y se bajó de la butaca de un salto, halándolo de la mano para que rodease el mostrador y saliese al pasillo alargado, que iba de un extremo a otro de la tienda—. Anda, anda, vete con él, o iré yo.

No pudo ni protestar. En un parpadeo, Ze estaba detrás de él y le daba empujones sin fuerza en la espalda, que lo apremiaban a caminar hacia el fondo de la tienda. Lo dejó moverse solo más allá del umbral que daba hacia las escaleras, pero siguiéndolo con la mirada, para estar segura de que sí subía, y despidiéndolo con un gesto cómico y un beso al aire, que le hicieron sonreír, pese a su estado de ánimo.

—Avísame si necesitan que les ordene algo para comer —La escuchó decir, mientras subía los escalones con pies de plomo. No pudo evitar pensar que se parecían en intentar arreglar los asuntos con comida.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento detrás de él en cuanto cruzó; estaba vacío, a simple vista, y silencioso. Una consecuencia de tener a Dobby rondando por ahí, era que siempre limpiaba los desastres que ellos olvidaban. Uno pensaría que se trataba de una ventaja, y muchas veces así lo sentía, pero cuando entraba solo y se tomaba un momento para fijarse en el corredor, las mesas, la cocina, pensaba que era imposible que un lugar donde vivían dos personas, o una incluso, fuese tan impecable. Y se sentía un poco más frío.

Se asomó por los espacios más allá del recibidor, aunque sabía que no lo encontraría por ahí. El laboratorio estaba cerrado, al igual que la puerta del cuarto, pero fue a esta a la que se dirigió. La abrió y se quedó un momento bajo el marco, concentrándose en respirar profundo y tranquilizarse, de ese susto permanente que le quedó desde que lo vio ser arrastrado de vuelta a la cueva por el Picoazul. Todavía sentía la adrenalina y los resquicios de temor, como si no lo hubiese sacado hace horas.

Draco estaba acostado boca arriba, con un brazo flexionado junto a la cabeza, como si lo hubiese utilizado de almohada hacia rato y luego cambiado de opinión. Llevaba ropa limpia y seca ahora, igual que él, y lo más probable es que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que el glamour se desvaneció antes de salir del río, o ya lo habría restituido, aunque estuviese agotado.

Tenía un aura oscura, de consistencia casi gaseosa y densa, pero delgada, apenas una línea alrededor de su silueta en general, y en los puntos donde el tentáculo con sus ventosas lo envolvió, le quedaban marcas rojizas, que se esfumaban de a poco, aun mientras las observaba. Nada tenían que ver con las heridas supurantes de una sustancia viscosa y oscura, y las líneas púrpuras, que le quedaron cuando estuvieron en la orilla del río. Sabía que en un rato, ni siquiera habría rastro de lesión.

Rolf haría un informe de lo más interesante sobre cómo el Picoazul buscaba consumir magia oscura, para después utilizar, de lugares, objetos y _personas_, y de la forma en que las ventosas absorbían energía que, de otro modo, era vital para el funcionamiento de un ser mágico.

Al menos, tenía el consuelo de que el científico contactó al Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas enseguida, y ya se ocuparían del asunto. Ellos no lo hubiesen hecho de forma directa, era correr un riesgo; ni sus clientes querían relacionarse con el Ministerio, ni ellos acercarse más de lo que fuese necesario.

Entonces no era sorpresa, después de haber usado los hechizos de sanación que acostumbraba y atiborrarlo de pociones, que se viese un poco adormilado. Harry caminó hacia la cama, levantando las sábanas para abrirse un espacio, y Draco se talló los ojos, soltó un débil quejido, y se hizo hacia el lado de la pared, para que pudiese acostarse también. Los arropó a ambos, se acomodó de costado, y le rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Debía ser la tercera o cuarta, o quinta vez, que se lo preguntaba, ya que estuvo unas horas rondando por el apartamento, igual que un animal enjaulado, antes de decidirse a bajar. En vano, como ahora notaba. Debió quedarse ahí.

—Estoy bien —Intentó sonar desdeñoso y restarle importancia, pero el tono adormilado de su voz y la respiración todavía un poco trabajosa, no cooperaron. Hizo una breve pausa, en la que sintió que deslizaba una mano hasta la suya y se ponía a trazar figuras imaginarias sobre su dorso—. No le gustó que intentaran sacarlo, es todo, en serio.

—Creí que la Maldición quería un cuerpo propio y libertad —Recordó, frunciendo el ceño. Draco emitió un débil "hm", por unos segundos, como si le costase pensar con la cabeza bajo el efecto de múltiples pociones que se contraponían, lo que debía ser cierto.

—Ya no estoy seguro de lo que _él _quiera. Tal vez se mezcló demasiado conmigo y ahora es como despegar a mi propia magia de mí.

—Obligado a aceptarte, básicamente —Casi lo encontró divertido. El otro hombre hizo ademán de encogerse de hombros, mas un bostezo lo interrumpió—, aunque reaccionó bastante bien, y rápido.

—Bueno, es que siempre reacciona a _ti_, no es novedad —Y percibió el momento exacto en que se tensó un poco, porque giró la cabeza para encararlo, y por debajo de las cobijas, le sujetó la muñeca—. Tu brazo…

—Me curé, tranquilo.

—Déjame ver —Intentó deslizar su brazo fuera de las cobijas y revisarlo, pero Harry se negó, y comenzaron a forcejear en un enredo de extremidades y tela, hasta que logró darle la vuelta y volver a abrazarlo.

Draco soltó un ligero bufido de indignación cuando quedó con su espalda pegada al pecho de Harry. Luego se dejó hacer y entrelazó sus dedos, con la mano que estaba contra su torso y lo mantenía cerca.

—Intenta dormir, deja que te termine de sanar.

—No necesito dormir —Le espetó, a cambio, con un gesto que pretendía ser altivo, y hubiese funcionado, en parte, si no lo hubiese atacado otro bostezo o se hubiese acurrucado, de forma inconsciente, contra él.

Poco después, estaría girándose para pasarle un abrazo alrededor también, y enterraría parcialmente el rostro en la tela de su camiseta, a la altura de la clavícula. Sucedía que a Harry también le gustaba jugar con su cabello cuando estaba adormilado, porque cuando menos lo esperaba, se restregaba contra su mano o buscaba más contacto, con un gesto demasiado similar al de un minino, y se relajaba al punto de quedarse dormido. Y bueno, él también se dormía, no iba a negarlo.

* * *

Ze estaba ocupada cuando él bajó, la mañana del día siguiente; las cortinas a una de las pequeñas salas de consulta estaban cerradas, pero todavía podía oír el débil murmullo de los clientes impresionados y la voz solemne y suave con que la bruja generaba mayor interés en sus predicciones. Aquella era otra Ze, una que en verdad podía dar miedo y suscitar respeto.

Draco se había escapado al laboratorio poco después del desayuno, dándole unos besos distraídos mientras alegaba que acababa de tener una idea que no podía dejar que se le olvidase, algo sobre runas, maldiciones, contención, ¿o era reparación? No estaba seguro; cuando se emocionaba, contrario a lo que cabría esperar, hablaba en voz más baja, como si intentase a toda costa retener el entusiasmo y disimularlo, en lugar de ponerse a saltar o gritar como una persona normal.

Entonces podía decir que por un rato, estaría solo. Se metió a la parte de atrás de los mostradores, sacó el libro de casos, y acomodó lo que fuese que tuviesen pendiente, de manera que les quedase uno o dos días libres más, a partir de ese. No rechazaba los pedidos de ayuda (en realidad, muy rara vez lo hacían, y solía ser en ocasiones en que alguien más podía ocuparse y se lo hacían saber al cliente), pero dado que no había nada de especial urgencia pronto, podía hacer esperar, por ejemplo, a los de la botica y muestras de ingredientes de pociones, que sabía que entenderían en caso de que tuviese que dar el aviso de _"herida de misión"._ Esperaba no fuese necesario; Draco detestaba cuando lo oía decirlo, y más si se dirigía a él.

Aunque le era incomprensible, pensó, merecían un pequeño descanso. Con lo que ganaban, incluso podía no ser uno _tan_ pequeño. Extender unas vacaciones, tal vez otro viaje, ¿ya estaban en _esa _época del año? ¿Les iría bien uno?

Continuaba sentado detrás del mostrador, ya con el libro cerrado y jugueteando con el lapicero muggle, cuando escuchó las campanillas de la puerta anunciar la llegada de alguien. Percibió el estremecimiento de las barreras protectoras, igual que una débil oleada de poder contra la piel, y luego se calmó.

Giró la cabeza, con las palabras de bienvenida en la punta de la lengua, sólo para sentir que su voz se perdía. Contuvo el aliento, y uno a uno, sus músculos se tensaron.

La mujer que acababa de entrar tenía el cabello desordenado y lleno de flores, entrelazadas a los mechones, y una ropa holgada, de tonos pastel y con aspecto de tener cierto tiempo de uso, bajo una colección de piezas de conchas, latas, corchos, _piedritas_ y quién sabría qué más. Miraba alrededor con ojos curiosos y amables, y llevaba una bolsa de papel, amarrada por una cuerda delgada a un brazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron un momento después. Luna Lovegood sonrió, despacio. De forma vaga, pensó que apenas lucía diferente al día de su boda; ni los años, ni nada, fueron capaces de quitarle la impresión de que se la pasaba sobre una nube y fantaseaba despierta.

—Hola, Harry —Soltó, con esa vocecita que tampoco cambiaba. El aludido exhaló, tembloroso, y dio un vistazo rápido a la sala de consultas y al fondo de la tienda.

No le contestó. Si ella lo notó, no dio la menor muestra de que le molestase. De hecho, continuó la inspección de la tienda, haciendo comentarios para sí misma, cosas como "oh, qué bonito" y "eso es interesante", a medida que avanzaba con pausas por el único corredor disponible al público.

La vitrina sobre la que Harry estaba apoyado, tenía un cristal de anti-robos bien reforzado, y estaba equipado sólo por amuletos, en todos los tamaños, formas, colores, utilidades y culturas, sobre un gran pabellón rojo y bordado, que le confería un aire de mayor importancia y exclusividad. Luna también los examinó, mientras dejaba la bolsa de papel a un lado, inclinándose para quedar a la misma altura de la exhibición, y con una expresión de concentración tal, que estrechó los ojos y frunció los labios.

—¿Puedo tener dos juegos de este? —Cuestionó, señalando con el índice, a través del vidrio, a una pieza que simbolizaba suerte, en un _kanji_— ¿cuánto valen?

Luna levantó la cabeza hacia él. Cualquier posibilidad de que no lo hubiese reconocido, estaba descartada desde el principio, porque le llamó por su nombre; sin embargo, no lucía como si no se hubiesen visto en unos diez años. Si acaso, podía decir que lo miraba con la misma calma amable con lo que hacía de joven cuando una persona se le acercaba, y ella, probablemente, no entendía por qué alguien la quería cerca.

Le llevó unos segundos y una respiración profunda, caer en cuenta de que aún esperaba su respuesta, así que asintió, y se dispuso a abrir la exhibición y sacarlos, para darse tiempo de recuperar la voz. Sus movimientos eran rígidos, mecánicos, más similares a los de un robot, o un inferi, y la comparación le trajo un recuerdo desagradable que envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

Dejó los amuletos sobre el mostrador, le dictó el precio cuando pudo confiar en su voz y memoria, y Luna le pagó en efectivo, guardándose las piezas mientras tarareaba con una sonrisa y decía que a un Lysander y a un tal Lorcan les iba a gustar tener otros en su colección.

Ze acababa de desocuparse. Los clientes de turno, una pareja de muggles pegajosos el uno con el otro, de la manera que le hacía advertir que no llevaban el suficiente tiempo juntos, salió de la sala, estrechándole la mano y colmándola de alabanzas por lo que sea que les hubiese dicho. Con sonrisas idénticas, se despidieron de Harry y platicaron hasta salir de la tienda. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y el silencio volvió.

La bruja tendría que haber percibido _algo_, tal vez en Luna, una completa extraña (lo que no era tan raro, siendo que tendían a recibir clientes de otros lugares también), que estaba viéndolo en silencio, con aire casi contemplativo, o en Harry, que le devolvía la mirada con el ceño un poco fruncido, porque se aproximó por detrás, con su andar suelto y repiqueteante por las joyas, y se inclinó por encima del mostrador, sonriéndole a la otra mujer.

—Hola, bienvenida, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? —Recitó, con la voz perfectamente clara y dulce, que practicaba desde que Draco se molestó con ella, porque decía que no podía hablarle a los clientes como les hablaba a ellos. Mientras lo hacía, por supuesto, Harry sabía que también repasaba el aura de Luna con un vistazo, su campo de magia -porque nada más verla, habría descubierto que se trataba de otra bruja-, examinaba gestos y postura, y dictaminaba si era un peligro para cualquiera de ellos o el _Inferno _mismo.

Luna meneó la cabeza, aún no perdía la expresión serena y la leve sonrisa.

—Quería ver a Harry, hablar con él —Aclaró, en voz baja. Percibió, más de lo que vio, el cambio de postura de Ze, a esa despreocupada en apariencia, pero que dejaba las tres varitas de su cinturón a una fracción de segundo de sus manos, ¿sentiría amenaza de parte de Luna o era sólo la paranoia que le inculcaron ambos, por años de aislamiento y cero contacto con Gran Bretaña?

—Oh —Soltó después, con emoción falsa, que Luna no debió identificar—, ¿lo conoces? Eres una de las amigas de las que siempre hablaba, ¿no?

De pronto, ella parecía más cohibida. Harry le dedicó una reprimenda silenciosa a la bruja, y Ze le frunció el ceño y lo ignoró. Sí, en definitiva, aquello era consecuencia de la paranoia y sobreprotección.

—No creo que Harry hable todo el tiempo de mí —Luna se rio de sí misma, por lo bajo—, tenía otros amigos, muchos.

Ze estrechó los ojos. Era obvio que maquinaba, calculaba. Para cualquiera, las palabras de Luna sonarían como las de una vieja amiga, alguien que lo solía conocer bien, y sería la primera persona que lo hacía desde que llegaron a la ciudad y los encontró a ambos.

Pero, fuese lo que fuese que tenía en mente, cuando hizo ademán de responder, apretó los labios, se tensó, y volvió la cabeza de golpe hacia el umbral al fondo de la tienda, el que daba hacia la entrada al apartamento. Unos segundos, que transcurrieron en silencio, después, las cortinas de cuencas se abrían, porque Draco bajaba con un sujeta-viales, lleno de pequeñas muestras, que debía estar por colocar a la venta, y las palabras, al igual que a él, se le quedaron en la boca al alzar la mirada.

Luna hizo un sonido ahogado, leve.

—Hola, Malfoy —Añadió luego, con la misma sonrisa suave.

Draco lo miró a él y de vuelta a Luna, y empalideció a una velocidad que no debería ser posible en ningún ser humano. El sujeta-viales se le resbaló, completo, entre los dedos, y de no haber sido por el encantamiento levitatorio permanente que se ponía alrededor, para evitar accidentes en el laboratorio, y los corchos que le había puesto a cada muestra, hubiesen tenido que lidiar también con un desastre.

Ze entrechocó la cadera con la suya y le dirigió una cuestión silenciosa, a la que él no supo cómo responder.

Sentía la mente en blanco. Hace años que no escuchaba ese apellido de parte de una persona diferente a ellos dos.

* * *

**Dracobebé se asustó. Pobre.**

**Tengo varias cosas que decir sobre Luna, pero las guardaré para la siguiente parte, por _ciertas_ razones.**

**¡La Maldición hace acto de presencia! ¿La extrañaban? Alguien me comentaba en _Tesoro_ que incluso llegó a querer a la Maldición y fue una de las reacciones más divertidas y geniales que ha tenido la historia porque...wow. Sólo yo apreciaba a la Maldición hasta ahora, creo ¿?**

**Además de que _él_ vuelve, hay una escena fluffy, y llega Luna, me gusta este capítulo por el último pedazo. Creo que Draco se habría asustado así tanto si hubiese sido Hermione como si hubiese sido, no sé, Blaise ¿**

**Más que temor a la persona, pienso que a Draco le daría miedo lo que _dejaron_ en Inglaterra. Y por supuesto, que todo _aquello_ pueda apartar a Harry de él. Y me parece adorable, fin ¿?**

**¡Como siempre, gracias por leer! ¡Y celebren a Draco hoy, que cumple años!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**5**

_Era un estado de crisis_. Si tuviese que definir la manera en que la aparición de Luna, afectó a Draco, eso sería lo único que diría.

Ze, luego de quedarse solos y alternar la mirada entre uno y el otro, llegó a la conclusión, sin que le dijesen nada, de que era _eso _de lo que nunca le hablaron ni tenían pensado hacerlo, así que los despachó sin opción a réplica alguna, para que resolviesen sus asuntos donde ningún cliente fuese a verlos entrar en pánico. Pensó que exageraba, pero tal vez no fue así.

Entraron al apartamento de inmediato. Lo primero que hizo Draco fue pedirle a Dobby un informe del perímetro que rodeaba el _Inferno, _a cien metros a la redonda, porque, de acuerdo a él, ni siquiera _esa persona _podría lanzar un hechizo desde esa distancia. Cuando el elfo le aseguró que no estaban en peligro, aun así se asomó por la ventana, mordisqueándose la punta de uno de los pulgares, la piel, no la uña, en un gesto que no lo había visto hacer fuera del laboratorio, de los últimos días del encierro antes de dejar Europa.

Harry lo observaba, desde uno de los bancos que rodeaban la encimera, sin tener idea de qué decirle. Frente a él, estaba el frasco de revitalizante, un pequeño paquete de galletas de vainilla y un pote de fresas con crema, que Luna llevaba en la bolsa y se los presentó a manera de disculpa, de parte de Rolf y ella; el primero, según dijo, llegó al hotel donde se hospedaban, pálido y balbuceando sobre el Picoazul, el huevo, los Black, y heridas. Ella dijo que estuvo feliz de descubrir que Harry estaba ahí, por lo que quería hablarle, y lo citó para la tarde.

Aún no le enviaba la respuesta que prometió vía lechuza. Ze dio el asunto por zanjado por ellos, hizo las despedidas lo más cortés que pudo, la acompañó a la salida, y corrió las cortinas, dejando el cartel de cerrado, para apartar a todo aquel que no tuviese previa cita con ella para las consultas.

La bruja guardó el libro de casos, recogió los viales flotantes y los comenzó a acomodar donde les correspondía, guiada por las etiquetas con códigos en un costado. Ni siquiera insinuó que le contasen algo, pero al ver que ninguno reaccionaba, los instó a subir.

Harry se prometió que la invitarían a algún lado, como agradecimiento por todo lo que hacía por ellos. Estuvieron tan atareados las últimas semanas, que no lo había hecho.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en un silencio apenas interrumpido por algunos susurros del elfo, cuando Draco lo mandaba a hacer algo, y el golpeteo del pie de Harry contra el suelo, que ya comenzaba a sentir el ambiente asfixiante, cuando su novio se volvió hacia él.

—¿Crees que…? —Su voz perdió el volumen apenas abrió la boca, hasta que se calló a sí mismo, y no continuó con la pregunta.

—¿A través de Luna? —Lo vio asentir—. No sé, es- no creo. Ya oíste a Rolf, viajan mucho, puede ser una casualidad.

—¿Y si no lo es?

Harry no quería volver a pensar en los _tal vez._

—Luna siempre fue una chica dulce y amable, incluso con los que no lo merecían —Draco le dio una mirada desagradable, que dejaba en claro lo que pensaba de esa opinión. _Ingenuo_. Hasta él lo reconocía.

—Sé de algunas personas que, definitivamente, dirían que _no_ lo merezco.

—Y _no_ están aquí —Le recordó, más firme. Se observaron, de vuelta al silencio, por un rato.

Cuando parecía a punto de reclamarle y enojarse, en realidad, sólo dejó caer los hombros y se envolvió con sus propios brazos. Dio otro vistazo por la ventana. La imagen le trajo una sensación de déjà vu con la que apenas supo lidiar.

—¿Nos confiamos mucho? —Preguntó después, en un tono más suave—. Digo, es que tanto tiempo, y…a mí me gusta estar aquí.

—También a mí me gusta —Asintió cuando se giró para verlo, de nuevo—, no creo que se pueda ser más cuidadoso de lo que hemos sido, Draco, a menos que quieras llevar glamour permanente o esconderte bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

Él apretó los labios un momento, luego negó.

—No podría verte, eso arruinaría tu _poco_ encanto —Reconoció el intento de aligerar el ambiente y sacudió la cabeza, a la vez que sonreía y le tendía la mano. Con un suspiro dramático, Draco caminó hacia él, sólo que en lugar de sentarse a un lado, se acomodó sobre sus piernas; Harry tuvo la difícil tarea de luchar por mantener el equilibrio de ambos, sobre el pobre mueble que no estaba hecho para dos hombres adultos, y terminó por rodearlo con un brazo.

—Superficial —Le espetó, siguiéndole la corriente. Draco masculló sobre que, por supuesto, no podía permitirse estar con alguien que no se mantuviese a su nivel, mientras se recargaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Estoy sobreactuando? —Añadió luego. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Llevo tanto tiempo escuchado tus exageraciones que ya me suenan muy normales.

—Hey —Le advirtió, estrechando los ojos, a lo que respondió dándole un beso. Draco se sacudió, aunque no se apartó—. No hagas eso, estoy intentando enojarme contigo, Potter.

Pero Harry lo volvió a besar y le sonrió de lado. Él rodó los ojos, el amago de sonrisa lo traicionaba.

—¿Vas a ir?

Había llegado la temida pregunta.

Harry emitió un mudo "hm" y se dedicó a unir y separar los dedos de las manos libres de los dos, divirtiéndose de todavía descubrirle marcas nuevas, por tanto trabajar con pociones, a pesar de que lo veía cada día.

—No creo que sea peligroso, ¿sabes? —Comenzó por ese punto, que a decir verdad, era el que más le preocupaba, y supuso que a Draco también—. Habría que estar muy loco o desesperado para hacer un plan que incluyese al Picoazul y toda la cosa con el huevo.

—También conozco a una persona que está lo bastante loca…—Musitó, así que Harry le pinchó un costado, a modo de regaño por el pesimismo. Él resopló.

—Luna querrá hablar del colegio, de los no-sé-qué cornudos, algo así.

—¿Y si te pregunta por…ya sabes, _irte_? _El Profeta_ habrá inventado miles de teorías.

—Luna no leía _El Profeta_ —Le restó importancia. Draco arqueó las cejas, como si se preguntase qué clase de mago o bruja respetable no leía el periódico mágico—, su padre tiene, o tenía, la dirección del Quisquilloso.

—Ah —Fue su turno de la mirada de advertencia cuando lo observó arrugar la nariz. Por suerte, retuvo el comentario desagradable, que sólo por su expresión, sabía que se avecinaba.

—Y ellos siempre estuvieron de mi lado —Agregó. Bueno, si omitía el intento de intercambio de Xenophilius, sí, pero no lo culpaba por querer recuperar a su hija a cualquier precio.

Ya no estaba seguro de si intentaba convencerlo a él, o a sí mismo.

—¿Así que sí vas?

Lo consideró unos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—¿Te hago la lista verbal o por escrito?

—Draco —Volvió a reprenderlo. Se ganó un beso, en esa ocasión, y Draco aprovechó de hablar mientras él todavía estaba medio atontado por el contacto de sus labios.

—Tal vez sería más seguro si se reúnen aquí.

Parpadeó, le llevó unos momentos comprender lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Aquí, dices? —Él asintió.

—Bueno, en uno de los cuartos de consulta. Pensándolo bien, el apartamento sí sería el lugar más seguro, pero…

Claro, no iba a dejar entrar a alguien que era una extraña, para él, cuando ni siquiera Ze subía en días normales. Respetaba la decisión, y le ahorraba tener que pensar en un sitio donde no se pudiese usar magia libremente, por si era atacado, pero aún se pudiese defender, en caso de necesitarlo.

Asintió.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?

Draco lo observó con ojos enormes, como si no se hubiese esperado la pregunta. Él se volvió a encoger de hombros. _¿Por qué no?_

* * *

El hecho de que el _Inferno _era más grande por dentro, de lo que parecía a simple vista, se notaba más en las salas de consulta. En un principio, cuando apenas consiguieron el edificio y la planta superior todavía no estaba terminada, recordaba que durmieron una noche en un sofá por esa zona, tan apretados que se quejaron del dolor de espalda y cuello por el resto del día, y para la tarde, tenían una improvisada cama armada con almohadas y cobijas. Luego, al mudarse al piso de arriba, tendría que haberse convertido en un laboratorio de pociones, pero Draco le dio esa mirada suplicante que usaba en lugar de decirle "por favor" y las pociones se cambiaron de sitio con ellos, dejando el espacio de abajo para almacenamiento y a disposición de Ze.

Y vaya que la bruja se encargó de hacerlo de su gusto.

Más allá de la cortina de cuencas, aunque todavía fuese de ambos en la práctica y entrasen sin problemas, podían considerarlo una especie de _terreno inexplorado._ Ze tenía las paredes cubiertas de papel tapiz con motivos antiguos y del color del pergamino viejo, ventanas falsas, pequeñas y redondas, que daban a paisajes diferentes, y estantes bajos y anchos, llenos de libros desgastados y objetos de su colección, como versiones del tarot en chino de alguna Era que ni siquiera podía recordar, o las bolas de cristal miniatura, que tenían el tamaño de una canica.

Del techo, colgaban de a montones unas luces amarillas, de resplandor tenue, con forma de rombos delicados, y el centro de la estancia, contaba con unos cojines enormes y una mesa redonda, de madera, que sólo tenía altura suficiente para que Ze pudiese deslizar las piernas por debajo cuando se sentaba, lo que por alguna razón, acostumbraba hacer.

Nada más poner un pie dentro, cualquier buen mago o bruja, habría notado la cantidad de hechizos vinculantes y protectores, que examinaban a los recién llegados. Para un muggle, en cambio, habría resultado en un sutil aroma almizclado, tal vez un cosquilleo; ellos solían pensar que las salas de consulta estaban llenas de ilusiones bien hechas. Era mejor así.

Cuando le dieron la tarde libre, Ze los observó por un largo rato, en que los dos soportaron el escrutinio con un penoso esfuerzo, cambió algunas citas que tenía programadas para el día siguiente, y se aseguró de darle a cada uno un abrazo que habría molido los huesos de otra persona, de haber sido a propósito. Pidieron permiso para usar su sala, sólo por mera cortesía, así que la bruja había recogido las reliquias y artículos mágicos que solían llenar la mesa hasta formar una elevación de varios centímetros, y apagado los inciensos, pero fue incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar el ambiente húmedo y caliente dentro.

Harry fue a recibir a Luna a la puerta cuando llegó. La tienda había cerrado sus puertas mucho antes de lo previsto, podía notar la curiosidad de algunos vecinos. Le ordenó a Dobby vigilar, sólo para que este le contase que Draco ya se lo dijo momentos atrás. No le sorprendía.

La guio hacia una de las salas de consulta, con una mano en la parte alta de la espalda y apenas rozándola para que se mantuviese en movimiento, porque hacia ademán de rezagarse para ver cualquier cosa, en cada paso. Draco los esperaba sentado en uno de los cojines, en torno a la mesa, bebiéndose, de a sorbos pequeños, el contenido de una pequeña tetera en su taza preferida (una verde y con una serpiente por asa, _pero no de Slytherin_, decía él). Al lado, tenían una tetera de tamaño normal, porque le comentó que no era buena idea que consumiesen lo mismo que él ese día. Tenía la impresión de que se trataba de otro experimento.

Luna le sonrió a modo de saludo y se sentó al frente, cruzando las piernas sobre la almohada, y comenzó a dar vistazos alrededor, con ojos enormes y brillantes, que parecían absorberlo todo.

—…_por Merlín, su pureza me da náuseas _—Harry tuvo que reprimir el impulso de dar un salto cuando escuchó la familiar voz en su cabeza. Acababa de tomar la tetera para servirse algo, con la intención de tener las manos ocupadas mientras pensaba nada más, y casi se le cae al volver la cabeza hacia Draco, que tenía los ojos fijos en la curiosa mujer, por encima del borde de la taza. La legeremancia de nuevo, claro—. _Cree que el lugar es bonito, no está segura de lo que hacemos, Rolf no parece haberle explicado más que lo de ese día. Tiene una capa superficial, sin defensas, llena de recuerdos y pensamientos de sus hijos y Rolf, bastante dulces _—Reconoció, con lo que, de haber sido una circunstancia normal, habría sido a regañadientes—. _Casi todo está despejado._

—_Es de mala educación revisarle la mente a una persona, Draco _—Le replicó, por la misma vía, cuando prosiguió con la bebida. Le preguntó a Luna si quería una, y al verla asentir, se la sirvió también.

—_Sabes que reviso la mente de todos los que entran aquí —_Recordó, con un bufido que decía lo que pensaba de ser 'maleducado'—. _Tiene unas defensas más al fondo, buenas pero no lo suficiente, sin técnica de Oclumancia; podrían servirle para resistir un Imperius, el Allure, más o menos. No parece que tenga intenciones ocultas._

—_Es Luna, nunca las ha tenido._

—_Quién sabe, Harry, quién sabe._

Él rodó los ojos y decidió concentrarse en la mujer, que recibía la taza con un sorpresivo agradecimiento, como si se hubiese olvidado de que lo aceptó antes. La vio darle un trago largo, y volver a pasear la mirada por el cuarto, antes de que se fijase en ellos.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Luna? —Le preguntó en tono suave, flexionando los codos sobre el borde de la mesa y recargándose en esta.

—Oh, bueno —Ella hizo un gesto pensativo, al bajar la taza y emitir un "hm"—, yo realmente estaba feliz de encontrarte aquí. Rolf no se acordó de ti, hace mucho no nos veíamos.

—_Lo dice en serio _—Observó Draco, en el tono más próximo a la sorpresa que se permitía al hablar de una persona que le era un "extraño"—, _está contenta._

—_Lo imaginé, Luna no fue nunca una mentirosa —_Asintió, para ambas conversaciones, y siguió en voz alta:—. Sí, unos diez años, ¿no? Desde tu boda, más o menos.

Ella asintió con ganas.

—Cuando volví de la luna de miel, ya no estabas por ningún lado —Recordó, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Dentro de su cabeza, la voz de Draco musitaba _"terreno peligroso, terreno peligroso"._

—Perdona eso —Harry intentó su mejor sonrisa avergonzada, que le ganó un gesto vago de la mujer, para restarle importancia.

—Pensé que tendría que haber sido algo importante —Y de nuevo, desvió la mirada, hacia Draco en esa ocasión. Todavía tenía una sonrisa suave, casi comprensiva—, decían cosas muy extrañas en Inglaterra, nunca les hice caso, ya sabes cómo se ponen, los _torposoplos_ están haciendo de las suyas y sólo Rolf y yo nos hemos dado cuenta, les meten ideas en la cabeza, Harry, no te imaginas cuántas.

De no haberlo considerado aún más maleducado que leerle la mente, Harry se habría echado a reír, no por ella, sino por la expresión de turbación de Draco mientras la escuchaba.

—_Sigue siendo terreno peligroso —_Decidió luego, apurando la taza y sirviéndose otra con magia. Harry deslizó una de sus manos hacia la de él y entrelazó los dedos, dejándola en medio de los dos.

—Seguro que sí, Luna, ya desde Hogwarts que esas criaturas hacían actuar a todos extraño —Le siguió la corriente, atenazado por una oleada de añoranza casi dolorosa. Ella asintió, solemne.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no es su culpa, está en su naturaleza hacerlo.

Calló el bufido incrédulo de Draco, dándole un apretón a sus manos unidas. Si ella lo notó, no debió importarle.

—Pero —Continuó ella, y sólo en ese momento, se percató de que no, no era a Draco a quien veía cuando giraba en su dirección. Era lo que lo rodeaba, a pesar de que la Maldición estaba bien replegada en ese momento, apenas perceptible, para quien lo conociese lo suficiente, como unas lejanas sombras en el gris del iris—, hay algo más extraño todavía, ¿sabes? Algo que he pensado mucho y no creo que pueda atribuirle a los pobrecillos torposoplos.

Draco también lo había notado ahora. Estaba tenso, con el rostro en blanco, la taza sostenida en su mano libre, apoyada en la mesa.

—_Ella lo ve —_Susurró dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa, Luna? —Añadió, preguntándose, al fin, qué tan buena idea fue haber aceptado aquello.

Su antigua amiga, con una sonrisa más triste, cabeceó hacia Draco.

—Me pidieron enviar una señal a Inglaterra si lo encontraba en alguna parte…

En un parpadeo, el propio Draco tenía la varita en mano, en lugar de la taza, y la apuntaba. Harry intentó sostenerle la muñeca para que no lo hiciera, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea.

—…y no lo hice —Completó, en un tono más bajo, como si fuese consciente de que se trataba de un tema delicado.

Luna no parecía sorprendida por la reacción, ni siquiera amenazada bajo la varita, que no dejó de apuntarla, y la mirada entrecerrada y calculadora del mago. De hecho, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza, la depositó en la mesa, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Y tampoco la mandaré después —Siguió, con la misma calma—. Cuando alguien desaparece de ese modo en que lo hiciste, Harry, es porque tiene una razón, ¿no?

Fue como si hubiese retenido el aliento, sin saberlo, y al fin, pudiese volver a respirar. Presionó la muñeca de Draco hacia abajo, intentando quitarle la varita al entrelazar sus dedos.

—_No está mintiendo —_Soltó, sólo para ellos, con una voz que decía que cualquier cosa le habría resultado más normal que eso.

—No quise asustarlos —Musitó Luna, de pronto, más cohibida—. Estaré aquí un tiempo, con Rolf y los niños; no molestaré. En serio, no le diría nada a ese montón de brujas y magos con torposoplos en la cabeza.

—Gracias —Musitó. Draco había cedido en bajar la varita, ahora observaba a la mujer como si fuese una fórmula incomprensible para una poción.

Luna les volvió a sonreír.

—Hacen una bonita pareja —Opinó, en tono cantarín—, desde siempre. Se lo dije a Gin una vez, por ahí en cuarto año, y ella se molestó conmigo…no entendía la pobre, tenía unos _hinkipunks_, esos que no te dejan ver lo obvio, afectan directamente el cerebro.

Harry ya no pudo evitar la risa espontánea con que meneó la cabeza.

—Sí, me imagino que cualquier Weasley habría tenido unos…hinkipunks —Repitió, vacilante, hasta que la vio asentir en aprobación—, si me juntabas con Draco.

—Los hinkipunks son como un contagioso virus —Le dio la razón, con otro asentimiento. Harry sonreía, enternecido.

—Seguro que sí, debe ser todo un problema tenerlos, Luna.

* * *

—¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Había acompañado a Luna a la puerta, porque Draco, que se pasó la reunión limitándose a comunicación mental y mágica, no paraba de observarla de forma extraña, y no se esperaba más que una de sus despedidas inusuales y verla perderse con ese andar balanceante que tenía, y la hacía parecer que caminaba sobre una nube.

Harry parpadeó. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, la mano todavía en el pomo. Sabía bien su respuesta, pero aun así, dio un vistazo por encima del hombro al interior de la tienda; su novio no estaba cerca.

—Sí.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Hasta ese momento, cuando la observó quitarle el pelo de la cara con cuidado, un tacto suave, practicado, no había caído en cuenta de que esa mujer que tenía al frente, estaba casada y tenía dos hijos, que en poco tiempo, tendrían edad para ir a Hogwarts. La Luna que habitaba en sus memorias aparentaba estar perdida siempre, y aunque conservaba esa aura de paz, no era la misma persona que lo miraba como, creía él, lo habría hecho su madre, de seguir con vida, si hacía algo que no pudiese explicarse.

—Y tú lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto? —Él asintió varias veces, sin confiar en su voz cuando sintió el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Ze los había encontrado discutiendo acerca de subir al techo de un edificio en ruinas, porque necesitaban un sitio aislado para planear qué más hacer; estaban cansados, con una ropa que podía tener mejores condiciones, y todo el aire de no pertenecer ahí. Entonces la bruja comprendió que acoger a uno, era llevarlos a ambos, sin que tuviesen que decirle nada al respecto. Algo similar ocurrió con los vecinos y el resto de los conocidos que hicieron, porque también los encontraron juntos.

Nunca había tenido nadie a quien presentárselo, ni ante quien sentirse nervioso, pedir que se llevasen bien, que buscasen puntos en común. Uno de los factores más angustiantes de las relaciones, era aquel que nunca vivieron, de mezclar amigos y familiares de ambos círculos, porque ya no les quedaba ninguno del pasado.

Pero ahí estaba Luna, y él se sentía ruborizar de un modo que un hombre de su edad ya no debería ser capaz de hacer, porque era la primera persona que le preguntaba sobre el tema.

—Está bien si tienes que borrarme la memoria ahora.

Ella volvía a sorprenderlo. Él frunció el ceño y le llevó un momento preguntarse por qué querría hacerlo.

Por supuesto, ese era el procedimiento regular de Ze cuando alguien se acercaba más de lo debido a ellos o su trabajo, cuando sospechaban, cuando empezaban a insinuar. Draco también lo aprobaba. A una bruja que, un día, les enseñó un recorte del periódico inglés de hace varios años, donde salían sus caras, ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver en la ciudad.

Negó.

—No vas a decir nada, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no —Juró ella, casi consternada por el hecho de que pensase, siquiera, que lo fuese a considerar.

—Gracias —Repitió. Luna sacudió la cabeza y volvió a acomodarle el cabello, dándose cuenta, al parecer, de que era una tarea complicada.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y se dejó hacer, el nudo creciéndole en la garganta. No estaba seguro de poder hablar cuando ella hizo ademán de marcharse.

—Luna —Llamó, con la voz estrangulada. Ella lo miró y lo instó a continuar con un gesto—, mientras estés- mientras estés por aquí, si- pues si quieres, si tienes tiempo, _¿porquénovienesundíaotravez?_

Ella arqueó un poco las cejas. Harry contuvo un lloriqueo.

—Es que yo- yo no sé nada de- de ninguno por allá —Balbuceó, el pecho se le apretaba con la admisión del hecho.

—Tengo un álbum de fotos y retratos —Dijo Luna, uniendo las manos por delante de ella—, siempre lo llevo conmigo. Déjame que hable con Rolf para que cuide a los gemelos pronto.

Él apretó los labios y asintió. La bruja se despidió con un gesto y se Apareció a mitad de la calle, consciente de que se trataba de un barrio mágico.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana cuando entró al cuarto. Era extraño verlo ahí, porque el borde quedaba más hacia afuera de lo que debería, a causa de un error de construcción que, por alguna razón, todavía no le pedían a Dobby arreglar, y tenía que abrir la ventana para sentarse. A él le gustaba mirar a través del cristal, pero no ser visto desde afuera.

Esa noche, tenía las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y se rodeaba las rodillas con el agarre flojo de un brazo. No lo miró al entrar, así que Harry llevó a cabo todo el procedimiento de quitarse las botas y el abrigo, que dejó en el cesto, para evitarse los regaños de su novio por el desorden (gesto que, tenía que admitir, aprendió por las malas).

—…Dobby me dijo que no vas a cenar —Mencionó, en voz baja. Si se forzaba, o lo pensaba de más, aún podía sentir el nudo en la garganta, y no quería que su voz se distorsionase ante él. No en ese momento.

—Ven a sentarte conmigo, aquí —Contestó, en cambio, palmeando el trozo acolchado del alféizar que quedaba frente a él.

—Dice que la última prueba no salió muy bien —Continuó, a la vez que caminaba hacia él.

Se sentó en el otro extremo de la ventana, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco, y doblando las piernas para abrirse un espacio.

—A _él _no le gustó mucho —Admitió, todavía con suavidad y sin verlo—, puede que me haya erosionado el estómago _un poco_ por error. Es mejor no arriesgarme con comida hasta mañana, que las pociones restituyentes hayan hecho efecto.

Harry contuvo las quejas. Siempre discutían por el tema, cuando _algo_ salía mal con las pruebas. _He sentido cosas peores_, le decía Draco, lo que lo callaba, porque sabía que era cierto, así que continuaba dejándolo experimentar y buscar una cura, y él seguía pendiente de cuando debía correr hacia el laboratorio por otro intento fallido que lo lastimaba.

—A veces pienso que te quieres morir —Fue lo único que comentó, sin ganas de iniciar una discusión.

Draco emitía un sonido de disgusto.

—Morir sería dejarte —Cuando lo volvió a observar, este extendía los brazos en su dirección—. Ven, acércate más.

Harry se metió entre sus brazos, con la misma desesperación con que se habría aferrado a la balsa un náufrago. Aromas familiares y un abrazo conocido, lo envolvieron, con una oleada de tranquilidad, que por alguna razón, le recordó que esa tarde había pensado mucho, en diversos temas.

—No le borré la memoria, Draco —Murmuró, con el rostro enterrado en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Lo rodeó también y formó puños con los costados de su camiseta. Si hubiese podido desaparecer ahí mismo, lo hubiese hecho—, ella me dijo que estaba bien si lo hacía, creo que entendió sin que tuviésemos que decirle. Pero no pude, ella- yo…

Sintió una leve presión en la sien, seguida de otra, y otra. Le daba besos ligeros en un lado de la cabeza, a la vez que lo estrechaba más, separando las piernas, que ya había dejado a los lados, para que Harry se hiciese un hueco entre estas y se acomodase, por completo pegado a él.

—Sh, sh, está bien. Que no hayas querido, está bien.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se acurrucó un poco más.

—¿Sabes qué tan grandes deben estar los hijos de Ron? —Balbuceó, con la voz amenazándole con quebrarse—. Tal vez tuvo otro incluso, o no, no lo sé. ¿Y Teddy? Nunca volví a ver a Teddy, yo era su padrino, me confiaron al niño, era- se supone que era- que yo iba a hacer por él lo que sus padres no pudieron y- y yo iba- yo tenía que- yo _quería _cuidarlo, como me hubiese gustado que me cuidara mi padrino…

Tuvo que detenerse porque la respiración comenzaba a agitársele y la voz le fallaba. Poco después, Draco ya no le besaba la cabeza, pero sentía los círculos que trazaba en su espalda baja.

Se concentró sólo en ellos, el movimiento lento, constante. Los brazos que lo rodeaban, el corazón ajeno que sentía latir también, la respiración serena que lo arrullaba.

Despacio, la emoción desesperante también se apaciguó. Él siguió aferrado a su novio con ambos brazos.

—Ya que no le borraste la memoria, ¿por qué no te reúnes con Lovegood pronto? Puedes hacerla _subir_ —Le escuchó decir, tras una breve, pero clara, vacilación—. Es más, mira, dejemos el _Inferno _cerrado mañana, nosotros vamos a salir. Tendremos una cita que te va a hacer escupir azúcar por meses —Anunció, en un tono meloso, que sólo usaba porque sabía que lo haría reírse.

_Y así fue._

—Después salimos un rato con Ze, a ver qué ha sido de la gentuza muggle de la ciudad y si tienen algo interesante por ahí —Continuó. Para entonces, Harry se había enderezado, por lo que le veía la expresión pensativa, mientras maquinaba—. Luego nos pasamos por la residencia que Rolf dejó en su información de contacto, porque deben seguir ahí, y la invitas.

—¿Vas a acercarte conmigo a un sitio con dos niños y Luna Lovegood? —No pudo evitar preguntar, cuando la idea se formó en su cabeza a medida que lo oía, y podía percibir el desastre que se avecinaba. Lo vio arrugar la nariz, para después dejar caer los hombros.

—¿Por ti? —Le besó la frente como respuesta, Harry cerró los ojos y se maravilló con la calma, irónicamente, proporcionada por los cosquilleos que sentía cuando lo hacía.

—¿Y sobre los trabajos…?

—Yo me ocupo, no pienses en eso.

—Pero…

—Puedes ir sólo con Ze, si lo que no quieres es salir conmigo —Harry lo miró con la boca abierta y le dio un golpe débil en el brazo, frunciendo el ceño por la mala broma, mientras Draco se reía en silencio.

—No es eso.

—Vamos —Se quejó, ahora de verdad, con un sonido frustrado—, hace tiempo que pasamos la etapa en que me tengo que poner nervioso cuando te invito a alguna parte. No nos hagas retroceder.

Draco encontró sus puntos de cosquillas en los costados, haciéndolo dar un brinco y ahogar un grito. Se sujetó de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

—¡Draco! —Se retorció con un quejido débil, y cuando estaba por volver a protestar, ahogándose por la risa, atrapó sus labios en un beso que lo descolocó por completo.

Se le olvidó dónde estaba por un momento. Y de qué hablaban.

Luego reaccionó para regañarlo, en vano y riéndose tontamente, porque casi los tira a los dos de la ventana.

—Eso no fue tirarte por la ventana. _Esto _lo es —Y cuando intentó apartarse, lo echó hacia atrás tan rápido, que de haberse tratado de alguien más, Harry lo hubiese atacado.

En cambio, se carcajeó, sin importarle si molestaba a los vecinos.

Tenía la mitad del cuerpo al otro lado del alféizar, la espalda arqueada, la cabeza hacia abajo. Los brazos no le alcanzaban para sostenerse a sus hombros, otra vez. Podía sentir que se resbalaba, pero el agarre en su cadera era demasiado firme para siquiera considerarlo posible; aun así, si se concentraba, podía sentir la magia que lo envolvía, evitándole una posición incómoda o golpearse con el techo de la tienda.

No se le pasó por la cabeza, ni por un segundo, que en verdad lo fuese a dejar caer.

—¡Draco! —Chilló, dando manotazos al aire, porque no podía llegar a él.

—Sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo —Canturreaba, haciéndolo balancearse de lado a lado—. No te subiré, hasta que me digas que sí.

—¡Así no se le pide salir a alguien! ¡Estás loco!

A Harry le faltaba el aliento cuando fue empujado hacia arriba por la magia levitatoria. Draco lo dejó sentado en el alféizar, de espaldas a la calle, y lo mantuvo rodeado con ambos brazos. Él continuó riéndose por su cara de fingida desdicha.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que sí todavía —No, no lo había hecho.

—Ni te diré que sí, ¡porque me tiraste por la ventana!

—¡No te dejé caer!

Harry negó, riéndose, y volvió a gritar cuando fue alzado. Pateó el aire, en vano. Él era mucho más alto.

—Tú lo que quieres es que sea malo contigo —Draco sacudió la cabeza, con falsa decepción.

—Tú no eres malo —Se burló, sacándole la lengua. No se le ocurrió que Draco lo fuese a tomar como un desafío personal.

Ni siquiera supo cuál de los dos cerró la ventana cuando fue arrastrado más hacia el interior del cuarto, perdido en otro de los besos que le hacían olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

* * *

Las barreras detectaron _algo_ esa noche, sólo por una milésima de segundo. Tal vez no fuese un peligro. Tal vez sí.

* * *

**Les confieso que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque es como _fluff por aquí, fluff por allá, y vamos a olvidarnos de que Draco está maldito por un rato_...¿?**

**Amor eterno a Luna. La amo en los libros, en las películas, en los fics. Luna es única. Aquí, por supuesto, yo quería que fuese este pequeño _puente_ que Harry necesita.**

**Quería hacer un ligero hincapié en esto, ya que me faltó en _Tesoro_. La verdad es que Harry no _tenía_ por qué ayudarlo. Tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, sus amigos, un hogar, _una vida_; es el hecho de que _dejó_ todo esto por Draco, lo que hace que haya disfrutado tanto de este proyecto como lo hice al escribirlo. Recordemos que a Draco no le quedaba nada, Harry fue quien perdió más. (Claro que valió la pena, diría Harry)**

**Y para aligerar el ambiente después, ¡el Draco que intenta hacerlo reír! En serio, pedirle a alguien que salga contigo cuando lo tienes colgando de la ventana...**

**Harry es quien está más loco por seguir con él, jajaja. Esa escena la escribí pensando algo como "oye, yo no dejaría que NADIE me sostenga así", pero Harry en ningún momento, duda de él y eso...no sé, me resulta tierno. _Es un voto de confianza silencioso._**

**¡Gracias por leer y esperen una cosa en serio _flufftastica_ para el próximo!**

**PD: ¿cómo van con los _presagios_? ¿tienen alguna teoría de cómo se desarrollará la historia?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**6**

Harry no habría podido dejar de sonreír, aunque lo hubiese intentado.

—…lo sigue haciendo, ¿cierto? —Él asintió. Draco emitió un sonido de disgusto al mirar, de la forma más disimulada que podía, por encima de uno de sus hombros.

—Merlín, qué insistente, en serio _lo sigue_ haciendo.

—Es por lo que le dijiste.

Draco negó, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia él, con aire conspirador y solemne.

—Es porque escupió en mi café —Y apuntó a la taza intacta, ya tibia, a un lado—, estoy seguro.

Él se echó a reír, ganándose una patada sin fuerza por debajo de la mesa.

Estaban en un café muggle, de la zona más turística de la ciudad (una plaza inclinada, de muchas escaleras, y monumentos de la cultura muggle, que ninguno de los dos comprendía por completo), y se podría decir que era una cita. Eso explicaría por qué el desastre.

Ellos no tenían 'citas'. Salían mucho, por trabajo, a comprar en el lado muggle de la ciudad, a visitar los lugares nuevos alrededor del barrio mágico, o incluso, desde que Harry tuvo la brillante idea de introducirlo en el amplio mundo de los medios audiovisuales, al cine, alrededor de una vez por semana o cada quince días. Pero no las llamaban "citas", ni siquiera cuando lo parecían, porque al ponerle el nombre, les pasaban _cosas malas_.

Era la mala suerte que compartían, decían ellos.

Amaneció con un aguacero torrencial que entristecía el mundo, Draco, que ya sabía que era seguro que 'algo' iba a pasar, se rehusó a cancelar los planes por un poco de agua, que resultó ser suficiente para crear riachuelos en las calles del barrio mágico. A Harry, listo como sólo él podía ser, se le ocurrió fastidiarlo haciéndole correr bajo la lluvia sin ningún encantamiento impermeable.

Llegaron al extremo muggle de la ciudad, donde no llovía, con la ropa escurriendo, el cabello húmedo y pegado a la cara, y sin aliento. Lo último no era _exactamente_ a causa de la lluvia.

Luego de aplicarse hechizos de secado, donde nadie pudiese verlos, Draco lo arrastró a un parque en que se presentaba un conjunto de ilusionistas, un equipo mitad magia real y mitad tecnología muggle, y un bazar con feria de comidas. No habría sabido describir la parte más extraña; cuando su cara se puso púrpura por un hechizo desconocido que lo golpeó, y los ilusionistas tuvieron que meterlo tras bastidores para solucionarlo, sin tener idea de cómo es que el efecto era real si ellos trabajaban con imágenes ficticias, una niña que casi derrama helado sobre ellos, cuando estuvieron a punto de colocarle un medallón maldito de muestra, a causa de una dependienta muggle que sólo debía verlo como un lindo accesorio, o el pekinés que se enzarzó con Draco, mordiéndole el borde del pantalón sin darle tregua, y por mucho que sacudiese la pierna, no hacía más que gruñir y aferrarse con todo lo que tenía.

Después de que, en una falsa tienda de adivinación a la que se asomaron por mera curiosidad, el toldo les cayese encima, decidieron que tenían suficiente del bazar, y fueron a uno de los locales más recientes alrededor de la plaza.

Luego de la mitad del servicio, cuando ya terminaron de comer, por alguna razón, tuvieron cambio de camarero. Una chica de cara aniñada, que estaría en la veintena de su vida apenas, y no despegaba los ojos de Harry, ni siquiera para fingir que escuchaba a su acompañante.

Draco, demostrando que era un _encanto_ con las personas, como de costumbre, le habló desde detrás del menú, sin molestarse en mirarla, con un _"mejor tómale una foto, te duran más y dejas de incomodar a mi novio"_, pero él sabía que, de algún modo, notó el rubor y la mirada de odio que obtuvo como respuesta.

Así que ahí estaban. Draco estaba convencido de que no se tomaría el café usual luego del almuerzo sin enfermar, la camarera lo fulminaba con la mirada desde atrás, y Harry, bueno, él intentaba no reírse del desastre que era cuando intentaban salir.

Y eso que no era la peor cita, no, aquella fue una que incluyó un encuentro con un ghoul y un vampiro, y una visita al Ministerio de la que todavía rehuían.

Sí, la suerte no estaba de su lado, pero aun así, cuando lo pensaba bien, descubría que prefería esas salidas caóticas y sin sentido con Draco, que una cita común, tranquila y perfecta con cualquier otra persona. Para empezar, ni siquiera se imaginaba _salir_ con otra persona.

Cuando sentía que Draco enredaba una pierna en torno a una suya y le daba un leve tirón, para llamarle la atención de forma discreta, esa convicción se hacía más firme.

—Estás sonriendo como un tonto —Mencionó, ocultando su propia sonrisa detrás del borde de la taza. Ahora se bebía el café de Harry, y por la expresión de tremenda rabia de la camarera a unos metros, tuvo la impresión de que lo de la escupida, no estuvo tan errado, al fin y al cabo—, y espero que sea por mí y no por ella, eh.

Harry rodó los ojos y le dio un débil golpe con el talón a la pierna del otro hombre, que se encogió de hombros.

—Esto es un desastre, ¿cierto? —Apoyó el codo en el borde de la mesa y el rostro en la palma. Frente a él, Draco asintió y dejó el café a medias.

—Que no sepa hacer café y pretenda coquetear a quien le sirve esa porquería, es el desastre —Señaló el líquido, arrugando la nariz. Harry se rio, ganándose una mirada desagradable, que no bastaba para disimular su diversión—. Bueno, me temo que tendrás que ser tú quien me cambie el sabor de boca…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Draco se soltó de su agarre bajo la mesa, se estiraba por encima de esta, y capturaba sus labios, y después, a la misma camarera, _por alguna misteriosa razón, _se le caía una orden encima de él.

—…no debo lanzar Avadas, no debo lanzar Avadas, no debo…—Lo escuchó musitar, mientras respiraba profundo por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca, el rostro enrojecido, una crema espesa y amarillenta cayéndole por el cabello y resbalándole por los hombros.

Harry no pudo aguantar la risa. Estaban forcejeando de la manera más estúpida sobre la mesa, medio sentados y medio parados, y Draco lo embarraba de la comida que le cayó encima, para que estuviesen igual, cuando el gerente llegó a pedirles una disculpa, que no pudo importarles menos.

Sí, aquello podía ser un desastre. Pero era _su _desastre.

Ya limpios, de nuevo secos (y otra vez empapados y secos, porque la lluvia estuvo de regreso en el barrio mágico y se Aparecieron sin previsiones), caminaban balanceándose, con un brazo alrededor del otro, y discutían entre risas cómo era posible que la camarera, luego de prácticamente convertir a Draco en una muestra viviente del menú, todavía los alcanzase a la salida para pedir el número de Harry.

Él, incrédulo, besó a su novio frente a la muchacha, y le soltó un "déjanos", que la petrificó, probablemente, porque creía que sólo Draco podía ser el de mal humor entre los dos.

Todavía le quedaban algunos pasos para alcanzar el _Inferno_, cuando sintió a Draco tensarse contra él.

—Alguien se metió.

Las cortinas del escaparate y la que cubría la puerta, permanecían cerradas, como las dejaron, la cerradura no estaba forzada, y si alguien hubiese al menos tocado la ventana o las paredes del piso de arriba, Dobby habría enviado una ráfaga de poder para alejarlo. Si el elfo no actuó, sólo podía significar una cosa.

Harry lo soltó y se adelantó, varita en mano. Abrió despacio, se asomó, esperó a que sus ojos se adaptasen a la oscuridad, y después soltó un bufido y se guardó la varita, casi decepcionado de no poder arrojar un hechizo.

—¡Hola! ¡los estaba esperando! —El chico intentó sacudirse, en vano, de la trampa, los ojos oscuros posándose en Draco apenas entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta.

Hombro con hombro, los dos se cruzaron de brazos, y le dedicaron miradas con diferentes grados de fastidio, a las que él contestó con una sonrisa que podría haber estado en _Corazón de bruja._

—Ups —Se encogió de hombros, con dificultad. El movimiento le arrancó un quejido bajo.

—¿Y ahora qué, Marco? —Le espetó Draco, que era quien tenía su atención. La sonrisa volvió a iluminarle el rostro enseguida.

—¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí primero, _mon cher_?

—Yo creo que mejor me respondes, y luego pienso si quiero o no desatarte.

Lo escuchó resoplar, divertido.

Marco era lo que llamaban en el _Inferno _como "un contacto", y después de Ze, el mago más extraño que conocieron desde que llegaron. Parecía estar entrando en la primera mitad de los veinte, pero su aspecto no maduraba con el paso de los años, y tenía un rostro casi angelical, bajo una mata de rizos castaños, que cambiaba drásticamente cuando se enojaba, estaba interesado en algo, o en particular, cuando _veía_ a Draco.

Nadie sabía su edad, de dónde venía, quién era. Manejaba seis idiomas fluidos, dos que entendía de oído, imitaba con fluidez cada acento del mundo, y no tenía el mismo color de ojos por dos días seguidos. Por supuesto que ese tampoco era su nombre real. Lo único seguro sobre él era que, si un asunto en la ciudad tenía que ver con criaturas mágicas de dudosa procedencia, se consideraba inmoral o directamente ilegal, lo más probable era que Marco no estuviese lejos.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que no imponía gran respeto ahí, sentado en el suelo, amarrado con cintas mágicas que escocían desde los hombros hasta los pies, sin un sólo centímetro de libertad del cuello para abajo, y dentro de un círculo de runas hecho con ácido, que le quemaría toda la piel con una fracción de segundo de contacto directo, antes de que hubiese llegado al hospital mágico. Cortesía de Draco, claro.

—Necesito un _faveur_, uno sencillo, nada para _mon coeur, mon parfait_ Dra…

—No —Lo silenció él, causándole un puchero.

—Pero si aún no te digo…

—Si no lo quieres hacer tú mismo y te arriesgaste a venir mientras no estábamos, es seguro que yo tampoco voy a querer hacerlo.

—_Mon cher_, sólo escucha, tengo…¡ah! —Se interrumpió cuando Draco hizo una floritura en el aire, aunque no supo qué hechizo sería. Se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a limpiar el círculo de runas, con un guante y sin prisa, porque sólo a él y a Harry no les haría daño. Marco se movió tan cerca como pudo—. Necesito guardar algo, algo pequeñito, por un tiempo corto, _mon amour_, si pudieses…

—No.

—Son Basiliscos —Siguió, como si no hubiese recibido la respuesta negativa ya—, crías de basilisco, bebés, cosillas frágiles. Tengo uno defectuoso, los demás lo van a convertir en piedra apenas abran los ojos, creo que ni siquiera ve y…

—No es mi problema.

—¡Por favor, Draco! —Se sacudió contra los amarres— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue una incubación _simultánea_ de varios de ellos? Llevo meses trabajando en esto, está casi listo, tengo que llevar a los que están bien con el cliente, no puedes esperar que deje a este bebé que no puede valerse por sí mismo, pero cuesta tanto en el mercado, podría criarlo y…

—Dije no.

—…te daré parte de las ganancias cuando venda su piel, los colmillos, sabes bien lo valiosos que son sus colmillos, sólo tienes que esperar unos meses, a que crezca más, te prometo que…

—Marco.

—…si no quieres, te doy otra cosa. ¿Quieres pelo de thestral? ¿Más bezoar? ¿Sangre de unicornio? Quieres sangre de unicornio, ¿cierto? Sé que eso ayudaría con tu _problema_, siempre te lo he dicho, pero tú no me…

—Marco, cállate —Al terminar con el círculo, le apuntó directo a la cara con la varita. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo ladeó la cabeza y siguió con los ojos puestos en Draco y la charla casi unilateral.

—Es una cría, _mon coeur_, no va a hacer nada, ni siquiera ocupará mucho espacio.

—Es un basilisco, Harry ha tenido experiencia con ellos y no ha ido bien. Yo no tengo ganas de conocer uno vivo —Aclaró, y con un toque de varita en los amarres, lo soltó.

—¡Por favor, _mon amour_! —Marco chilló y se lanzó sobre él apenas estuvo en libertad, para envolverle la cadera con los brazos y pegarse a una de sus piernas. Draco, que acababa de ponerse de pie, trastabilló hasta uno de los mostradores, donde se recargó.

—Suéltame, o te _cruceo_ para que vuelvas a la zona mental de la que te escapaste —Presionó la varita directo contra su sien, pero Marco se echó a reír, una risa cantarina y suave, animada, como la de un niño pequeño.

—Oh, si fueses tú quien me _cruceara, mon amour_…

Harry sabía que era un caso perdido cuando caminó hacia ellos e intentó jalarlo lejos de su novio.

Marco tenía un _algo _hacia Draco, en sus propias palabras, que hacía que lo que este hiciese, le pareciese lo mejor del mundo, aun si lo afectaba. Sobre todo si lo afectaba, creía él. Tampoco sabían por qué; cada vez que alguien le preguntaba, daba una razón diferente.

Su cabello le recordaba al de la primera mujer con que se acostó, dijo en una ocasión. Los ojos le recordaban al cielo que se veía desde su casa de la niñez, fuese la que fuese. Le encantaba el aura de magia negra que la Maldición le dejaba. Siempre encontraba algo para contestar, a lo que sólo él debía verle sentido.

Draco tenía la teoría de que sólo buscaba fastidiarlo porque lo hizo quedar mal una vez, frente a un grupo de pocionistas, cuando apenas se conocieron. _Sería muy Slytherin simular que es apegado a mí y después traicionarme cuando menos lo espere, _decía, pero no creía que Marco tuviese idea de lo que era un Slytherin, ni que aquella actuación tuviese esa intención.

Mientras luchaba por apartar al muchacho e intentar que Draco no cumpliese la amenaza, Harry sólo estaba seguro de que se iba a comenzar a enojar con él, si seguía restregando la mejilla contra el torso de su novio.

—_¡Draaaaaa-a-a-a-aaaaaaaa-co! _—Lloriqueaba, con tono irregular que subía y bajaba— _¡Draaaaaaaaa-a-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!_

Consiguió soltarlo.

Marco gritó cuando fue jalado hacia atrás e impactó con el suelo, cuando Harry lo dejó ir. Se quedó ahí, con una expresión sorprendida, los brazos cerca del pecho, como si esperase tener que defenderse de pronto de un golpe, y la mirada de niño suplicante todavía puesta en Draco. Y volvía a empezar.

—_¡Draaaaaaaaaaa-a-a-a-aaaaaco!_

El aludido rodó los ojos y lo apuntó con la varita, desde arriba. Harry le apartó la muñeca, antes de que hubiese ejecutado el hechizo.

Intercambiaron miradas. Harry le recordaba que no debía atacar a un _contacto_, mucho menos al que siempre estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que necesitaran. Draco estaba fastidiado y preguntaba, con los ojos estrechos, por qué tenía que soportar al idiota, así que Harry le daba la mirada de "es sólo un niño tonto" y él bufaba, con la expresión desdeñosa de "hace años que dices lo mismo". La conversación silenciosa acababa ahí.

—_¡Draaaaaaa-a-a-aaaaaaaaa-a-a-co!_

Volvió a dirigirle la mirada, ahora parecía preguntar "¿en serio no puedo maldecirlo?", y Harry, que también tenía ganas de sacar la varita, negaba con un suspiro resignado. Draco se decidió por sacarlo del _Inferno _con magia, dejándolo fuera de las protecciones, y le pidió a Dobby que lo mantuviese lejos.

—…te lo digo de verdad, Harry, ese mocoso necesita un sanador mental, un buen legeremens, pociones calmantes, o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo —Refunfuñaba de camino a arriba, porque se suponía que iban a cambiarse, para ir al encuentro con Ze, que ya tendría que estar por llegar al punto de reunión.

Él no podía negarlo. La única ocasión en que, por no ser lo bastante rápido, no impidió a Draco cumplir una de sus amenazas, le lanzó al chico una maldición punzante que lo hizo retorcerse en el piso, y al cesar, unos segundos más tarde, Marco había pasado de observarlo como si quisiera abrazarlo todo el tiempo, a como si fuese Draco la razón de que el sol saliese cada mañana. No quería imaginar el pedestal imaginario en que lo pondría si le hacía un _crucio_.

Sacudió la cabeza y se limitó a seguirlo hacia el apartamento. Se cambiaron entre bromas tontas, porque Harry intentaba atacarlo por detrás y despeinarlo, y Draco lo acorralaba contra la pared y le daba mordidas en el cuello, casi dolorosas, para que se quedase quieto, cosa que no hacía y los llevaba a iniciar todo el ciclo de nuevo.

Iban tarde al encuentro con Ze, en un museo nuevo del barrio muggle, cuando Draco hizo ademán de volver a la tienda y él le preguntó por qué no sólo se Aparecían.

—Voy a hacer un hechizo de rastreo —Indicó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño—, por si acaso Marco dejó a su _bebé_ basilisco ahí.

—Oh, vamos —Bufó y le sujetó la muñeca, para que no bajase de nuevo—, habría que estar loco para llevar una cría de basilisco encima.

Él titubeó, observó en dirección a las escaleras, y terminó por encogerse de hombros y dejarse arrastrar por Aparición conjunta.

Ellos, probablemente, tendrían que haber sabido mejor que nadie que Marco _sí_ estaba loco.

* * *

Ze tenía unos increíbles gustos y una suerte aún mejor, cuando se trataba de descubrir lugares extraños. Nunca les había fallado en maravillarlos, y esa ocasión, no iba a ser la primera vez.

El nuevo museo tenía columnas de mármol talladas, techos cóncavos de escenarios pintados a mano, resplandor dorado en decoraciones por todas partes, y jardines colgantes, al más puro estilo de Versalles, dijo Draco nada más verlos. Las exhibiciones se combinaban con el ambiente extravagante, de tal forma que resultaba más sencillo sólo imaginarlos como uno solo, igual que si la estructura misma fuese otro tipo de muestra histórica.

Ella se dedicó a escuchar los comentarios que Draco hacía, sobre lo que recordaba de Historia de la Magia en relación a las exhibiciones, y Ze lo escuchaba con tanta atención que, probablemente, el profesor Binns la hubiese notado de haber asistido a Hogwarts.

Lo que más les sorprendía es que hubiese sido hecho por muggles. Harry a veces pensaba que los subestimaban, a pesar de que la mitad de los ingresos del _Inferno _se debían a ellos.

Ze los arrastró, uno de cada brazo, por las calles para comprar algunas cosas. Les comenzó a hablar de una cita que tuvo, y como de costumbre, no salió bien, y de alguna manera, terminó consiguiendo promesas de los dos de que la acompañarían al club del que todos los muggles hablaban, que se abriría en unos días. El truco de Harry para seguirle el ritmo a sus conversaciones, era asentir bastante, emitir débiles "ajá" y "hm", y dejar que ella hiciese el resto, mientras Draco, pese a los años de conocerla, todavía la miraba como si le preocupase que no respirase en el proceso.

Era más de media tarde cuando volvieron, así que decidieron dejar algunas compras en el apartamento y salir a comer con ella. Podían ir con los Scamander al día siguiente, le dijo Draco. Él sonrió y asintió.

Pero fue nada más entrar que lo vieron.

Había una canasta en uno de los mostradores, de mimbre y con una manta, y cuando intercambiaron miradas, se percató de que no era el único que sabía que aquello no estuvo ahí cuando se fueron.

—¿Dobby? —Llamó, en un susurro. Los tres tenían la varita afuera en un parpadeo, Ze se ponía de puntillas, para intentar ver por encima del borde de la canasta, en vano.

—¡Amo Harry, amo Draco! —La voz del elfo doméstico provino de todas partes y de ninguna. Él no se mostró—. Dobby ha sido un elfo bueno, Dobby mantuvo al señor Marco lejos, Dobby recibió la nota que él le dio, y buscó lo que dejó aquí cuando cayó en la astuta trampa de mi amo, y Dobby lo acomodó y lo cuidó, lo _alimentó_, para que cuando llegasen los amos…

—Dobby —Lo cortó Draco, con el ceño fruncido. Harry caminaba en dirección a la canasta cuando lo escuchó—, ¿qué se supone que _cuidaste_?

El elfo titubeó.

—El _regalo_ para el amo Draco.

Al llegar a un lado del mostrador, deslizó la varita por debajo de la cobija, la alzó desde una esquina, y se agachó para averiguar qué había, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya lo sabía.

Percibió el acercamiento de Ze y Draco, cuando ambos se pusieron detrás de él y miraron por encima de su hombro. Al no recibir una maldición, ni sentir peligro inmediato, retiró la tela por completo.

Dentro, la canasta tenía una superficie acolchada, donde reposaba una criatura, una caja mediana y un trozo de pergamino doblado.

—Ow —Soltó Ze, cubriéndose la boca con una mano después—, es tan chiquito y feo que hasta da ternura.

No estaba de acuerdo en lo último. La cría de basilisco era un espiral de piel verde grisácea, rugosa y llena de algo viscoso que la hacía brillar un poco, con los "defectuosos" ojos cerrados, al parecer sin dientes todavía, y con una pluma que finalizaba en un tono de rosa desgastado en la cabeza; como Harry no sabía gran cosa de los basiliscos, sólo lo que aprendió en segundo para ir contra el de Riddle, no tenía idea de qué significaba. Pero la bruja sí.

—Es un híbrido, _debería_ ser macho, pero…—Ze se inclinó más hacia la canasta e hizo ademán de tocarla, pero se retractó a último momento, y en cambio, apoyó los codos en el mostrador y la contempló a una prudente distancia. Sonreía, fascinada.

—Dobby, regrésale su mascotita a Marco —Ordenó Draco. El lloriqueo del elfo tardó un momento en hacerse audible.

—Dobby no puede hacer eso, amo.

—¿Por qué no? —Fue Harry el que preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de la criatura dormida.

—Porque el señor Marco salió del país hace unas horas, y Dobby intentó localizarlo, pero Dobby se topó con que uno de sus elfos, Freak, lo esconde con magia y Dobby no puede saber dónde está…

—El maldito se escapó —Masculló Draco, dándole un codazo sin fuerza en las costillas—. Hay que estar loco para llevar un basilisco por ahí, ¿eh?

Harry sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, en señal de disculpa, mientras Ze reía y les preguntaba qué harían con la 'cosita horrenda'.

* * *

**¡Y aquí el segundo OC relevante para la historia!**

**Marco es un amor, no quieran _crucearlo_, por favor. Se merece una oportunidad ¿?**

**Debo admitir que la cita fue muy, muy divertida de escribir. Estos dos son un amor.**

**¿Alguna opinión de la 'serpiente _bebé'_?**

**Contestando a unas preguntas que encontré en comentarios: no, en realidad, lo del secuestro de Ze no influye en la historia. Al menos, no en esta versión; era un punto importante en la primera, recordemos que esta ya es la tercera o cuarta, jajaja. Digamos que es una de las muchas referencias a situaciones extrañas que vivieron ¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer y por el apoyo a la historia!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**7**

No era que nunca hubiesen guardado una posesión ilegal en la tienda. No, tenían artículos de procedencia dudosa, reliquias de magia oscura, al igual que los amuletos para repeler las peores maldiciones. Por lo general, Draco mantenía un almacén aparte, al que sólo le daba acceso a clientes frecuentes o en condiciones específicas, que comprarían algo que valía suficientes galeones para mantener a toda una familia por años, o necesitaban un depósito secreto mientras arreglaban otros asuntos, con la ley, por lo general; él solía preferir encargarse de amuletos, contrahechizos, barreras de seguridad, y le dejaba _esos_ tratos a su novio.

Por Merlín, incluso el propio Harry y Draco ya eran _ilegales _de por sí, en varios sentidos. Pero, durante esos años en que se mantuvieron en ese negocio, ellos fueron los únicos seres vivos de los que debían ocuparse.

Y de pronto, aquello cambió.

Ze, burlándose con algo que sonaba a _"paternidad inesperada"_ y _"bebés serpientes",_ decidió que iba a cenar sola y los despidió, con la promesa de volver después para averiguar qué hicieron con la pobre criatura. Se quedaron solos, en la tienda, por largo rato, sin hacer más que observarla, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión, cada uno por su cuenta, de que era absurdo pretender que no pasaba nada.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Draco, y él asintió, porque era cierto que _tenían_, aunque no supiesen qué.

Así que Harry recogió la canasta, la volvió a tapar con la cobija, y los dos subieron al apartamento. Fueron al laboratorio enseguida, y todavía no salían de ahí, pasada la media noche.

Draco utilizó un encantamiento en sus libros y pergaminos, que busca palabras claves para dar con la información que necesita, y luego le pidió a Dobby que revisase entre los selectos, para dar con algo que pudiese serles útil, lo que explicaba que la mitad del cuarto y el pasillo estuviesen llenos de papeles que levitaban y cambiaban de lugar, intercambiándose entre sí, formándose en pilas, o regresando al sitio donde los tuvo guardados hasta entonces.

Ambos se sentaron en torno al mesón de piedra más largo, el del centro, del que el elfo ya había apartado los últimos viales e instrumentos que Draco debió dejar cuando estaba preparando el experimento de su té. La canasta hacia rato que fue dejada en el suelo, los objetos dentro (y la cría) depositados en la superficie fría y dura.

La nota, en resumen, era una larga e innecesaria disculpa, con la explicación que les dio por la tarde, colmada de comentarios para Draco que le hacían rodar los ojos y dudar de su salud mental, más de lo que ya lo hacía antes. Decía que estaría de viaje por negocios, que no podía arriesgarse a ser contactado, y que cuidasen del basilisco, que estaba defectuoso y no sabía bien cómo saldría.

Y claro, estaban las instrucciones y el _soborno_ en la caja, también. Una breve reseña, hecha a mano, de lo que comía un basilisco durante la primera etapa de vida, instrucciones para el contraveneno, si es que le brotaban los colmillos mientras no estaba y ocurría un accidente, y un obsequio de disculpa.

Marco, que sabía desde hace años la debilidad de Draco por los dragones, le envió piezas de cristal miniatura de _Colacuernos_, _Hocicorto Suecos_ y un dragón de la suerte chino, que se movían por sí solos y emitían tintineos por rugidos. No le sorprendía, porque en una ocasión, cuando ese _algo _comenzó a tomar fuerza, el muchacho se presentó en la tienda con un huevo de una especie de dragón plateado, en peligro de extinción, para Draco.

Estaba seguro de que su novio quería recibirlo, lo notó en la forma en que veía el huevo, pero por suerte, salía con un Slytherin, y por sobre todo, un hombre que intentaba ser razonable la mayor parte del tiempo, y Draco supo rechazarlo, aunque luego se pasase el resto de ese día con cara de tragedia. No quería pensar en que tendrían que esconder una criatura de seis metros de largo, si no lo hubiese hecho, cuando ese basilisco era un hilo delgado de veinte centímetros, y ninguno sabía cómo proceder.

—No soy experto en basiliscos —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando se sentaron, y Harry no tuvo más opción que asentir, porque lo sabía y tampoco él lo era.

Draco se puso los guantes más gruesos que tenía, los que usaba para trabajar con elementos fatales, y empezó una inspección desordenada bajo la mirada atenta y confusa de Harry.

La desenvolvió, la estiró sobre la mesa, midió largo y ancho. Le alzó la cabeza, revisó el estado de la única pluma que tenía, le levantó los párpados dobles, confiando en que Marco tuviese razón sobre sus ojos, sólo para descubrir que era dos cuencas de un blanco cristalino, donde apenas se adivinaba la silueta de una pupila y un iris reptil, del mismo color; debía ser ciega, sí, concluyó.

Le abrió la boca, le palpó las encías sin dientes, se quejó cuando la criatura atrapó su pulgar, sin fuerza, y empezó a succionar. Y luego, de alguna manera, terminó por darle sorbos de leche con el dedo.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Harry en ese momento.

Draco se acababa de retirar los guantes, tenía el rostro recargado en una mano, y tanteaba la piel del basilisco, medio dormida de nuevo, con la otra, después de haberla limpiado (de pedirle a Dobby que lo hiciese por él, más bien).

—Según esto —Aclaró, con un cabeceo en dirección a los pergaminos y libros que se le amontonaban a un lado, sobre los basiliscos—, _debería_ ser un macho, pero por alguna razón, es una hembra, como dijo Ze, debe tener unos tres días de nacida nada más, y le va a llevar un tiempo abrir los ojos y un poco más en tener dientes. El veneno y todo eso, tarda más.

—Así que es como una serpiente normal, ¿no?

—Una cría, más o menos, sí.

Harry volvió a centrar su atención en la criatura. Lo único que se le ocurría era que tenía sueño. Los párpados le pesaban y odiaba a Marco por ponerlos en esa situación; de pronto, pensó que no hubiese estado mal dejar que su novio le lanzase una maldición ese día.

—Deberíamos llevarla con Scamander —Opinó Draco, cubriéndose la boca cuando bostezó.

Le llevó unos segundos procesar lo que acababa de oír, asentir y retener un bostezo también.

—Sólo un loco llevaría un basilisco por ahí —Le recordó, en un murmullo. Los dos se rieron por lo bajo.

—Y nosotros somos los peores, Harry —Con un _wingardium_ _leviosa_, elevó a la serpiente dormida y la volvió a meter en la canasta. La acomodó, la arropó con las cobijas, y luego hizo un gesto que la abarcaba por completo—, ¿dónde vamos a poner _esto?_

—Déjala aquí —Se encogió de hombros, ganándose una mirada dura de su pareja—, ¿qué?

—No vamos a dejar una serpiente bebé en mi laboratorio.

—Ni siquiera se mueve, ¡está dormida! Y es una cosa mínima, Draco.

—No vamos a dejar una serpiente bebé en mi laboratorio —Repitió, casi en un siseo, con pausas amenazadoras en medio de cada palabra. Él rodó los ojos.

—Ponla en la sala.

—Ponla tú.

Con un bufido incrédulo, Harry volvió a recoger la canasta, comprobó, como ya sabía, que la criatura continuase dormida, y salieron. La dejó sobre una de las pequeñas mesas, en el centro, por si acaso la canasta se movía en la noche por la razón que fuese, y escuchó que Draco le pedía al elfo que vigilase que se quedase ahí dentro y la hiciese dormir de nuevo, en caso de que despertara.

* * *

La verdadera razón por la que Draco no se acercaba a los niños, no era que los odiase. No eran de su agrado, en su mayoría, y le había asegurado que sólo sentía que llegaría a adorar a uno, si llevaba su sangre, pero no, no era ese el motivo.

Era el efecto que éltenía en los niños. Aquellos que eran menores de diez años, como los que los Scamander tenían. De a dos.

Draco ya estaba fastidiado esa mañana, de por sí, porque cuando despertaron, encontraron a la cría de basilisco levitando por el apartamento, a manos de un invisible Dobby, que intentaba arrullarla igual que a un bebé humano, desde que comenzó a inquietarse. Curiosamente, funcionó después de un rato y volvía a estar dormida. Aun así, cuando dieron con la residencia que Rolf les dejó en su contacto, y los recibieron los Scamander, tener de repente unos gemelos detrás, en cada paso, y haciéndole preguntas, sólo lo empeoró.

El lugar en que se quedaban era sencillo, se notaba que acogía familias, pero no tenía nada personalizado; señal inequívoca de que sólo era un hogar temporal para cualquiera que estuviese ahí. Luna los condujo a la sala, sonriente, y se ofreció a hacer té, a pesar de que vestía un conjunto similar a una pijama de hombre, varias tallas más grande, llena de pintura, e incluso su cara tenía manchas.

Harry la acompañó a la cocina, observándola sin decir una palabra, ya que no sabía cómo empezar y ella tampoco le hacía una pregunta o comentario. Rolf no estaba, dijo un momento atrás, pero no debía tardar mucho.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba en la sala, decidido a mantener a la serpiente posiblemente venenosa y mortal fuera del alcance de los gemelos, uno que estaba enganchado a su cadera y no paraba de zarandearlo, el otro que le rodeaba una pierna con las cuatro extremidades y no lo dejaba caminar.

—_Es una cosa de familia —_Recordaba que le contó, un día en que, sin darse cuenta, pasaron por un local donde estaba una salida escolar de la primaria, y la mitad de los niños quisieron pegarse a él—, _padre era igual. Cuando era niño, Pansy quería que la cargase y la abrazase desde que entraba a la Mansión y lo veía, y Crabbe y Goyle se le colgaban de las piernas, y lo seguían por todas partes, si alguien no los detenía. Menos mal que se quita después de los diez años, o habría tenido que aguantar a los menores en Hogwarts._

Y ahí estaba. Uno, él no estaba seguro de cuál, a pesar de que Luna le dijo los nombres, le hacía alguna pregunta que no lograba entender, pero por la expresión de horror de Draco, no tenía respuesta para ofrecerle. Luego el otro comenzaba a tirar de su mano, con la intención de obtener la misma atención que su hermano.

—Oh, se llevan bien —Luna los observaba con enternecimiento. Cuando el té estuvo listo, y levitó la tetera y un juego de tazas hacia una mesa pequeña en medio de los sillones—, eso es lindo.

Él se encogió de hombros, porque no creía que su novio pensase en describirlo como _lindo, _cuando empezaron a jalarle la ropa y chillar, y tuvo que dejar la canasta a un lado y sostenerles las cabezas, para crear una brecha mínima de distancia entre los niños y él.

—Lovegood, haz algo con tus hijos —Masculló entre dientes, cuando los vio llegar y acomodarse en los sillones individuales. Aquello le dejaba el sofá de tres plazas, y se dio cuenta, por lo que les dirigió una mirada que hubiese congelado hasta a Voldemort. Harry fingió no notarlo.

—Pero les agradas —Susurró ella, ajena a la lucha que tenía con los gemelos, para que no fuesen a abrazarlo otra vez.

—Lovegood —Volvió a sisear, con los ojos entrecerrados—, uno de tus mocosos dijo que se quería casar conmigo —Ella rio, y la expresión de Draco se contrajo, de ese modo en que hacía cuando en serio, _en serio, _quería lanzar una maldición—, ¡y el otro dijo que si no podía casarse conmigo, se podía casar con Harry! ¿Qué se supone que son estos niños? ¿Hay algo malo con ellos? Yo no pensaba en esas cosas a su edad.

Luna no dejaba de asentir y alentar a sus hijos con gestos suaves, y Harry tosía por haberse ahogado con el primer trago de té cuando escuchó que su nombre salía a colación.

—¡No los animes! Haz algo, aléjalos, lo que sea. Si yo fuese tú, no _dejaría_ que mis hijos estén tan cerca —En ese momento, uno de los gemelos, todavía no sabía cuál, se escabulló lejos de la limitación, pasó bajo su brazo, y se le enroscó en la cadera, alzando la cabecita para hacerle preguntas, una tras otra. Podía ver cómo Draco empezaba a tensarse—. Lovegood, de verdad, quitámelos de encima, _es por ellos._

—No hay nada malo en que les agrades…

—_Lo hay_ —Ahora su voz tenía un tono más urgente. Acababa de rendirse y alzar los brazos, así que tenía a un niño a cada lado; uno lo quería retener ahí, otro que se sentara y hablara con ellos, así que comenzaron a pelearse desde los costados de él—. Soy demasiado peligroso para estar cerca de niños, Lovegood, haz algo, están en riesgo, sólo…

—Yo no creo que seas ningún riesgo para mis hijos —Lo cortó ella, sin alterarse, al tiempo que servía el té en dos tazas infantiles, de colores diferentes y con siluetas de hipocampos—, de ser así, _no_ te habría dejado entrar a la casa.

Cuando los llamó con un susurro, los pequeños reaccionaron como si tuvieran resortes. La discusión cesó de golpe y se acercaron a su madre, para recibir las tazas y darle besos en la mejilla, seguidos de agradecimientos vagos.

Draco le dedicó una mirada casi suplicante, a la que respondió con un movimiento de labios, sin sonido. _Ella dice que no eres un riesgo para ellos. _Luego de un momento de consideración, suspiró y se sentó en un extremo del sofá, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos y con los ojos puestos en la canasta frente a él. Los gemelos se sentaron a un lado, pegados uno al otro, y lo miraban de reojo mientras se bebían el té.

Luna parecía complacida al respecto. Él no habría sabido decir si era porque sus hijos estaban contentos y tranquilos, o por otra razón.

—¿Quieres que traiga el álbum? —Le preguntó después, con un ligero toque en el dorso de la mano, para llamar su atención—. Puedo mostrártelo mientras esperan a Rolf para lo que llevan ahí.

Él asintió. Cuando la vio alejarse, fue que se dio cuenta de que no le dijeron, en ningún momento, que llevasen algo extraño en la canasta, mucho menos un basilisco.

* * *

—…y esta es Rose, y este es Fred, ¿cierto? —Tuvo que tragar para disimular el nudo en la garganta al pronunciar el nombre. Oh, pobre George. Recordaba que todavía no sonreía la última vez que estuvo en La Madriguera con ellos, pero por las fotografías y pinturas que Luna tenía con ella, ya lo hacía, al menos un poco. Harry estaba contento por ello; que le temblase la voz, no era más que un efecto secundario que no podía evitar.

Luna asintió con una sonrisa dulce. Estaba inclinada a un lado de él, mirando sobre su hombro, porque le había puesto el álbum en el regazo desde que fue a buscarlo.

Harry no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Ron tenía dos hijos, su mejor amigo, _su único mejor amigo de toda la vida_, tenía dos niños. Y él apenas sabía de ellos lo que Luna le comentaba ese día.

Tenía un peso invisible instalado en el pecho, que no dejaba de presionar, retorcer, aplastarlo, y cuando notó que se hacía difícil respirar, tuvo que dejar de revisar el álbum y hacer una pausa para mantener la calma. Junto a él, Luna ni siquiera hizo una pregunta, como si pensase que se trataba de una reacción lógica y consecuente, o hubiese esperado que le ocurriese en algún momento.

Parpadeó cuando los ojos le escocieron, aunque no hubo lágrimas, y se forzó a inhalar profundo y soltar el aire por la boca.

Cuando la mujer no le explicaba sobre un evento plasmado en el álbum, lo único que se oía en la sala era unos débiles murmullos y sonidos de arrastre, roce de telas, y pasos rápidos y cortos.

Draco no logró librarse de los gemelos. Aún en el sofá frente a ellos, tenía la canasta sobre las piernas y la espalda contra el reposabrazos; uno de los niños estaba parado detrás de él, el más inquieto, que no dejaba de apoyarse en sus hombros y hacerle preguntas, mientras el otro, uno más tranquilo que le hacía pensar que Luna habría tenido esa misma aura de amable calma a esa edad, no dejaba de observar la canasta y a la cría de basilisco que dormía ahí. El hombre les hablaba en voz baja, ligeramente incómodo, e intentaba, en vano, mantenerlos a distancia cuando se querían recargar sobre él y que les dijese más de lo que llevaba.

De vez en cuando, le dirigía miradas de auxilio a Harry, que se encogía de hombros, porque después de los primeros minutos, se hizo a la idea de que Luna tenía razón. No representaba un riesgo para los niños. Claro que, de acuerdo al propio Draco, era un riesgo para _cualquiera _que estuviese cerca_, _así que no hubo forma de que comprendiese que, alrededor de él, ambos estaban más contentos que preocupados.

Rolf, a pesar de lo que su esposa dijo, tardó cerca de media hora en aparecer. Para entonces, los gemelos corrieron hacia él, saludándolo y rodeándolo, en una absurda competencia por quién se llevaba más de su atención, que parecía que siempre terminaba por ganar el que era más ruidoso, y el otro se limitaba a aguardar su turno, con aspecto paciente, para recibir su respectiva dosis de cariño. Cuando vio que alzaba a uno en cada brazo y se ponía a dar vueltas, a nada de chocar los tres contra la pared, y Luna los animaba con aplausos desde el sofá, pensó que eran una linda familia.

Por la expresión de Draco, él tuvo el mismo pensamiento. Cuando notó que apretaba los párpados por un instante y luego desviaba la mirada hacia la canasta, poniéndose a jugar con uno de los hilos que la componían, Harry le pasó el álbum a Luna, con un agradecimiento, y se cambió hacia el sofá opuesto, para sostener una de las manos de su novio. Él tuvo un débil sobresalto cuando sintió que entrelazaba sus dedos, luego le devolvió un apretón.

—¿Qué tal el tiempo con los gemelos? —Se burló en un susurro, a la vez que Draco se inclinaba hacia él, dejando la canasta de lado, para ponerle la cabeza en el hombro un momento.

—Oh, cállate —Emitió una risa ahogada, que causó que a Harry se le comprimiese el pecho.

Cuando los gemelos se pusieron a cada lado de Rolf y lo jalaron hacia la sala, sosteniéndole ambas manos, el científico alzó la mirada, los notó y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Un instante más tarde, los dos tenían que lidiar con su charla incesante, preguntas que se dividían entre ellos y Luna, que lucía tan serena como si aquella plática sin fin fuese una cosa de todos los días (él supuso que _sí_ lo era).

En cuanto encontraron una pausa en medio de sus palabras, Harry recogió la canasta y se la mostró. Rolf, con un titubeo, levantó la cobija. Habría jurado que el rostro se le iluminó cuando divisó a la cría de basilisco dentro.

—Luna, amor, voy a hablar con ellos un rato, _a solas_, ¿bien? —Se aproximó a su esposa, para sostenerle las manos, y repartió besos en sus nudillos y uno en los labios. Ella asintió y lo apremió a ir con un gesto.

Rolf, pese a la insistencia de los gemelos por querer ir con ellos, los guio hacia el corredor que salía de la sala y llevaba a otros cuartos. Detrás de ellos, se percató de que Luna llamaba con suavidad a los niños, y estos volvían a reaccionar al instante, olvidándose de la presencia de los demás adultos cuando los invitó a quién sabe qué.

Los dejó entrar a una habitación pequeña, casi imperceptible en el final del corredor, que parecía haber sido habilitada deprisa y sin mucho cuidado, para tomar la forma de un improvisado estudio, lleno de cajas todavía sin vaciar y pilas de libros y pergaminos de dibujos sin terminar. Con un gesto de tímida disculpa, se encargó primero de levitar varias cajas para desocupar un par de bancos en que sentarse, y después apartó las cosas del escritorio, que no notaron hasta entonces por estar sepultado entre sus artículos, para ponerse del otro lado y pedirles la canasta.

Harry se la dio. También fue el que, sin dar detalles sobre Marco o el trabajo que hacía (porque, vamos, era un idiota, pero no pensaba traicionarlo así, aunque no creyese que Rolf pudiese hacerle mal), le contó de forma superficial lo que ocurrió para que la cría llegase a sus manos.

El científico, para su sorpresa, realizó una revisión no tan diferente -sólo más extensa, detallada y segura- de la de Draco, mientras los oía hablar y asentía, apenas dejando salir algunos monosílabos distraídos cuando creía conveniente o necesario.

—Yo no soy de la ciudad —Dijo, después de una pausa en la que se acomodó en el sillón, y la serpiente, ya despierta, reptó por el escritorio y sobre los objetos, e intentó alcanzar a Harry. Rolf seguía cada uno de los movimientos con la mirada—, pero por regla general de la comunidad mágica, los basiliscos son…_ilegales_ —Murmuró la palabra, casi como si les pidiese perdón por tener que insinuarles algo similar.

Intercambió una mirada con Draco, que lucía más divertido, y rodó los ojos.

—Razones no faltan —Le replicó, ganándose un asentimiento del otro hombre.

—¿Pero qué crees que podamos hacer con ella? —Intervino Harry, que acababa de extender el brazo hacia la serpiente, para que no se fuese a deslizar fuera del escritorio en su búsqueda.

Pareció vacilar cuando percibió su cercanía. Le rozó la mano con la cabeza, y empezó a zigzaguear hacia su muñeca. Harry se puso rígido cuando sintió que se le enroscaba en el antebrazo, moviéndose despacio, casi como si buscase _algo_.

—No ha desarrollado el veneno —Lo tranquilizó, aunque era una cuestión de lógica, porque ni siquiera tenía los dientes completos fuera de las encías—. Todavía es muy pequeña, ¿se dieron cuenta de que no tiene ojos de basilisco? —Ambos asintieron—. Yo diría que es el resultado de un experimento de su…amigo —Volvió a dudar por el término.

Harry movió el brazo y notó que la serpiente le apretaba, no de forma dolorosa, sólo lo suficiente para mantenerse en su extremidad. Intentó avisarle a los otros dos, pero no fue necesario, porque estos ya lo estaban viendo.

—El origen de la serpiente no es lo importante aquí —Insistió Draco, en un tono suave—. Queremos saber qué hacer, dónde ponerla, que no cause problemas, hasta que su dueño vuelva.

Rolf frunció el entrecejo y alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro. Harry no requirió que le dijese que iba a soltarles una mala noticia, porque conocía esos ojos lastimeros, como si los hubiese visto mil veces antes. En parte, lo había hecho.

Podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo, a causa de la serpiente, que ahora se deslizaba por su brazo e iba hacia sus hombros, en la dirección en que estaba sentado Draco, que la miró de reojo cuando elevó la cabeza en un balanceo torpe y probó el aire con la lengua, en un siseo.

—Lo que pasa con los reptiles es que, uhm, bueno, ellos- ellos tienden a ver, a _pensar_, ya saben, que la primera criatura que encuentran al salir del huevo es…no digamos "mamá", digamos "familia", sí, eso, básicamente.

—Pero ella ya no estaba en el huevo cuando la recibimos —Recordó Draco, con el ceño fruncido, porque debía estar llegando a las mismas conclusiones que Harry cuando agregó:

—Y no puede ver.

Rolf apretó los labios y, vacilante, apuntó a la criatura, que en ese momento, intentaba estirarse desde el hombro de Harry, para tocar a Draco.

—Sí, bueno, la cuestión- la cuestión es que eso es lo que ocurriría, con una serpiente normal, un reptil, para el caso —Él se encogió un poco, mirándolos con una expresión que le hizo pensar en los gemelos al intentar acercarse a Draco sin molestarlo—. Pero cuando la serpiente es mágica, en especial una _tan _mágica como un basilisco, y más si formó parte de un experimento, suele ser un tema más bien…impredecible. Sí, creo que "impredecible" es una manera sencilla de ponerlo —Asintió a medias, no muy convencido.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Junto a él, Draco ya se apretaba el puente de la nariz y mascullaba sobre que estaba mal arrojar maldiciones, sin importar cuánto se las merecieran los idiotas.

Rolf señaló a la serpiente, que acababa de enrollarse, sin aplicar presión, en el cuello de Harry.

—Es pequeña, todavía no ve, y sus genes son extraños —Puntualizó, con una mirada curiosa a la criatura, que no le pasó desapercibida a ninguno de los dos—. Es muy probable que se pegue al primer rastro mágico que le guste y la haga sentir cómoda, en este caso…

Luego los apuntó, primero a uno, luego al otro.

—Harry —Musitó su novio, en tono quedo. Él estaba más concentrado en deshacerse de la idea de que, de pronto, sería ahorcado hasta la muerte, y le contestó con un ruido vago—, voy a maldecirlo cuando vuelva, y no me vas a detener.

—No te voy a detener —Le aseguró, en el mismo tono bajo.

Rolf, frente a ellos, no pudo escuchar, pero debió ver algo en sus rostros que hizo que se encogiese un poco más en el asiento.

* * *

—…no es divertido, Ze.

—No, ¡es _divertidísimo_!

Ambos rodaron los ojos.

Rolf les dejó algunas notas sobre serpientes mágicas, experimentación, y basiliscos, en general. Antes de volver, se dedicó a explicarles, sin dejar de distraerse con la criatura que seguía reptando sobre Harry cómodamente y ajena a su perturbación por los malos recuerdos de Riddle, que el Ministerio de Magia y el Ministro muggle lo estaban ayudando a solventar lo del Picoazul; los muggles desaparecidos serían regresados, con una intervención de los Inefables para borrar cualquier rastro de extrañeza de sus vidas, y el huevo que buscaron, le sería dejado bajo su cuidado, al igual que le cederían un espacio en el barrio mágico, cerca del Ministerio mismo, para que averiguase por qué la atracción de la criatura por los muggles, cómo utilizaba magia oscura, y el procedimiento para solucionarlo o mantenerla separada de ellos. En total, suponía que su estadía se haría indefinida de momento.

Luna le pidió que fuese a visitarla algún otro día, también prometió pasar por el _Inferno, _cuando no tuviese que cuidar de los gemelos. Retuvo a Draco por unos instantes, además, cuando estaban por Aparecerse.

Al preguntarle qué quería, los ojos grises le dirigieron una mirada larga y concienzuda, que no creía haberse llevado en años. No de él.

—Lovegood cree que debo dejar de pensar que soy un riesgo viviente—Le contó, en voz baja, cauteloso, y pronto supo por qué—; en especial, que lo soy _para ti._

Ninguno hizo otro comentario del tema. Draco, porque estaba más concentrado en mantener la cabeza de la serpiente escondida en la canasta y divagar en silencio sobre cómo quería maldecir a quien los puso en esa situación, Harry porque, bueno, no tenía idea de qué se le contestaba a eso.

_Luna tenía razón_, mas no se lo dijo.

En el _Inferno, _encontraron a Ze detrás de uno de los mostradores, tarareando por lo bajo y cosiendo uno de los muñecos espeluznantes de tela y saco, con ojos de botones, que se colgaba del cinturón. Ella se detuvo nada más verlos para oír las noticias, con los ojos puestos en el cesto.

A pesar de que le hablaron sobre la situación con el Picoazul, los próximos estudios, la problemática general, parecía que Ze sólo captó la parte de que la cría de basilisco estaba pegada a ellos ahora, porque no dejaba de reírse desde que lo escuchó.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué no tenían ya un miniHarry o un miniDraco, ¡y ahora lo sé! Es que son más de mascotas que de niños —Decía, con la voz distorsionada por la risa, al tiempo que intentaba tocar a la serpiente, que rehuía del contacto con siseos de advertencia. A ella no podría haberle importado menos, si tomaban en cuenta la sonrisa que tenía.

—Esto no habría pasado si Marco no estuviese resentido conmigo, ¿verdad? —Draco exhaló. Recargó los codos en el borde del mostrador y la cara entre las palmas, dedicándole una mirada cansada a la serpiente y la mujer, que acababa de conseguir que le dejase acariciarle la cabeza; los siseos se convirtieron en un sonido más suave, y Harry lamentó ya no ser capaz de comprenderlos.

—Yo no creo que la palabra sea _resentido _—Volvió a burlarse la bruja, sin apartar la atención de la criatura.

—Tal vez me escuchó llamarte "serpiente" una vez y pensó que lo querrías más si te daba una —Probó Harry, codeándolo. Draco le frunció el ceño y luego suspiró.

—Y un experimento, además, como si un basilisco normal no fuese suficiente…

—Hola, hola, cosita horrenda, soy tu tía Ze —Decía la bruja, colocándose frente a los ojos de párpados dobles, aún cerrados, de esta—. Soy tu tía y te voy a consentir, y juntas vamos a causarles problemas a esos dos, y…

—Ze.

—…ya verás que nos llevamos bien…

—Ze.

—…entonces tienes que ser buena y…

—¡Ze! —Ella posó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de la criatura y les dio una mirada reprobatoria, como si fuese un bebé al que tenía que taparle los oídos porque ambos acababan de llamarla a la vez.

—Me estoy presentando —Dijo, todavía con el entrecejo arrugado—, es importante crear una conexión con las criaturas, sobre todo mágicas, ¿saben? Es así cómo después consigues su afecto, o respeto, y no te tragan vivo cuando pasan de 'cosita horrenda' a 'monstruosidad'.

Fue como si acabase de darle una solución a Draco. Percibió el momento exacto en que dio un brinco en el banco, y con una sonrisa que se abría paso en su rostro, apuntó a la mujer.

—Ze, tú podrías…

—No —Lo interrumpió de inmediato, sin darle una sola oportunidad, aunque por la manera en que se cruzó de brazos luego, sabía bien lo que diría.

—…tenerla en el pantano —Siguió, como si no la hubiese escuchado—, ya tienes algunas _cosas _ahí, para cuidar, ¿no? Otra de ellas no te haría mal, podrías meterle más miedo a tus vecinos, para que…

—Dije no, Draco. No puedo —Se encogió de hombros—, créeme que amaría añadir un basilisco fiel a mi patio, en serio, pero si ya decidió que se quedaría con ustedes y prefiere su rastro mágico, no tengo forma de llevarla sin arriesgarme a que me muerda apenas le salgan dientes, o se escape y enloquezca.

—Rolf dijo que los reptiles, cuando abren los ojos…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, porque Ze sacudió la cabeza. Draco soltó un débil bufido, resignado, al recostarse en el mostrador.

La serpiente reptó hacia él enseguida, para intentar tocarle la cara con las rendijas de la nariz. Él dio un manotazo flojo al aire, en vano.

—Harry —Se quejó, en un tono dramático y lastimero—, esta _cosa_ horrenda intenta comerme.

—Yo creo que es su forma de demostrar afecto y conocerte —Comentó Ze, llamando la atención de la serpiente con un chasquido—. Ese es Draco, bonita, Dra-co, y el otro es Harry, ¿bien? Ha-rry.

—No te va a entender si no le hablas en pársel —Susurró Harry, atento a la manera en que la serpiente quería deslizarse hacia el cuello de Draco, como hizo con él en el despacho de Scamander.

—Harry —Insistió Draco, que no dejaba de intentar quitársela de encima, sin lastimarla—, esta cosa se va a comer a tu novio, haz algo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—No sé, ¡algo! Tú peleaste con una enorme, vamos, esta no es ni la mitad que la de…

Calló antes de hablar de más. Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia Ze, pero ella los observaba con una sonrisa afectuosa y divertida, a la vez que acercaba un dedo a la serpiente, que reaccionó con otro siseo.

—Bueno, mientras tus padres discuten tonterías, la tía Ze te va a mostrar…

—¡Ze!

Ella sólo se echó a reír cuando ambos la reprendieron.

* * *

**¿Aman a o no aman a la _tía Ze_? **

**¿Ya mencioné que adoro a los Scamander? Luna y Rolf son la pareja más tierna del canon, para mí, y sus gemelos están entre mis favoritos de la siguiente generación. No se imaginan mi decepción cuando quise encontrarlos en TCC.**

**¡En respuesta a los comentarios que leí...!**

**De hecho, Harry no habla pársel ya. Debido a que la habilidad pertenecía a Riddle y le fue 'traspasada' por el pedazo de su alma que llevaba, al morir Voldemort y terminar la guerra, él ha perdido dicho 'poder'. Eso es canon. En particular, a mí me gusta hacer caso omiso de ese detalle, porque hubiese preferido que lo conservase, pero este no será el caso, ¡aunque tengo algo interesante, a cambio!**

**¡Gangrel es un nombre bellísimo! Veré si lo uso para algo más, gracias por la idea. Adoré en serio esa teoría de que Marco sea híbrido, jajaja. Lamentablemente, no puedo contarles demasiado de él tan pronto, porque estos dos OC's relevantes tienen historias que influyen en la trama.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**8**

—…así que, una casa embrujada, eh.

—Tiene todo el ambiente tétrico de "casa embrujada" —Reconoció Harry.

—Hasta ahora, las "casas embrujadas" que hemos encontrado, siempre han sido fantasmas extraviados o molestos con los nuevos huéspedes, porque no saben que ya murieron.

—Como Binns, pobre Binns, ¿te acuerdas de él?

—Cuando no podía dormir en sexto, en las mazmorras, imaginaba que estaba en una de sus clases —Draco sonrió de lado. Harry intentó no reírse, porque estaban en un trabajo y era momento de seriedad, sí, claro.

—Y te funcionaba, imagino.

—Bueno, pues…

Harry acababa de subir los peldaños del pórtico, mirándolo por encima del hombro, cuando el volumen de su voz descendió hasta que no escuchó nada. Se percató del momento exacto en que Draco empalideció. En un parpadeo, tenía la varita afuera, lanzaba un _reducto,_ y Harry tuvo que agacharse y cubrirse con los brazos, al oír que los escombros de una de las columnas del techo exterior, caía junto a él.

—¿Qué…?

_Oh_. Entendía el shock.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que echaba a correr lejos del edificio y jalaba el brazo de Draco en el camino, para arrastrarlo con él, justo cuando la tierra comenzaba a agrietarse y sacudirse, y de forma implícita, amenazaba con abrirse más para tragarlos.

La propiedad, una casa de la época colonial a las afueras de la ciudad, con el respectivo patio de varios kilómetros a la redonda, las rejas amplias, y las mil ventanas y puertas demasiado grandes para un humano promedio, estaba embrujada. _Literalmente_. Acababa de alzarse del hueco donde estaba encajada, con unas columnas y tablas de madera retorcida y desgastada en la parte inferior, a modo de múltiples patas, y al precipitarse hacia ellos, la puerta doble de la entrada, se abrió hacia adentro y se agitó, con un chillido agudo e inhumano.

—¿Cómo mierda _embrujas_ tu casa? —Mascullaba Draco, siguiéndole el paso con dificultad, porque no dejaba de dar vistazos hacia atrás, a la estructura maldita.

—¿Eso importa ahora? —Le espetó, quizás más duro de lo que pretendía, ¡pero, vamos! ¡Dos luces acababan de encenderse en un par de ventanas del piso de arriba, las rejas que las cerraban se inclinaban igual que unas cejas furibundas, y tenía todo el aspecto, a nivel general, de unos ojos furiosos que estaban puestos en ellos! La pregunta en su cabeza era el cómo escapar en una pieza, no el por qué estaba _así_.

—Si sé cómo pasó, puedo intentar revertirlo, si…

—¿Desde afuera?

La respuesta se demoró un momento en llegar.

—Desde afuera, será más difícil, lo sabes.

—¡No te vas a meter a esa _cosa_, ni yo me voy a meter ahí! ¡Ninguno de los dos se va a meter _ahí_, y punto!

Harry jadeaba cuando se detuvieron y giraron encima de una colina, que daba hacia el descenso en que terminaba una laguna. Estúpidos ricos, con sus propiedades extravagantes, ¡eran por esas cosas, que les ocurrían eventos como aquel!

La casa se movía de lado a lado en cada paso, falta de equilibrio. La pieza que se cayó a causa del encantamiento, fuese la que fuese, no estaba a la vista; en cambio, si ignoraba la obvia alusión a un monstruo, parecía que estaba intacta, igual que en el momento en que se acercaron.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, pudiendo moverse, ese es el único sitio con señales de que se ha asentado ahí…?

—No, Draco, no me doy cuenta —Contestó, entre dientes—, porque hay una _cosa_ enorme y monstruosa viniendo hacia acá, y estoy pensando cómo evitar que te lastime.

Draco se sacudió hasta zafarse del agarre de su mano.

—No soy una damisela en apuros —Harry boqueó, incrédulo, y apuntó hacia la casa embrujada, a unos metros, como si fuese la única razón que necesitaba para estar preocupado y para que su novio, por una simple cuestión de lógica y supervivencia, no eligiese ese momento para iniciar una discusión absurda.

Con un bufido, desenganchó del cinturón la pequeña pieza, que con un giro entre los dedos, se extendió para dar lugar al bastón de serpiente. Presionó la cabeza tallada con ambas manos, fijó la mirada en la casa, y golpeó el suelo tres veces seguidas.

La oleada de magia fue débil y cálida, igual que una brisa sorpresiva en medio del verano. De inmediato, el movimiento de la casa se ralentizó lo suficiente para que le hubiese tomado un par de minutos recorrer la distancia que todavía los separaba. No parecía notar la diferencia.

Draco empezó a bajar la colina, con calma, sin dejar de golpear el piso en cada paso con el bastón.

—¿Qué…? —Harry miró la casa, luego a su novio, y otra vez la casa.

—No puedo mantenerlo por siempre, Harry, muévete.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, corrió detrás de él. Notó que su velocidad y la de Draco se mantenían.

—¿Siempre has sabido hacer…_eso_? —Señaló la casa. Él emitió un sonido vago, que no habría sabido identificar como afirmativo o negativo, pero que parecía contener cierto deje de diversión.

—Truco Malfoy; cuando no estemos por morir, te cuento con detalle cómo lo descubrí y se lo copié a mi abuelo.

—¿Y tenías que esperar hasta _este_ momento para hacerlo? ¿En serio? ¡Hemos estado a punto de morir muchas veces, esto pudo…!

—El efecto no es tan largo —Le recordó, frunciéndole el ceño—; además, me gusta impresionarte todavía —Aclaró, con un amago de sonrisa, elevando el mentón.

Harry soltó una temblorosa exhalación y negó. Bordeaban la casa, que continuaba, en cámara lenta, hacia la misma dirección, como si ni siquiera fuese consciente de que ellos se movieron.

Habría jurado que el aire ondeaba cuando se detuvieron, unos metros por detrás del edificio.

—No queda mucho —Observó Draco. Ahora la voz le sonaba diferente, notó, y al girar la cabeza hacia él, se percató de que respiraba por la boca y una ligera capa de sudor lo cubría. Bien, tal vez había otro motivo por el que _no_ lo usaba—, sólo puedo hacer uno o dos hechizos después de quitarlo, Harry…

—Pero, entonces…

—Quiero que me mandes con un _expulso_ hacia allá —Señaló el hueco donde estuvo instalada la casa, con el extremo del bastón, y volvió a golpear el piso al bajarlo. El aire ondeaba de forma más perceptible para ese instante— apenas lo quite, y llames a Dobby para que te pase tu escoba.

Harry vaciló. Draco rodó los ojos, todavía fijos en la casa.

—Mete esto en su boca —Con una mano, se sacó un objeto redondo, con algo que brillaba atrapado dentro, y se lo ofreció—, y luego ve conmigo. Y evita que te trague, en serio, por Merlín.

—¿Y esto es…?

—Abre una conexión entre el otro —Cabeceó hacia abajo, y al fijarse en el cinturón, vio que uno idéntico le colgaba sobre la cadera—, y el mío, y así actúo directamente dentro de la casa, sin que me coma vivo —Hizo una pausa, en la que estrechó los ojos y se le cortó la respiración por un instante—. Es sólo un prototipo —Aclaró después, y a esas alturas, Harry estaba seguro de por qué se guardó aquello para el último momento.

El prototipo más reciente que probaron, resultó con tres días sin actividades porque Harry tenía delirios sobre la Segunda Guerra, a causa de un gas en mal estado que no funcionó como debería. Él intentaba no probarlos, de nuevo, donde pudiesen afectarlo desde ese suceso.

Si se lo pasaba, probablemente, no se le ocurría nada más que usarlo, o dejarse _comer_. Y no, él no iba a permitir lo segundo.

Tomó la esfera, asintió, y llamó a Dobby. El elfo, también libre del efecto, le pasó la escoba enseguida.

Draco se aseguró de que hubiese pasado la pierna por encima, antes de tomar otra bocanada, errática, de aire.

—Voy a hacerme un escudo para que me mandes a volar —El intento de broma le arrancó una risa sin aliento—, tendrás como…como medio segundo para salir disparado, o te va a…

—Sí, entiendo, tranquilo. No puede ser peor que Voldy; valiente Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas? —Infló el pecho, en la postura más digna que podía adoptar sobre la escoba. Fue el turno de Draco de sacudir la cabeza.

—Estoy enamorado de un idiota —Le escuchó mascullar, antes de que una barrera traslúcida, verde brillante, emergiese de la cabeza del bastón y lo envolviese. Él asintió para indicarle que podía hacerlo.

Justo como le dijo, apenas tuvo una mínima fracción de tiempo. Harry lo apuntó con la varita, lo envió lejos dentro del escudo, que lo hizo rebotar sin tocar el suelo, hasta el hueco, y rogó porque no lo hubiese lastimado por error.

Apenas llegó a patear el suelo y elevarse, y por donde estuvo un momento atrás, arrasó una de las torcidas patas de madera bajo la casa, que al pasarse el efecto, se volvió hacia él y emitió otro ensordecedor chillido inhumano.

Se encogió al sentir que los tímpanos se le romperían.

Voló por encima de la casa y se percató, con un escalofrío, de que esta se podía girar como si alzase la cabeza, así que los ojos de ventanas y la boca de la puerta doble, aún estaban girados hacia él. Era una buena noticia, porque no se fijaría en Draco. Era malo porque, bueno, _sí_ se fijaba en él.

Dio una vuelta en el aire, para distraerla, y buscó un punto de abertura por el que colarse hacia la boca, sin chocar con las ventanas de rejas o las tablas del techo, que se sacudían en un temblor permanente. Cuando lo consiguió, se lanzó hacia allí, ladeó la escoba, y dejó caer la esfera dentro. No se quedó a ver si tenía un efecto inmediato o no, porque la estructura maldita volvía a chillar, y Harry se alejaba tan rápido como podía.

Hacia el hueco donde estuvo instalada.

La tierra se estremecía bajo ruidos sordos y brutales, y agradeció estar en el aire, hasta que al dar un vistazo por encima del hombro, descubrió que la casa acababa de alzarse más y la boca estaba abierta, enorme, una cavidad oscura que iba directo hacia él.

Luego sólo vio oscuridad, hasta que se acostumbró, por las malas, a la penumbra.

Había atravesado la boca en la escoba, se deslizó hacia un lado, y no estaba seguro de si se sujetaba con una pierna y un brazo, o sólo con uno o el otro.

Era tan extraño allí dentro. Los muebles permanecían intactos, pero el suelo ondulaba igual que el mar en una tormenta, y las paredes de cemento se estremecían con fuerza. La magia negra le daba un aroma rancio que lo hizo arrugar la nariz.

Cuando logró equilibrarse, o creyó haberlo hecho, en medio de la percepción difusa en que lo dejaba la casa, distinguió dos puntos de luz, la puerta por la que entró, y un agujero que daba hacia el techo, donde tendría que haber estado la chimenea, si fuese una estructura de las que conocía de niño.

Harry se aferró al mango de la escoba, apuntó hacia allí, y salió despedido, dejándose arrastrar hacia abajo y atrás por la fuerza de gravedad. Ignoró la sensación de ser observado durante todo el trayecto.

Reapareció desde un techo de tejas corroídas, la casa todavía inclinada hacia arriba. Miró alrededor, la rodeó lejos del campo de visión del par de ventanas, y recuperó la dirección hacia el agujero.

No contó con que las luces pudiesen encenderse en otras ventanas, las de abajo, y que los ojos malditos fuesen a fijarse en él en cuanto hiciese cualquier sonido.

Obligó a la escoba a ir más rápido a partir de ese punto. Al acercarse al agujero, viró el mango hacia abajo, estiró las piernas, se tropezó con el borde al intentar detenerse, y terminó por caer dentro con un estrépito y un dolor punzante en alguna parte que no supo identificar.

Alcanzó a ver, en una bruma difusa, que Draco lanzaba una moneda al aire apenas lo sentía llegar. Una protección se cernía igual que una cápsula redonda sobre ellos, cubriendo la extensión del hundimiento.

Percibía un pitido en los oídos, y cuando Draco se inclinó hacia él, su voz fue distante, distorsionada.

—_No te vayas a molestar conmigo._

Harry quería preguntar por qué motivo tendría que molestarse con él. Luego sintió un tacto en su mano, unos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos, y el rozar _algo_ en el piso, similar al polvillo.

Fue como si toda su energía se desviase hacia la extremidad y fuese absorbida por lo que estaba más allá de él.

La oscuridad lo arrastró lejos.

* * *

Cuando reaccionó, porque aún estaba sumido en las penumbras, le costó entender lo que pasaba.

—…Harry, Harry…¡Harry! Merlín bendito, ¿te maté? ¡Harry!

—…Voldemort te envidiaría —Masculló, con una voz ronca que le sonó extraña incluso a sus oídos. La palmada que recibió en la mejilla fue una débil protesta que le sacó una sonrisa igual de leve.

Draco soltó una retahíla incomprensible, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él luchaba por enfocar _algo _a través de la neblina negra que los rodeaba.

_Neblina negra. _Le llevó un momento alzarse sobre los codos para intentar distinguir lo que acababa de ocurrir, un mareo lo obligó a quedarse quieto cuando lo consiguió. Draco todavía lo tenía rodeado con ambos brazos cuando le dirigió una mirada extraña.

Tenía los ojos _demasiado _oscuros.

Claro que, comparado al remolino suave y negro que los envolvía, y los brazos fantasmales que le brotaban de la espalda, era poco relevante que el gris estuviese opacado. Aquello le traía recuerdos, no exactamente de los buenos. Se estremeció contra su voluntad al sujetarle los hombros; él, por supuesto, lo notó.

—Draco, cálmate.

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Draco bajó la mirada unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido, en una especie de batalla interior, y poco a poco, el remolino cesó.

Aún continuaban en el agujero; un círculo de runas, ahora medio borrado después del uso, los rodeaba, y la cápsula protectora hacia rato que tendría que haberse esfumado para que no viese ningún rastro. Al menos, la monstruosa casa embrujada no estaba al acecho.

—Draco, ¿puedes quitarte…? —No estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea llamarle _eso _en aquel momento, así que se limitó a cabecear en dirección a los brazos negros que se enroscaban en el aire, y darle un ligero apretón en los hombros.

Él parpadeó y observó por encima del hombro y hacia arriba. Lo vio apretar los labios un segundo.

—Se quitará solo —Sonaba más a una pregunta que a una afirmación, pero Harry decidió no hacer comentario alguno, porque enseguida estiró una mano hacia él y le palmeó la mejilla—. ¿Te lastimé?

Negó.

—¿Qué pasó?

Él vaciló por un instante, dando un vistazo hacia los bordes del hueco de asentamiento.

—Me quedé sin energía para arreglar lo de la casa, pero terminé las runas y puede…que haya usado _tu_ magia, y te hayas agotado —Se encogió de hombros. Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Siempre pensé que tenía bastante magia.

—Oh, tienes muchísima, por eso, uhm…—Señaló, con discreción, hacia los brazos de la Maldición—. Se supone que las runas cansan más cuando usas las que otra persona dibujó, pero no se sintió así, fue como abrir una fuente inagotable, reaccionó, no salió bien, la absorbió, después la soltó —El mismo Draco ladeó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión desorientada, que rara vez le veía—. No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó —Reconoció después, en un lento susurro, como si la admisión fuese un signo de debilidad.

—¿Y la casa?

Draco se limitó a apuntar hacia afuera del agujero. Cuando Harry consideró que la Maldición no estaba ahí para arrastrarlo, atacarlo, encerrarlo, o cualquier acto similar, se levantó despacio, y sólo por precaución, caminó sin darle la espalda, hasta el borde, por donde se asomó.

El olor rancio de la magia oscura y mal utilizada llenaba la propiedad, más allá del agujero. Pedazos de concreto estaban tirados y dispersos por el piso, el techo derrumbado e inclinado.

En medio de las ruinas de la casa, de nuevo inmóvil, la pequeña esfera que lanzó a su boca estaba en el piso, en el centro de una réplica del círculo de runas que tenía detrás, y alguien estaba ahí, flotando, inconsciente, y en apariencia, sin heridas.

—¿Y ella quién es? —Le dedicó a Draco una mirada inquisitiva. Él se encogió de hombros, otra vez.

—Es la fuente del poder de la casa —Aclaró—, apenas la puse ahí, todo se cayó.

Harry observó, por un momento más, a la joven bruja que estaba en el círculo. No tendría más de veinte años, cuando mucho.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo más, si es que era posible, y se dedicó a mirar el movimiento oscilante de la Maldición detrás de su pareja. No parecía a punto de enloquecer, ¿pero cómo podía asegurarlo?

—Deberíamos llamar a Dobby y Ze —Draco asintió en acuerdo.

* * *

Harry le atrapó la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de llevarse la taza a los labios. Él le frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de consumirlo, de todos modos, por lo que le hizo una ligera presión en el brazo y negó. Tuvieron una discusión mediante miradas igual de testarudas, antes de que le quitase la taza y la pusiese fuera de su alcance, y Draco se resignara con un suspiro y una sacudida de cabeza.

—Sólo tenía sed —Dijo, con un desinterés que le sonó falso.

—¿Estás probando otra fórmula?

La encogida de hombros era un claro "sí", que hizo que volcase el líquido de vuelta en la tetera más pequeña. Dejó su propia taza, de té verde, frente a Draco, que vio la porcelana barata como si hubiese cometido un crimen personal contra él.

—_Si tienes sed _—Puntualizó, con especial énfasis en cada palabra—, puedes tomar del mío.

Draco bufó, le dio un único sorbo, y se la devolvió.

—Ya se me quitó —Musitó, apoyando el codo en el borde del mostrador y recargando el rostro en la palma. Harry rodó los ojos.

—El último te erosionó el estómago, me dijiste…

—Le cambié el componente corrosivo por algo sutil y comestible para muchas criaturas —Harry le frunció el ceño cuando oyó el término "criaturas" en lugar de "humanos", porque sólo podía significar que evitaba decir si era o no apto para él mismo—. En serio, Harry, estoy a punto de conseguirlo. Tengo la teoría, ahora sólo me falta encontrar algo con que usarla, que mi cuerpo aguante.

—O intentar hasta que te hagas un daño que no se pueda reparar —Lo interrumpió, en tono suave. No tenía ganas de discutir el tema, y por la manera en que notó que dejaba caer los hombros, él tampoco—. Tiene que haber un límite en lo que puedes probar en ti mismo.

—Sí, sí, ya sé.

—No te vas a molestar porque intento que no te mueras, ¿verdad?

Draco soltó un débil bufido de risa y negó. Un instante después, Harry sintió que sostenía una de sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos, por debajo del mostrador.

Cuando Ze entró, estaba repartiendo besos en el dorso de su mano, mientras Draco le daba patadas sin fuerza en la espinilla y le decía, con una risa ahogada, que no fuese _tan_ Hufflepuff.

La bruja emitió un ruido que sonó a "aw" y se sentó del otro lado del mostrador, frente a ellos, con una sonrisa enternecida.

—Oh, sigan con sus cosas, tranquilos —Hizo un gesto vago que pretendía animarlos—, yo sólo vengo a contarles lo que descubrí, a llevarme el libro de casos para anotarlo, y asegurarme de que…_eso _—Dirigió una breve mirada al aura oscura que rodeaba a Draco, igual que una delgada línea, pero por suerte, la Maldición se había replegado lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer los brazos, antes de que tuviesen que Aparecerse en el _Inferno— _siga donde debe.

Draco fue el que se levantó para ir por el libro y se lo ofreció, por encima de la mesa. Ella asintió y metió un fajo de papeles, con escrituras a mano en lapicero azul, en unas páginas al azar.

—¿Entonces? —La apremió, ganándose un resoplido de risa de Ze.

Cuando los dos estaban cansados en la propiedad de la casa embrujada, Ze llegó con el elfo invisible, dio una vuelta alrededor del círculo de runas, y los despachó para que fueran a descansar un rato. Ella se encargó de deshacer el desastre, bajarla, despertarla, sanarla, y limpiar al final, aquello que todavía tenía sentido recuperarse, lo que no debía ser mucho, si la estructura quedó impregnada de magia negra.

—Saben que no es raro que un mago de la ciudad quiera esconder algo y llene su casa de magia para ayudarse —No, no lo era. Con los índices de magia oscura que rondaban la ciudad, los habitantes mágicos no podían ser precisamente mejores; incluso la propia Ze tenía tantas de esas _cosas _y trampas en el pantano, que sería imposible entrar sin que ella lo aprobase. O salir vivo, en caso de que no—. Es la típica historia. Él quería guardar unas reliquias importantes, empezó a traspasar magia a la casa sin saber qué tan peligroso es ni cómo funciona —Se encogió de hombros—. Vivía con la hermanita, y en el último viaje que hizo, tres días fuera, las reliquias se apropiaron de la base de la casa y la tomaron como fuente mágica, básicamente.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, claro, unos días de descanso, sin hacer magia, y estará como si nunca hubiese dado vida a una casa monstruo.

—¿Y las reliquias? —Draco se estiró por encima del mesón, porque cuando Ze conseguía algo similar, solía guardarlas en cajas antimagia y entregarlas para el almacén del _Inferno._

En esa ocasión, ella negó.

—Puede que un mensaje anónimo, enviado por pura casualidad después de que se fueran, haya hecho que unos Inefables se llevaran las reliquias a un sitio seguro, y le diesen una buena multa al tipo —Chasqueó la lengua, con aire de aparente inocencia—. Ellos estarán pendientes de si la mocosa necesita o no visitar el hospital mágico, a nosotros nos pagaron por adelantado, y yo no dejé ni una huella mágica —Sonrió, de nuevo.

—¿Los _obliviaste_?

Ze no contestó, pero continuó con una sonrisa por unos segundos, hasta que trazó con el índice, en el aire, el contorno del aura de Draco.

—_Eso _parece estar bien, tan bien como puede —Comentó, con el ceño un poco fruncido—. Se debe calmar cuando tú te calmes.

—Sí, me imaginé —Fue el turno de él de encogerse de hombros. Harry se inclinó en su dirección y lo rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Es por pensar que me lastimaste? —Susurró, aunque era inútil pretender que Ze no escuchaba; ella se limitó a tararear y fingir que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, como buena amiga que era—. Porque estoy bien, en serio.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros, sin mirarlo.

—Draco —Insistió, pinchándole un costado, donde tenía cosquillas y lo hacía sacudirse y quejarse. Recibió el manotazo, sin fuerza, con una sonrisa tonta, porque al menos era una reacción _más _él.

—Tal vez me asusté…_un poco_ —Reconoció, rápido, bajo, apenas entendible, y giró el rostro enseguida, por lo que Harry sólo alcanzó a besarle la mejilla cuando tuvo que contener la risa.

—Si nos tomamos la tarde libre, debería estar calmado para mañana —Intercambió una mirada con la bruja, que asintió y se bajó de la silla, pero no se marchó de inmediato, sino que apuntó hacia abajo.

—También quería preguntarles cómo le van a llamar.

Harry estaba contento de fingir que se le había olvidado.

La cría de basilisco estaba enroscada en torno a uno de sus tobillos desde que llegaron al _Inferno, _lo que ya era raro de por sí, porque se quedó arriba en la noche y no tendría que haber sido capaz de bajar sola y menos de encontrarlos.

—No le vamos a poner nombre —Sentenció Draco, con el ceño fruncido—, sería como aceptar que se quede, y _no_ se va a quedar —Aclaró, apenas ella abrió la boca para replicar. Ze sólo los miró con una sonrisa conocedora y extraña.

—Yo sólo digo —Mencionó, con un gesto vago—, que ponerle nombre a una criatura así, también ayuda a formar un vínculo. Si no quieren ser tragados cuando crezca.

—Estará muy lejos de nosotros, o muerta y vendida en pedazos, cuando sea lo bastante grande para hacernos algo, Ze.

—¿Eso crees?

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas; el primero confundido, el segundo estrechando los ojos.

—Estás _viendo_ algo…—Murmuró Draco, a manera de prueba. Ya que ella no le respondió, se cruzó de brazos—. Te hemos dicho que no queremos que revises nuestro futuro, no somos clientes, ni muggles tontos. Y al menos yo, no creo en la Adivinación.

Ze emitió una de sus risas suave y tintineantes.

—No necesitas creer en algo para que funcione, cariño —Se balanceó sobre los pies, volviendo la atención a la serpiente en el tobillo de Harry—. De todas formas, no le puedo decir 'cosita horrenda' por siempre, ¿qué va a pensar de mí? ¿Qué clase de tía dejaría que ande por ahí, sin nombre?

—Ze…

—Tiene que ser algo lindo, femenino —Continuó, como si nunca hubiese escuchado el tono de advertencia de Draco—, poderoso. En mi familia, se creía en los nombres contundentes que marcaban los destinos —Asintió un par de veces, más para sí misma.

—No le vamos a poner nombre —Intervino Harry también, en voz baja.

La bruja le dio una mirada larga y concienzuda, que le hizo sentir que revisaba algo que estaba mucho más allá de él y de sus capacidades. Luego esbozó una sonrisa lenta.

—Tal vez —Siguió, como quien no quiere la cosa—, ¿algo como "Mérope"?

Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre. Harry reprimió un sobresalto, por pura suerte, pero los ojos de su amiga estaban puestos en él, de todos modos.

—Piénsenlo y me avisan, mis amores —Se inclinó sobre el mostrador para plantar besos sonoros en la mejilla de cada uno, luego se puso el libro bajo el brazo y fue a correr las cortinas y colgar el cartel de "cerrado". Se Apareció en medio de la calle, apenas salió.

Ellos permanecieron sólo un instante en silencio.

—"Dulce como la miel" o "elocuente".

—¿Qué? —Harry giró la cabeza hacia Draco, que parecía pensativo.

—Mérope —Explicó— significa "dulce como la miel" o "elocuente", o algo relacionado con las abejas, si le preguntas a otras personas. De la constelación Tauro. Es costumbre que los Black nombren por estrellas a hijos y algunas mascotas…—Y de a poco, bajó la mirada hacia la serpiente. Después sacudió la cabeza—. Es ridículo.

—También era el nombre de la bruja Gaunt, la madre de Riddle.

Draco bufó.

—Más razones para no ponérselo. Para no ponerle _ningún_ nombre —Decidió, bajándose de la silla.

Harry esperó a que se hubiese distraído preguntándole a Dobby sobre las barreras del _Inferno, _para agacharse, y tenderle la mano a la cría de basilisco, que al sentir la cercanía, cambió el agarre hacia su muñeca. No apretaba, pero se enroscaba con firmeza.

—Mérope es un nombre demasiado triste para ti —Opinó, en un susurro, a la vez que le frotaba la cabeza con el pulgar, cuidadoso, no fuese a lastimarla—, quizás…pensemos en algo mejor.

Habría jurado que el siseo que emitió sonaba a aprobación. Quién sabe, él hacia años que no hablaba pársel.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**La casa monstruo, noté después, se parece a la de una de mis películas favoritas, jajaja. Juro que fue inconsciente ¿? adoré escribir la parte en que Draco está a punto de ponerse a discutir con él, porque Harry se queda como "aHORA NO" ¿?¿?**

**Aquí hay dos detalles interesantes, que no notarán hasta dentro de vaaarios capítulos, probablemente. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**9**

—…Marco respondió.

Cuando Draco entró, agitaba la carta recién entregada por un elfo doméstico, que no se mostró, y la abandonó en el mostrador del _Inferno. _Harry dejó de jugar con la cola del basilisco sin nombre, que no paraba de enroscarse en su dedo índice.

—¿Qué dijo ahora?

Por toda repuesta, le entregó la carta, y con un par de sus mejores guantes, se dispuso a abrir la mandíbula de la cría para tantear las encías y comprobar, como ya sabían y descubrieron esa mañana, que los dientes comenzaban a brotarle a una velocidad inusual.

Marco, todavía oculto en algún país alejado y negándose a darles mayor pista de su paradero, sólo decía que no tenían que preocuparse por los colmillos durante la primera etapa de vida, y a menos que la molestasen, no tendría por qué utilizarlos contra nadie. No era una perspectiva tranquilizadora. Usaba el resto de la carta para dirigir palabras melosas a Draco, que por su expresión de disgusto, ni siquiera se habrá molestado en considerar después de ver de qué se trataba.

—Es lo mismo que dijo Ze, prácticamente —Se encogió de hombros; su pareja asintió, a la vez que dejaba a la cría sobre la mesa y comenzaba a retirarse los guantes, intentando que no se le subiese encima, a pesar de los siseos casi suplicantes. Como resultado, la pequeña serpiente se volvió hacia Harry, que le permitió enrollarse en su muñeca, de nuevo—. Nada de que preocuparnos todavía. Le voy a preguntar a Rolf cuando vaya al laboratorio, por si acaso.

—Sobre la visita al laboratorio —Añadió él, tras un momento, y sólo por el tono de voz, Harry supo que no le iba a agradar lo que fuese a soltar—, creo que vas a tener que ir tú solo.

—¿Por qué? —Empezó a revisar, dentro de su cabeza, lo que tenían pendiente en el _Inferno. _Se suponía que fue programada esa tarde porque la tenían libre, Rolf los quería allí, para que viesen los nuevos datos que arrojaban sus estudios sobre el Picoazul.

—Investigación —Draco le respondió con simpleza—, estoy cerca de dar con _algo_. Necesito quedarme.

—¿No puedes congelar las pociones en los calderos, así, como haces a veces?

—De poder, se puede —Puntualizó, apretando los labios un poco después—; preferiría no hacerlo, son componentes peligrosos e impredecibles.

Harry soltó una pesada y dramática exhalación. Ante la mirada de disculpa que su novio le dirigía, alzó el brazo y acercó a la serpiente a su rostro.

—Seremos sólo tú y yo, pequeña. Papá nos abandona, ¿viste?

Draco rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

—No empieces tú también. No es una persona, ni una mascota —Señaló a la cría con un dedo acusador—; esa _cosa_ horrenda se va de aquí apenas Marco vuelva.

—Pero Rolf dijo…

—Marco sabrá deshacer el apego que nos tiene —Agitó la mano en un gesto vago, para restarle importancia—, y si no lo sabe todavía, lo averiguará después de que lo maldiga un par de veces por ser un imbécil de primera.

Como Harry se limitó a negar, fue su turno de suspirar. Tal vez no fuese _tan_ mala idea conservarla. No había crecido nada desde que llegó, lo que podía ser, de acuerdo a los documentos ya leídos por ambos, un indicio de que su tamaño sería mucho más pequeño que el resto de su especie, y no comía nada que no le sirviese él. La noche anterior, además, llegó a su cama con un siseo débil y lastimero, y se enroscó en un lado de una de las almohadas, cerca de ambos, y no se movió más hasta la mañana, cuando ellos se levantaron y la bajaron. Y bueno, puede que a él, que nunca tuvo mascotas, le resultase _algo_ tierno. Sólo un poco.

Cerró los ojos por un instante al percibir el beso que Draco le daba en la sien. Era absurdo que lo hiciese sonreír con tan poco.

—Te lo compenso con una cita en la noche o mañana. Y te acompaño a la próxima visita a casa de Lovegood, si quieres.

—Ahora es una Scamander —Recordó, en un susurro, y lo vio arrugar la nariz.

—Será Lunática para toda la vida, para mí.

* * *

—…por aquí, por favor —Fue una bruja joven, ceñida en una bata gruesa y blanca, con lentes, varita, y pergaminos entre los brazos, la que lo recibió a las afueras del edificio en que estaba el provisional laboratorio de Scamander, y lo guio a través de un entramado complejo de pasillos, puertas y subdivisiones que no alcanzaba a leer, todo impecable y en un ambiente aislado y limpio. Parecía un mundo miniatura y extraño dentro del centro del barrio mágico, en la movida ciudad.

Cuando lo hicieron pasar a un estudio, con artefactos de plata y cobre, estantes de libros hasta el techo, y unas mesas que le recordaban a los laboratorios de pociones, encontró a Rolf de pie ante una ventana de cristal opaco. El científico se golpeaba el labio inferior con un pluma que lo manchaba de gotas oscuras cada pocos movimientos, aunque no parecía que lo notase o le preocupase en lo más mínimo, mientras que pergaminos de diferentes largos, todos con la misma caligrafía, levitaban a su alrededor en un torbellino lento e interminable, dándole la oportunidad de ojear ciertas secciones cuando juzgaba conveniente para el resto de la situación, fuese la que fuese.

Harry, que sabía poco -por no decir nada- de magizoología, se quedó bajo el umbral de la entrada por un momento, incapaz de decidir si su intervención consistiría en una distracción en un instante decisivo, o si por el contrario, Rolf no hacía gran cosa y no tenía que preocuparse por reglas imaginarias.

El científico lo descubrió ahí tras unos segundos. Parpadeó, como si despertase de un sueño, luego dio un brinco y una inhalación brusca, y después de fijarse en un reloj de bolsillo que cargaba y debía tener más de un siglo, comenzó una retahíla de disculpas al acercarse. Los pergaminos que lo rodeaban se dispersaron, de modo que no le estorbasen el paso, pero aún pudiese buscar alguno si lo necesitaba.

Rolf estrechó su mano con energía, un montón de veces, manchándole los dedos de una sustancia viscosa que decidió no identificar y de la que se limpió con magia. Tenía unas ojeras que no encajaban con la sonrisa ancha y entusiasmada de un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

—¡Harry, Harry, qué bueno que estás aquí! Tienes que verlo, es fascinante, podría hacer mil estudios de él y apenas he conseguido que saliese del huevo. No lo pueden romper solos, tuve que ayudar, y no se empollan como con otras criaturas, necesitan de la humedad y el frío, es todo un…—Bajó la voz de a poco, volvió a parpadear, y todavía sin soltarlo, miró por detrás de él, a la puerta abierta y el pasillo ahora desierto—. ¿Se te perdió tu esposo? —Preguntó, en tono inocente—. A mí a veces se me pierde Luna también, o yo me pierdo, dice ella, y los niños…los niños siempre se me pierden. Menos mal que Lorcan tiene buen sentido de la orientación y jala a su hermano con él a donde sea.

_Esposo. _Harry soltó un bufido de risa y decidió que, de todos modos, no valía la pena corregirlo.

¿Lo parecían?

Tal vez se acercaba el momento de proponérselo, pensó, pero después sacudió la cabeza y optó por concentrarse en el momento y lugar.

—Draco está metido en su laboratorio, algo sobre estar cerca de conseguirlo, investigaciones, pruebas, esas cosas.

Rolf asintió, a la vez que mordisqueaba un costado de su pluma, con una expresión que le daba a entender que no creía que hubiese hecho más lógico que un mago metido en un laboratorio de pociones. Era probable que así fuese, para él.

—Te lo mostraré a ti —Hizo un gesto vago con la pluma, manchándose más las manos, a causa de una deformación que le hizo con los dientes y por la que corrió un hilillo de tinta oscura—, tú puedes contárselo a él, y le mandaré informes si quiere. Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, merecen ser los primeros en verlo. Ni siquiera al Ministro lo he llamado todavía…

A medida que hablaba, seleccionó varios de los pergaminos que levitaban, los enrollaba y duplicaba con un hechizo, y hacía desaparecer uno de ellos. Estaba seguro de que Dobby tendría una pila de estos, para cuando volviese a casa.

Rolf lo llevó hacia la pared cubierta de cristal, por la que se distinguía una sala contigua dividida en dos, que simulaba una especie de cueva semioscura. Reconoció a la cría de Picoazul en el piso, un caparazón del tamaño de una piedra mediana, que le llegaría hasta la rodilla en altura, con símbolos en un débil resplandor azul. Estaba quieto y tranquilo, los tentáculos y el pico replegados y fuera de vista.

—¿Es un bebé y es tan grande? —Cuestionó, distraído, y lo vio asentir por el rabillo del ojo.

—He propuesto en el borrador de mi informe que se le asigne la categoría XXXX, pero el resto del personal dice que es demasiado peligroso. El Ministro nos sugiere la clasificación más alta, para ordenar a construir reservas donde puedan estar cómodos y alejados de los humanos, mágicos o no.

—Si capturó muggles y puede usar magia negra y extraer energía, _debería_ estar lejos de los humanos.

—He descubierto que su magia no es suya —Aclaró Rolf, que no dejaba de hacer girar la pluma entre los dedos—; la absorbe toda, así que en aislamiento, no son mucho más peligrosos que un unicornio, o un hipogrifo, quizás.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar a cierto idiota de trece años que fue a la enfermería por enojar a un hipogrifo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un unicornio (no uno vivo), además, pero estaba seguro de que el cuerno era capaz de provocar tremendo daño.

Se preguntó si Rolf no sería como Hagrid y encontraría tiernas a esas criaturas que podían asesinar sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Incluso los muggles, en el fondo, en la base de su esencia como individuos, tienen cierto nivel de magia, aunque nunca se exteriorice ni puedan usarla; creemos, hasta ahora, que fueron sus objetivos porque poseen magia sin entrenar, y se dejan dominar por sus emociones con facilidad. Cosa rara, las emociones impregnan la magia, es una teoría que no había comprobado hasta hace poco…—Meneó la cabeza, como si intentase no desviarse del asunto principal que los tenía ahí—. Luego, cuando encuentra una fuente poderosa y accesible de magia oscura, la toma. Suponemos que es movido por algo así como la curiosidad, el gusto de un escarbato por lo brillante, más o menos. Se almacena en el pico y se libera cuando se siente amenazado.

Harry asentía, aún distraído, para no quedar como que no entendía nada. Ahora estaba todavía más convencido de que eligió bien cuando se dedicó a proteger y servir, como Auror, y no se metió en alguna carrera complicada y extraña como aquella. Estuvo bien con sus varitas y escuadrones, mientras duró, y los laboratorios le causaban cierta sensación de asfixia y le hacían recordar las mazmorras de Hogwarts. No eran asuntos en los que le gustaría pensar, por lo general.

—Lo que entiendo es que, alejados de las personas, no tienen magia. Así que _tienen _que alejarlos, y ya, ¿no?

Rolf movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, en un silencioso "más o menos", a la vez que fruncía el ceño de forma apenas perceptible.

—Todavía no sabemos si es seguro aislarlos por completo de su ambiente y recrear otro para ellos —Explicó, vacilante, aunque no lo veía a él, sino que tenía los ojos puestos en la criatura dentro de la sala contigua—; hay que revisar ciertas variables, como su efecto sobre el ecosistema mágico, variaciones en el índice de energía salvaje de la ciudad, consecuencias del aislamiento. Sacarlos, de repente, para meterlos a otro sitio, es como arrancar un pedazo de un cuerpo que no podemos ver y esperar que no pase nada. Y pasará algo, _siempre_ pasa.

Tuvo que reconocer que el tono fúnebre de un Rolf serio y concentrado, era escalofriante. Cuando él debió darse cuenta de cómo acababa de sonar, emitió una risa baja y esbozó una sonrisa enorme que le devolvió el aspecto de un niño animado.

—Por ahora, los estudios marchan bien, Harry. Lo dejaremos crecer aquí, veremos cómo se comporta, y expondré el caso en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en unas semanas, cuando tenga una idea de la peor y la mejor posible situación para todos.

—Es un trabajo difícil el que tienes —Opinó, todavía un poco aturdido por todo aquello. Rolf sonrió, de nuevo.

—A mí me gusta mucho —Y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres que te muestre el resto del laboratorio?

Harry no supo cómo decirle que no, sin arruinar el brillo de sus ojos. En ese sentido, le recordó un poco a Luna cuando era joven y le regalaba uno de los collares que ella misma hacía.

Luego de una vuelta por las instalaciones, desde los laboratorios de muestras que usaban otros científicos, hasta las salas mágicas que se ajustaban, de acuerdo a las necesidades, Rolf se Apareció con él, para pasar por el _Inferno _por un amuleto que su esposa le pidió que buscase para colocar en la cabecera de la cama de los niños; él sabía que le hablaba de una protección hindú, para pesadillas, mas no recordaba si les quedaban.

—…bueno, no, no creo que sea peligrosa por ahora —Le comentó, en cuanto se movieron por el callejón en que solía Aparecerse, y Harry le contó sobre los colmillos crecientes de la cría de basilisco—. Por ser un experimento, habría que prestarle más atención de la usual, pero en la primera etapa, las serpientes mágicas no tienden a ser muy dañinas. A menos que sea un Runespoor, pero esos son dañinos sólo para ellos mismos de pequeños…

No era la respuesta más tranquilizadora, al igual que la de Marco, pero supuso que era lo mejor con que Draco y él contaban.

Entraron al _Inferno _sin afectar el trabajo de Ze, que estaba encerrada en una de las salas de consultas. Los débiles murmullos del interior llenaban la tienda, ininteligibles, cuando Rolf le indicó cuáles eran los amuletos que quería y Harry se ocupó del proceso de la venta.

Lo despidió, arrancándole la promesa, en base a súplicas, de que pasaría por la residencia de los Scamander en cuanto volviese a tener una tarde libre. De acuerdo a Rolf, su esposa preguntaba todos los días si, por casualidad, lo había visto, y los niños tenían un acto semejante cuando se acordaban de Draco. Pensó en guardarse el último dato, para que su novio no comenzase a quejarse acerca de la _otra maldición_, como a veces le llamaba.

Vio salir de la sala de consultas a un grupo de tres brujas, que cuchicheaban entre sí, se detuvieron para saludarlo, y se Aparecieron nada más poner un pie fuera de la tienda, que era hasta donde cubría el escudo anti-apariciones.

Ze apareció poco después, asomada por un lado de la cortina medio cerrada. Se acomodaba una bandana de la cabeza, recogiéndose el largo cabello oscuro a la vez, con movimientos practicados y fluidos, y tarareaba por lo bajo en otro idioma. Sonrió al notarlo dentro de la tienda.

—Hasta que al fin iluminas este maravilloso lugar con tu presencia —Se burló, lanzando un beso al aire, en su dirección, para no interrumpir lo que hacía. Le siguió un pequeño puchero—. Mi otro amor ni siquiera se ha dignado a asomar la cabeza hoy, Dobby me dijo que no ha salido del laboratorio desde que te fuiste.

Aquello no era inusual, así que hizo un gesto vago para restarle importancia.

—Él cree que está cerca de un descubrimiento importante.

—Ya lo creo —Habló en tono despreocupado y giró sobre los talones, perdiéndose dentro de la sala de consultas sin añadir más.

Harry observó el espacio en que estuvo parada por unos instantes, de nuevo solo en la entrada de la tienda, y tras una breve vacilación, la siguió. Las cuencas de la cortina tintinearon al chocar entre sí cuando las empujó para pasar.

Ze ya estaba instalada en uno de los cojines, ensimismada en un juego de cartas que movía, barajeaba, dejaba sobre la mesa en un arco perfecto y volvía a recoger con un solo movimiento. Lo hacía sin despegar los ojos de la puerta, y por ende, de Harry, cuando entró.

—Sabes que no estamos muy de acuerdo con la Adivinación…—Empezó, en voz baja. Ze sonrió, a medias.

—Sé que tuviste una mala experiencia relacionada al arte, sí.

Él tragó en seco. 'Mala experiencia' se quedaba corto.

—Pero si te preguntara algo, y tú no vieses nada o no estuvieses segura de la respuesta, me lo dirías así, ¿verdad?

—Yo _siempre_ estoy segura de las cosas que digo —Hubo un tinte peligroso en sus palabras, que desapareció tan pronto como se había mostrado—, pero sí, eres mi amigo y por supuesto que lo haría. ¿Qué me vas a preguntar? ¿Cuál de todas las dudas que tienes, quieres que te ayude a resolver, cariño?

Él bufó.

—No te pases.

—Ven con _mamá Ze_ y cuéntale lo que te acompleja —Invitó con dramatismo, abriendo los brazos hacia él, por lo que las cartas se desplegaron y levitaron sobre la mesa, justo en la misma posición en que ella las sostenía un momento atrás. Harry intentaba no reírse cuando se sentó al frente.

—Deja el teatro, eso ya lo conozco.

—Es parte del oficio —Ella se encogió de hombros. Recogió las cartas que flotaban, las barajeó por última vez, y las puso, una a una, de vuelta en el cofre donde las guardaba—. Bien, dispara, mi amor, ¿qué pasa?

Harry se relamió los labios e intentó buscar las palabras para explicarse. No quería dejar cabos sueltos al respecto, que lo atormentasen después.

—Tú no eres una vidente, ¿verdad? Una vez nos lo dijiste, ¿cómo era? Los videntes sólo ven el futuro…

—Los videntes ven el futuro y hablan de las profecías, corrientes de magia que determinan ciertos cursos de acción. No, yo no hago profecías. Y son terribles, si me lo preguntas.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Entonces qué ves tú, Ze?

—Pasado, presente, futuro. El alma —Apoyó el codo en la mesa y recargó la barbilla en la palma, sin apartar los ojos de él—. El pasado le pende a las personas sobre la cabeza, el presente son imágenes extrañas, el futuro se desvanece y cambia constantemente. Es más sencillo ver dentro de una persona, saber cómo reacciona, y así, saber también qué curso de acción tomará y qué futuro posible cumple al hacerlo.

—Y Draco te dijo que no vieras los nuestros, para que no supieras ciertas cosas. Pero aun así, las sabes.

—¿Qué es lo que sé? —Ella se mostró toda inocencia, de tal modo que lo hubiese engañado, tratándose de alguien más—. Por las malas, aprendí a sólo revisar dentro de las personas que me dejen hacerlo o quieran saber algo, Harry.

Él asintió, despacio, mientras lo consideraba un momento.

—¿Y qué has visto, _exactamente_, de nosotros?

Ze guardó silencio por varios segundos.

—Esa es una pregunta difícil.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque llevas la marca de la Muerte. No, no te asustes, no es grave; tú la llevas, yo la llevo, cientos de personas lo hacen. Cuando comparas unos cientos a los millones del mundo, sí suena a bastante poco, pero no somos los primeros ni seremos los últimos —Chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza—. Esa marca divide tu pasado en dos, antes y después de tener contacto con la Muerte. Eres un hombre extraño por eso, Harry, no lo tomes a mal, pero un vidente común no sabría qué ve en ti.

Él se tomó un instante para procesar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Tú _sí_ lo sabes? —Musitó, con un hilo de voz.

—Esa no es la duda que tienes y quieres que te solucione, Harry, no te desvíes —Ella no se inmutó cuando la miró ceñudo.

—¿Crees que…? —Se interrumpió al sacudir la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire—. ¿Estamos en peligro, Ze? Aquí, Draco o yo, ¿podrían hacernos daño, fuera de lo que hacemos en el trabajo?

—Siempre puede haber peligro, en cualquier lugar.

—No me des respuestas ambiguas —Siseó, inconscientemente—; sé cómo actúan las videntes, odio que hagan eso, no me dicen nada.

—Lamento que lo hayas tomado como una respuesta, cariño, pero yo sólo te exponía un hecho —Le replicó, sin perder la calma—. Están en el mismo peligro aquí que en cualquier otra parte del mundo, Harry. Lo que les vaya a pasar, pasará donde se encuentren, y no vale la pena huir toda la vida, para ser atrapados al final en cualquier sitio.

Harry dejó caer los hombros y resopló. Al parecer, era el día de no dar palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Aunque nunca te lo hemos dicho, sabes lo que le pasa a Draco, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Y una breve pausa—, conozco el ritual que lo hizo. Lo he visto llevarse a cabo dos veces en mi vida, aunque nunca que quedase..._así_.

—¿Qué pasó con las personas a las que se lo hicieron?

Ella apretó los labios un instante. Apenas llegó a notarlo.

—Una está encerrada en un hospital mágico de problemas mentales. Aislamiento completo y permanente, jamás lo supo controlar —Soltó una leve, temblorosa, exhalación—. Al otro le arranqué la cabeza cuando enloqueció, antes de que me matara a mí.

—¿Lo conocías?

Se sintió estúpido al preguntarlo. No podía imaginar haber actuado así cuando la Maldición de Draco se desplegaba por completo, años atrás.

Ze asintió.

—Solía llamarle 'papá' —Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, frunciendo el ceño—. Ese no es el punto.

A Harry le llevó un momento recordar cuál _sí_ lo era y por qué hablaban de este tema.

—¿No hay una forma de curarlo?

—¿La verdad? —Él asintió—. Un buen Avada quita la magia oscura y los deja descansar. Para siempre. Que yo sepa, no se ha dado con otra solución.

Sintió un leve dolor al apretar las manos, en puños, con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Te maldeciría si lo haces —Aclaró ella, en tono de obviedad—. Los dos son mis amigos, no disfruto recomendando la muerte de ninguno.

—Draco _no_ tiene que morir —Insistió, en voz baja.

—No, claro que no.

Sonaba tan segura que lo hizo considerarlo por unos segundos más, en silencio.

—¿Has visto _algo_ sobre eso?

Ella asintió, pero se mantuvo callada.

—¿Es algo bueno? ¿Puede quitársela? —Como transcurrió un momento y la bruja no le contestó, volvió a resoplar—. Ze, si no hay una forma, _si no se puede_, ¿no es mejor que lo sepa ahora y deje de intentarlo?

Ze ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

—La razón de que Draco no crea en la Adivinación, es la misma por la que no reviso su futuro, y la respuesta que buscas. Te lo dije: veo el alma, así sé cómo reaccionará y qué futuro va a crearse a sí mismo —Puntualizó, inusualmente gentil—. No hay una cura, pero Draco la encontrará, porque _es _Draco y no va a dejar de buscarla. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

Harry recordó el sexto año en Hogwarts y cierto armario, a un estudiante demacrado que dejó de ir al exterior por arreglarlo. Sólo pudo desear que, en esa ocasión, no se fuese a tal extremo por la necesidad de cumplir la tarea.

—Creo que lo estás entendiendo —Ze esbozó una débil sonrisa y lo despachó al agitar una mano—. Circula, mi amor, tengo clientes. Porque eres tú, invítame la cena más tarde y no te cobro; aprovecháremos de sacar a Draco de ese encierro autoimpuesto.

Harry acababa de abrir la boca para contestarle cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente que superó las barreras iniciales del edificio. La bruja arqueó las cejas, con una expresión inquisitiva, y él sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Los clientes se aproximaban.

—Si vieses algo más, _algo importante_, quiero decir, como un problema que ponga nuestras vidas en peligro, ¿nos lo dirías?

—Que lo sepan, no evitará nada. Pero lo haría, si no pensase que es mejor no hacerlo —Señaló, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, a lo que respondió con otra sonrisa pequeña—. Tranquilo, Harry, nada les va a pasar a mis dos amores mientras yo ande por aquí. Les quedan muchos años por delante.

Bueno, supuso que era lo mejor que podía esperarse. Asintió, le dijo que pasaría en un rato para preguntar qué quería comer y que, juntos, arrastraran a Draco fuera del laboratorio de pociones.

Cuando alcanzó la salida, un muchacho y una mujer joven acababan de correr la cortina y saludaban a Ze casi con veneración. Harry rodó los ojos y la dejó hacer todo su numerito de la vidente, cerrando tras de sí.

Tenía una incomprensible sensación de que la bruja no le dijo todo lo que podía. Pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.

Se encaminó hacia el fondo, a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y subió sin prisas. Arriba, todo era tranquilidad. Dobby, invisible, arrullaba a la cría de basilisco en brazos, como si fuese un bebé que acababa de comer y ahora le tocaba la siesta. Ella estaba adormilada cuando sacó la lengua para probar el aire y le siseó a Harry, con suavidad; él respondió dándole una caricia en un costado de la cabeza, de paso, para seguir hacia el laboratorio.

Tocó la puerta, con los nudillos, por mera formalidad. En su mayoría, él ni siquiera estaba pendiente de los ruidos, porque usaba _silencios_ desde afuera. Luego entró.

Draco estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de trabajo, con al menos medio metro de pergamino al frente, la vuelapluma escribía a la misma velocidad que la pluma normal, que sostenía en una mano, en diferentes puntos del papel. Un aura negra lo rodeaba; no dio muestra alguna de reparar en su presencia. A poca distancia, un vial estaba roto, y goteaba un líquido espeso y de un violeta oscuro en el piso, que era recogido por un hechizo de limpieza que el elfo siempre renovaba cuando el laboratorio se quedaba solo.

Esperó un momento y él no se detuvo.

—¿Draco?

Otros segundos de trabajo exhaustivo, y luego, de improviso, Draco se erguía y las plumas dejaban de escribir. Él se quedó muy quieto, la Maldición oscilaba a su alrededor. Después se replegó contra su cuerpo y se esfumó por completo.

Apretaba el pergamino entre los dedos, estrujándolo con desesperación, cuando se volvió hacia él. Tenía una mirada frenética y estaba pálido. Harry quiso preguntarle qué pasaba, pero él se le adelantó.

—_Lo tengo._

—¿Qué cosa?

—La desentrañé toda, ¡lo tengo! Sólo…sólo debo…

Cuando hizo ademán de caminar, trastabilló y pareció aturdido por su propio movimiento. Harry se acercó deprisa y lo sujetó, por los brazos, antes de que cayese. Draco parpadeaba, extrañado.

Al enfocarlo, tenía sombras negras en el gris de los ojos. La única respuesta que tuvo fue apenas una exhalación:

—Sé cómo quitarme la Maldición.

* * *

**Pienso hacerme profesional en esto de poner finales muy 'wowowow' a los capítulos, por si no se dieron cuenta, jajaja.**

**Respondiendo a los comentarios: ¡dos personitas me descubrieron! Amo esa película. Cuando la pasan, yo _tengo_ que verla, es algo que está más allá de mí. Pero, en serio, no fue consciente, no se suponía que la escena resultase así ni siquiera, pero quedó y la dejé ¿?**

_**xonyaa11.** _**adoro tu teoría, es lo único que diré.**

_**Murtilla.**_** La verdad es que, muy probablemente, algunos Inefables incluso sean clientes de ellos, jajaja. ¿Cómo decírtelo? El Departamento de Misterios existe _por_ y _para_ casos inusuales, y estos dos lo son, no cabe duda. Además, con la cantidad de cosas 'extrañas' que mantienen en la tienda, podría decirse que son 'intocables' hasta cierto punto. Ni ellos se acercan al Ministerio, ni los del Ministerio a ellos. Y en particular, en la ciudad en que está ambientada (y por lo que hago especial énfasis en eso), la magia oscura está a otro nivel, y las reglas son diferentes o no aplican como deberían. ¡Lo siento! La pregunta sobre Draco te la debo ¿? los spoilers son malos, y esa respuesta podría tener uno.**

**Lo de la magia es una cosa muy interesante, en realidad. La teoría en el canon, indica que para hacer pociones y runas, _debes_ tener magia; un muggle no puede hacerlas. Si las pociones _necesitan_ ser realizadas por un mago o bruja, pero cualquiera puede beberlas o modificarlas, sucede lo mismo con las runas. No es que la utilizó 'libremente', aunque lo parezca. Draco hace runas precisas para un propósito, y si Harry no le tuviese el nivel de confianza que le tiene, nunca hubiese funcionado. Digamos que lo 'ayudó' sin darse cuenta, jajaja.**

**Sé que aman a la 'cosita horrenda', yo también la amo; calma, hay una sorpresa o dos relacionada a ella para más adelante.**

**Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo a la historia!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**10**

Harry intentó, _en serio intentó_, seguir el hilo de lo que escuchaba. En vista de lo ocurrido, el _Inferno _cerró las puertas antes de lo que tenían previsto para ese día, y ellos se reunieron en el piso de arriba, en torno a la mesa, cerca de la hora de la comida. Sería la tercera o cuarta vez que Ze subía, desde que tenían el apartamento allí, lo que demostraba que era una ocasión inusual.

Dobby hizo ademán de llevarse a la cría de basilisco, que se despertó un rato atrás y deambuló por el lugar, hasta dar con el tobillo de Harry, en el que se enroscó, pero lo detuvieron, y ahora el elfo se dedicaba a hacer levitar tazas para ellos y servirles té, sin que se notase su presencia más que en los despliegues de magia. La bruja, por el contrario, tomaba un café bien cargado y no dejaba de observar a Draco, por encima del borde de la taza.

—…bien, tienes- tienes las maldiciones, sabes cuáles te pusieron, ¿no? —Él asintió. Harry, que luchaba por procesar la información, se desordenó el cabello con un quejido—. ¿Las vas a revertir y ya?

—Sí, _pero_ no —Puntualizó, enseguida; lucía un poco agitado, no dejaba de removerse en el asiento—. Tengo que revertir, las que se puedan revertir, una a una, y considerarlas también como parte de un conjunto, porque un hechizo inapropiado, y no podré revertir la otra.

—Son capas y capas de magia, ¿cierto? —Draco asintió y la bruja lo imitó, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. Él no lo entendía así—. ¿Cómo lo harías, entonces?

—Comienzo por los cortes —Empezó a gesticular cuando lo dijo, probablemente, para señalar alguno, pero el glamour los tenía bien cubiertos y disimulados—, es en lo que he estado trabajando; si puedo hacer que dejen de abrirse, primero, puedo retirar los encantamientos para reponer la sangre. No me puedo quitar la Maldición sin haber quitado antes la de los cortes, o no aguantaré. Y Harry se molestaría conmigo si no aguanto —Añadió, con una débil sonrisa que carecía de humor, y él intentó devolver.

—Me molestaría mucho —Reconoció, aunque no era cierto. No sería molestia lo que sentiría, y ambos lo sabían.

—La secuencia sería algo como: la magia oscura de encima, la capa superficial que mantiene los cortes funcionando, luego el corte mismo, los encantamientos para conservar mi estado —Enumeró con los dedos—. Tengo maldiciones puestas, en secreto, en caso de que intenté quitar alguna otra, que me causan dolor, y esas serán las que vengan después. Si lo hago bien, en orden, me quedaría sólo la Maldición principal, _él._

—Pero la Maldición usa magia propia contra los cortes —Recordó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿qué hará cuando no los tengas?

—Eso es lo que me pregunté —Draco asintió—. Con los años, la Maldición desarrolló su propio soporte dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo, y con el control que le impuse, se mezcló con mi magia. Sacarla toda, de golpe, me haría un squib —Arrugó la nariz, en una obvia señal de lo que pensaba de serlo—, y hacerlo muy lentamente, causaría que se combinen más y ya no pueda diferenciar mi magia de la Maldición. Me quedarían restos, si la extraigo mal, y esos restos se multiplicarían…

_Y sería en vano. _Las palabras quedaron en el aire, no necesitaba decirlas.

—¿Cómo puedes sacar parte de tu magia, sin sacar _tu _magia? —Preguntó Ze, con aparente calma, como si se tratase de un tema de todos los días.

—Obligándola a separarse de mí.

A Harry no le gustaba el camino que aquello estaba por tomar. Estiró el brazo por sobre la mesa, para sujetarle una mano, y le dio un leve apretón que le ganó su completa atención.

—Se supone que la controlas porque la mezclaste con la tuya —Murmuró, vacilante. No tenía un gran conocimiento del tema, así que le era difícil encontrar la forma para expresarse—, ¿no volverías a cómo estabas antes?

Draco le dedicó aquella mirada que ya casi nunca le dirigía, la que lo hacía sentir como un niño que no comprende de qué le hablan. Alzó sus manos unidas para darle un par de besos en los nudillos. Se relajó contra su voluntad, porque esa no era una respuesta y tampoco era justo que fuese tan fácil de manipular.

—Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —Aclaró, en un susurro—, pero no en _eso._

—_Eso _puede quitarse. Si lo separo lo suficientemente lento, y con cuidado, mantendré el control —Aseguró. No titubeaba, Harry quiso pensar en ello como una buena señal—. Luego lo aislaré.

—¿Cómo? —Continuó Ze, permitiéndole al elfo servirle otra taza de café— ¿_dónde_? —Hizo un especial énfasis en la palabra, por lo que Draco asintió, de nuevo, como si hubiese esperado dicha pregunta.

—En una reliquia —Respondió, con simpleza—. Todas las reliquias de magia negra comienzan con una maldición, sin excepción. Si preparo una desde cero, con mi magia, con la energía de la Maldición, se adaptará a ella desde el principio y podría ser el único contenedor del mundo que la soporte cuando haya salido de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué harás con ella, cuando la tengas en la reliquia?

—Debería regresarla al espacio oscuro del que salió, un plano que está entre los muertos y los vivos; lo he investigado mucho. Pero —Agregó, con una breve pausa en la que se enderezó y dio una exhalación—, no estoy seguro de qué tan buena idea sea correr el riesgo de usar magia en el contenedor, que podría ser absorbida por la Maldición.

—A menos que hagas una reliquia perfecta, a prueba de magia —Puntualizó la bruja.

—A menos que haga una reliquia perfecta, a prueba de magia —Aceptó, asintiendo—. Tengo práctica haciéndolas, creo que me tomará un tiempo, pero podré hacerla.

—_Todo _ese procedimiento que piensas hacer te va a tomar un tiempo.

Draco hizo un gesto vago, para restarle importancia.

—Estoy maldito desde hace casi veinte años —Recordó, en tono más sombrío—. Si me toma veinte más quitármela, entonces veinte más la llevaré y trabajaré en eso.

Harry lamentó que no hubiese forma de hacerlo reconsiderar ciertos riesgos. Conocía ese tono decidido que acababa de utilizar; era el mismo del día en que entró a su cuarto, en la Mansión, y le dijo que quería ir a ver a Narcissa Malfoy, y cuando le tiró un manuscrito por delante, y dictó que se irían de ahí. Ambas las cumplió.

Estaba seguro de que esta también lo haría.

_¿Cuál sería el precio entonces?_

—¿Cómo vas a empezar? —Ze le entregó la taza a Dobby en cuanto dio por finalizada la merecida dosis de cafeína y jugueteó con uno de los muñecos de tela y botones que le colgaban del cinturón.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire. Entendió por qué, cuando lo observó a él, al contestar:

—Tengo que envenenarme para purificar mi sangre.

* * *

Decir que Harry se sentía agotado cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama y enterró el rostro entre las manos, habría sido quedarse corto. Un simple eufemismo.

Podía percibir, sin necesidad de alzar la mirada, a Draco, que se paraba frente a él, posiblemente de brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué esta _no_ es una buena noticia para ti?

—_¿Buena noticia?_ —Harry no sabía si reír o comenzar a preocuparse por su estado mental. Él lucía serio y tranquilo cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo desde abajo—. Hace unos minutos dijiste que tenías que envenenarte, ¡envenenarte, Draco Malfoy, _no_ es algo bueno! ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si te digo que voy a envenenarme, tan casual como si te dijera que voy a salir por un periódico muggle?

Notó que él tragaba en seco.

—Te diría que no seas un estúpido Gryffindor. Pero _esto_ es diferente —Aclaró, deprisa.

—¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Porque eres tú y tú no haces las cosas mal y yo sí?

—Porque yo estoy maldito, Harry, y no lo haré porque quiero. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, no estoy loco.

—Eso es lo que parece —No se encogió, ni se detuvo, ante la mirada de advertencia del par de rendijas grises que intentaron calcinarlo sin magia—. ¿Para qué tienes que hacerlo, en primer lugar? Has estado mejor, me dijiste que estabas trabajando en alargar la duración de la dosis, y con pociones, podrías…

—¿Y pasarme el resto de mi vida, corriendo cuando se me acaba el tiempo, porque tengo que tomarme algo para que no se empiecen a abrir cien cortes en mi cuerpo? ¿Eso es preferible?

Harry sintió que un peso invisible se instalaba en sus hombros y lo empujaba hacia abajo, por la forma en que se rodeó con sus propios brazos y la manera en que lo vio después.

—Sabes que si pudiese hacer algo…

—Pero _no_ puedes —Lo cortó, sin vacilación—, y yo sí puedo, y _tengo _que hacerlo.

—Lo que no quiero —Intentó explicar, en el tono más conciliador que podía—, es que te cures de un daño y quedes con otro, que podría ser todavía peor.

Hubo un momento de silencio, apenas interrumpido por una inhalación brusca. Luego Draco estalló; un estallido rápido, breve, intenso.

—¡¿Qué puede ser peor que _esto_?!

Los estantes se sacudieron, la luz principal del cuarto titiló. El glamour, desvaneciéndose por la pérdida del control, dejó entrever líneas rojizas por un instante. Draco se percató enseguida de que acababa de alzar la voz y apretó los labios, dando un paso hacia atrás, sin mirarlo.

Harry se puso de pie e hizo ademán de acercarse, pero él se dio la vuelta y se adelantó a cualquier cosa que pudiese decir.

—Olvídalo —Agitó una mano, en un gesto que pretendía restarle importancia y resultaba demasiado falso—, realmente no importa; lo puedo hacer solo. _No _te estoy pidiendo permiso, y _no _es como que tú fueses de ayuda en algo.

Lo siguiente que recordaría era un comentario poco agradable, que se prometió no repetir en lo que le quedaba de vida, y dejarlo solo en el cuarto, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Dobby, que intentó interceptarlo en el pasillo.

* * *

Harry regresó al apartamento un par de horas más tarde. Envió un _patronus_ a Ze para pedirle algo de tiempo, se encontraron en un café que abría las veinticuatro horas del día, y le contó, enfurruñado de un modo poco maduro para su edad, que su novio era un tonto cuando de sí mismo se trataba. Después de escuchar cada palabra en un comprensivo silencio, la bruja asintió, le palmeó el hombro, y lo mandó de vuelta a casa; no le hizo comentario alguno por haberla retenido casi hasta la medianoche sólo para desahogarse, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

En el camino de regreso al barrio mágico, que recorrió a pie para que el aire terminase de despejarlo, suplicó a una tienda que cerraba sus puertas por uno de los dulces favoritos de Draco, un volcán de chocolate. Lo llevaba en una caja pequeña cuando alcanzó el piso superior del _Inferno,_ tanteando en la oscuridad y pidiéndole a Dobby que le dijese si no había nadie.

—El amo Draco no salió —Le decía el elfo, a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo principal—. El amo iba a enviar a Dobby apenas el amo Harry se fue, pero luego el amo Draco pensó que eso molestaría al amo Harry, y no lo hizo, sino que le dijo a Dobby que estuviese pendiente de que llegase bien, y Dobby lo ha hecho. Dobby ha sido un elfo bueno y ha esperado también, amo.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, a medias.

—Eres el mejor elfo del mundo, Dobby —Susurró y dejó que sollozase y los colmase en halagos a ambos, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del cuarto.

Tuvo la sensación de haber regresado varios años, al comienzo de su relación con Draco, cuando encontró un bulto de mantas en la entrada, cerrándole el paso por completo, de manera que tuviese que moverlo si quería ir a dormir. Era un buen método para saber cuándo llegaba antes, pero a esas alturas, era absurdo que todavía pensase que lo necesitaba.

Harry se puso de cuclillas frente a él y le palmeó la mejilla, con cuidado, regalándole algunas caricias.

—_Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor_ —Llamó. No solía decirle así, porque Draco lo consideraba demasiado empalagoso, e incluso en sueños, se removió y emitió un débil quejido, antes de abrir los ojos y tallárselos.

—¿Harry? —Asintió a su adormilado novio, que se estiró hacia él y lo envolvió con ambos brazos, dejando que la cobija que tenía encima se deslizase hacia abajo—. _Saaghi _y yo te estábamos esperando, y nos quedamos dormidos…

Él arqueó las cejas, al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo.

—¿Saaghi?

Como si supiese que se referían a ella, la cría de basilisco emitió un siseo suave y levantó la cabeza, asomándose a través del espacio del cuello del pijama de Draco. Estaba enroscada en su garganta, en una escamosa bobina contra la piel pálida.

—¿Así que ahora es _Saaghi _y no 'cosa horrenda'?

Draco se enderezó y liberó un brazo, para alzarlo y frotar un lado de la cabeza de la serpiente con los dedos. A su vez, esta sacó la lengua para probar el aire, y luego se acurrucó en el hueco de su clavícula, donde volvió a quedarse quieta.

—Ella me acompañó cuando tú me dejaste solo con el elfo —Elevó el mentón, como si fuese explicación suficiente para la repentina cercanía. Harry sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Me fui como cuatro horas.

—¿Sólo cuatro? —Draco le frunció el ceño y conjuró un _tempus_, un reloj mágico,para asegurarse; una vez comprobado, suspiró y enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Harry—. Se sintió como si fuesen mil años.

Harry se echó a reír, besándole un lado de la cabeza y la oreja.

—Te traje algo cuando venía de camino…—Susurró, pinchándole un costado para hacerlo quejarse y reír.

—Oh, debería alterarme más seguido, si es algo bueno.

—No, no lo hagas. Te traigo lo que quieras si andas de buen humor.

—¿Es un trato?

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Draco se rio por lo bajo, todavía pegado a él, y Harry rodó los ojos.

* * *

—…así que veneno.

—Veneno —Draco asintió. Él tragó en seco y se obligó a carraspear, para que la voz no le fuese a fallar.

Estaban en el laboratorio del apartamento, sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa de trabajo. Una pila de documentos aguardaba a un costado, el largo pergamino del procedimiento estaba en manos de Draco. _Saaghi_, de un curioso buen humor, serpenteaba por el suelo y se les enroscaba en los tobillos de vez en cuando.

Harry se restregó la cara, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y asintió para sí mismo, para infundirse valor, si es que era lo que le faltaba.

—Bien, a ver, explícame cómo funciona eso.

Él le dirigió una mirada larga, luego recorrió algunas de las líneas del pergamino que sostenía.

—No tienes que…

—No empieces con el "no tienes que hacerlo" —Lo interrumpió de inmediato—, sabes que no me voy a quedar sentado y tranquilo, con lo que dijiste que harías.

Draco apretó los labios un momento. Pareció considerarlo, para después asentir también. Cuando se inclinó por encima de la mesa y lo besó, Harry parpadeó, aturdido, y luego rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿La versión corta o la versión larga?

De pronto, tuvo la sensación de volver a ser un adolescente frente a libros de magia avanzada y con ganas de lloriquear. Su expresión debió delatarlo, por la manera en que su pareja contuvo la risa.

—Dime algo que pueda entender, hazme el favor.

—El veneno sirve para purificar.

—Hasta donde yo sabía, el veneno mataba —Puntualizó Harry, con suavidad; no tenía pensado ponerse en contra, cuando estaba claro quién llevaba la ventaja en el área de conocimiento.

—El veneno mágico, alterado, no tiene por qué ser mortal —Aclaró, despacio, como si tratase con un niño que sí merecía de su paciencia—. Entrará a mi cuerpo, obligará a mi sistema de defensas a funcionar, y atacará la capa de magia oscura más básica que tengo, no a mí. Quitará los hechizos de reponer sangre y las maldiciones del sistema circulatorio. Con un buen antídoto en mano cuando lo haga, tomado en el momento justo, debería frenarla antes de que haga algo más —Hizo una breve pausa, a la espera de alguna reacción desfavorable de su parte, y cuando no la obtuvo, agregó:—. Eso me dejará un plazo de algunas horas para que la Maldición de los cortes actúe…

—Los cortes se van a abrir _sin _que tengas la seguridad del repuesto de sangre —Harry frunció el ceño al comprender. Draco bufó por el término "seguridad", se dio cuenta tarde de que se equivocó al utilizarlo—. ¿No haría eso que tú…?

Él sacudía la cabeza, contestando a la pregunta que no terminó de formular, porque sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. Deseó sentir la misma confianza que Draco mostraba en su idea.

—Prepararé pociones adormecedoras y calmantes, y pasaré una noche sin retener la maldición de los cortes. _Él _usará magia para mantenerme con vida, tiene que hacerlo, no querrá correr el riesgo de dejarme morir y desaparecer —A Harry no le gustaba cómo sonaban esas palabras; debió notarlo, porque unos segundos más tarde, una mano sostenía la suya y un pulgar trazaba caricias en su dorso—. Cuando haya pasado el tiempo de apertura, se cerrarán solos, por última vez. Los cortes no van a volver a abrirse cuando la _sangre contaminada _haya terminado de salir.

Él intentó, _en serio intentó,_ entender el punto, para no tener otra reacción contraproducente o hacer una pregunta estúpida. Lo último era lo más complicado, porque mil dudas lo asaltaban, y no estaba seguro de cuál haría que se ganase una de esas miradas que lo hacían sentir que no tenía idea de nada.

—Voy a estar bien —En cierto modo, aquella frase englobaba lo que más lo angustiaba, y por lo que Harry continuó observándolo, dubitativo, unos instantes.

—¿Esa sería la peor parte del proceso?

La expresión de Draco respondió por él con un vacilante "no". Tuvo que tomar otra bocanada de aire y recordarse que era por su bien, que era lo que quería, y por sobre todas las cosas, que _tenía_ que estar ahí para ayudar si hacía falta.

Cuando hizo un gesto vago, pretendió restarle importancia de esa manera, y sólo por esa ocasión, le permitió dejar el tema de lado un momento, porque un asunto igual de importante, según el propio Harry, comenzó a ocupar un espacio dentro de su cabeza.

—Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo para preocuparnos por esos detalles —Aseguró Draco, con una tranquilidad un poco más rígida de lo que debería, si esperaba que le creyese, a pesar de lo bien que lo conocía—. El estudio de venenos y alteraciones me tomará días, las pociones que necesito, sólo para esto, no se hacen en unas horas, y cuando vaya a hacer la reliquia desde cero…—Soltó un dramático suspiro, dejando caer los hombros—. Incluso si el plan es perfecto, falta todo.

Él dudaba que la palabra ideal para definirlo fuese 'perfecto'. Aun así, se limitó a dejarlo estar, y se estiró por encima de la mesa, sosteniendo ambas manos de Draco entre las suyas y capturando su atención, justo cuando este hacía ademán de tomar a la inquieta Saaghi del suelo.

—Draco —Emitió un sonido vago para hacerle saber que oía, mas no fue hasta que le dio un ligero apretón a sus manos unidas, que se lo tomó en serio.

—¿Qué? —Susurró, recorriéndole el rostro con la mirada, en un intento de descubrir sus intenciones nada más con un vistazo.

Por la cara que hizo después, era obvio que no lo consiguió, y sus siguientes palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa por completo.

—Quiero casarme contigo.

* * *

**Yo siempre digo "Harry es la persona más inoportuna del mundo, o la más oportuna; no tiene puntos intermedios". Pues...justo ahora no tengo idea de si esto es oportuno o no.**

**Me sorprenden con el repentino aprecio a la Maldición, jajaja. A decir verdad, yo le tengo bastante cariño...a mi manera.**

**Hay varias cosas que Ze y yo nos estamos guardando, eh, no sería tan emocionante lo que se viene si no lo hiciéramos (?)**

**¡Adoro la teoría de que la 'cosita' hable! Lo consideré bastante en el primer borrador y ahora admito que hubiese sido genial, jajaja.**

**Necesito que aprecien conmigo a esta personita que llamó 'desnaturalizado" a Draco por su falta de cariño a la serpiente, jAJAJAJA. Ese "mamá Harry" es lo mejor que he leído en días, en serio. Sí, definitivamente, 'mamá Harry' va a llamarle la atención, djdkdk.**

**Hablando de comentarios kilométricos...¡me encanta que hayas captado eso! De hecho, sí, la 'segunda maldición' de Draco, o el efecto Malfoy sobre los niños, que dice Harry, afecta un poco a Saaghi. Cuando decide quedarse con ellos, es porque Harry ha tenido bastante magia negra y muerte impregnada, y Draco hace que quiera darle besitos de serpiente (?). Marco es especial por naturaleza, Draco simplemente lo pone peor, jAJAJA, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado tanto su aparición, porque él por supuesto que regresa!**

**Me gusta la teoría del filtro purificador del Picoazul. Me gusta mucho. En el primer borrador, la criatura jugaba una parte tan importante como los OC's. No vas tan mal encaminada, eh.**

**Si lo que te impactó fue lo de su padre, no, que yo recuerde, no se menciona; sin embargo, hay un montón de referencias a la vida de los dos OC's, fuera de la línea de tiempo de la historia en sí, y puede que allí encuentres insinuaciones o pistas que te dan esa sensación.**

**¡Creo que la respuesta a tu primera pregunta la contesta Draco aquí, cuando le habla a Harry del procedimiento! De todos modos, avísame si sigues con dudas. Me guardaré la respuesta a la segunda, lamentablemente, porque podría constituir un spoiler, pero de nuevo, no vas nada desencaminada, me sorprendes, jajaja. Tú tranquila, deja todos los comentarios largos que quieras.**

**En fin, este capítulo fue confuso para mí y Harry. Ze está en su 'elemento', prácticamente, y Draco...ay, Draco. Van a querer darse cabezazos contra la pared dentro de poco, no lo duden. Creo que es interesante el punto al que es capaz de llegar para quitársela, por muy extremo que parezca.**

**Recordemos, de _Tesoro_, todo lo que compone la Maldición. Cada doce horas, lo corta en diferentes partes, al mismo tiempo, y además de reponer su sangre enseguida, está alojada en su cabeza. Draco _vive_ conviviendo con el sujeto. No se nota porque la perspectiva siempre es de Harry (cosa que hice a propósito), pero no considero nada fácil eso de compartir un cuerpo. Tal vez, como un extra aparte (fuera de los que ya tengo listos), haga una perspectiva de Draco para darles una idea de cómo me imagino su día a día con _él_, si quieren.**

**Disfruté mucho de su pequeño desacuerdo y la manera en que se arreglan, porque hey, se adoran, ni siquiera son capaces de seguir enojados mucho tiempo esos dos tontitos. Harry está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser comprensivo y hay que apreciarlo, aunque lo de la propuesta todavía no sé qué tan fuera de lugar quedó, jajaja, a él le pareció el mejor momento, al menos, no lo culpen ¿?**

**¿Les gusta el nombre que Draco le puso a la serpiente? ¿Alguna opinión sobre este capítulo, en particular?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**11**

Harry estaba detrás de uno de los mostradores del _Inferno, _con la cabeza recostada y girada hacia un lado, de manera que la mejilla le quedaba pegada al cristal. Saaghi no dejaba de emitir suaves siseos, le había tocado la cara con la punta de la lengua, y al cansarse de la falta de atención, se hizo un rollo de escamas junto a él, con la cabecita escondida, de modo que lucía más como una pieza de decoración que una criatura mágica y posiblemente letal para otras personas y animales.

Podía oír el débil murmullo de Ze en la sala de consultas, despidiéndose de sus clientes al finalizar el turno, y luego alistándose para salir, porque tenía una cita esa noche y pidió un par de horas libres extra, que jamás le habrían negado. Estaba tan contenta que tarareaba por lo bajo. Él sólo esperaba que tuviese más suerte que en la última ocasión, cuando el pobre imbécil resultó hechizado y colgado de un poste en la avenida principal de la ciudad, y Ze no quiso hablar del tema por dos días.

Draco, al otro lado de la tienda, supervisaba, a pesar de no saber nada del tema, la instalación de un teléfono fijo para el local, por parte de una bruja hija de muggles, que vivía a unas calles de allí y le hablaba con toda la paciencia que otorga ser consciente de que trata con un sangrepura que todavía escribe en pergaminos. Se ofrecía a colocarles una computadora para los registros de la tienda, resguardada por una barrera que evitase que la magia en el aire interviniese con su funcionamiento, o por el contrario, que el artefacto se impregnase de la magia. Él escuchaba cada palabra, mirándola como si fuese un hipogrifo hablador o un paciente del área mental de San Mungo.

Tal vez la modernización del _Inferno _no estaba tan próxima como esa joven bruja intentaba hacerle ver, incluso con sus ofertas para enseñarle a usar los artefactos de tecnología muggle. Draco era demasiado orgulloso para 'rebajarse' a pedir ayuda con esos 'cacharros', de acuerdo a él.

Una vez que los clientes de la consulta, se fueron, Ze cerró sus cortinas y salió con pasos apresurados. Besó la mejilla de Draco, saludó a la bruja que estaba allí por el teléfono, y se detuvo frente a Harry, que fue obligado a alzar la cabeza cuando ella le acunó el rostro entre las manos y le besó también el rostro.

—Deja la cara de perrito abandonado —Le susurró, estirada por encima de la mesa del mostrador, para disimularlo.

Harry emitió un débil quejido y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra el cristal, sin hacer ruido.

—Dile a Draco que se case conmigo —Lloriqueó. Todavía no podía creer lo que le había respondido entonces. Ella bufó.

—Dale un tiempo para asimilar la idea —Recomendó, con una breve pausa después, tras la que se rio y agregó:—, o cómprale un anillo que no pueda resistir y hazle la pregunta formalmente. Sabes cómo es, mi amor. Te dejo, resuélvanlo.

—Qué te vaya bien…—Susurró, a tiempo para que ella contestase con un chillido emocionado, antes de que la puerta del _Inferno _se cerrase.

Harry exhaló un dramático suspiro y giró la cabeza, todavía recostada, hacia el otro lado. Saaghi se removió y decidió que se merecía otro toque con la cara escamosa y la lengua, y él no se movió. Luego la pequeña serpiente volvió a enrocarse.

Cuando la bruja joven que les hizo la instalación de la telefonía, terminó su trabajo, le pasó por un lado en su camino a la salida, despidiéndose también. Las cortinas de la puerta y vitrina bajaron, solas, detrás de ella en cuanto cerró al salir.

Quedaron en silencio, Draco añadiendo el pago de la telefonía al libro de contaduría que llevaba del local, sin dirigirle la mirada, a diferencia de Harry, que tenía los ojos puestos en él desde hace rato y no dejaba de hacer pucheros. No era justo que estuviese tan serio, cuando la noche anterior le mencionó que quería casarse con él.

En ese momento, Draco había parpadeado, claramente aturdido, y luego de unos instantes, en los que aguardó una explicación adjunta que no llegó, le replicó:

—_No puedo tener un enlace mágico mientras esté maldito, quién sabe lo que te haría._

Y Harry, ingenuo, se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—_Podríamos casarnos como civiles, muggles _—La propuesta hizo que Draco arrugase la nariz en señal de disgusto.

—_Mi padre se revolcaría en su tumba, y mi madre volvería del otro lado, hecha cenizas, sólo para maldecirnos._

Era demasiado exagerado y ambos lo sabían. Draco no se juntaba con muggles, pero tampoco los despreciaba. Luego el tema se dio por zanjado y no lo volvieron a tocar en el resto de la noche, ni durante el desayuno.

Harry se lo contó a Ze apenas llegó. Su amiga se limitó a reírse y comentar que era curioso que un momento dejaba el apartamento, enojado, y unas horas más tarde, decía que quería casarse con la persona responsable de ese enojo. No era una situación muy distinta de lo que consistía su relación, en general.

Cuando se cansó de aguardar en vano, Harry resopló y se enderezó en el asiento, apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y la barbilla en la palma. El rasgueo de la pluma era lo único que llenaba la tienda hasta que habló.

—Draco —Llamó. Este continuó un instante, luego se detuvo, dejó la pluma de lado e imitó su postura, desde el otro mostrador. Harry, con la boca seca, carraspeó—, sobre lo de anoche…

Cuando intentaba dar con las palabras apropiadas para llevar la conversación por donde quería, Saaghi se desenroscó para alzar la cabeza y siseó a la nada, con los ojos ciegos puestos en un punto determinado del local. Las barreras de la tienda vibraron. Medio segundo más tarde, los dos estaban de pie, las varitas en ristre, y Dobby gimoteaba sobre una intrusión.

El _intruso _quedó colgado de cabeza nada más Aparecerse, metido en un círculo de runas venenosas, y sin posibilidad alguna de escape. Sólo por el hecho de entrar _así_ al _Inferno, _se reducían las posibilidades de quién podía o no ser.

En ese caso, en particular, ni siquiera fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrar el rostro aniñado y risueño de Marco cuando se acercaron.

—_¡Draaaaa-aaa-aaaco! _—Lloriqueó, sacudiéndose, de modo que daba vueltas en el amarre mágico—. Suéltame, Draco, no seas así, suéltame, anda…

Draco estrechó los ojos. El muchacho se retorció y emitió un sonido agudo, mitad risa y mitad alarido, cuando le lanzó una maldición punzante.

—Eso es por la maldita serpiente mortal que nos dejaste —Soltó, en un tono mordaz, que lejos de espantarlo, hacía que Marco lo observase con ojos atentos y brillantes. Otra maldición lo hizo saltar entre las cuerdas—, y eso por creer que no me daría cuenta.

—¡Nunca- pensé eso! —Marco jadeaba, el rostro enrojecido por colgar cabeza abajo y la falta de aliento en que lo dejaba el estado de dolor. Aun así, sonreía a Draco— ¡sabía que la verías y la cuidarías! ¿Te gustó? Intenté- intenté que tuviese ojos verdes, te gustan los ojos verdes- pero los basiliscos los tienen de un amarillo horrible, y la pobre quedó ciega...

Se notaba el esfuerzo del hombre por no lanzar una tercera maldición, _por las idioteces que decía, _probablemente excusaría, mientras le ordenaba a Dobby limpiar el círculo de runas y liberarlo de las cuerdas mágicas. Marco cayó con un ruido sordo y un quejido, y una fracción de segundo después, se arrastraba, se enderezaba, sentado en el suelo, y se abrazaba a una de las piernas de Draco. No podía lucir menos alterado por la varita que se presionó contra su cráneo cuando le advirtió que lo soltase.

Harry decidió que dos maldiciones era el límite del día. Sujetó la muñeca de su novio para apartarlo, ganándose una mirada desagradable de este, y luego jaló del cuello de la camisa al traficante de criaturas mágicas, para separarlo de Draco. Él volvió a retorcerse y se quejó, con los brazos extendidos en dirección al otro hombre, al menos, hasta que se percató de la presencia de Saaghi, que serpenteó hacia ellos en medio del ajetreo.

Marco bajó un brazo para recibirla en la palma, le acarició un lado de la cabeza con el índice, y soltó un silbido apreciativo al deslizar el pulgar, desnudo, dentro de su boca y abrirle la mandíbula sin ningún titubeo. Asentía, más para sí mismo, y murmuraba acerca de lo bien cuidada que estaba y la buena elección que hizo al dejarla en manos de él; no mencionaba a Harry, que acostumbrado a ello, se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Marco —El joven reaccionó de inmediato a su voz, ojos enormes y atentos se fijaron en Draco—, me voy a quedar con ella.

Una lenta sonrisa complacida se extendió por el rostro del chico cuando asintió, de nuevo.

—Oh, bonita, tienes más suerte que yo…—Susurró a la cría de basilisco, a la vez que acariciaba ambos lados de la cabeza con los dedos, como si fuese un perro al que le rascaba detrás de las orejas. Saaghi emitía siseos de puro gozo.

Fue el turno de Draco de rodar los ojos.

—También necesito un favor.

Pareció que alguien hubiese puesto un resorte en Marco. De pronto, dejaba a la serpiente quieta y estaba de pie, y era la viva imagen de un niño pequeño, moviéndose alrededor de Draco, con las manos unidas en una súplica nada disimulada.

—¿Qué necesitas,_ meine Liebe? _¿Qué quieres? Dime qué puedo hacer por ti, qué te puedo dar, y será tuyo. Te lo traeré del otro lado del mundo, si hace falta…—Draco presionó la palma contra su rostro, manteniéndolo a la distancia de su brazo extendido, cuando este hizo ademán de acercarse demasiado.

—Quiero todos los venenos mágicos que puedas conseguir, que se puedan alterar y usar como purificadores de sangre.

—¿Ahora te interesa la medimagia? —Marco ladeó la cabeza y lo vio como si fuese a memorizar cada frase de aquella plática breve. Cuando negó, insistió:—. ¿Necesitas un laboratorio alejado para probarlos? ¿Viales especiales? ¿Te consigo los antídotos o sólo el veneno? ¿Qué cantidades? ¿Quieres…?

Casi con la misma rapidez con que se convertía en un niño desesperado por atención, se irguió y comenzó una larga explicación de venenos mágicos, procedentes de criaturas de categoría XXXXX, que podrían necesitar un proceso diferente para alterarse, con tantas palabras que Harry no comprendía, que se dedicó sólo a observarlos mientras intercambiaban opiniones y llegaban a un acuerdo. Estaba seguro de que era el único modo en que esos dos podían mantener una conversación medianamente decente y normal, sin amenazas de varitas, declaraciones extrañas o lloriqueos de por medio.

Cuando Saaghi alcanzó al muchacho, se deslizó por su pierna y ascendió por un costado, hasta su hombro, y este no lució como si lo notase. Después se estiró para llegar a Draco y se le enroscó en el cuello, y cuando se veía como una bobina gris contra su piel, Marco la observó con fascinación y se ganó otra maldición, más suave, por un comentario fuera de lugar, que causó que incluso Harry lo mirase mal. Estaba claro que le gustaba tentar a su suerte; de haber estado en Hogwarts, juraría que habría sido un loco Gryffindor.

Al recuperarse de la siguiente maldición, recordó, de repente, que traía _mercancía_ en la mochila. No pidió permiso para pasarse a la parte de atrás del mostrador. Como si fuese su propia tienda, tocó una contraseña en clave morse con los nudillos, contra la madera de los estantes, enumeró lo que pondría, y los hechizos protectores, tras reconocerlo, lo dejaron abrir la compuerta de cristal para acomodar lo que traía, en un orden específico que había memorizado de Draco. Ni siquiera Harry lo recordaba.

Marco estaba concentrado en clasificar unas plumas de dudosas propiedades y una peor procedencia, cuando Draco desdobló en pergamino sobre el otro mostrador e hizo algunas anotaciones cortas.

—Harry —Llamó, haciéndolo dar un salto—, es _esa _época del año. Creo que haremos un viaje a Egipto esta vez.

Estaban por entrar a las semanas en que el índice de magia oscura de la ciudad, por algún fenómeno que todavía no podían explicarse, disminuía. Era la oportunidad perfecta para viajar, sin correr el riesgo de perder clientes potenciales.

—¿Puedo ir?

—No —Los dos volvieron la cabeza y contestaron al muchacho a la vez. Marco, sin embargo, se giró y sonrió como si hubiese oído un "sí".

Draco debió darse cuenta del tremendo error de haberlo mencionado cerca de él, porque sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Podríamos ir a otro sitio —Ofreció Harry, haciendo caso omiso del puchero de Marco, desde la distancia. Su novio negó.

—Egipto tiene los mejores ejemplos de reliquias peligrosas. Necesito uno.

—¿Te busco uno? —Intervino Marco, por segunda vez, haciéndose un espacio en el mostrador y dejando su tarea a medias. Draco estrechó los ojos.

—Tú trabajas con animales fantásticos.

—Puedo conseguirte lo que quieras —Él se encogió de hombros, a la vez que se balanceaba sobre sus pies, con aparente inocencia y buena disposición.

—Corrijo —Draco se aclaró la garganta y lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio—: tú _no _vas a trabajar con objetos así de peligrosos, mocoso.

Cuando Marco comprendió lo que acababa de oír, esbozó la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto desde que lo conocía.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí,_ minha vida?_

—Estoy preocupado por _mí, _teniendo que encontrar a alguien más que me busque ingredientes de pociones —Le aclaró, en tono contenido. Pero Marco siguió sonriendo y tarareó hasta haber terminado su labor de organizar por ellos.

—Puedes admitir que te preocupa —Opinó Harry en voz baja, mientras lo veían añadir etiquetas a algunos frascos, en las que escribía el nombre del contenido—, como te preocuparía un hermanito travieso, o un ahijado. A mí no me molesta, lo sabes.

—Tú eres el único _idiota _por el que _todavía _me preocupo —Lo silenció, mordaz.

Poco después, cuando un _patronus_ con forma de hipogrifo apareció en la tienda para dar un mensaje de Ze, Draco cambió su consideración a:

—En realidad, son dos idiotas por los que tengo que preocuparme, al parecer.

* * *

Ze estaba en una celda en el último piso del Ministerio. Sus palabras vía _patronus_, antes de que le quitasen las tres varitas, fueron demasiado histéricas para entender más.

Cuando el mensaje finalizó, los tres ocupantes de la tienda intercambiaron miradas.

—Yo no puedo aparecer por el Ministerio —Marco, ahora en su fase de timidez, unió las manos por detrás de la espalda y desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Nosotros no _deberíamos _acercarnos mucho —Recordó Draco, con los labios apretados.

Así que, unos minutos más tarde, habría un muchacho sacado de la tienda a la fuerza, y dos hombres y una serpiente, escondida, frente a la puerta de la residencia de los Scamander.

Cuando Luna les abrió, eran más de las nueve de la noche, y usaba una pijama desgastada que era, a toda luces, de su esposo. Ella parpadeó, como sacada de un sueño, y los instó a pasar con la misma amabilidad que si hubiesen sido invitados.

Sólo que ellos tenían demasiada prisa, imaginándose la peor situación posible, para entrar e instalarse en sus muebles. Harry dio una explicación a medias, tan confusa como se sentía, sobre su amiga encerrada, tener que averiguar qué pasaba y la _obviedad _por la que ambos preferían mantenerse lejos de las entidades legales mágicas. Rolf estaba detrás de su mujer cuando terminó de explicarle.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron en la residencia de los Scamander, vigilando a unos gemelos dormidos en literas, y dando tumbos por la sala, sin que el té o las galletas de mantequilla de Luna los calmasen. Había mil razones por las que Ze podía estar encerrada en el Ministerio y ninguna por la que Luna o Rolf pudiesen hacer algo para ayudarla.

Que, de pronto, los niños despertasen y decidiesen ir por un vaso de agua, y se los encontrasen en el sofá, sólo empeoró la situación. Cuando sus padres regresaron con las noticias, Lorcan y Lysander estaban colgados de un irritado Draco que respiraba profundo para no maldecir al primero que emitiese sonido alguno.

Luna les dio un par de galletas y vasos de leche, y los dejó, tranquilos, en un sofá de dos plazas. Había tenido que cambiarse para ir al Ministerio de improviso, aunque la ropa que llevaba continuaba manchada de pintura y con aspecto poco grácil.

—A su amiga la dejaron ir hace un rato —Avisó ella, en tono suave—, fue a la persona con la que estaba a quien querían.

—La retuvieron hasta comprobar que no tenía nada que ver con lo que investigaban. Dijo que los vería mañana, porque estaba 'harta de todo' —Añadió Rolf, con una confusión mezclada con diversión, y Harry podía entender por qué.

Las raras ocasiones en que Ze se enojaba, utilizaba la misma expresión, quejándose igual que una niña mimada, y se quedaba a solas en su pantano. Allí, por lo que sabía, solía lanzar hechizos contra un árbol mágico que absorbía el impacto, hasta que se cansaba o se despejaba, lo que hubiese ocurrido primero.

Harry no recordaría cuántas veces se disculpó por molestarlos tan tarde y agradeció que hubiesen ido a averiguar sobre su amiga, en nombre de ambos. El siguiente error del día surgiría cuando estuviesen despidiéndose y Rolf les preguntase si querían pasar por el laboratorio la próxima semana.

—No vamos a estar —Se excusó Harry, en un susurro, a pesar de que continuaban dentro de la sala, y por ende, en zona segura—, tenemos que buscar ciertas…_cosas._

—¿De viaje entonces? —Rolf pareció desilusionado cuando asintió— ¿algún lugar interesante?

Intercambiaron miradas. Como Draco se encogió, con un claro "diles, si quieres", les contó de la próxima visita a Egipto que iban a planear.

Los niños fueron los primeros en reaccionar, olvidándose del sueño que tenían un momento atrás, para ponerse a dar vueltas alrededor de los adultos, y con ojos brillantes y gestos cómicos, decirles lo mucho que les gustaba Egipto, que conocían de otro viaje con sus padres.

—¿Podemos ir, podemos ir, podemos ir, podemos ir? —Canturreaban, tirando cada uno de una de las manos de su madre, que no lucía afectada por el repentino zarandeo al que era sometida.

Luna se rio.

—_Podríamos _ir. Si le piden permiso a Harry y Draco, y no molestan en su trabajo —Puntualizó, con esa firmeza suave, que no la hacía sonar como una orden.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, los niños jalaban sus brazos también, y Rolf hacía pucheros y preguntaba si tenían pensado dejarlo solo en la ciudad. Draco tenía cara de horror mientras los gemelos les suplicaban que los llevasen con ellos.

Harry intentó contenerse, _en serio intentó_, pero término por echarse a reír, y se ganó un manotazo sin fuerza de su molesto y consternado novio.

* * *

—…así que podría decirse que es como un viaje en familia —Ze no dejaba de emitir débiles risas, que intentaba retener en vano, mientras se entretenía acariciándole un costado de la cabeza a Saaghi, que ya mostraba los dientes a mitad del proceso de crecimiento, cada vez que abría la boca para algo más que sisear—. Siempre supe que terminarían por adoptar a Marco, el pobre mocoso, no tiene ejemplos decentes a seguir desde hace años…

—¿Tú sabes _algo_ de él? —Harry no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa, al arquear las cejas por encima del borde de la taza de té.

La bruja, por toda respuesta, apoyó el codo en el escritorio, la barbilla en la palma, y le mostró una sonrisa.

—Claro, el pasado que lleva uno sobre la cabeza y bla, bla, bla —Recordó y rodó los ojos. Ze asintió, como si fuese una simple cuestión de lógica que él tendría que haber descubierto por sí mismo.

—La pasarán bastante bien en Egipto entonces —Volvió a burlarse, dándole un vistazo a Draco, sentado junto a su novio, que revisaba un pergamino con el ceño fruncido.

—Créanme, he buscado todos los otros centros mágicos-históricos del mundo, y no es que tengamos una mejor opción —Se quejó él, en voz baja—. Egipto es el único reconocido por la contención de maldiciones.

Harry parpadeó e intentó hacer memoria.

—¿En serio?

—Las maldiciones de las tumbas y los faraones más importantes —Enumeró Draco.

—Las diez plagas —Lo siguió la bruja, con aires de conocedora.

—La magia oscura impregnada en cada bloque de las pirámides.

—Los monstruos de arena.

—El oro maldito, los tesoros hechizados, las trampas que…

—Está bien, entendí —Los cortó, antes de que continuasen—; Egipto está terriblemente maldito y lleno de magia negra, de acuerdo. Significa que es justo a donde tenemos que ir por un ejemplo de reliquia.

—Y con esa compañía que tendrán…

—_No_ vamos a tener ninguna compañía —Draco estrechó los ojos hacia su amiga, que no paraba de esbozar pequeñas sonrisas burlonas y mover la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—¿Tú quieres ir? —Preguntó Harry, sólo por curiosidad. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía; Ze fue su guía cuando hicieron los viajes a algunos de los poblados de África.

Pero, en esa ocasión, la bruja arrugó la nariz y negó.

—No puedo, _debo _quedarme por la ciudad en estas fechas.

—¿Orden del Ministerio? —Ella resopló, divertida, cuando lo escuchó.

Era cierto que podía ser un poco peligroso dejar la ciudad, después de haber atraído la atención del Ministerio a causa del idiota mago con que salió la noche anterior. No fuese que, por casualidad, la creyesen responsable de un crimen por el que huía.

Aunque Ze estaba, luego de haber superado la histeria inicial, en total calma. Incluso se apareció de buen humor esa mañana, dispuesta a trabajar, tarareando, y con una caja de donas, que repartió entre los tres. Uno diría que le habría ido bien en la cita, si no conociesen de antemano el nefasto resultado.

—No, qué va —Elevó la barbilla, altiva—, esos imbéciles no consiguen ni mi rastro, si no quiero que lo hagan.

Probablemente era la verdad también. Harry solía preferir no indagar demasiado sobre por qué su amiga sería buscada por Aurores, debido a que las razones podrían ser mil veces peor de lo que era capaz de imaginar, y lo sabía. Era mejor considerarla _sólo_ Ze, _su_ Ze.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas. La mujer tenía una sonrisa, que era distinta de las usuales. Hacia tiempo que no la veían.

Fue Draco el que se apretó el puente de la nariz y soltó una exhalación mitad suspiro pesado, mitad risa ahogada.

—Dime que no te gustó el ladrón de varitas.

El mago que la invitó a salir resultó ser un ladrón de varitas, que desmantelaba los núcleos y estafaba a familias sangrepura que buscaban la primera varita de sus hijos. Responsable de varios heridos y una considerable cantidad de incidentes, por lo que pudieron averiguar.

Ella se echó a reír con fuerza, a la vez que movía manos y cabeza en señal de negativa.

—No, no, no, mi amor. Ese tipo era un idiota —Aseguró, con un encogimiento de hombros—, sólo le dije que sí a la salida porque era de esos idiotas sensuales. Ah, no pueden culparme.

Los dos rodaron los ojos.

—¿Algún evento especial? —Cuestionó Harry después. A veces también tenía de _esos_, ocasiones en que se ausentaba uno o dos días del _Inferno, _y estaba dentro de la lista en que añadía lo que era mejor no conocer de ella; en algunas oportunidades, notó que sucedían fenómenos climatológicos peligrosos, accidentes de muggles, o problemas entre comunidades de magos, al punto de desapariciones y asesinatos, cuando ella estaba fuera.

—No —Dudó. Era inusual verla titubear así. La sonrisa regresó tras un momento, con cierto deje de timidez, cuando se recogió un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja—, o sí. Algo así, podría decirse, sí, eso creo.

Draco tenía las cejas arqueadas cuando lo observó. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Harry negó; él no sabía nada. Tras una breve conversación en base a señales que sólo ellos veían, se volvieron hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué pasó, _exactamente_, anoche?

Ze sonrió más, como si hubiesen atinado a la pregunta que ella deseaba contestarles.

—Lo encontré —Se inclinó sobre el mostrador, abandonando las atenciones a Saaghi, que siseó y decidió ir hacia los brazos de Harry, donde se enroscó—, se los juro, es _él, es el mío, _lo vi anoche. Sólo necesité un segundo para reconocerlo. Fue perfecto. _Es_ perfecto, es _idéntico_ a mí.

Ante la última declaración, la mujer rio y se levantó del banco, para ponerse a saltar y dar algunos giros en una improvisado baile. Tenía una mirada febril y anhelante cuando aguardó sus reacciones.

Les tomó unos instantes comprender. _Él _no podía ser más que una persona: el mago con que Ze soñaba. Una noche, que estuvieron bebiendo en una manta sobre el techo del edificio, ella les contó que desde que era muy niña, alguien aparecía en sus sueños, y sabía que lo encontraría en el futuro, pero no el cuándo.

De aquello, hacia ya algunos años, y ella no dejaba de estar atenta a cualquier mínima señal de las personas que le pasaban por al frente, sin resultado.

—Eso…es bueno —Exhaló Harry, un poco inseguro, hasta que se percató de que su amiga volvía a sonreír al escucharlo, casi aliviada—, es fantástico, en realidad, Ze.

—Sí, sí, es verdad —Draco lucía algo más aturdido cuando se encogió de hombros—, supongo que quiere decir que lo verás pronto.

—Oh, _sé_ que lo veré pronto —Ella se apoyó en la orilla del mostrador y tarareó por lo bajo, balanceándose en un lento vals en que no movía los pies.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, uno más resignado que el otro. Si aquello la animaba, ¿quiénes eran ellos, para arruinarle la fantasía? Y si, por algún azar del destino, resultaba cierta, mejor todavía.

—¿Y quién es? —Harry se inclinó también sobre el mostrador, animándola a continuar.

—El Inefable Rinaldi, Dante Rinaldi, estaba en el Ministerio cuando…

Junto a él, Draco empezó a toser tras un sorbo de té. Él le palmeó la espalda, con suavidad, y le indicó a la bruja que no era nada y que siguiese la historia, así que Ze les habló del _dulce_ Inefable que la escuchó explicar su situación y se aseguró de que los Aurores la dejasen fuera del caso.

Sólo la llegada de unos clientes la detuvo. Ze desapareció tras las cortinas de la sala de consultas, sonriendo en medio de sus gestos teatrales para llamar a los muggles.

—Un Inefable —Draco sacudía la cabeza, aturdido—, se ha vuelto loca.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos no trabaja en Seguridad Mágica o Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Es como si quisiera salir con el Ministro —Replicó, ceñudo—, la van a meter a una celda, bendito Merlín, hay que hacer algo…

Draco ya le había dado la vuelta al mostrador cuando Harry terminó de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Un _obliviate_, un _obliviate_ serviría…

—No puedes _obliviar_ a Ze —Le recordó. Sus defensas de Oclumancia estaban al mismo nivel que las de él, Harry no quería imaginarse cuánto habría que forzar su magia para lograr borrar unos segundos de su memoria.

—A Ze no, a Rinaldi, un _obliviate_ no cuenta como ataque en sí, si lo piensas bien…

—No puedes _obliviar_ a un Inefable —Agregó, ganándose una mirada desagradable—, son agentes del Ministerio, es ilegal.

—¿Y qué?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar los ojos. Su novio caminaba con largas zancadas hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a mandar a alguien a que nos averigüe quién es ese tipo y por qué hizo lo que hizo por ella, y qué quiere —Le espetó, en voz lo bastante baja para no interrumpir la consulta, pero lo bastante alta para hacerse oír, y prácticamente corrió hacia el apartamento.

Harry pensó que su novio tenía unas formas muy extrañas de mostrar preocupación por otras personas. Se encogió de hombros, lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, y le tocó recibir a los próximos clientes que llegaron.

* * *

Esa noche, había una persona parada en la calle opuesta al _Inferno_. Bajo una capa que desviaba el efecto de todo tipo de protecciones y barreras, mantenía los ojos opuestos en la ventana del segundo piso.

No habrá permanecido allí más de cinco minutos.

_Nunca lo notaron._

* * *

***insertar un _chan-chan-chan_ para efectos dramáticos innecesarios* ¿?**

**Adoré los comentarios sobre Harry pidiéndole que se casen. Sí, fue tan inoportunamente oportuno como sólo él podría ser, jajaja. De verdad parecen casados ya, ¿cierto? Probablemente, esa sea otra razón para que lo hagan de una vez. Creo que está usando la lógica de Fleur y Bill ¿? "cásate en el peor momento posible, por si acaso" ¿?¿?**

**¡Denle mucho amor a la 'cosita'! Me emociona que les haya agradado tanto. ¿Suena mejor "Saaghi Potter-Malfoy" o "Saaghi Malfoy-Potter"? (?)**

**Respondiendo una pregunta que encontré: sí, lo que cambiaría de las últimas veces sería el veneno. Tú tranquila, el kilométraje es lo de menos.**

**A propósito, me quedaré con el concepto de "mamá Harry" y no "papi Harry", jAJAJA.**

**¡Marco está de vuelta! Mi lindo bebé con ligeros trastornos, pobre. El único ser humano que le mete la mano a un basilisco en la boca sólo para ver cómo está (?)**

**Hay algo MUY relevante en el final de este capítulo, no sólo en la persona que está ahí, sino en lo que Ze dice. Pero por supuesto que yo no se los voy a contar, jajaja.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer y por el apoyo a la historia!**

**PD: si alguien tiene una teoría acertada o cercana a la verdad, sobre ese 'detalle', ¡le dedicaré el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**12**

—…tienes que dejar de hacer eso —Observó Harry, en voz baja—, se darán cuenta.

Draco bajó la botella de agua, después de darle un largo trago que la dejó por la mitad, y el envase se recargó solo bajo su mirada. Él arqueó las cejas y le dirigió un vistazo despectivo, que iba acompañado de un bufido.

—Oh, sí, los camellos notarán que hago magia —Soltó, mordaz y ceñudo—, olvidé que pueden hablar con los muggles.

Harry lo reprendió con un gesto silencioso, que hizo al otro rodar los ojos. No era una sorpresa; Draco no aprendió a lidiar con los ambientes calurosos hasta seis meses luego de haber instalado el _Inferno _en una ciudad que no tenía época de lluvias desde hace años (de ahí el nombre de la tienda), pero no toleraba el sol más de unos minutos, y cuando algo semejante ocurría, él se hacía incluso _más_ irritable que de costumbre.

Ni los amuletos para refrescarse, ni los encantamientos en la ropa y el klaft*, podían hacer algo por su mal humor. Tenía la piel permanentemente enrojecida, a pesar de que se exponía lo mínimo, y de repente, soltaba exhalaciones por la boca, como si tuviese que regular su temperatura de algún modo. Harry, a comparación, no sentía una gran diferencia con un día caliente en el barrio mágico en que vivían, y su novio se enfadaba más porque no compartiese su sufrimiento.

—¡…los conseguí, mira, los conseguí!

Por la manera en que lo observó, estaba claro que la única razón de que no le lanzase una maldición punzante a Marco, era que estaban en un atestado bazar, y aunque algunos egipcios acostumbraban ver más magia, sin notarlo, que la mayoría de los muggles del mundo, era mejor no tentar a la suerte cuando se trataba de extranjeros, menos en el tipo de viaje que ellos llevaban a cabo.

El muchacho lucía más joven dentro de la holgada ropa egipcia que tomaron prestada al llegar, desentonaba por los rasgos demasiado finos, y a la vez, parecía hecho para estar en lugares así. Que pudiese atravesar la multitud sin chocar a nadie, ni dejar caer lo que llevaba, era de por sí, muestra suficiente de lo hábil que era para moverse por los sitios más extraños.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se abstuvo de amenazarlo cuando le sujetó los brazos, levantando apenas las mangas ligeras para ajustarle un par de brazaletes gruesos, que aparentaban ser de oro, con unas runas que emitieron un muy débil resplandor al contacto con su piel. Un momento más tarde, parpadeaba, como extrañado, y miraba alrededor, y luego a Marco, con discreta inseguridad. Él sonreía, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Funcionan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, algo así. _Sólo un poco_ —Se negó a cederle la razón, pero tampoco hacía falta. Marco parecía complacido con ayudar.

Se bebió otro largo sorbo del envase que se recargaba solo y caminó por delante de ellos, sin importarle dejarlos atrás o ver por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que lo seguirían. Las personas le abrían paso por la mirada de aristocrático disgusto que les daba, una que, a su pesar, le recordaba al Lucius Malfoy que habitaba en sus memorias.

—Está agradecido —Mencionó Harry, dándole un leve codazo al chico, que no despegó los ojos de Draco mientras se alejaba y se encogió de hombros en respuesta—, en el fondo, _sí_ lo está.

—_Muy_ en el fondo —Marco se rio, sacudió la cabeza, y cruzó a trote los metros que el hombre se había adelantado, abriéndose camino entre los egipcios para alcanzarlo.

A la salida del bazar, lo escuchó quejarse un poco menos, sólo lo necesario para dar a entender que seguía irritado por la situación en general. Harry podría haber abrazado a Marco en señal de agradecimiento, incluso si estaba ahí sin invitación y por insistencia suya, porque fue el de la idea y el que corrió de ida y vuelta por el bazar para comprarle los brazaletes mágicos de regulación de temperatura.

La verdad era que las burlas de Ze resultaron más certeras de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer. Nada más ser dejados por el traslador intercontinental en Giza y encontrar un sitio donde pasar un par de noches, se encontraron con un grupo de muchachos que no tendrían más de la primera parte de la década de los veinte, que arrastraban jaulas del tamaño de perros medianos, pero que para cualquier mago con cierto nivel de conocimientos, habrían sido una advertencia de peligro cuando el característico sonido de unas crías de quimeras y androesfinges brotó desde los agujeros que tenían para la entrada del aire. Marco era quien los dirigía y les indicaba a dónde enviarlas, y apenas los localizó, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Aquello fue el día anterior. Todavía no podían quitárselo de encima, más que cuando Draco pedía algo que él iba a buscarle, o en el cuarto de la pensión donde se quedaban. Decidieron que, si iba a insistir en seguirlos, bien podían continuar con los planes de meterse a los túneles mágicos y buscar las reliquias, y que él viese si iba tras ellos o no. Harry estaba seguro de conocer cuál sería su reacción, una vez que llegasen.

Giza, para la comunidad mágica, era conocida por tres cosas: la comida barata, el insufrible calor que inutilizaba la mayor parte de los encantamientos de temperatura, y las expediciones bajo tierra. La ciudad completa estaba construida sobre un complejo entramado de túneles de tierra, de los que los muggles excavadores no tenían la más mínima idea, porque la magia que los mantenía resguardados y sólo le daba paso a magos y brujas, era demasiado antigua y fuerte para cambiarla o engañarla. Allí, si sabías con quién hablar y cómo hacerlo, y buscabas algo específico, teniendo con qué pagarlo, se abría la posibilidad de descender a determinada hora.

Los días anteriores, en la planificación del viaje, Draco pasó más tiempo trasteando el almacén de la tienda, en busca de algo que fuese lo bastante valioso para comprar una entrada para ellos hacia los túneles, a los _Inpu*_, los cuidadores, que empacando o dándole instrucciones a Dobby y Ze sobre qué hacer en su ausencia y el cuidado de Saaghi, que no soportaría el cambio de ambiente a su edad. El elfo sólo aparecería si lo llamaban. Con Marco cerca, pensó con cierto humor, era probable que Draco no tuviese necesidad de hacerlo.

Las diversas entradas a los túneles, aunque de conocimiento general que superaban el número de diez, eran secretas y estaban en constante cambio, de alguna manera imposible de explicar para quien no fuese un Inpu. Se reunieron, a las afueras de la ciudad, con una chica con aspecto de ser una adolescente que no superaba los quince, envuelta en ropas holgadas, y con la máscara negra de un chacal, que sólo dejaba advertir las líneas de sus ojos amarillos por entre los agujeros.

Podían llamarla _Anubis_, dijo, o _Inpu_. No daba nombres, ni les preguntaba los suyos. Ese era el procedimiento.

El pago fue recibido la tarde de su llegada, cuando se acercaron a la bruja dueña de la pensión donde se quedaban y pidieron una reunión con los Inpu. A la hora de la cena, un hombre con la misma máscara de chacal se acercó para tomar el oro y los objetos que llevaban consigo, y a cambio, tocó sus cabezas con una varita retorcida y dorada. Era el pase mágico; lo sabían porque no sería la primera vez que bajaban.

La Inpu que los guiaba, de alguna manera que sólo los de su oficio compartían, reconocía a quienes llevaban el pase mágico y los acompañaba abajo.

Cuando se detuvieron en una extensión de arena, en medio de lo que habrían sido unas ruinas de un lugar descomunal, la Inpu se concentró en un complicado encantamiento en egipcio antiguo, que hacía sin varita, en una pared destrozada. Mientras la observaban, a Harry se le ocurrió que era extraño que Marco también tuviese acceso libre. Por lo que conocía de los túneles, no tenían relación a las criaturas mágicas.

La pared se agrietó y partió por la mitad, dejando, en su lugar, un agujero oscuro que descendía. Lo único visible eran unas escaleras de piedra. La Inpu fue primero y Harry la siguió; detrás de los cuatro, el hueco se cerró por sí solo, y era probable que la pared volviese a la normalidad.

Las escaleras se alargaban unos metros y luego los dejaba en un túnel ancho y bajo, conectado a cientos más, que tenían entradas improvisadas de umbrales redondos y poco sutiles. Podían moverse por donde quisiera, la Inpu estaba ahí sólo para llevarlos de vuelta a la salida, y en general, ni siquiera contestaba preguntas, más que para dar escuetas indicaciones de dónde podían buscar lo que necesitaban.

El complejo de túneles contaba con un sistema de regulación de temperatura, que se activaba con el acceso de extranjeros, y hacía que el espacio formase un ambiente más soportable para ellos. Acababan de transcurrir unos segundos cuando Draco soltó un suspiro de puro alivio y se quitó el klaft, y con un giro de muñeca, hizo aparecer el bastón, que se alargó solo y con el que golpeó el suelo. Su ropa también volvió a la normalidad, al estilo que llevaba en casa.

Detrás de él, dando vistazos curiosos alrededor, Marco se ajustaba unos guantes, diferentes a los que llevaba al tratar con criaturas, con aire distraído. Harry rodó los ojos, y aunque no negaría que era agradable deshacerse del infernal sol, no se molestó en hacer más que arrojar un hechizo de búsqueda por las reliquias que necesitaban.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. La Inpu se mantuvo unos pasos atrás, a una distancia respetable, en la que podía cederles privacidad pero también oír cuando era requerida.

Utilizaban un _lumos_ especial, que no se veía afectado por las radiaciones mágicas propias de los túneles, para iluminar el trayecto. Escaleras que descendían más, otras que subían a entrepisos aún más estrechos, corredores y pasadizos que se entremezclaban, altares vacíos, exhibiciones intocables de los antepasados egipcios. Giza era rara. El subsuelo mágico de Giza, todavía más.

Harry mantenía el brazo levantado, la palma girada hacia arriba, donde veía reflejado el encantamiento de búsqueda, que mostraba su posición y un radar de algunos metros, con los puntos titilantes de posibles objetivos. Cuando estaba seguro de haber dado con el sitio exacto, avisaba.

—_Dos pasos a la derecha desde donde estás —_Hablaba a Draco desde su cabeza, para no perturbar la calma de los túneles. En viajes anteriores, un Inpu retirado les contó lo que pasaba a quienes molestaban el suelo egipcio y los lugares donde dormían brujos antiguos, y era mejor evitarse problemas.

Al dirigirse hacia allí, Draco golpeaba el piso con el extremo inferior del bastón para tener una mejor idea de lo que buscaba. El objeto, por lo general, atrapado en la roca del túnel, emitía una señal, y luego tocaba la pared para que se abriese y mostrase lo que resguardaba.

Dieron con amuletos valiosos, pero no necesarios para su causa, joyas milenarias, y una jarra porta-maldiciones, que hizo que Draco y Marco se entretuviesen unos minutos, hablando, en murmullos, sobre las posibilidades que un objeto así generaba para cualquiera que fuese a causar un desastre. Cuando la Inpu les pidió silencio, parecieron recordar dónde estaban metidos, y se apresuraron a regresarlo a su sitio. Lo que no se fuese a sacar, debía quedar oculto, a donde pertenecía; era norma de los Inpu.

En algún punto de la caminata, Marco abrió una de las paredes y cogió unos objetos diminutos, unos escarabajos negros, adornados por una piedra preciosa cada uno, que metió en su bolso.

—Dicen que se comían la carne de los faraones —Explicaba a Draco, más que a él, en voz muy baja, el aura infantil desaparecida por unos momentos—, pero no es más que una leyenda; sirve para llevar peligrosos venenos y pica igual que cualquier insecto, y si modificas el antídoto que le das a su víctima con agua, perderá el control sobre su magia por el resto de su vida. Son increíbles. ¿Quieres uno, _mon amour_? —Y luego volvía a ser el muchacho que conocían, el que le ofrecía una sonrisa fascinada y esperaba un gesto de aprobación.

Él pareció considerarlo. Harry decidió no preguntar para qué su novio necesitaría uno de esos, cuando lo vio asentir y recibir uno de los escarabajos.

—A mi cargo —Marco le indicó a la Inpu, que se limitó a asentir.

El sistema de pago de los Inpu era tan estricto, que sólo podían llevar un objeto valioso de cierta categoría, una determinada cantidad de reliquias pequeñas, o diferentes tesoros, si ellos consideraban que el pago era suficiente para cubrir el intercambio. Se trataba de una cuestión subjetiva y estaba atada a lo que pudiesen o no pensar de lo que los extranjeros les ofrecían, así que muchas veces preguntaban antes de tomar algo. Que le avisase que lo tomase de su cuenta, significaba que la de Draco y él seguía intacta, y podían llevarse una pieza importante sin preocuparse.

Continuaron desplazándose por los túneles. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se detuvieron en un punto de gran concentración de magia negra, y Draco frunció el ceño cuando la pared no se abrió a su contacto. Tres miradas con diferentes grados de interés se fijaron en la Inpu, que avanzó para posicionarse junto a esta y la hizo ceder.

La reliquia que estaba en el pequeño hueco era un amuleto con una réplica tallada en dorado y negro del Ojo de Horus. Draco no pudo tocarlo. Cuando hizo ademán de estirar la mano, el aura de la Maldición se desplegó a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que una idéntica envolvía el objeto, y se repelieron de golpe.

—Está maldito y tiene una energía terrible —Musitó, observándolo con avidez, y echó un vistazo a Harry por encima del hombro después—. Es perfecto.

_De nuevo_, él no estaba seguro de que 'perfecto' fuese la palabra apropiada para describirlo. Se percató de que Marco le prestaba uno de sus guantes, para reemplazar los que llevaba y que, de algún modo, no parecían estar a la altura, y Draco volvía a acercarse.

Fue un cetro negro y de rayas doradas, ensortijadas, salido de la nada, el que lo frenó en esa ocasión. La Inpu estaba a un lado, sosteniéndolo, y sacudió la cabeza, despacio.

—Les pagamos un intercambio alto —Le recordó, en un susurro contenido. Ella negó, de nuevo—, ¿no es suficiente?

—Supondría un peligro que lo saque —Explicó; tenía una voz suave, un poco rasposa, como si apenas la utilizase—, por _su_ condición.

_Condición. _La comprensión en los ojos de Draco pronto se convirtió en rabia, luego la cansada resignación se abrió paso cuando se sacó el guante con un brusco movimiento.

—Es esto lo que necesitamos, es por lo que les pagamos.

—Si usted corre un riesgo aquí abajo, será…

—No seas ridícula —Le siseó. La Inpu bajó el cetro y calló.

—Yo lo puedo llevar por ti —Ofreció Marco, aproximándose, vacilante, a la pieza. Fue detenido cuando él le puso un brazo por delante.

—¿Qué te dije sobre estar lejos de reliquias así de peligrosas, mocoso?

Harry rodó los ojos e intentó no reírse de su batalla de miradas; en general, no era que a Marco le importase que le recordase que era, al menos, diez o doce años menor que él, pero en esa ocasión, hizo un quejumbroso puchero que no conseguía disminuir la impresión de su juventud.

—Yo lo llevo —Sentenció, arrebatándole a su pareja el bolso encantado, que mantenía la magia oscura atrapada dentro hasta que pudiese ser liberada en un sitio más seguro. Draco emitió un quejido al que no le prestó atención.

Le dio la vuelta al bolso, deslizó las manos dentro, dejando afuera lo que sería el lado interior, y así, como si se tratase del agarradero para un horno, se acercó para sostener el Ojo de Horus.

Habría jurado que se movió. El aura oscura que lo rodeaba, le dio una absurda sensación de familiaridad, de haber vivido algo semejante no hacia tanto tiempo. Podía percibir la magia que brotaba desde la pieza cuando sintió que sus brazos se paralizaban.

El _Imperio_ que destilaba no era ni la mitad de fuerte que el de la Maldición, y le hizo preguntarse qué clase de idiota caería por algo así. Junto a él, el cetro de la Inpu empujó la pieza para que cayese en el saco, y Harry se apresuró a cerrar las manos en torno a este y girarlo, de manera que el ojo quedaba atrapado dentro, sus extremidades afuera, y era sencillo cerrarlo y dar por terminada la tarea.

Al girarse, notó que era Marco quien sostenía el cetro, y justo se lo devolvió con un agradecimiento a la muchacha. Draco lo observaba con una expresión extraña.

—Dame eso —Exigió, tendiéndole la mano. Harry frunció el ceño y presionó el saco más hacia sí, buscando apoyo con la mirada en sus acompañantes.

—Ella dijo…

—Ya no hay peligro para mí. Dame eso, Harry —Después de un breve duelo de miradas, que culminó con un Harry bastante confundido, se lo entregó, y Draco se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro y se aseguró de sellarlo con un encantamiento más, por si acaso—, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a esta cosa.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?

Él alejó el bolso de su campo de visión y no contestó.

—Es la forma- la forma en que lo _miraste_ —Marco habló lento, con un tono serio que rara vez le escuchaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en él, y de pronto, sin razón, Harry se sintió como si fuese el más joven entre los tres y estuviese siendo reprendido.

—No lo _miré_ de ninguna forma —Replicó, aunque inseguro.

—Sí lo hiciste —Draco le frunció el ceño y tomó una respiración profunda. Luego hizo ademán de quitarse el bolso, pero se arrepintió—. Tal vez…tal vez deberíamos dejarlo aquí y buscar algo más.

Harry no creía que fuera para tanto.

—No me voy a acercar igual —Aclaró, con obviedad—, eres tú quien va a experimentar con esa cosa, ¿cómo lo harás, sin poder tocarlo?

—No necesito ni quiero tocarlo —Draco se encogió de hombros, y a pesar de que aún dudaba, cuando Harry le aseguró que estaría bien llevarlo y era la mejor opción, el tema se dio por zanjado.

* * *

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

El aludido arqueó las cejas cuando vio que Marco unía las manos detrás de la espalda y se balanceaba sobre los pies, con el aura inocente que significaba problemas para quien no lo conociese.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo, aunque Draco esté a unos metros? —Bromeó, cabeceando en dirección a la banca donde su novio estaba sentado, de vuelta a la ropa holgada, con la expresión irritada, y escribiendo en un pergamino, mientras aguardaban al resto del grupo, con el que irían a comer.

El chico esbozó una lenta sonrisa y desvió la mirada, un instante, hacia el mismo sitio que él. Lucía divertido cuando sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, _mon ami, _me atrapaste. Estoy planeando deshacerme de ti ahora que tengo la oportunidad —Marco se inclinó hacia él, con todo el aire confidente y serio que era capaz de reunir—, ¿un _Avada_, un _Imperio_ para que tú mismo te vayas, o hacerte desaparecer? ¿qué crees que llame menos la atención de Draco? —Aguardó un segundo por una respuesta que jamás llegó, y se echó a reír de la expresión confundida de Harry.

—Estás demente —Susurró, en tono quedo. Marco sonreía como si acabase de hacerle un cumplido fuera de las cortesías generales.

—Tú empezaste. Desconfiado —Le sacó la lengua, y cuando Harry todavía hacía un esfuerzo por comprender hacia dónde iba aquella conversación, el muchacho presumió de tener su estatura y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Antes de darse cuenta, era arrastrado unos metros más allá, y se limitaba a resoplar.

Estaba seguro de que tomar distancia era intencional, así que esperó un momento para girar la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Crees que a Draco le guste una joya de la colección histórica de Cleopatra?

Lo preguntó deprisa, apenas entendible. Harry levantó las cejas al verlo detenerse y observarlo, curioso, a la espera de la respuesta.

—¿Es en serio?

—No —Marco se volvió a burlar de él y lo soltó. A partir de ahí, comenzó a caminar de reversa, de manera que mantenía los ojos en él y se movía, en perfecto equilibrio—, más bien, sí, _pero_ no, ¿es que por qué te preguntaría algo así, Harry?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Porque estás loco? —Ofreció, vacilante— ¿porque no tienes amigos y no hablas con los de tu edad, más que para darles órdenes?

Se sintió un poco culpable cuando su sonrisa se borró. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada un instante, al saltar una piedra en el camino, que de algún modo pudo notar a tiempo.

—Realmente eso no es lo importante —Siguió, más sereno—, lo de mis amigos, digo, sería peligroso para ellos. No, prefiero hablar de las joyas de Cleopatra —Aclaró, con un par de asentimientos, como si fuese una cuestión de lógica, y Harry lo aceptó.

—¿Qué hay con las joyas de Cleopatra, entonces?

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con las joyas de Cleopatra? —Insistió, más confundido. Marco contenía otra sonrisa cuando negó.

—Que _esta_ joya de la reina Cleo —Con un movimiento fluido, retiró de su bolso una pieza de plata, fina, con una gema púrpura, y la hizo girar en el aire. Desapareció al volver a tocar su palma, y cuando abrió los dedos, ya no estaba a la vista— debe llegar a su nuevo dueño. Sin que le deba una explicación, me gustaría.

Harry consideró preguntarle de dónde la sacó, porque no estaba entre las piezas que los Inpu ofrecían. Luego decidió que era mejor, por su bien psicológico, no saber ciertos detalles, y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Así que _sí_ tienes otro regalo para él? Eres un terco, ¿sabes?

Él rodó los ojos, divertido.

—Es un cristal curativo, el mejor que he visto en mi vida —Explicó, con calma, lo que lo hacía más creíble que cuando actuaba como un niño hiperactivo—. He preguntado en todo el mundo por el y creo que es el único que puede servirle. ¿Sabías que Cleopatra estaba maldita? Una maldición horrible, afectaba a las mujeres de su familia, podría haber matado a sus hijos, si no lo hubiese llevado…

Le llevó un momento procesar lo que acababa de oír. Frunció el ceño y boqueó, y después dejó caer los hombros y se desordenó el cabello. Marco no parecía tener prisas por hacerlo entender.

—Si sólo es eso, dáselo tú mismo —Opinó. Pensó en decirle que era maravilloso que hubiese hallado algo así, o en preguntarle al respecto, mas prefirió no hacerlo.

—Él querrá saber cómo lo conseguí. Uno no toma joyas de reinas antiguas y mágicas sólo con pedirlas de "por favor", Harry —_Y ya viste cómo se pone, _estaba entre líneas. Draco lo maldeciría si se enteraba de que el 'mocoso' se acercaba a reliquias peligrosas, los dos lo sabían.

Harry suspiró y le tendió la mano.

—¿Es algo que debería saber o por lo que debería preocuparme? —Media fracción de segundo después, tenía la pieza en la palma. No pesaba, aparentaba fundirse con la piel al tacto, y enviaba una oleada de calma por su cuerpo.

—Mi idea era no deberte una explicación a ti tampoco —Ahora Marco lucía culpable. Él hizo un gesto vago para restarle importancia y se metió el colgante al bolsillo. Ya se lo daría luego, con el debido crédito al muchacho tonto y terco que la buscó.

—¿Sabes? Debería molestarme contigo por darle regalos a mi novio. Alguien normal se pondría muy, _muy_ celoso.

Él volvía a sonreír.

—Yo no sería un peligro para ti, aunque lo intentara —De pronto, pareció que se daba cuenta de algo, y lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos—, y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros, de nuevo, en respuesta.

—Pues no lo soy —Sentenció, con una resignación teatral que le hizo reír. Marco también rio—. Y si te tranquiliza, fue Ze la que me mandó a buscarlo por todos lados.

—¿Te mandó a buscar…una joya curativa? —Elevó las cejas al verlo asentir— ¿para Draco?

—Más bien, me dijo que buscase un objeto mágico, curativo, que pudiese llevar encima siempre. A mí se me ocurrió que esto era mejor que las piedras comunes. Y que le gustaría más.

Tal vez tendría que hacerle algunas preguntas a Ze cuando estuviese de vuelta en la ciudad.

—Otra cosa, Harry…otro favor, digamos.

—Estás pidiendo demasiado —Le advirtió, más a modo de broma.

—Lo sé, es que me tienen muy mimado —Exhaló un suspiro dramático que lo hizo rodar los ojos, y luego se enserió, tan pronto como podía entusiasmarse otra vez—. No te vayas a acercar al Ojo de Horus. Es mejor que ni siquiera lo busques, que no sepas dónde está.

Aquello le recordó a los comentarios que le hicieron en los túneles, cuando intentó meterlo a la bolsa. Seguía sin creer que fuese para tanto.

—Harry —Insistió, sin alterarse—, no lo entiendes y debe sonar tonto, pero- pero yo _sé_ cuándo una persona es atraída por cierto tipo de magia oscura. Lo veo todo el tiempo, a mí también me pasa siempre. Es algo que te digo, por _tu_ bien —Alzó ambos brazos, con las palmas al aire y a la vista, en señal de rendición.

—No me voy a acercar igual —Repitió, con simpleza. Marco permaneció en silencio un momento, hasta que debió convencerse de que era sincero, porque asintió.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Por cierto —Harry aprovechó de cambiar de tema, dando un vistazo por encima del hombro. Draco estaba lo bastante lejos para no preocuparse por ser oído, y no sentía ningún hechizo de escucha o amplificación de sonido alrededor; él nunca los ponía, si no consideraba que estaba en peligro—, ¿cómo son las alianzas matrimoniales egipcias? ¿son lindas, se ven bien? Tú que sabes más…

Se interrumpió cuando el muchacho emitió un sonido ahogado. Los dos se callaron y se miraron. Marco estaba boquiabierto y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, antes de soltar una brusca exhalación y balbucear algo, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su cara.

—¿Se van a casar? —No lo dejó contestar. Un instante más tarde, Harry era abrazado con fuerza suficiente para ser alzado, y se quejó en vano cuando el chico lo hizo girar en el aire, riéndose—. ¡Merlín, se van a casar! ¿cómo pudiste no decirme? ¿Ze lo sabe? Ze lo sabe y a mí no me dijeron nada, ¿verdad? —Luego de dejarlo de vuelta en el suelo, atacado por un leve mareo, le dio un golpe sin fuerza como protesta—. ¿Cuándo es? ¿puedo ir? Dime que puedo ir, tengo que ir, _quiero_ ir, _déjame_ ir, Harry. ¿Qué voy a darles? ¿sabes cuánto tardo en elegir un regalo, con cuántas personas tengo que hablar? ¡Podría llegarme muy tarde, si lo encargo desde lejos! Nunca he ido a una boda, ni siquiera mágica, Merlín, Merlín, ¡Merlín!…

Marco no dejaba de murmurar, ahora daba vueltas frente a él y gesticulaba de forma exagerada. Estaba más concentrado en las planificaciones futuras, en pedir que lo dejase acompañarlo a organizar, en ofrecerse a ayudar y enumerar opciones de regalos y otros detalles de menor importancia, y no dejaba de reír de pronto. No le hubiese sorprendido que empezase a saltar de la nada.

—Draco no dijo que sí todavía —Aclaró, vacilante. El muchacho frenó en seco, lo observó, y después soltó un resoplido de risa.

—No seas tonto, esa broma ni tú te la crees, Harry…

—No, es en serio.

Ya que Harry no alteró su expresión ni dio muestras de que fuese un juego, tras un largo intercambio de miradas, Marco se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se rascó de forma distraída.

—¿Te dijo que no? Por Merlín, te dijo que no- espe- lo siento, espera —Tuvo que doblarse cuando la risa irrumpió en él, y aunque se cubrió la boca, las sacudidas de los hombros aún lo delataban cuando Harry frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe, débil, en la espalda—, ¡te dije- que- lo siento! Es que- —Y volvía a interrumpirse por la risa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Idiota.

Harry estaba por darse la vuelta para regresar cuando Marco lo sujetó del brazo y jaló, y en un torbellino de movimiento, quedó con el muchacho enganchado a su extremidad y pegado a uno de sus costados.

—¡Oh, vamos, es divertido! Ni siquiera para casarse contigo deja el orgullo —Lo decía como si fuese un hecho que le resultaba encantador, sonriente—. Tú tampoco cooperas, seguro no lo pediste bien. Para que lo sepas, las alianzas egipcias están entre las más caras del mercado mágico, pero los dos sabemos que si Draco quisiera algo caro, se lo compraría él mismo —Él tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, lo que amplió su sonrisa—. Por otro lado, si es algo único, de tu parte…yo creo que eso lo haría feliz.

—¿Algo único?

—Una alianza mágica —Explicó, con cierta obviedad—, una que se forme de tu propia energía. Un objeto completa, totalmente, hecho de magia. Es lo que yo haría —Añadió, con un encogimiento de hombros.

_Un objeto hecho de magia_. No sabía por qué no lo había pensado.

—¿Cómo se hace eso?

Marco divagó entre instrucciones hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en el área donde dejaron a su novio. Luna y los niños llegaron antes, y los gemelos estaban tirando de las manos de un Draco cada vez más irritado, que le exigía a la bruja que controlase a sus hijos. Ella reía.

—…ya verás que es más sencillo de lo que suena. Te ayudaré cuando estemos en casa —Prometió, con un gesto vago, y después de un golpe débil y otro "no puedo creer que ni Ze me dijera", lo liberó, por segunda vez.

Harry no pudo decirle más, porque el muchacho echó a correr hacia el banco y se lanzó sobre la espalda de Draco, colgando los brazos en torno a su cuello y las piernas alrededor de la cadera, y riéndose bajo las amenazas de una maldición punzante.

—¿Cómo es que te vas a casar, _mon amour_? —Decía, ahogado por la risa, y chillando cuando Draco se sacudía para quitárselo de encima, en vano—. ¡No me avisaste, tenía que prepararme para la noticia! ¡me rompes el corazón, _ma vie_, me rompes el corazón! ¡no puedo con esta enorme traición, _mon coeur_!

—¡Ya cállate, mocoso!

_—Comme mes amours sont cruels et combien ils vont me...!_

Marco se interrumpió cuando cayó sobre el banco con un ruido sordo, la varita apuntándole la cara medio segundo después; aún sonreía al otro. Los niños comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor, y antes de que Harry se hubiese terminado de acercar, Luna ya le había bajado la varita a Draco y le pedía, con suavidad, no lanzar maldiciones frente a los gemelos.

* * *

*Klaft: ¿conocen estos tocados que se ponen las personas que viven en el desierto, para taparse la cabeza del sol? Bueno, sí, Draco es lo bastante diva como para tener uno. Amen esa imagen mental tanto como yo cuando lo escribía. (?)

*Inpu: _Anubis_ en egipcio antiguo.

*¡Para conocimiento general! La frase completa que Marco quería usar era: _Comme mes amours sont cruels et combien ils vont me manquer!_ que se traduce a _¡Qué crueles son **mis amores** y cuánto los **extrañaré**! _a menos que mi francés esté muuuucho más oxidado de lo que creía, claro. Es a propósito, por cierto, y tiene una buena razón, que por supuesto no les contaré porque vivo de sus intrigas y lo saben, jajaja.

* * *

**Primero que nada, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Tengo que aclarar que leía los comentarios y amé la idea de Ze con un contador, es que sería TAN aburrido para ella, jajaja.**

**¡El asunto del Inefable todavía es secreto, lo siento!**

**Saaghi Black también suena genial, sí. De hecho, no significa algo en particular, jajaja; dentro de mi cabeza, suena como a Sac-hi. Iba a ponerle un nombre relacionado a las estrellas, pero ninguno me convencía, y estuve buscando unas listas de nombres antiguos y terminé formándolo de una combinación de varios que tienen significados lindos, y pues...me gustó y lo dejé, fin. En el primer borrador, ella se llamaba Mérope ¿?**

**La teoría de que Marco sufra la _segunda maldición_ me encanta, creo que está bastante acertada. No es sólo eso, aclaro, pero sí que influye.**

**Adoré escribir este capítulo porque contiene varias pistas sueltas por aquí y por allá que no tendrán ningún sentido hasta el final, jajaja. Además, los escenarios hasta ahora y otros que vienen más adelante, están basados en la ciudad en que vivo, y fue divertido irme a Egipto e inventarme todo lo de los túneles. ¡También me encanta la interacción Harry-Marco! Recuerden que es joven, pobrecito. Los chicos prácticamente estaban en la guerra ya cuando él nació.**

**Hoy iba a actualizar bien temprano, pero no tuve luz en todo el día, ay. Si encuentran algún error, agradecería que me lo digan, porque lo corregí con prisas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**13**

—…Luna, tu hijo acaba de meterse en una maleta vieja.

Estaban instalados en torno a una mesa en la pensión mágica en que se quedaban todos, excepto Marco, que hablaba de criaturas mágicas con la bruja desde hace alrededor de una hora. Harry, que conocía poco del tema, se limitaba a engullir todo lo que le ponían al frente, desde que uno de los gemelos arrastró a Draco lejos de allí. El otro estaba embelesado con una quimera miniatura, que no sería más alta y ancha que un pulgar, que el muchacho se sacó de una caja mágica en el bolsillo y le mostró; un experimento, decía él.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —Luna parpadeó, extrañada, y dio un vistazo alrededor, hasta localizar al pequeño que jugaba con la quimera.

—¿Tú eres Lorcan? —Preguntó Draco. El niño negó—. Entonces fue Lorcan el que se metió a la maleta.

—Lorcan siempre se mete a esa vieja maleta —Luna y el gemelo restante asintieron al mismo tiempo, como si fuese una verdad que cualquiera tendría que conocer.

—¿Así que…debo _dejarlo_ ahí dentro?

—Sí, déjalo. Él volverá cuando termine de jugar con los _Bowtruckle_.

Draco no paraba de dirigirle una mirada extraña a la bruja, mientras hacía girar entre sus dedos la gema púrpura que le caía sobre el hueco de la clavícula, pendiendo de una cadena plateada. La noche anterior, cuando se la dio y la explicó de dónde provenía, masculló comentarios poco agradables a 'ese necio mocoso que se preocupa de nada' y la 'mujer loca que tenían por mejor amiga', y pareció genuinamente sorprendido cuando se lo colocó. No dejaba de tocar la piedra de vez en cuando, desde entonces; Harry tenía la impresión de que era por el efecto relajante que le producía.

Un débil quejido hizo saltar a todos los que rodeaban la mesa. Lysander hacía pucheros, al tiempo que enseñaba a la quimera que le colgaba del índice, al que se aferraba con dientes y garras. Los ojos del niño se inundaron de lágrimas cuando se estiró hacia Marco.

—Se-señor Marco, me está mordiendo…

—Dile que no te muerda. ¡Hey, _tú_, no lo muerdas! —Le dio un jalón leve a la cola de la quimera, que se soltó y cayó sobre la mesa, adoptando una posición amenazante y con un rugido contenido, que habría sido más atemorizante si no pudiese ser cubierta por la mano de un infante.

Lysander se rio y volvió a subirla a sus palmas, para acariciarle la cabeza de león. Luna, con una sonrisa dulce, se inclinó hacia él para hacerle algún tipo de pregunta sobre la criatura, que el niño respondió con entusiasmo.

—No sabes que te has hecho viejo hasta que un niño te dice "señor" —Gimoteó Marco, bebiéndose una copa de un trago, con una expresión lastimera y falsa.

—Es como oír a un mocoso decirle "señor" a otro mocoso —Se burló Draco, aproximándose desde atrás, para pasarle los brazos alrededor de los hombros a Harry y recargarse contra su espalda.

—Oh, _el meu cruel amor_…

Justo como dijo Luna, el segundo gemelo apareció después de un rato, con una criatura con forma de planta sobre un hombro, que le hacía cosquillas con las manos de tallos en las orejas y cuello. Los niños se sumergieron en su propio mundo, presentando a la diminuta quimera con la 'ramita' que era de mayor tamaño, y haciendo observaciones y comparaciones que sólo podían pertenecer a personas así de jóvenes. Su madre los veía con una sonrisa y no dejaba de instarlos con sus invenciones, lo que podía explicar que pudiesen crearse una historia sobre el origen de ambas criaturas y un juego en que pudiesen participar los dos, en menos de cinco minutos.

En algún momento, cuando ya no quedaba ningún plato sobre la mesa, un Inpu joven y una muchacha árabe se acercaron a la mesa. La chica, de la que sólo podían distinguir unos ojos por la rendija de su ropa blanca y holgada, hizo una corta reverencia y un saludo general, sin palabras, y se inclinó por encima de uno de los hombros de Marco.

Él la escuchó sin inmutarse, los susurros fueron ininteligibles para el resto. En cuanto terminó, asintió y se puso de pie, para despedirse de Luna con un beso en el dorso de la mano, que la hizo reír por lo bajo y sacudir la cabeza, y revolver el cabello de los gemelos. Cuando Lysander, con un puchero, le tendió a la quimera, él prometió que les daría una para cada uno, cuando estuviese seguro de que podían permanecer en ambientes cerrados, sin causarles problemas.

—¿Trabajo? —Preguntó Draco, que se acababa de sentar junto a su novio, con una mirada cautelosa, cuando el chico pasó junto a ellos. Marco unió las manos tras la espalda y se balanceó sobre los pies.

—Algo así —Aceptó, con una sonrisa vacilante, que no lo engañó ni por un segundo—, sólo animales. Nada de reliquias, lo juro. ¿Quieres venir a verme?

—No —Draco bufó y giró el rostro, y Harry rodó los ojos con una sonrisa—; si te agarran, lo vas a tener bien merecido.

—A mí nadie me atrapa, _meu adorado Draco_. Ven, será divertido.

—No.

—_Aaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaanda._

El muchacho hizo ademán de rodearlo con los brazos por detrás, y se llevó un codazo de Draco, que lo empujó y, quién sabe por qué motivo, lo hizo reír. La Inpu que fue por él, se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa, para recapturar su atención.

—Voy, voy —Volvió a reír, mientras se sacaba del bolsillo un trozo de pergamino, se estiró sobre la mesa para hacer una rápida anotación, y lo dejó en medio de ambos—. Pasan con esto, y ahí está la dirección.

Draco meneó la cabeza con fingida exasperación.

* * *

—…creí que habías dicho que no ibas a venir.

No podía perder una oportunidad de fastidiarlo cuando era tan contradictorio, incluso si se ganaba una mirada desagradable, como la que acababa de darle. Draco elevó el mentón y caminó por delante de él, varios pasos, guiado por los gemelos que no dejaban de tirar de sus manos y hablarle sobre lo mucho, _mucho_, que querían ver si era cierto que tenían un monstruo de arena domesticado.

—No puedo Aparecerme sin llevarme a dos mocosos conmigo —Replicó él, con un gesto en dirección a los niños que no lo soltaban.

Luna iba hombro con hombro con Harry, a un ritmo tranquilo, aunque daba vistazos de vez en cuando en torno a ellos y a sus hijos. No estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea era llevar a unos niños de nueve años a la presentación de criaturas mágicas de dudosa procedencia, pero él no era su padre, y supuso que ella sabría cómo ser un representante responsable para los gemelos, o no estaría ahí, con ellos.

El túnel, de acceso mágico a las afueras de Giza, funcionaba en una sola dirección y los hacía traspasar una barrera gelatinosa, invisible, que cambiaba su apariencia. Lo que vestían, para ser específicos.

Cuando notó que su novio se cubría la boca con el dorso de una mano, haciendo un esfuerzo por soltarse de los gemelos, frunció el ceño.

—Oh, Merlín, necesito _esta_ imagen mental —Lo abarcó de pies a cabeza con un vistazo y Harry se encogió— por el resto de mi vida. Adoro cómo te queda el maquillaje en los ojos, debí habértelo puesto hace años, con Ze.

Por reflejo, se tocó la cara, y palpó una textura extraña, similar al polvillo humedecido sobre la piel.

—¿Qué…? —Miró alrededor. Luna tenía una toga de dos colores y adornos dorados y de cintas en la cabeza, y llamaba a los niños, que tenían un atuendo similar. Parecía divertida con la repentina transformación.

—Eres un _bonito_ príncipe egipcio —Draco no dejaba de burlarse, intentando sostenerle el rostro y el nemes que hacía de corona, y que incomodaba a Harry al momento de mover la cabeza. Emitió un leve quejido.

—¿Y eso que tú tienes es…? ¿Por qué tú no tienes maquillaje? —Protestó, más infantil de lo que le hubiese gustado.

La sonrisa de Draco vaciló al examinarse a sí mismo. Tiró de las telas blancas de la túnica, y se llevó las manos al cuello, para comprobar que el colgante de amatista seguía ahí.

—Romano —Susurró, con la nariz un poco arrugada—. Creo que del ejército, o…¿un esclavo de alto rango? —Negó—. No, probablemente del ejército.

—Definitivamente del ejército —Le confirmó la vocecita suave de Luna, desde la distancia.

—¿Esto tiene _algo_ que ver con criaturas mágicas? —Preguntó Harry, que todavía no dejaba de dar ojeadas en torno a ellos, en busca de una pista de dónde estaban. Las indicaciones fueron precisas, a pesar de que no encontraron ni una señal que apuntase hacia allá cuando iban de camino. Podía oír voces que se combinaban, murmullos lejanos, ininteligibles; no veía a nadie cerca.

—Sí —Fue Luna quien le contestó. Acababa de pararse al final del túnel, uno de los niños en cada lado—, creo que acabo de descubrir qué tiene que ver, Harry.

Ambos magos intercambiaron miradas. Draco avanzó primero, abriéndose un espacio entre los Scamander para observar la zona iluminada y de espacios abiertos que estaba más allá, y Harry lo siguió, distinguiendo, de inmediato, el bullicio que iba en aumento; supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de encantamiento-barrera que mantenía el ruido dentro.

—Me recuerda al anfiteatro de _El Djem_ —La escuchó decir, con una exhalación apreciativa.

Harry no estaba seguro de que él también pudiese compararlo a otro lugar. La estructura, redonda en la parte de abajo, estaba hecha por completo de una piedra amarillenta, columnas y arcos, que se entrecruzaban para dar lugar a corredores y palcos, donde conjuntos de personas con los mismos extraños atuendos se asomaban, para tener una mejor vista del centro. Contaba con un cielo artificial, mágico, que representaba un color azul, impoluto, y a la vez, debía funcionar como otro escudo anti-muggles.

—…mamá, ¡mamá! —Uno de los gemelos –lamentaba reconocer que todavía no podía identificarlos-, tiró de la mano de Luna, cuando los tres adultos permanecían aún de pie en la entrada, para capturar su atención y desviarla hacia el centro de la réplica del antiguo anfiteatro.

Cuatro de los magos-chacales, que sólo podían ser un grupo de Inpu, desfilaban por uno de los costados de la arena. Los ojos de todos los espectadores estaban fijos en ellos, pero Harry no tardó en notar que no eran lo verdaderamente relevante que sucedía ahí.

Más hacia el centro, el suelo ondulaba y cambiaba, se alzaba, se enroscaba, en una especie de remolino imposible de arena amarilla, que se profundizaba poco a poco. Uno de los gemelos, o tal vez los dos, chillaron cuando, desde el medio del remolino, se alzó una franja de tierra que formó una curva en el aire y reveló a dos personas, que provenían desde alguna parte bajo el suelo.

La chica árabe que vieron en el restaurante, saludaba al extenso público con una teatral reverencia de capa tras capa de tela brillante de odalisca. Sonreía.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —Decía a la multitud, con una voz cantarina, potenciada por un _sonorus _que no le vio realizar— ¡quédense fuera de los límites marcados cuando nuestro _amiguito_ esté al acecho! ¡si pueden, les recomendamos…!

La segunda aparición, que tuvo lugar junto a ella, era Marco. No sabía por qué no estaba sorprendido. Andaba vestido de manera que lucía como parte de una civilización antigua –de nuevo, no estaba seguro de cuál-, y no se molestó en fijarse en el público, sino que se sentó en una pieza flotante de piedra, redonda, similar a una plataforma, que conjuró en el mismo instante en que su compañera hablaba.

—…así que era _esto_ lo que iba a hacer —Draco tenía el entrecejo apenas arrugado, mientras observaba los movimientos de ambos, mago y bruja en la arena, con un interés casi científico. A unos pasos de ellos, Luna contestaba las preguntas de sus hijos con tono calmado y alegre, como si le gustase que le hiciesen cada una de las cuestiones que se les pasaban por la cabeza; conociéndola, era probable que así fuese.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo algo sobre el primer monstruo de arena que se domesticó en siglos y todo eso —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, pretendiendo restarle importancia, aunque pareció recordar otro detalle después, porque lo miró y esbozó una lenta sonrisa—. Espera, tú nunca has visto uno de esos, ¿cierto?

Harry negó, despacio.

—No, por supuesto que no. Si hubieses sido de una familia sangrepura que viajaba, habrías tenido pesadillas con esas cosas…—Aquello sonaba poco prometedor, a decir verdad. Draco debió percatarse de que la manera en que lo contaba no era la ideal, porque se rio y lo agarró de la muñeca, guiándolo a través de los corredores y arcos, hacia un espacio por el que pudiesen mirar hacia el centro, desde un punto más alto—. Es increíble, ignora eso. Lo que no era _tan_ increíble, era que tuvieses cinco o seis años la primera vez que lo veías de frente.

—Yo tenía ocho —Comentó Luna, caminando detrás de ellos. Poco después, los gemelos la soltaron y se metieron entre Draco y él, sosteniéndose de ambos, un niño a cada uno.

—Bueno, algunas familias viajaban cuando los niños eran más pequeños, otras no —Aceptó Draco, deteniéndose cuando debió considerar que era el lugar perfecto.

Harry tenía varias preguntas que quería hacer, pero fueron calladas por un gesto que hizo, antes de señalar hacia al frente. Curioso, porque incluso Luna estaba apoyada sobre la barandilla, con ojos brillantes y entusiasmados fijos en la arena, intentó concentrarse en los jóvenes que captaban la atención del numeroso y diverso público presente.

_Saltó_. Horas más tarde, le avergonzaría un poco admitir que _sí_, dio un brinco hacia atrás cuando un rugido áspero resonó en el anfiteatro, y desde el remolino del centro, brotó una criatura deforme, toda de arena, de la que sólo podía distinguir una boca extraña, tan poco definida como el resto de su silueta. Surgía desde el piso, sin prisas y sin pausas, brazos alargados, que aparentaban deshacerse y rehacerse en el aire, ante cada mínimo movimiento, y la cabeza se redondeaba, y no podía entender bien qué era, de qué estaba hecha, pero tampoco era capaz de apartar la mirada de _eso_.

El monstruo de arena daba una vuelta, alrededor de la chica árabe, que explicaba algunos datos sobre el tipo de criatura que observaban (como su origen, hábitos, hace cuánto que ninguna era entrenada…), y levantaba el suelo, abría una línea para hacerse un camino, y la cerraba detrás de sí, en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Harry estaba boquiabierto. Junto a él, Luna abrazaba a uno de sus hijos, que no paraba de hacerle más preguntas sobre el monstruo, y Draco se reía por lo bajo de su expresión, motivo por el que le dio un codazo.

Su novio apoyó el codo en el barandal, recargó la cabeza en la palma, y le sonrió.

—Todos los niños sangrepura del mundo los ven al menos una vez, antes de ir al colegio mágico. De cerca —Aclaró, apuntando una sección llena de familias, que estaba tan próxima al centro de la arena, que podía entender por qué algunos niños se asustaban—, por ahí fue que me senté con padre. Claro que, cuando me trajeron, eran salvajes y había montones, de a cinco, seis. Yo no podía creer lo que veía.

Calló, de pronto, como si acabase de caer en cuenta de lo que decía. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención al frente.

—Debió hacer algún _trato_ especial con los Inpu para conseguir domesticarlos —Añadió después, distraído, y Harry no comprendió a qué se refería, hasta que cabeceó en dirección opuesta a la que tenían la bruja joven y el monstruo, y notó que Marco continuaba sentado en la plataforma flotante, como la imagen misma de la serenidad.

El chico tenía los ojos fijos en la criatura de arena, y de forma disimulada, movía una mano, casi pegada al cuerpo, en un trayecto imaginario. Observó al monstruo, luego a él, y de nuevo, de uno al otro.

—¿Él…? ¿él está…?

Draco emitió un vago sonido afirmativo, sin mirarlo. Cuando iba a hacerle otra pregunta, sintió que un cuerpo más pequeño se estrellaba contra uno de sus costados, y al bajar la cabeza, se encontró a uno de los hijos de Luna, colgándose de su cadera.

—¡Señor Harry! —Le lloriqueó, y sabía que era una petición lo que venía a continuación, porque durante el resto del día, sólo fue _"Harry"_ para ellos— ¿puede llevarme abajo? ¿podemos verlos _más_ de cerca?

Abrió la boca, rogando auxilio en silencio a la madre de los gemelos, cuando el otro se unió a su hermano, y de repente, tenía dos niños que lo tironeaban y sacudían.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —Decía uno.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! —Le seguía el otro, como si tuviese que ganarle en la petición. Entonces se convenció de que ese debía ser Lorcan, el hiperactivo.

Lo siguiente que sabría era que iba hacia la sección más próxima al monstruo, con uno de los niños en cada lado, y Luna y Draco, una enternecida y el otro divertido, los despedían con gestos desde la zona regular.

Lysander se escondió detrás de él, por un instante, cuando Marco hizo que el monstruo se les acercase, al notarlos. Lorcan –ahora sí estaba seguro de cuál era cuál- se ofreció a 'estrechar' la mano inexistente, deforme y arenosa de la criatura, riéndose.

Marco levantó el brazo, y el monstruo alzó a uno de los niños en un arco, lo hizo dar un salto y carcajearse, y lo devolvió al suelo sin un rasguño. Pero Harry, rígido y con el corazón tronándole en los oídos, decidió que aquello era correr demasiado riesgo con los hijos de otra persona y los mantuvo fuera de los límites, a pesar de que hacían pucheros.

* * *

Por haber terminado la mayor parte del trabajo que tenían allí, no tuvieron excusas para rechazar a los entusiasmados gemelos Scamander y el resto de sus peticiones. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta de qué pasaba, estaban en una calle mágica, perdida entre dunas que aparentaban estar deshabitadas, y cada uno era llevado por la insistente y pequeña mano de uno de los niños, que los tenían concentrados en una charla incesante y de temas diferentes, que tenían poco o nada que ver entre sí, y parecían siempre volver al mismo punto: el _increíble_ monstruo de arena que conocieron. Luna caminaba cerca de ambos, atenta a las palabras de sus hijos y a algunos puestos locales, en los que buscaba algo que pudiese obsequiarle a Rolf como compensación por dejarlo solo, a causa de su labor en el laboratorio.

—Si tuvieses un hijo —Se le ocurrió mencionar a Harry en determinado punto, mientras veía a los niños discutir por cuál entraba con Draco a un tienda estrecha de tesoros falsos—, ¿también tendrías el mismo efecto en ellos?

Su novio lo miró con una expresión medio aturdida, medio horrorizada. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de cómo pudo sonar y comenzó a gesticular para restarle importancia.

—Es curiosidad —Juró, más afectado por el ardor del rostro, que por la pena en sí. Se suponía que la etapa de adolescente inseguro estaba dejada atrás.

Draco pareció pensarlo, para después encogerse de hombros.

—Yo adoraba a padre —Recordó—, no creo que haya sido _sólo_ efecto de la magia.

Dejaron a Luna, con sus dos hijos, en un puesto de dulces, luego de recorrer un museo que atrajo incluso la atención de Harry, donde todo era dorado, blanco, brillaba, o tenía unos tres mil años de antigüedad. Y en su mayoría, no pertenecía al mundo muggle, aunque nadie lo mencionase.

Tuvieron una plática con uno de los Inpu, acerca del Ojo de Horus que tenían sellado en la bolsa, y un par de horas después, pasaron por una Necrópolis en ruinas, en busca de un comerciante que les recomendaron, que debía ser el único con artefactos lo bastante fuertes para servir de contención para el tesoro que tendrían que trasladar de vuelta al continente. No querían pensar en los problemas de perderlo, dejarlo suelto, o dañarlo de algún modo.

La Necrópolis constaba de paredes semidestruidas, que se alzaban en lo alto de un conjunto de colinas, pasadizos entre medios muros de piedra, y un suelo de lo que, en otro tiempo, habría sido un embaldosado maravilloso. El resto del cementerio yacía bajo tierra.

—Para el próximo viaje —Comentó Draco, casi de pasada—, nos vamos a un sitio donde no tengamos que caminar sobre los agujeros de huesos de personajes de hace miles de años.

—No es muy romántico, si lo pones así —Bromeó Harry, estirándose para alcanzarlo y sujetarse de su brazo, al tener que cruzar sobre un medio muro, en un corredor que no tenía salida.

—No es _nada_ romántico, Potter —Él se quejó, pero cuando se miraron, comenzaron a reírse—. Merlín bendito, ¿quién iba a decir que terminaría caminando en un cementerio maldito con Harry Potter, bajo este calor?

—¿El cementerio está maldito?

—Todos los cementerios viejos lo están.

Harry recordó cierto cementerio al que fue enviado muchos años atrás, y no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo.

El dichoso comerciante tenía su puesto instalado en una cripta que descendía para encontrarse con el complejo de tumbas de la Necrópolis. No lo consideraba el sitio apropiado para un local cualquiera, y no fue hasta que entró y divisó los estantes repletos de frascos de vidrio con órganos (humanos, animales y de criaturas mágicas), que flotaban en líquidos extraños, y los huesos agrupados y atados por cintas de colores, que comprendió a qué se debía la necesidad del aislamiento.

Tragó en seco, tomó una bocanada de ese aire impregnado de aroma a pergamino y aceites, y se adelantó para hablar con el vendedor, con su mejor aire de conocedor, que era obligado a usar una y otra vez desde que empezó a trabajar con Artes Oscuras y encontraba gente como esa por doquier.

Salieron de ahí con un recipiente en forma de cofre, sellado con magia lo bastante fuerte para percibirla en el aire que lo rodeaba, y unas vagas indicaciones sobre cómo mantener la reliquia segura. Además, Draco recogió algunos tesoros que le servirían de ejemplo para su propia reliquia, que tendría que hacer desde cero.

—Draco —De vuelta a la Necrópolis de caminos enrevesados, él emitió un sonido mudo para hacerle saber que le prestaba atención, pero sin detenerse. Oscurecía y ninguno tenía ganas de encontrarse a los fantasmas egipcios que rondarían por allí en unas horas—, yo elijo el destino de nuestras próximas vacaciones.

—Trato hecho —Dictaminó él, que estaba un poco pálido desde que tropezó con una reliquia entre los estantes y el aura de la Maldición brotó a su alrededor, como atraída por un agente externo. Le tomó unos minutos replegarla.

Se encontraron con Luna de regreso a Giza, que los acompañó por algunas callejuelas y bazares muggles, hasta que dieron con un restaurante sobre una terraza con vistas a la explanada de arena, que los niños Scamander observaron con fascinación, haciendo apuestas sobre qué criaturas vivían allí. Después de cenar, los gemelos se colgaron de los dos, protestando sobre no querer irse a dormir todavía, hasta que la mujer los llamó con suavidad.

Harry aún pensaba en lo increíble que era que Luna los hiciese comportarse con un susurro delicado y una palabra tranquila, sin ningún gesto que debiese acompañarla, y que ambos niños se despidiesen de inmediato y fuesen tras de su madre, uno a cada lado, para sostenerle la mano.

Oficialmente, con un recorrido en que fueron arrastrados por unos chiquillos y su tarea completada, eran libres. Sería la última noche en Egipto, no necesitaban más.

Pasaron por la pensión para 'refrescarse', según Draco, y cambiarse de ropa, de acuerdo a él. Mientras intentaba descifrar el encriptado del contenedor para la reliquia oscura, ya listo y desde la orilla de la cama, su novio se reforzaba el glamour que mantenía las cicatrices fuera de vista.

Lo tomó por sorpresa que le sujetase las muñecas de pronto, tirando de él para que se levantase y se apartase de la cama. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abandonar el contenedor sobre el colchón, para que no se le cayese.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó a media voz. Draco lo llevaba detrás de él, los dedos entrelazados, por el pasillo y las escaleras de la pensión. Creyó oírle emitir una risa baja, que intentaba disimular.

—Vamos a salir —Dictó, en un tono solemne y exagerado que le sacó una sonrisa a Harry—; por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en Egipto, uno de los centros más mágicos del mundo entero. Madre me decía, aunque nunca lo entendía, que llevar mucho tiempo con alguien no es razón para descuidar su relación.

Harry arqueó las cejas, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa, que él contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y otra risa.

—Está bien, está bien, mi madre _no_ decía eso —Reconoció, rodando los ojos.

—¿Y por qué es el repentino interés entonces?

Acababan de salir de la pensión mágica, cuando una ráfaga de aire helado les dio de lleno, nada más poner un pie fuera del edificio. Draco tomó una profunda inhalación, maravillado por el cambio en la temperatura cuando se hacía de noche.

—Lovegood —Él todavía se negaba a llamarla "Scamander", porque decía que le sonaba a que se refería a Rolf y no a ella— me habló de un sitio increíble, y no podía creer que fuese la segunda vez que venimos y no lo haya visto antes. Quiero ir.

—Bueno, ve, yo voy a…

—Quiero ir _contigo_ —Se corrigió, con el ceño fruncido, porque notó que esa había sido la intención de Harry, que sonrió abiertamente y le besó el dorso de la mano.

—Si _insistes_, supongo que iré.

Draco le dio un débil codazo a manera de reprimenda, él todavía sonreía cuando le besó la mejilla. Comenzaron a caminar entre callejuelas de miles de años de antigüedad, que desentonaban con las estructuras más modernas en la distancia; tomaron la decisión de quedarse en la zona intermedia, ni las ruinas, ni los enormes edificios de turistas.

No tuvo la menor idea de hacia dónde se dirigían la mayor parte del trayecto. En un callejón, Draco cambió algunas monedas con un mago que tenía un servicio privado de flú, para llegar a determinados puntos de la ciudad, y aparecieron en un local con aspecto de cervecería de poca clase.

Harry volvió a cuestionar a su novio con la mirada. Este le soltó un "¡sh!" y tiró de su mano, reía cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta. Aquello podía significar que se sorprendería pronto, o que terminaría muy, _muy_ mal.

Un elfo doméstico fue el que los dejó a los pies de una pirámide enorme, de una altura que no habría sabido calcular, escalonada. Estaban solos, era de noche, y podían volver por Aparición solamente, si es que se alejaban de las barreras protectoras y no pensaban caminar una distancia indefinible hasta el día siguiente.

Tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para admirar la inmensidad de la pirámide. Aun así, no alcanzaba a divisar la punta.

Cuando se percató de que Draco subía el primero de miles de escalones, soltó una exhalación sorpresiva, que se convirtió en risa.

—No es en serio, ¿cierto? —Pero él lucía serio, aunque a Harry le costaba imaginarse que su cretino sangrepura interior le permitiese actuar como un simple muggle y subir, a pie, esa distancia.

Una sonrisa pequeña lo delató. Ninguno lo mencionó.

—Te reto. El que llegue primero arriba, gana —Explicó, soltándolo, y aprovechándose de su distracción, subió dos escalones más, deprisa.

—¿Sin magia? —Cuestionó, con ambas cejas arqueadas.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que no vale es…_¡petrificus totalus! _

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo, apenas llegó a ver la varita y la dirección del hechizo. Un segundo más tarde, estaba paralizado a los pies de la pirámide, y Draco, riéndose sin reparos, de la manera en que hacía cuando sabía que nadie más que él lo escuchaba, utilizaba un encantamiento para aligerar su peso, de modo que un salto lo hacía subir una considerable distancia de varios metros, como si la gravedad hubiese dejado de surtir efecto o caminase en la luna.

Harry apretó los párpados y se concentró en deshacer el encantamiento petrificador, mascullando entre dientes el contrahechizo. Le llevó unos segundos sentir todos los músculos y ponerse en movimiento.

—¡Ven aquí, serpiente tramposa!

Draco le enseñó el dedo del medio y siguió saltando, hasta que le dio con un _wingardium leviosa_ por detrás. Se quejó al ser alzado en el aire y comenzó a retorcerse, en vano.

—¡Esto es trampa, Harry!

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —Replicó el encantamiento para aligerarse y empezó a subir de a saltos enormes, sin soltar el _leviosa_ que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire.

—¡Se supone que tú eres el noble león!

—Hay ciertas cosas que se contagian con los años, Draco.

Se encogió de hombros al alcanzarlo, lanzó un beso al aire, y le pasó por un lado, dejándolo atrás.

No escuchó el siguiente hechizo. Saltó, y cuando estaba por pisar el próximo escalón, se abrió un agujero que lo obligó a cambiar de dirección. Trastabilló y perdió la concentración, el _leviosa_ cedió, y él estuvo a punto de rodar hacia abajo al caerse.

Otro _wingardium leviosa_ le impidió irse cuesta abajo, pero a cambio, también lo dejó suspendido en un agarre invisible. Draco se paró junto a él un momento más tarde.

—¿Eres tan poco creativo, que tienes que usar el mismo hechizo que yo para detenerme, mi amor?

Riéndose, Draco lo hizo flotar cabeza abajo. El cabello se le deslizó lejos de la cara, podía sentir la sangre que se le acumulaba en la frente a causa de la nueva posición.

—Eso no es para detenerte. _Esto _es para detenerte —Puntualizó, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo.

Fue extraño y excitante sentir sus labios cuando todavía estaba cabeza abajo. Harry luchaba por no corresponderle y le dio una mordida a su labio como protesta.

—Nadie me creería a qué punto ha llegado San Potter —Silbó Draco, le guiñó, y se alejó entre saltos que ya superaban los dos metros con facilidad.

Harry separó los labios para replicarle y _nada_ salió. Ni siquiera cuando gritó, pudo escuchar sonido alguno.

—_¡Draco! _—Utilizó la conexión mental entonces, ya que no podía usar palabras— _¡maldito tramposo, me hiciste un silencio cuando me besaste!_

—_¿Quién? ¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas _—Incluso dentro de su cabeza, había una clara diversión en su tono, imposible de ocultar. Sonaba más lejano a medida que se apartaba, pero todavía era entendible—. _Supongo que te esperaré en la cima, ¿no?_

Él sabía que los encantamientos no verbales lo retrasarían, aunque no le resultaban imposibles. El truco era absurdo y no suponía más que una demora, a la larga, pero Harry continuó pretendiendo haberse enfadado por la trampa, hasta después de liberarse y haber llegado a la cima.

Draco jadeaba por aliento, sentado en el borde del último escalón, el más estrecho de todos, cuando lo vio. Sonrió a medias.

—¿Qué tal la subida, Harry?

—Iba bastante bien —Opinó, doblándose para apoyarse en las rodillas, y recuperar el aliento a base de inhalaciones profundas y exhalaciones por la boca—, hasta que una _serpiente_ me traicionó.

—Qué horrenda serpiente —Asintió, con fingida preocupación. Harry soltó una risa ahogada.

—La peor de todas, no te imaginas cómo es.

Calló cualquier respuesta que Draco pudiese tener al inclinarse para devolverle el beso de antes. Él parecía menos dispuesto a burlarse a partir de ese momento, por lo que rodó los ojos y le hizo un espacio en el escalón que ocupaba.

Sintió un peso ligero en el hombro cuando apoyó su cabeza en este.

—Tengo que correr más seguido —Draco se reía de sí mismo, todavía sin aliento.

—Es la edad —Intentó retener el quejido cuando su novio le dio una mirada desagradable y lo codeó en las costillas—, ¡por Merlín, tenemos la misma edad! No reacciones así.

—Oh, cállate.

Harry se rio por lo bajo y le besó la cabeza, ganándose un resoplido y un vago comentario sobre querer arreglar lo que arruinaba cada vez que hablaba. Luego se recargó más contra él.

En la cima de la pirámide escalonada, la brisa era mayor y más fría, pero los amuletos de calor y frescura que tenían en la ropa, por lo general, bastaban para mantenerlos cómodos. Sintió que una mano se deslizaba por debajo de la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos.

La línea del horizonte en el desierto, kilómetro tras kilómetro de arena, apenas interrumpido por estructuras que perdían relevancia ante aquella en la que estaban sentados, aparentaba que no existía fin. Era el sitio más tranquilo en que había estado en su vida.

Si hubiese podido embotellar la paz que sentía frente a esa imagen y llevarla consigo, mágicamente, lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo.

* * *

En la madrugada de esa misma noche, se despertaría con un sobresalto, por un sonido chirriante, bajo, que habría reconocido en cualquier momento y lugar.

Draco estaba sentado en una de las orillas de la cama, encogido en sí mismo, con las manos a los lados de la cabeza, sobre los oídos, a pesar de que no había ruidos fuertes o molestos que proviniesen de cualquier otra parte. Emitía un alarido extraño, sin palabras, que le dio un mal presentimiento.

Cuando intentó sujetarle el hombro, una sensación similar a un doloroso corrientazo lo envió hacia atrás. Esperó.

No pudo hacer nada.

Cuando la piedra curativa de su colgante se encendió con un débil resplandor, poco a poco, se detuvo. Le llevó varios minutos volver a bajar la guardia.

El Ojo de Horus continuaba afuera del contenedor, notó más tarde, cuando Draco acababa de recostarse para intentar dormir unas horas más, después de que él le hubiese prometido vigilar si _algo_ pasaba.

Harry se colocó guantes anti-magia oscura para sacarlo del bolso, lo hizo girar entre los dedos, y lo deslizó dentro del contenedor. Percibía, distante, el _Imperio_ que extendía alrededor de sí.

No le prestó atención.

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que no sé si me gusta más el hecho de que adoren a Marco, o de que se convenzan de que Harry va a ignorar cualquier advertencia porque, bueno, _es_ Harry, jajaja.**

**No puedo dar spoilers sobre el destino de Marco, en serio, nadie aquí quiere que empiece a quitarles las sorpresas que hay más adelante ¿? ¡pero la teoría de que fue un Inpu es bastante buena! De hecho, sí, yo diría que trabajó para los Inpu un tiempo, cuando era mucho más joven, pero ciertos sucesos hicieron que lo dejase y se fuese lejos.**

**Lo que me gustó de escribir este capítulo es que es bien friendship/familiar y flufftastico. Hasta el final, al menos, jajaja. Creo que aquí podría 'terminar' lo que vendría siendo la primera parte de la historia, donde hay un montón de 'piezas sueltas' que arrojo por aquí y por allá, y a partir del que viene, comienzan los _ligeros_ sobresaltos.**

**No creo que haya errores, pero lo revisé con prisa, así que si encuentran uno, hagánmelo saber, por favor ¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**14**

Saaghi tenía los dientes crecidos en su totalidad, medía más de dos metros extendida por completo, de la cabeza a la cola, y había mudado la piel a una rugosa de un gris oscuro. Daba la impresión, para quien la viese de cerca o le palpase el costado, de que le surgirían pequeñas púas, pero estas no terminaban de brotar; de cualquier modo, Harry no estaba seguro de que existiese una serpiente (mágica o no) que tuviese púas.

Con el paso de los días, una pluma blanca, con los bordes teñidos de un pintoresco azul, que hacía parecer que estaba manchada de pintura, le brotó de la parte de atrás de la cabeza para acompañar a la otra; era el único ejemplar que conocían, de libros y dibujos, que tenía dos. Le recordaba a los adornos de los sombreros antiguos, era divertido, y ella dejaba que la tocase y se pusiese a jugar con la dichosa pluma.

Cuando, como en ese momento, tenía que deslizarse por un agujero diminuto en el espacio entre el suelo y la pared, preparado por ratones que ya no ocupaban el lugar, la pluma se doblaba y se pegaba a sus escamas, y por el tiempo que hiciese falta, lucía como si constituyese un segmento más de su piel.

La separación entre los cuartos constaba de las respectivas paredes a ambos lados y las columnas de soporte de los techos altos y las pesadas vigas, que servían para mantener en pie la casona antigua. Pocos humanos podrían haber entrado ahí. _Sus _humanos, en particular, tenían menos oportunidades aún, así que Saaghi lo hacía por ellos.

Era sencillo seguir su línea de razonamiento; las serpientes no se complican la vida tanto como un ser humano. Son astutas y tienden a actuar a conveniencia, la prioridad siempre es la supervivencia. A Harry le hacía pensar al tipo de actitud que se tomaba durante las épocas de guerras.

Las serpientes mágicas, más que sus semejantes, poseen una gran capacidad de aprendizaje mediante la observación. En el caso de Saaghi, debía ser por _indicación_.

Sus otros sentidos eran fuertes, a cambio de los ojos vidriosos y ciegos con que nació. Percibía la áspera textura de la madera del entrepiso al serpentear, la baja temperatura del lugar que le hacía desear unos rayos de sol y enroscarse donde latiese el pulso de uno de _sus _humanos. A lo lejos, más allá de una de las paredes, alguien hablaba, y ella sabía que podía entenderlos, una parte de sí al menos lo hacía, pero no se molestaba en hacer más que seguir con lo que era su tarea.

—…son cincuenta galeones —Decía una voz femenina. A Saaghi no le gustaba; la dueña portaba un aroma a mezcla de perfumes intensos, que no bastaban para ocultar el rastro de tabaco y polvo de hadas que exhalaba nada más separar los labios.

—Eso es muy costoso —Replicaba, con suavidad, uno de _sus _humanos, el que solía tener también la temperatura corporal baja, y olía a magia negra, a pociones y colonias embriagadoras.

—No para algo que está prohibido comerciar.

Saaghi siseó por lo bajo. Tampoco le gustaba que le hablasen con _ese_ tono de superioridad a _sus _humanos. Como toda serpiente mágica, cuando se apegaba a la esencia de la energía de un mago, consideraba su deber atacar a quien creyese que era superior a los suyos. Tenía que defenderlos de _otras _serpientes, de las serpientes humanas, que eran las peores, ¿quién más lo haría, sino ella?

—Te propongo esto entonces…

Pero Saaghi no llegó a escuchar a qué trato llegaban y cómo la odiosa bruja pretendía, sin éxito, rebajar a uno de sus humanos, porque encontró otro agujero por el que escabullirse, y en cuestión de unos momentos, se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casona.

—_Busca donde esconderte _—Pedía la voz tersa de su segundo humano, el que olía a muerte y almizcle, y le hacía _cariñitos_ con manos endurecidas por el trabajo, porque la vida de los magos era extraña y tediosa para ella—, _y donde yo pueda Aparecer._

Saaghi tanteó el terreno, hasta dar con un cuarto de escobas, donde se enroscó y aguardó.

Harry, que veía a través de sus ojos desde antes que serpentease al interior de la casona, parpadeó para salir del trance mágico, y fue enviado con un leve tirón de vuelta a su cuerpo. El vértigo lo desorientó por un instante cuando pasó de reptar a estar a más de metro y medio del piso. Batalló por enfocarse en la casona que estaba a una calle de distancia de la banca donde esperaba, bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, y se concentró en la imagen del cuarto de escobas que acababa de ver.

Un tirón diferente se lo llevó cuando fue enviado hacia adentro. Tomó una profunda bocanada del aire lleno de artículos de limpieza y se puso de cuclillas, ofreciéndole el brazo a Saaghi, para que se enrollara.

—_Bien hecho _—Dijo, a través de la conexión mental que continuaba medianamente abierta. La serpiente emitió un dulce siseo y frotó la cabeza contra su hombro, por encima de la tela; no podía usar palabras para responder, ni Harry usar el _pársel_, pero tampoco era necesario.

Se prometió decirle a Draco que el hechizo para ver _a través_ de Saaghi resultó un éxito. En cuanto terminasen ese trabajo, claro.

Con todo el sigilo que el entrenamiento de Auror y años de práctica en ambientes peores le podían otorgar, avanzó sin mayor ruido que el tronar de su corazón en sus oídos, que por suerte, nadie más que él o Saaghi iban a percibir. Salió y cerró la puerta del armario de escobas, y con un simple vistazo alrededor, se ubicó, a pesar de que la perspectiva era distinta cuando no lo veía desde el suelo.

Caminó con fingida despreocupación hacia su destino: una cámara de cerradura mágica al fondo, en la biblioteca. Saaghi se contoneaba y levantaba la cabeza, girándose en determinadas direcciones, cuando percibía el peligro, y Harry tenía tiempo de pegarse a una pared y comprobar que el encantamiento de camuflaje seguía ahí, antes de que el mago o bruja de guardia se asomase. Eran demasiado confiados, ni siquiera hacían la ronda de patrullaje completa.

Si se concentraba, en la distancia, podía distinguir la voz de Draco, todavía distrayendo a la joven dueña de la casona, uno de los sitios más conocidos en el lado 'oscuro' de la comunidad mágica, porque las habitaciones del sótano albergaban a los que necesitaban mantenerse fuera de los focos de atención del Ministerio por algunos días, hasta darse por perdidos. No es que a ellos les importase qué hacía o no para ganarse la vida, Harry ya no era Auror y esa ética de la se jactaba, de aún tenerla, no habría dejado que presionase la punta de la varita contra una cerradura mágica y esperase que la puerta se abriese.

Entró a la biblioteca y cerró tras de sí, de nuevo. La cámara de seguridad, parecida a la bóveda de un banco muggle, atrajo su atención de inmediato.

Se aproximó a la entrada de metal, llena de artilugios, palancas, ruedas y botones, y se sacó un knut falso del bolsillo, que colocó sobre la superficie de esta. Le llevó unos segundos surtir efecto. Las cerraduras se movieron y la puerta a la cámara cedió. Tampoco contaban con un gran sistema de seguridad para las entradas, era una suerte que nadie más hubiese tenido que pasar sin permiso de la dueña.

—_Necesito que tú entres por mí, ¿puedes? —_Saaghi volvió a sisear en respuesta. Le sonaba a un 'bien'—. _¿Sabes lo que buscamos?_

Como contestación, la serpiente atrapó entre los dientes el galeón mágico que le ofrecía, y se deslizó por su pierna hasta el piso, para cruzar la puerta de la bóveda. Su peso ligero sobre el suelo del interior de la cámara no levantaba ninguna alarma, ni reacción.

La cámara estaba llena de estantes y gavetas, pero ella no tenía que preocuparse por ninguno. Un olor putrefacto al fondo era el que la guiaba; incluso Harry, desde el umbral, lo podía percibir.

Al final de la cámara, oscilando, balanceándose arriba y abajo, estaba una mancha oscura, de consistencia un poco gaseosa. Saaghi se acercó sin capturar su atención y depositó la moneda sobre el suelo. Una cápsula mágica, transparente, se extendió desde esta y encerró a la criatura, que empezó a sacudirse y expandirse, de manera que ocupaba por completo el espacio dentro de la barrera, sin hacerle nada.

Cuando estaba claro que no podía salirse, Harry silbó. La serpiente, que ya sabía lo que significaba, recogió la moneda con los dientes y reptó de regreso, deprisa.

Fue fácil, un trabajo limpio. Harry pensaba, mientras recibía a Saaghi con los brazos y cerraba la entrada a la cámara, que se merecían un premio cuando estuviesen de vuelta en casa.

—_Lo hiciste bien, eres increíble _—No dejaba de acariciarle un costado de la cabeza, a medida que le hablaba. La serpiente se retorcía y apoyaba contra el contacto, satisfecha.

Harry los Apareció en la banca, en el parque de la esquina frente a la casona. Sin prisas, tomó la moneda que llevaba, ahora con la cápsula sellada dentro y sin peligro de quedar expuesta de ningún modo, y la metió en el saco de recolección; era la número veintisiete de esa semana, y esperaba que fuese la última del año, con suerte.

Dejó que Saaghi se le enroscase en el cuello, en tres largas bobinas que simulaban un colgante extraño, y se quitó el hechizo desilusionador. Llevaba unos minutos esperando, sentado, cuando notó que la puerta doble de la casona se abría, y Draco salía. Iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con el cabello recogido en una cola a la altura de la nuca y el bastón de serpiente, y uno podía pensar que mostraba una elegante cortesía al inclinarse para despedirse de la bruja y dejar que ella le besase la mejilla.

Harry tenía un comentario en la punta de la lengua, sobre cómo se veía abriéndose paso entre autos y muggles, con el porte de aristócrata de hace un siglo, cuando Saaghi se le adelantó y asomó la cabeza por entre los pliegues de su ropa para saludar. Draco se acercó, le acarició la cabeza con el índice, y a él le dio un beso en los labios, así que mago y serpiente se dieron por satisfechos.

Le tendió el saco lleno de monedas falsas cuando se sentó a un lado, en la banca. Draco cruzó las piernas, dejó el bastón sobre su regazo, y las contó, hasta llegar a la misma conclusión que él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Veintisiete es un buen número.

Era cierto, el año anterior atraparon veinticinco. El año antes de ese, casi consiguen las cuarenta, pero fue una ocasión sin precedentes y que no había vuelto a repetirse.

—¿A dónde está la que sigue? —Preguntó, recibiendo el saco de regreso.

Draco le pidió que esperase con un gesto. Miró alrededor, se aseguró de que ningún muggle lo viese colocar un encantamiento de aislamiento en torno a la banca, y golpeó el suelo de la plaza con el bastón.

Una proyección de la ciudad, en verdes, azules y blancos, se desplegó en un cuadrado por encima del bastón. Los puntos negros eran escasos, algunos desaparecían mientras observaban.

Harry señaló uno alejado del centro, en el cementerio de la ciudad, y Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros. Se Aparecieron en un instante.

* * *

Otro de los fenómenos mágicos de la ciudad era que después de que el índice de magia negra hubiese bajado, contaban con unos días de calma, antes de que tuviese un repentino e incontrolable ascenso. La magia, libre, suelta, se transformaba en cúmulos de energía impredecibles y temperamentales; podía darse el caso de que comenzasen a desaparecer objetos, despistaban a los muggles, se los llevaban por varias horas, y después de cierto límite, cuando ni siquiera la ciudad podía retenerlos, se unían en una sola masa de poder que ocasionaba daños severos y amenazaba con exponerlos a los muggles.

Se podía decir que recoger los cúmulos de magia era _casi _un servicio comunitario en esas fechas; un equipo de Aurores era desplegado para medir y evitar los daños, y atrapar los cúmulos, y los Inefables, decían por ahí, los llevaban al Departamento de Misterios. Un mago corriente, con suerte, sabría atrapar uno, si llevaba toda su vida en la ciudad, pero los que eran más listos, optaban por llamar al Ministerio para dar el aviso de la presencia del cúmulo, y se ahorraban el trabajo, incluso recibían una compensación, no sustanciosa, aunque sí interesante, en galeones.

A esas alturas, no le sorprendía que todo en esa ciudad, tuviese 'otra cara'. La de esa situación, era que los cúmulos, por ser una base de magia pura, oscura en su mayoría, podían ser vendidos a precios elevados a compradores específicos, lo que causaba que muchos otros magos y brujas, que no figuraban en el cuerpo de agentes del Ministerio, los capturasen sin dar aviso a nadie. Por lo general, uno o dos era su límite.

En el pantano de Ze, se podían encontrar entre diez y quince al año. Incluso Marco llevaba cuatro o cinco encima cuando la ciudad se normalizaba. Los utilizaban para sus propios fines y Harry nunca había preguntado lo que hacían con ellos.

En el _Inferno, _donde solían tener cúmulos de magia negra durante gran parte del año, ofrecidos sólo a magos y brujas importantes, que les explicaban lo que harían, por si tenían necesidad de intervenir y arreglarlo, una considerable fuente de ingresos provenía de las esferas de cristal donde los guardaban, en el almacén. Draco se encargaba de resguardarlos y venderlos, y él de asegurarse de que no harían una locura con estos.

En general, Harry no volvía a ver los cúmulos de magia negra, a menos que lo ayudase a limpiar alguna esfera-cápsula, la fuese a buscar al almacén para el comprador, o le pidiese que la llevase a un punto de reunión. Ese año sería un poco diferente, porque era él quien mostró el pase de libre acceso a la recepcionista del laboratorio mágico, e ingresó con un saco sellado.

Rolf le estaba dictando a su vuelapluma desde el interior de la sala cerrada, de paredes de cristal. Estaba de cuclillas, inclinado sobre la cría de Picoazul, y sostenía el enorme y enroscado pico con ambas manos, como si fuese una especie de obra de arte. Harry, del lado 'seguro' del vidrio, lo observó trabajar hasta que dio la sesión por terminada y salió.

El científico dio un brinco al encontrarlo de pie en su oficina al volver. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si intentase recordar por qué estaba ahí, y luego se rio y lo saludó con gestos apremiantes, para que se posicionase junto al escritorio.

—¿Lo trajiste? ¿En serio lo tienen?

Harry vació el saco sobre la mesa. Seis esferas de cristal, que le cabían en la palma, con una sustancia oscura y extraña que flotaba en el centro, sin tocar las orillas, cayeron sobre la superficie de esta. Rolf reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa y tomó una, comenzando un examen exhaustivo y completo de la esfera, y murmurando una y otra vez que no había visto nada igual.

—Draco dice que no vayas a manipularlo sin guantes —El científico hizo una expresión que le resultó cómica, similar a la de un niño que acaba de ser atrapado con las manos en la masa, y levitó la esfera mientras se colocaba unos guantes gruesos, de piel de dragón búlgaro—, que no lo sueltes en lugares abiertos ni frente a muggles, y que no hagas magia sin varita cuando quede libre.

—Esto va directo al Picoazul, no tendré tiempo para usar magia cerca —Aseguró, sin despegar los ojos fascinados de la pieza—. Podremos tener una idea de sus reacciones, lo veremos actuar en su ambiente natural, si me quedo cerca, voy a ver cómo recoge la magia y la suelta, y…

Harry escuchó, en silencio, y dando algunos asentimientos de vez en cuando, hasta que le indicó dónde estaban los galeones que el laboratorio le dejó para el 'equipo de estudio'. El término, quizás, estaba mal aplicado. Él no se preocupó mucho cuando volvió a tener el saco lleno, ahora de monedas, y lo cerró.

—¿Otra vez vienes solo? —Se le ocurrió preguntar a Rolf tras un momento, cuando se concentró en él, y notó que sí, estaba solo. Harry asintió.

—Draco está haciendo pruebas —Fue lo único que dijo y Rolf pareció más que convencido de que era lógico.

Antes de irse, el hombre lo arrastró hacia la sala contigua para mostrarle que el Picoazul pequeño ya saludaba a los magos, sacando el pico y agitando los tentáculos, y cuando empezó a hablar sobre las teorías de absorción de magia por las ventosas, él simuló que entendía la mayor parte.

Pensó que debería llevar a Draco la próxima vez, para que escuchase con atención al científico. Su novio, al menos, le respondería con algo que lo mantuviese distraído.

* * *

Ze tarareaba y no dejaba de sonreír cuando regresó al _Inferno. _Le cobraba a unos clientes, una joven pareja que buscaba un amuleto, e incluso les deseó buena suerte, con aires de benevolencia que alguien que la conociera jamás hubiese atribuido a ella.

Sólo para interrumpirla, Harry se formó detrás de los clientes, y avanzó hacia el mostrador en cuanto estos se retiraron. La bruja se inclinaba sobre la mesa para recibirlo y se rio al identificar quién era.

—Buenas tardes, _señor_ —Aunque pretendió un tono solemne, todavía tenía un deje de diversión en la voz que la delataba—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Harry fingió que se lo pensaba un momento, dándole vistazos a la mercancía. Hizo una nota mental de que necesitaban pedir algunos rollos de pergaminos, velas que no se apagaban, y bezoar.

—Me dijeron que el dueño terminaba temprano hoy —Dijo después, con su mejor actuación de timidez. Ze tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír y aclararse la garganta, antes de inclinarse más hacia adelante, confidente.

—Dígame a cuál de mis jefes busca y yo _tal vez_ le diga si está desocupado.

—Al lindo rubio —Harry no pudo con la risa, a pesar de que se calló de inmediato, retomando la cara de seriedad.

Ze soltó un dramático suspiro.

—Está desocupado, pero le advierto, señor, que el otro dueño puede ser…_celoso_, y se molesta fácilmente —Pareció pensárselo mejor al añadir:—, y sabe varias maldiciones horribles.

—¿Eso le dices de mí a todos nuestros clientes?

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza con ganas.

—Si me preguntaran por Draco, sí, pero nunca nadie me pregunta por él; te buscan más a ti, que te la pasas en el mostrador cuando no tienes nada que hacer —La mujer se encogió de hombros y él arqueó las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, sabes que él no habla mucho con los de aquí…y el único que lo visita es Marco, pero ese no pregunta nada a nadie, sólo cae del techo y queda en las trampas, o sube corriendo las escaleras y las barreras lo _empujan_ hacia atrás —Rodó los ojos con falsa irritación, que su sonrisa contradecía—. Tú eres la cara bonita de la 'empresa' —Y le guiñó. Fue el turno de Harry de rodar los ojos.

—¿Draco sabe eso?

—Él me indicó qué contestar cuando lo hacen —Esa respuesta hizo que volviese a elevar las cejas.

—¿Qué contestas?

Pero ella se llevó el índice a los labios y negó. Supuso que tenía que resignarse y esperar escuchar un día a escondidas. Draco tampoco se lo diría.

—Voy a cerrar la tienda antes, si no les molesta —Avisó luego, cuando estaba por ir hacia el apartamento. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Algo importante?

Ahí supo por qué tenía esa sonrisa. Ze apoyó los codos en el borde del mostrador y recargó la barbilla entre las palmas, y habría jurado que hasta suspiró.

—Voy a ver a mi futuro amor.

—¿Tan rápido tienen una cita? —La bruja soltó un bufido de risa y negó.

—No —Admitió, despacio, medido—, pero la tendremos pronto, ya verás. Haré que el encuentro parezca pura casualidad, él también _verá_ que es el destino, y cuando nos vayamos a casar, iré con Draco a buscarme un vestido precioso, y te llevaré a las pruebas de pastel, comeremos hasta reventar —Asintió para sí misma, convencida de que era un espléndido plan.

Harry, que tenía serias dudas al respecto, se limitó a sonreír.

—Suerte con eso, Ze.

Ella le agradeció y comenzó a dar vueltas por la tienda para acomodar los últimos detalles y marcharse.

—Suerte _tú_ con Draco. Dobby me contó lo de ayer.

Él frunció los labios y decidió no hablar del tema; de cualquier modo, ella ya sabría lo que fuese que pudiese decirle. Desde que regresaron del viaje a Egipto, cuando Draco no se pasaba el día durmiendo y lo encontraba teniendo una pesadilla, que lo hacía jadear y temblar igual que los viejos sueños de la Segunda Guerra –sin ser estos, lo tenía claro-, simplemente se olvidaba que tenía que descansar. Estaba seguro de que no durmió antes de que saliesen a buscar los cúmulos de magia, tampoco.

Supuso que tendría que subir al apartamento y recordarle que, _como ser humano_, tenía necesidad de comida y descanso.

—Harry —Ze lo llamó de pronto, deteniéndolo en uno de los escalones.

—¿Sí?

Titubeó. Luego habló demasiado rápido.

—_Él no lo hizo._

No le dio tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería. Desde la parte superior de las escaleras, Harry alcanzó a divisar que las cortinas se bajaban y la puerta se cerraba.

—Bienvenido, amo Harry —La voz de Dobby saludó de todas partes y de ninguna, y él sonrió al elfo invisible.

—¿Draco sigue metido en el laboratorio?

—Sí, amo, Dobby intentó que saliese a almorzar, pero Dobby no lo consiguió. Dobby lo siente.

Él hizo un gesto vago para restarle importancia. Sus suposiciones resultaban verdaderas entonces.

—Yo lo saco de ahí, tú calienta el almuerzo y hazle un volcán de chocolate para cuando empiece a quejarse.

Media fracción de segundo más tarde, percibió el sonido de movimiento en la cocina. Se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, tocó con los nudillos para no sentir que invadía su espacio de repente, y entró.

Tuvo que quedarse bajo el umbral, porque un vial flotó frente a él y casi le roza la cara.

La mesa de trabajo estaba llena de frascos que se vaciaban en otros más pequeños, viales donde se mezclaban, tubos que vertían de a gotas. Dos calderos hervían y una varilla de cristal revolvía uno, por su cuenta, el otro tenía una tapa de latón encima.

Draco estaba en un banco alto, con el ceño apenas fruncido, mientras hacía una anotación en un pergamino nuevo. Su otro brazo, extendido sobre el borde de la mesa, tenía una aguja que llevaba un hilo de sangre a otro frasco, y de ahí, tubos finos lo distribuían en muestras de menor cantidad. La Maldición era una línea oscura y definida que lo rodeaba. Murmuraba.

Harry tuvo que luchar por controlar una repentina oleada de pánico. La sensación de haberlo visto en una situación semejante, y saber lo que ocurrió después, lo dejó paralizado en la entrada al laboratorio, hasta que Draco bajó la pluma, se retiró la goma que le apretaba el brazo como un torniquete, y se sacó la aguja sin emitir un sonido. Aun así, no pudo respirar con calma hasta que él se había cerrado la marca con un encantamiento y flexionaba el codo, para asegurarse de que la sangre seguía fluyendo con normalidad.

—No sabía que podías sacarte la sangre a ti mismo —Mencionó, en voz baja, y se sorprendió al sentir la boca demasiado seca. Su novio emitió un sonido vago, mientras enrollaba el pergamino, que le dio a entender que lo escuchó, aunque tardó en responder. Volvía a mordisquearse con gesto nervioso el pulgar.

—Yo tampoco —Confesó, con un encogimiento de hombros—, aprendí hace relativamente poco.

Harry no quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo cuando tuvo que aprender, ni para qué era. En cambio, lo observó apilar pergaminos llenos de letras de estilizada caligrafía, y apagar el fuego bajo los calderos con un movimiento de varita.

Su mirada, inevitablemente, se desviaba hacia el objeto en el centro de la mesa. El Ojo de Horus levitaba dentro de algún tipo de barrera mágica, daba vueltas lentas, y quedaba a la vista desde cualquier punto del laboratorio. Estaba lo bastante alto para que Draco no pudiese sostenerlo si levantaba el brazo.

Todavía notaba el _Imperio_ débil que ejercía. Daba la impresión de que exigía ser sacado de ahí, y Harry rodó los ojos y decidió concentrarse en su pareja.

—¿Qué haces? —Se animó a preguntar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al fin, y apoyándose en esta.

Draco no dejaba de moverse. Hizo levitar un caldero, vació el líquido en un molde. Esparcía un polvo encima, tomaba algún tipo de medida con una varilla. Luego le seguía el contenido del otro caldero.

La Maldición aún no se replegaba.

—Aleaciones mágicas —Respondió, distraído. Mientras veía el segundo caldero vaciarse, hacía girar la gema púrpura del nuevo collar entre los dedos, y se deshacía de una fracción de la tensión que acumulaba—; por aquí, preparo la base de la reliquia, allá, tengo las muestras de veneno que no quedaron descartadas de las pruebas de ayer, y por ahí, probaré la reacción de mi sangre a las muestras, sin que me tenga que tragar todos los venenos y ver qué pasa —Apuntó a cada sector con la varita, sin mirarlo, y no terminó de relajarse hasta que el molde estuvo listo y lo congeló en ese estado con otro encantamiento.

Harry consideró preguntarle qué hacía con el Ojo de Horus, pero se detuvo al ver que se tambaleaba cuando hizo ademán de regresar al banco. Una ligera capa de sudor frío lo cubría y respiró por la boca durante un instante, haciéndole una seña de que estaba 'bien'.

—¿Cuánta sangre te sacaste?

Draco levantó tres dedos en su dirección, a medida que se recuperaba y se enderezaba, entre bocanadas de aire. Harry lo observó horrorizado, y él soltó una risa ahogada y hueca.

—Tres litros en tres horas —Señaló el _tempus_ conjurado que flotaba cerca de una pared; lucía más como un cronómetro que un reloj, y efectivamente, sólo marcaba esas tres horas exactas—. La Maldición me repone cien miligramos en medio minuto si no estoy en peligro, me bebí una poción que lo hace el doble de rápido. Uf —Exhaló una pesada respiración y se estiró un poco—, ya estoy bien.

—¿Te sacaste tres litros de sangre, sin comer nada antes o después?

Draco le dirigió una mirada incrédula al volver a tomar asiento.

—Claro que comí.

Él se cruzó de brazos y arqueó las cejas.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué?

—Partí unas galletas saladas para Saaghi y para mí —Puntualizó, señalando hacia abajo. La serpiente era un montón de piel rugosa, enroscada y dormida bajo la mesa de trabajo.

—¿_Cuándo_ fue eso?

Draco vaciló, una mano de nuevo en la pluma, la otra sostenía la varita. Desvió la mirada hacia el _tempus_; era inútil, ya que no decía la hora.

—¿Esta mañana? —Sonaba más a una pregunta que afirmación, y él se lo hizo saber cuando volvió a levantar las cejas.

—Esta mañana pasé por aquí a decirte que iba al _Inferno _y después le llevaba las esferas a Rolf, y tú dijiste que no ibas a desayunar por unos valores de no sé qué…

—Si comía, alteraba los valores de mi sangre —Aclaró, en tono de obviedad, que no lo salvó de la mirada de reprimenda de Harry. Él pareció desorientado por un momento—. Entonces creo que no fue esta mañana, pero estoy seguro de que me las comí, si no, tendría hambre y…

No se detuvo a escuchar el resto de la contestación. Harry se le acercó por detrás, le pasó los brazos alrededor y tiró, bajándolo de la silla sin mayor dificultad.

Él parpadeó, extrañado, y después comenzó a retorcerse al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era tarde para entonces; Harry ya se lo llevaba hacia la salida del laboratorio.

—Espe- ¡espera! Harry, no he terminado, quería hacer esto antes de ir a comer, porque después me distraigo y…

Draco tuvo que lanzar encantamientos para que todo el proceso de las muestras se quedase congelado. Un instante después, la puerta se cerraba y ellos estaban en el pasillo. Harry aún lo arrastraba consigo, hacia la cocina, pero el resto del trayecto se recargó en él y ya no se quejó ni opuso resistencia alguna.

No lo soltó hasta que estuvo sentado en la encimera, con el almuerzo al frente, y un tenedor en la mano, en lugar de la varita.

—¿Tú sí comiste? —Preguntó en un susurro, al ver que se sentaba al otro lado y engullía su comida, como si no hubiese probado bocado nunca. Él asintió.

—No me iba a morir de hambre como tú…

—Pensé que no eran las diez todavía —Admitió, con cierta culpabilidad.

Harry sólo lo apremió a comer, y al terminar, cuando pareció dispuesto a regresar al laboratorio, lo volvió a atrapar y se lo llevó en dirección opuesta, al cuarto. Al principio, protestó y pataleó, y lo amenazó en vano, y después comenzó a reírse cuando lo derribó en el colchón, entre cosquillas y besos.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry tuvo un sueño extraño.

Cuando se despertó, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío y emitió un débil e incrédulo quejido. Encontró a Draco en el laboratorio. Hacía anotaciones gracias a una vuelapluma que ponía lo que le dictaba, se mordisqueaba, de nuevo, el pulgar, y paseaba la mirada por las muestras y el proceso casi terminado de la reliquia y el Ojo de Horus.

Fue la primera y única vez que vio que la Maldición, desplegada en torno a él, utilizaba los múltiples brazos para recoger viales o remover los calderos.

Recordaría haber tenido la vaga impresión de no poder decir quién ayudaba a _quién_.

* * *

Draco lo hizo llevar las bolsas de papel con los ingredientes para pociones del boticario que visitó esa mañana y en la que lo encontró, luego de una larga explicación sobre por qué era su culpa que estuviese atrasado con las muestras para el _Inferno_, y que no le quedasen suficientes pociones para la Maldición, y aunque le decía que todo era por sus distracciones, en ningún momento le ordenó que dejase de irrumpir en el laboratorio. Caminaba adelante, con Saaghi enroscada en el cuello y casi por completo escondida en la ropa, y Harry, que estaba cansado por haberse pasado las últimas noches deambulando fuera de su laboratorio, en lugar de dormir, simulaba estar de acuerdo en que _sí_, era un problema para su concentración, y _sí_, era malo, y _sí_, tenía que entender que él necesitaba trabajar en esas muestras. Aun así, no dejaba de divertirle pensar en la forma que Draco fingió estar molesto, por las interrupciones a su trabajo, cuando lo encontró en el local, tan absurdamente, que terminaron riéndose hasta que les dolió el estómago.

Ze tenía el día libre, por lo que ella denominaba "trabajo de campo", que constaba en buscar maneras de acercarse a su próxima conquista sin ser obvia, así que el piso de abajo del _Inferno _estaba vacío cuando entraron. La puerta se cerró sola detrás de ellos.

Hablaban en voz baja, como acostumbraban cuando iban por la calle o acababan de regresar, al subir las escaleras. Dobby no los recibió.

Nada más poner un pie en el apartamento, Harry sintió el aire denso y extraño, de un modo inexplicable. Saaghi se asomó desde el cuello de la camisa de Draco y siseó al aire, amenazante.

Pero era el último el más afectado. Draco se adentró más que él, antes de darse cuenta de que pasaba algo, y tenía los ojos enormes y horrorizados, fijos en un punto determinado. Acababa de ponerse pálido.

Harry tenía la varita en ristre enseguida. Caminó, despacio, hacia él, sin dejar de mirar alrededor en busca de una señal de peligro.

—No hay nadie —Musitó, con voz queda. No dejaba de observar cierto punto del pasillo—. No vas a encontrar a nadie, Harry.

—¿Cómo…?

Por toda respuesta, él señaló hacia adelante.

La puerta del laboratorio estaba abierta, sin forzar. Los pergaminos fuera de lugar, viales rotos decoraban la mesa de trabajo. Manchas de sangre ensuciaban el piso.

El Ojo de Horus, que flotaba en un campo de fuerza el día anterior, ya no estaba.

* * *

**¡Hoy hay doble actualización! Ténganme paciencia, por favor, que voy a corregir el otro apenas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**15**

Lo siguiente que advirtió fueron los sollozos descontrolados de Dobby, la presencia, ya no invisible, que se arrastró hacia ellos con las orejas caídas y lloriqueó mil disculpas y explicaciones imposibles de entender entre tanta lágrima. Harry se agachó para recibirlo; era la primera vez que lo observaba, en realidad, y pensó que era el elfo más pequeño que había conocido en su vida, las orejas tan largas que tocaban el piso, y enormes ojos azules y lastimeros.

—¡…Dobby no abrió! —Decía, interrumpido por el llanto y los hipidos— ¡Do- Dobby pasaba, Dobby estaba limpiando, cuando se dio cuenta- cuenta- de que estaba abierto! ¡Dobby no entra, Dobby- jamás entra! ¡Pe- pero Dobby vio lo que faltaba, lo- lo que era del amo Draco, y Dobby sabe que era- importante! ¡Dobby lo siente, Dobby- no pudo cuidar las cosas de- de- sus amos!

—Sh, sh —Le palpó la cabeza, más que nada, para evitar que se fuese a jalar de las orejas o lastimar de algún modo. El pobre elfo temblaba bajo el contacto y apretaba los párpados, a la espera de un golpe, a pesar de que nunca lo castigaron de ninguna forma—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, _exactamente_, Dobby?

Aunque el elfo tenía disposición de ayudarles a aclarar lo que ocurrió, tuvieron que esperar un rato a que sus palabras fuesen entendibles y los sollozos se detuviesen, o calmasen un poco, al menos. Mientras tanto, Draco se paró bajo el umbral de su laboratorio, con los hombros caídos, a observar sin ver el desastre, y sobre todo, la ausencia. Le pareció que murmuraba, de nuevo.

Saaghi se deslizó hacia el suelo y reptó hacia él, y emitió otro siseo, uno que no supo identificar del todo. O que prefirió no hacerlo, más bien, porque le sonaba a enojo y no tenía sentido. No comprendía lo que intentaba explicarle.

Cuando Dobby recuperó la compostura, su respuesta no sirvió para esclarecer el asunto, sino todo lo contrario.

—Dobby no sabe qué pasó.

—¿Cómo…? ¿no supiste que alguien entró, no…?

—Nadie entró —Musitó, con la voz ahogada por la amenaza de más llanto. Sus ojos eran sinceros y temerosos de que no le creyese, pero Harry lo hacía, lo que volvía todo más confuso—, Dobby vigila las barreras siempre, incluso cuando los amos de Dobby están en casa. Nadie entró —Insistió, más firme—, las protecciones están bien, todo está bien, igual que antes de que se fueran.

Cuando, tras algunas preguntas más, le quedó claro que el elfo no tenía idea de por qué faltaba un antiguo tesoro egipcio de magia negra en el apartamento, se puso de pie con un suspiro y se aproximó a Draco, despacio, para no ponerlo en alerta. Tampoco era necesario, ya estaba lo bastante tenso, todavía parado en el umbral y sin despegar la mirada de la mesa de trabajo. Tenía un hilillo de sangre donde se mordía el pulgar, y Harry tuvo que sostenerle la muñeca y apartarla de sí, para que no se fuese a hacer un daño mayor.

Él parpadeó, extrañado.

—Dobby en verdad no sabe cómo…

—Sí, lo escuché —Lo cortó, con voz monótona.

—Y no creo que mienta.

—Por supuesto que no lo hace.

Bueno, al menos estaban de acuerdo en que el pobre elfo no era el responsable. Harry sintió que se libraba de una carga sobre los hombros; no habría querido convencerlo de lo contrario, si la idea se le metía en la cabeza.

—Puedo examinar los almacenes y la tienda, y comprobar las barreras. Algo tan fuerte deja rastros y el movimiento de magia negra debió…

—No se llevaron nada más.

Él frunció un poco el ceño. Draco todavía no lo miraba, así que le sujetó los hombros y lo obligó a girarse.

—Sabes lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

No le gustó nada la sonrisa sin humor que le dirigió. Le recordó a la imagen de alguien más, alguien que solía darle escalofríos y nauseas, y tuvo que contener el impulso de apartarse, igual que hacía años atrás.

—Me hago una idea.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Draco cabeceó en dirección al laboratorio. El elfo, temeroso, aún no se decidía entre si ponerse a limpiar y acomodar o no.

—Confío en las protecciones que pusimos —Aseguró, en un susurro escueto—, habríamos encontrado un cuerpo desmembrado o un mago desangrándose si hubiese entrado, por suerte, y tomado algo antes de salir. No se puede Aparecer dentro del apartamento y la única entrada son las escaleras desde la tienda, también protegidas.

Harry asintió, instándolo a continuar. Todo eso lo sabía. Lo observó tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, negro y gris batallaban por hacerse un lugar en sus ojos.

—Tenía los nueve venenos más raros del mundo en esa mesa, estaba probando el de Saaghi ahora que le sale un poco. La persona que entró lo movió y tocó todo, _excepto _los frascos de veneno —Puntualizó. Estaba rígido bajo sus manos cuando estrechó los ojos, dos rendijas casi por completo negras para entonces—. Sólo una de las personas que podría pasar las barreras sin matarse, sabría que no tiene que acercarse a esos venenos sin equipo especial.

Él comenzaba a procesar la información, su mente trabajaba a máxima velocidad. Una parte dentro de sí empezó una retahíla de _"no, no, no",_ que no pudo seguir, porque ni siquiera entendía la totalidad de lo que negaba.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, lento, y se zafó de su agarre. Se Apareció ante su mirada aturdida, y de pronto, Harry estaba con el elfo y la serpiente, y sin tener idea de qué significaba lo que acababa de oír.

—Dobby —Llamó, incapaz de pensar en algo más—, ¿a dónde fue?

El elfo vaciló, como si supiese que le daría la conclusión a la que no quería llegar por sí mismo, si abría la boca. Al final, sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo.

—El Lago Amarillo.

Harry lamentó el día en que conoció el nombre de ese lugar y se Apareció también.

* * *

El Lago Amarillo era la principal atracción de uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad. Una laguna, más bien, de agua clara y limpia, que en cierta época del año, se llenaba de las hojas caídas de los árboles a su alrededor, amarillos, lo que lo dejaba con una capa de dicho color sobre la superficie. De ahí el nombre.

Para los muggles, era un sitio en el que tomarse fotos y pasear un rato, en especial cuando estaban en la temporada de vacaciones y se alquilaban botes pequeños a pedal para cruzarlo en carreras infantiles y familiares. Los miembros de la comunidad mágica, los que podían presumir de tener sus asuntos en orden, lo ignoraban.

Era una reducida cantidad de magos quienes sabían de la existencia del cuartel instalado bajo el agua y el fondo de tierra, a donde no llegaba el sol ni los pececillos. Y aún menos los que alguna vez pisaron el sitio, sin mencionar salir vivos para contarlo.

Harry, para su pesar, recordaba con claridad la tarde en que Marco estaba colgado del brazo de Draco y les decía que allí, en algunas de las salas ocultas de ese lugar que aparentaba ser un pasillo sin comienzo ni final, sólo de paredes lisas y baldosas, era que se llevaban a las criaturas mágicas de las que se extraían los ingredientes más valiosos con los que comerciaba. Con una sonrisa angelical, explicaba que tenía un equipo de dieciséis magos y brujas que no escuchaban a nadie más que a él, y un ingreso de suficientes galeones al año, en sus propias palabras, para comprar la ciudad entera y convertirla en un barrio mágico enorme, y sin que los muggles lo supiesen.

No tuvo que buscar mucho. Una sola puerta era visible, porque fue dejada abierta por la imprudente persona que entró, y llevaba a una oficina blanca y apenas amueblada. Fue el ruido el que lo hizo ir hacia allá.

—…si te atreviste a robarme…

—¡…por- Merlín, ya- te dije que yo no fui!

El escritorio de madera blanca estaba volcado, la silla echada hacia atrás y contra la pared, papeles y cajas en el suelo, signos de movimiento repentino y brusco cuando ocurrió la intrusión. El muchacho levitaba a metro y medio o dos metros del piso, y se retorcía bajo el agarre de uno de los brazos oscuros de la Maldición, tocándose el cuello con la mano que tenía libre y respirando con dificultad. Llevaba la varita en la otra, pero no hacía ademán de atacar, ni llamaba a su equipo; probablemente porque Draco, a unos pasos de distancia, no tenía la varita afuera, sino las manos cerradas en puños, y sabía que no terminaría bien si los encontraban así. O puede que fuera tan simple como que se negaba a que su equipo viese a Draco actuar de _ese_ modo.

La consistencia de la Maldición, en cambio, vacilaba, como si fuese a desvanecerse, _como si dudase_.

Harry se quedó afuera al rebotar contra la barrera protectora del umbral y maldijo los favoritismos de Marco, que lo llevaron a esa situación por darle acceso completo a sólo uno de ellos. Sus hechizos tampoco llegarían adentro. No podía hacer nada desde ahí.

—¡Revisa- mi cabeza! ¡Revisa mi cabeza, te- juro que yo no fui! _¡Pregúntale!_ —Los ojos se le estaban inundado de lágrimas por el esfuerzo y tomaba bocanadas que no parecían llegar a ningún lado, no dejaba de retorcerse e intentar apartar la consistencia extraña y negra de su cuello, que amenazaba con dejarlo caer al esfumarse de a poco. Harry quería gritarle que no fuese idiota y usase la varita, aunque significase que su novio recibiría una maldición.

Luego se quedó callado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ninguno se movió y él ya estaba poniendo en práctica, dentro de su cabeza, hechizos que pudiesen romper la barrera o darle acceso a la oficina para detener aquel caos, cuando Marco gritó y se sacudió, y poco a poco, la magia lo hizo bajar hasta depositarlo en el suelo.

El idiota lanzó la varita al suelo, inútil en todo momento, y se llevó las manos al cuello, a la vez que inhalaba con desesperación y tosía por la repentina entrada de aire y la falta de aliento que se sobreponían.

—…bendito Merlín —Escuchó que exhalaba, tumbándose de lado sin dramatismo. Recostado, el pecho le ascendía y descendía de forma acelerada.

Después de un momento, Draco caminó hacia él, tambaleándose, y se arrodilló a un lado. Hablaron en susurros y no pudo entender lo que decía. La Maldición seguía afuera. Marco sacudía la cabeza, confundido, luego parpadeaba y fruncía el ceño, y a la final, soltaba una risa ahogada que le hacía ganarse un manotazo del otro hombre.

—¡…perdón, perdón, pero es la verdad…! —Le juraba, sujetándolo de las muñecas para que no fuese a golpearlo de nuevo. Sonreía tanto que parecía imposible que fuese el mismo que estuvo a punto de asfixiarse unos minutos atrás.

Por pura casualidad, cayó en cuenta de su presencia, y cuando el chico parpadeó hacia él, la barrera le dio acceso. Harry, más tranquilo de saber que no estaba en peligro de muerte, se les acercó sin darle importancia a su riña y el forcejeo que tenían en el suelo.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que querías matarlo —Mencionó, en voz lo bastante alta para hacerse oír, y ambos se detuvieron y lo observaron. Draco tenía una expresión culpable que rara vez era tan honesta y transparente. La Maldición aún era una línea que lo envolvía—, y yo te habría dicho que tiene sentido que sospeches de cualquiera, menos él.

El muchacho esbozó una enorme sonrisa, en parte de agradecimiento.

—¿Viste? Fue lo que te dije cuando entraste —Elevó el mentón, en un gesto pretencioso que era obvio de quién copiaba—. Pero, ya sabes, no es que a mí me importe si vienes a mi trabajo todos los días, pero por _otros _motivos…

Cuando sus labios se movieron, sin emitir ningún sonido, Marco notó que le acababan de aplicar un _silencio_ e hizo un puchero. Una vez, lo vio utilizar magia sin varita, e incluso si no podía, la suya estaba a unos centímetros, y si no se estiró para tomarla, sino que se sentó y se colgó de un brazo de Draco, para zarandearlo y gritar sin hacer ruido en su oído, fue porque quiso.

Draco le advertía que se alejase o lo iba a maldecir, con falsa irritación. Con el brazo que no estaba sujeto, sostenía la varita detrás de él y usaba un hechizo sanador en su cuello, que reconoció como uno de los que aliviaba el dolor. Él no lo pidió, Draco fingió que no lo había hecho, y Harry, que los veía a los dos, hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

Puede que no fuese una idea muy exacta, era difícil saberlo, pero estaba convencido de que si su novio hubiese tenido un hermano menor, lo habría mirado con la misma exasperada preocupación con que Draco se dejó abrazar, con los brazos caídos a los costados y rodando los ojos. Marco se reía, todavía bajo el encantamiento, por su compensación. La Maldición no se replegaba; tampoco le hacía nada. Habría jurado que, por un segundo, también lo envolvió a él.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, presionó la palma en su frente y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, toda la distancia del brazo, y casi lo derriba contra el piso. El muchacho se estiró y sonrió, igual que un niño pequeño fascinado con un juego, hasta que le quitó el _silencio_.

—A propósito —Recordó Draco, ya de pie y alisándose pliegues imaginarios del pantalón. Señaló con un dedo acusador al chico, y le dio un golpe sin fuerza en la frente con el índice—, necesitas un sanador para _esto_ que tienes aquí dentro.

Marco se encogió de hombros.

—El día en que tú vayas a uno por _eso_ —Copió el gesto, tocándole la frente con mayor delicadeza—, yo también voy.

—No voy con sanadores.

—Yo tampoco —Lo desafió con la mirada, que contradecía la sonrisa infantil y amable, y Draco volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, mocoso.

Cuando su novio se paró junto a él, cruzado de brazos y aún más irritado que antes, Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Sin comentarios, Potter —Le siseó, lo bastante bajo para que sólo ellos lo escuchasen.

Mientras Marco daba un vistazo alrededor, la oficina se acomodaba. Todo regresaba a su sitio.

—No dije nada —Aclaró, con las manos en alto y a la vista, en señal de paz. Incluso así, no se salvó de recibir una mirada de advertencia, antes de que le sostuviese el brazo y los hiciese Aparecerse.

* * *

—¿Le pediste disculpas? —Preguntó, de vuelta al apartamento.

Estaban sentados a ambos lados de la encimera de la cocina, con idénticas tazas de chocolate caliente. Draco observaba, distraído, hacia la puerta del laboratorio, que Dobby acomodaba para él, y de vez en cuando, se fijaba en Saaghi, enrollada sobre la mesa, y le acariciaba un costado.

Al oírlo, parpadeó, como sacado de un sueño. Llevaba rato tocándose la sien con el entrecejo fruncido, cerraba los ojos por instantes. En ese momento, se apretó el puente de la nariz y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?

—Oh, no sé —Procuró sonar despreocupado al encogerse de hombros. Lo siguiente lo murmuró con los labios a punto de tocar la orilla de su taza—, ¿por meterte a su oficina, acusarlo y _casi_ ahorcarlo?

—No lo hubiese ahor…

—Si no te hubiese dicho que revisaras su cabeza, pudiste haberlo asfixiado. No me imagino el susto que debió llevarse el pobre cuando te vio en su oficina y lo atacaste.

Draco, al menos, tuvo la decencia de mostrarse un poco culpable y dejar el tono prepotente cuando le contestó:

—No lo hubiese ahorcado —Insistió, con mayor seguridad, y Harry se vio convencido en esa ocasión—, y _no_ estaba asustado.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿No?

Negó en respuesta.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de esto. Me duele la cabeza —Lloriqueó por lo bajo, sosteniéndose los lados de la misma, al inclinarse desde uno de los extremos de la mesa. Abandonó la taza en el olvido.

—Estás estresado —Observó Harry, con una ligera reprimenda, que el otro no debió notar, porque emitió un sonido vago, imposible de distinguir entre afirmación o negativa, y se recostó en la encimera, con el rostro girado hacia él. Volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Voy a mandarle las instrucciones —Se interrumpió por un bostezo y se quejó, de nuevo, de forma ininteligible—, y el veneno de Saaghi, y que me guarde allí la reliquia mientras…

Aquello sí logró capturar su atención.

—¿Vas a utilizar el veneno de Saaghi?

Otro vago ruido le contestó.

—Es un paralizante no _tan_ letal. Mezclado con el de Runespoor, alterado por trocitos de bezoar y unas semillas de fuego…—Susurraba—. Servirá de purificador.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir, así que se limitó a beber más de su taza. Draco continuó recostado. Habría jurado que se adormecía cuando tuvo un débil espasmo y se quejó, por tercera vez, con un sonido extraño y bajo.

—¿Estás bien? —Musitó, acercándose desde el otro lado de la mesa. Le acarició el cabello y jugó con un mechón, durante los segundos que se demoró la respuesta.

—Voy a dormir un rato después de esto —Replicó, con suavidad, quizás más de la que acostumbraba, y sin mirarlo—, la cabeza me está matando.

—Es por las pesadillas que has tenido.

—_No_ he tenido pesadillas.

Él rodó los ojos. Bien, que no lo admitiese si no quería.

—¿Le digo a Ze que busquemos el Ojo de Horus esta tarde?

—No.

—¿No? —Repitió, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Ya no lo necesito, mi reliquia está lista. Podemos empezar mañana, hoy mismo, sólo…sólo deja que se me pase este dolor —Volvió a gimotear, y Harry dejó un beso en su sien.

—No hay prisa.

—_Sí _hay. Harry- tal vez…

Se detuvo.

Dejó las palabras en el aire y volvió a alzarse, con el rostro contraído, para mirar hacia el laboratorio. Cuando hizo ademán de mordisquearse el pulgar, Harry lo retuvo.

—¿Tal vez? —Lo instó a seguir, en voz baja.

—Tal vez…—Se calló, otra vez. Parpadeó. Lucía perdido cuando se volvió a sujetar la cabeza—. Merlín. ¿_Nos_ queda poción Calmante?

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿_Me_ estás preguntando sobre _tu_ inventario de pociones, Draco?

—No —Una pausa, parpadeó de nuevo—, _no_. Preguntaba a Dobby. Dobby, ¿dónde estás?

—¿Me necesita, amo? —El elfo estuvo junto a ellos enseguida, y Harry, que observó el intercambio entre los dos con extrañeza, se guardó sus preguntas.

Cuando terminó, Draco masculló algo y se palmeó las mejillas, como si buscase concentrarse.

—¿Puedes poner más barreras alrededor del _Inferno_?

—Las barreras no fueron forzadas —Le recordó. Al regresar, mientras Draco daba vueltas en el laboratorio y le decía a Dobby cómo tenía que ordenar todo, él revisó las protecciones; era justo como el elfo decía.

Si alguien entró, no dejó ni el menor rastro detrás de sí. Era una tarea imposible, y sin embargo, así estaban las cosas.

—_Eso_ es lo que más me preocupa —Murmuró, recogiendo su taza para beberse de un trago lo que le quedaba. Luego la hizo levitar hasta el fregadero, y se estiró por sobre la mesa, para darle un beso.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de qué pasaba, Draco caminaba de vuelta al laboratorio y le hacía una pregunta a Dobby. Se detuvo bajo el umbral, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos, como si le hubiese entrado frío de pronto. Él no creía que esa fuese la razón.

Aún no hablaban de qué hacer. Decidió darle un poco más de tiempo, para que se hiciera a la idea de lo que podían llevar a cabo. Incluso si no la necesitaba a esas alturas, la idea de dejar una reliquia peligrosa en manos de cualquiera, supondría un problema a la larga.

Cuando estaba por llevarse su propia taza a los labios de nuevo, un agarre ligero en la muñeca se lo impidió. Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, para encontrarse con Saaghi, en un rollo de escamas, con la cola enroscada en torno a su extremidad, y la cabeza en alto, balanceándose despacio. Ella le siseó. Sonaba igual que como lo hizo temprano ese día, y él deseó poder entender el _pársel_, como cuando era más joven.

—_¿Qué pasa? —_Utilizó la conexión mental, porque aunque incluso así no pudiese conseguir una respuesta en palabras, tenía la impresión de que le resultaba más sencillo comprenderla a través de sensaciones.

Saaghi volvió a sisear y se alzó más, hasta que su cabeza quedó al mismo nivel que la de él. Los ojos ciegos estaban escondidos bajo los párpados dobles de Basilisco, la pluma de punta roja no se agitaba en cada movimiento que hacía, la azul sí.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—_¿Qué?_

Repitió el mismo sonido exacto; lo reconoció porque era un siseo que no sonaba de la manera en que lo hacía el resto. Era extraño, y a la vez, demasiado preciso para ignorarlo.

Y sonaba a acusación.

Cuando estaba por hacerle una pregunta, la serpiente se arrastró por la encimera hacia uno de los bordes y descendió con fluidez. Serpenteó por el suelo, hacia el pasillo, y en algún punto, se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia él. Siseaba, otra vez.

Él dio un vistazo a Draco, que sacudía la cabeza en respuesta a algo que Dobby le dijo, y después siguió a la serpiente en dirección al cuarto. Ella aparentaba saber hacia dónde se dirigía, era un hecho que notaba desde que empezó a deambular sin supervisión por el apartamento, y siempre aparecía en los lugares más insospechados o los encontraba, sin que la hubiesen llamado.

Entraron al cuarto. Saaghi se deslizó hacia la cama y se alzó. Con la estatura que ganaba día con día, podía enderezar parte del cuerpo, y subirse desde el borde del colchón. Siseó, sacando la lengua y agitándola en el aire de esa forma que resultaba casi cómica, y cuando Harry vaciló y puso cara de no entender, frotó un costado de la cabeza contra una de las almohadas.

Se acercó despacio, titubeante, y bajo la atención de la serpiente, se inclinó sobre la cama. Era el lado que Draco usaba, y su almohada, la que tuvo que mover. Tanteó bajo el suave objeto hasta que tocó _algo_ más, algo duro, helado, y que le dio un escalofrío.

Sentía los músculos rígidos cuando sacó la mano de debajo de la almohada y giró la palma. Una de las monedas-cápsulas, que él estaba seguro de no haberlo visto poner ahí, emitió una leve vibración al contacto. Presionó el pulgar sobre una de las caras y la observó cambiar, y liberar lo que tenía atrapado.

Contuvo el aliento. Lo único que pensó era que, si quería, Draco podía encontrar un peor de castigo que una maldición.

Entre sus dedos, descansaba el Ojo de Horus, con un débil resplandor que parecía hablarle.

Saaghi siseó, como si quisiera mostrarle que aquel era el punto, la razón de que lo hubiese guiado allí.

Todavía tenía el tesoro en la mano cuando unos pasos sonaron cerca y se detuvieron. Un siseo, un murmullo. Saaghi se apartó sin que él lo supiese.

Draco tenía los ojos negros cuando se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta, la serpiente se le enroscó en una pierna, pero no pareció notarlo. Pálido, lucía más consternado de lo que debería.

Le habría gustado preguntar por qué.

Tuvo una sensación hormigueante y desagradable cuando lo vio mover la muñeca. En un parpadeo, el Ojo de Horus se movía fuera de su agarre. Fue hacia él y levitó a su lado, nota que la mano con que Draco conjuró el hechizo temblaba.

Quería decirle algo, el problema estaba en no saber qué.

Separó los labios, sólo consiguió boquear. Saaghi le siseó, y por fin descubrió que era un sonido de advertencia más que amenazante.

—Yo…

Dio un paso hacia él. Draco retrocedió la misma distancia que avanzó, no lucía como si fuese consciente de que lo hizo. El aura negra que lo rodeaba crecía despacio. De todas formas, no necesitaba demasiado tiempo para cubrirlo por completo.

Harry volvió a intentar. La siguiente vez que se aleja, lo hace de golpe, con un salto. Un leve quejido y Draco se envuelve con sus brazos, la expresión de dolor es inconfundible.

Tiene la cabeza llena de preguntas que no pueden tener respuesta.

Un instante más tarde, Draco se Aparece, y él se queda solo en el cuarto, azotado por la confusión.

A punto de Aparecerse sin un lugar fijo en la cabeza, sólo siguiendo su rastro mágico, como tantas otras veces ha hecho, Dobby lo frenó.

El pequeño elfo, todavía visible de forma temporal, se asomaba por la puerta y parecía a punto de llorar al fijarse en él.

—El- el amo no debió —Decía, con la voz ahogada en llanto—, el amo- le ordenó a Dobby cuidar que- que no lo viese, Dobby prometió- guardarlo- guardarlo como el amo dijo. Para que no lo viese.

¿Se refería a él?

Harry parpadeaba, extrañado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Dobby? —Susurró, poniéndose de cuclillas, a pesar de que una corta distancia los separaba.

Él negó, lágrimas se deslizaban desde los enormes ojos de elfo.

—¡Le- le dijo a Dobby que no le podía contar, y Dobby no quería mentirle al amo Harry! ¡pero- pero…! —Y se interrumpió con un sollozo, apretando las pequeñas y huesudas manos.

—Dobby, respira. Necesito que respires.

Enseguida el elfo tomó una bocanada de aire tan brusca y profunda, que tosió. Las lágrimas no se detenían.

—¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

Dobby meneó la cabeza. Harry tuvo la ligera impresión de que aquella situación se estaba repitiendo.

—¿A dónde fue Draco? —Optó por preguntar. Y el elfo volvió a estallar con un llanto descontrolado, hipando, murmurando de forma ininteligible.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cabeza y aguardó a que dejase de chillar y gesticular, en vano, porque no entendía ni una palabra. Cuando Dobby empezó a jalarse las orejas, tuvo que detenerlo.

El elfo temblaba.

—Dobby —Odió, odió _tanto_, tener que hablarle en _ese_ tono acusador. Dobby se encogió al oírlo—, dime qué pasa. Es una orden.

Y rompió a llorar, de nuevo. Esa vez, por suerte, le tomó unos segundos soltar, en un gimoteo agudo, las palabras:

—¡El- el amo Draco hizo un trato con _él_! ¡se lo dijo a Dobby! ¡se lo dijo a Dobby porque necesitaba que alguien vigilase cuando estuviese durmiendo! ¡ha ido con _él_ cuando duerme, está adentro, de- de su cabeza! ¡El Ojo es un puente, una- una conexión! ¡y hablan! ¡Dobby puede sentir- sentir los cambios del campo de energía del amo, pero Dobby no podía decirle nada, porque él le hizo prometer a Dobby que no lo diría! ¡si Dobby decía algo, el amo Harry se preocuparía y no lo dejaría! ¡el amo tenía que usar a los dos, entonces lo iba a romper- y abrir- y volver- y el amo iba a hacer su parte! ¡pero luego el amo le dijo a Dobby que tenía una idea! ¡y el amo ha estado trabajando en eso, Dobby lo ha visto, pero Dobby teme que no funcione, y el amo no ha hecho caso a Dobby! ¡Dobby no puede gritarle a su amo…!

A medida que hablaba, agudizaba la voz, hiperventilando, y Harry tuvo que sujetarle los hombros y zarandearlo, para lograr que se detuviese y respirase. Aguardó a que recuperase la calma, a medias.

—Dobby, habla despacio. Por favor.

El elfo movió la cabeza arriba y abajo varias veces, con la respiración agitada por el llanto y los chillidos.

—El amo Draco ha- ha hecho un- un-

—Un trato, sí, entiendo esa parte —Interrumpió, para ahorrarse una repetición del llanto. Dobby volvió a asentir varias veces—, ¿qué trato?

—Uhm, él- él dijo- el amo le dijo a Dobby que nece- necesitaba otro _recipiente_.

—¿Y a qué se refería con eso, Dobby?

Cuando pareció que se iba a echar a llorar de nuevo, Harry tuvo que volver a sacudirlo.

—Dobby, por favor —Le exigió, más tenso. El elfo comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

—El amo dijo que- que no debía decirle, Dobby estará siendo un elfo- ma- malo…

—Sabes que a veces, Draco no sabe lo que dice.

Dobby lo miró con horror, como si la simple insinuación respecto a su 'amo' mostrase demencia de parte de Harry. Él se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Dobby, dime qué pasa, por favor. Te prometo que seguirás siendo el mejor elfo del mundo cuando lo hagas.

Titubeó. Lo sintió temblar bajo su agarre.

—¿Do- Dobby seguirá siendo bueno?

Harry asintió con ganas, para instarlo a seguir.

Le dio un momento, que debía necesitar para tomar valor, porque lo vio cambiar su peso de un diminuto pie al otro y apretar y cerrar los pequeños puños.

—Él- él le dijo que lo dejaría si le daba a al- alguien más para- para que fuese su recipiente, alguien que- que- que no pusiese resistencia. El amo- el amo Draco pensaba-

Lo liberó, de pronto, al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de oír.

—Draco va a darle un inferius —Musitó, con la voz ahogada.

Draco _iba_ a matar a alguien para hacer un inferius.

Se estremeció. Ya tenía experiencia con esas cosas, al fin y al cabo.

—¡No- no- no! —Chilló Dobby, moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo— ¡el amo Draco le dijo eso, pero- pero el amo- el amo pensaba usarlo de distracción! ¡pensaba debilitarlo, para- para deshacerse de _él_! ¡pero no ha tenido tiempo! ¡el amo dijo a Dobby que creía que le daba demasiada libertad y temía que- que pudiese- tomar el control! ¡por eso, Dobby le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero el amo nunca hace caso a lo que Dobby dice!

Harry se restregó la cara con las manos, a la vez que se ponía de pie. Dio una vuelta por el cuarto.

Oh, Merlín, ¿quién le aseguraba que _su_ Draco no estaba cometiendo una locura en alguna parte de la ciudad, en ese preciso instante?

—Déjame ver si entendí —Pidió, ante la mirada atenta del elfo—, Draco habla con el _sujeto_, hacen un trato, le dice que matará a alguien para que lo tome y no oponga resistencia —Dobby asentía a cada oración, para demostrarle que iba bien. Ojalá no fuese así—, ¿y luego lo traiciona para quitárselo?

Dobby volvió a asentir con energía.

—¿Y de verdad cree que le va a funcionar?

Bueno, sonaba como algo que Draco planearía. Pero al mismo tiempo, era-

_Era raro._

—_Él_\- _él_ dio al amo unas indicaciones, para pasar la Ma- Maldición de un cuerpo a otro, y el- el amo- él pensó que- que se podían usar para pasar de un _sitio_ a otro y-

_Y de ahí la idea de la reliquia._

¿Qué había hecho ahora?

—¿Confió en sus instrucciones? —Pronunció, despacio, medido. Incrédulo.

—El amo las usó de base pa- para sus experimentos —Dobby vaciló, agachó la mirada—. Él- él estaba seguro de- de-

_De poder cambiarlas y utilizarlas._

Nadie tenía que decirle a Harry cómo pensaba su novio. No después de tanto tiempo.

—Dobby, ¿dónde está él ahora?

El elfo apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—Dobby, por favor, si-

—¡Es- es que Dobby no sabe! —Lloriqueó, interrumpiéndolo— ¡el amo- el amo dijo a Dobby que le enseñase cómo e- evitar el rastreo de elfos y Dobby tuvo que enseñarle, y ahora Dobby tampoco sabe a dónde está! ¡Dobby no pensó que lo usaría ahora! ¡el amo prometió no usarlo ahora, Dobby tenía que ir con él, Dobby tenía que estar ahí! ¡la señorita Ze se lo dijo a Dobby, pero Dobby no creyó que…!

Harry frunció el ceño. Fuese cual fuese su expresión, hizo que este se callase.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ze con _esto_?

Dobby se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con las manos y negar, como si se arrepintiese. Él caminó hacia la criatura y se cruzó de brazos.

—Dobby.

Otra sacudida de cabeza.

—Dobby —Insistió, más firme. El elfo se tiró de las orejas, Harry lo detuvo.

—¡Dobby será el peor elfo del- mundo! —Volvió a estallar, lloriqueando— ¡la se- señorita Ze le dijo a Dobby, que el amo no cumpliría con llevar a Dobby, y Dobby tendría que decirle al amo Harry que fuese! ¡pero Dobby no quería decirlo, porque Dobby prometió no hacerlo!

Mientras el elfo daba pequeños brincos, conteniéndose de tirar más de sus orejas, Harry intentó unir los puntos.

…s_i vieses algo más, algo importante, quiero decir, como un problema que ponga nuestras vidas en peligro, ¿nos lo dirías?_

…_que lo sepan, no evitará nada. Pero lo haría, si no pensase que es mejor no hacerlo..._

…_Ze le dijo a Dobby, que el amo no cumpliría con llevar a Dobby, y Dobby tendría que decirle al amo Harry que fuese…_

—Dobby —Llamó, con una calma inaudita que no sentía. El elfo lo observó desde abajo, sollozante—, intenta encontrar a Draco de todas formas, ¿sí?

El elfo volvió a asentir con ganas, varias veces.

* * *

**Sí, el capítulo anterior es extraño.**

**Sí, este capítulo es MUY confuso.**

**Sí, el pobre Harry está más perdido que cuando le dijeron que era un mago. Créanme, en esta parte de la historia, yo no estuve mucho mejor que él.**

**La verdad es que no sé bien qué poner en esta nota. Amé escribir sobre la 'sorpresa' de lo que pueden hacer con Saaghi, el resto es algo que me gusta llamar "el momento en que todo se va al demonio", como le decíamos en _Tesoro_ ¿?**

**¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que Draco estaba _ligeramente_ loco y no era _agradable_ tener a la Maldición dentro? Bien, ténganlo presente. Por supuesto que todavía hay un montón de explicaciones por delante, calma, que esto no se queda así. ¡Intentaré publicar mañana, lo juro!**

**Mi consejo del día es: presten atención a las letras en italic (_me refiero a estas), _porque dicen _muchas_ cosas, no sólo las del final. Por lo demás, lamento informar que la confusión que sienten en este momento, es intencional, jajaja.**

**A propósito, ¡estaré regalando drabbles a ciertos lectores de esta historia, cuando haya terminado oficialmente de publicarse! Tengo unos usuarios anotados, de aquellos que han tenido teorías realmente interesantes o han acertado con algo, incluso sin saberlo todavía. Si alguno descubre lo que pasa con estos últimos dos caóticos capítulos, podría darle dos drabbles en lugar de uno ¿? (la verdad es que si alguien lo sabe, se los merece, jajaja).**

**Respondiendo a unas preguntas de comentarios anteriores: ¡el monstruo de arena _definitivamente_ es relevante! No por el monstruo. Eso lo dice todo, si lees entre líneas ¿?¿?**

**Lo de Draco y Marco es...complicado. Uno de los miniextras explica lo que ocurre desde un punto de vista diferente al de Harry, y ya que le estoy dando vueltas a la idea de hacer una minihistoria desde la perspectiva de Draco sobre la Maldición y he cambiado detalles para que todo encaje, planeo extender la explicación más ahí. Por ahora, ya sabes, estoy viviendo de sus intrigas, jajaja.**

**Harry influye en la Maldición como no tienes idea. Se altera cuando Draco se altera, por supuesto, pero recuerda que también 'extrajo' algunas cosas de él, en especial referentes al comportamiento. Digamos que la Maldición es un ser viviente; como a todos, ciertas cosas lo afectan, otras no. Creo que esto debería agregarlo a las cosas para explicar en la perspectiva de Draco, ¿no? ¿?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**16**

Un cocodrilo negro, con la barriga y patas recubiertas de brillantes piedras semipreciosas, se alzó desde el agua sucia en un movimiento rápido y cerró la mandíbula frente a él. El chasquido de los enormes, amarillos, dientes lo hizo estremecer, y el aliento horrendo le golpeó el rostro.

La criatura bajó la cabeza al reconocerlo. Harry le frotó un costado de la misma y lo dejó ir de regreso con el resto, ojos ámbar en cabezas duras y pequeñas, que observaban desde la superficie líquida. Cuando estuvo de vuelta, se posicionaron lado a lado, en una hilera, y tuvieron la apariencia de un camino de extrañas rocas, por el que avanzó.

El pantano tenía los árboles de troncos más nudosos y gruesos que había visto en su vida, crecían sin límite imaginable y no dejaban ver ni un centímetro del cielo con sus retorcidas ramas y las caídas de 'barbas'. Donde el musgo no cubría, había barro, o agua estancada. Sobre su cabeza, oía los pajarracos de dos hileras de dientes y alas brillantes, que mordían a los intrusos, y entre las plantas, escondidas, se arrastraban serpientes de tres y cuatro metros, de piel indestructible, y puede que algo peor. Los cocodrilos eran viejos, lo conocían como amigo y aliado. La más reciente adquisición de Ze, un zorro de seis colas con mal temperamento y que escupía fuego, era lo que le preocupaba.

Harry hacía un esfuerzo, como cada vez que pasaba por ahí, para no mirar fijamente los conjuntos de huesos que colgaban de las ramas, los cráneos de animales incrustados en la punta de lanzas clavadas en el suelo fangoso y echadas hacia un lado, ni los ojos sin brillo que observaban desde diferentes puntos del pantano, medio escondidos detrás de algunos troncos, en el agua, por los tallos. Un coro de murmullos en una lengua extraña se levantaba con su paso y cesaba en cuanto era identificado, unas risas escalofriantes y bajas, un arrastre. La experiencia le decía que tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo, lo demás podía ser una ilusión o un inminente peligro allí dentro.

Se sentó en una barca pequeña, de madera desgastada. En el otro extremo, un muñeco de trapo descolorido, con la boca cosida, ojos de botones, e hilos trenzados que le brotaban de la cabeza, emitió otra de esas risas que hacían que se estremeciese, y con manos invisibles, sujetó los remos. Pronto comenzaron a avanzar a través de la extensión más profunda del agua, donde él sabía, yacía una criatura negra, sin nombre conocido, que lo único que podía hacer era comerse lo que cayese al agua y empezase a moverse. No tenía ganas de ser comido, así que se mantuvo quieto, tieso, sobre la barca, hasta que estuvieron del otro lado, en un islote de barro, que parecía apenas sostenido por las raíces del árbol en el centro, el de mayor tamaño en todo el pantano, y en el que estaba la casa de Ze.

La puerta se encontraba en el tronco, las ventanas más arribas, y de las ramas, las 'barbas' naturales pendían, cumpliendo la función de cortinas. Algunos muñecos de tela descansaban en los tallos más próximos, de diferentes tamaños, colores, formas, pero llevaban la misma característica: los ojos de botones, por lo general, negros y de cuatro agujeros.

Fue uno de los muñecos el que le abrió la puerta, mirándolo desde abajo. Harry inclinó la cabeza, a modo de vago saludo, y entró. Escuchó que era cerrada detrás de él.

En una circunstancia normal, no iba al pantano, ni siquiera en compañía de la dueña del sitio. La cantidad de magia negra que impregnaba el aire lo condensaba, creaba una falsa neblina baja en el exterior, y una densidad difícil de inhalar dentro de la casa misma, donde estaba más cálido por la chimenea mágica, encendida de forma permanente bajo un caldero de latón oxidado.

La estancia contaba con una mesa baja, estilo oriental, tapetes acolchados en lugar de sillas, una versión reducida de una cocina con estantes, un espacio para calentar y un deslizadero que llevaba hacia otra parte lo que tenía que limpiar para hacerlo después. Dos cuartos estaban al fondo, uno junto al otro, las cortinas de cuencas que los disimulaban se separaban por sólo unos milímetros. El techo, de madera repleta de surcos, ascendía desde los extremos igual que un cono y se unía en el centro, estrechándose y remontando a la base original del árbol; pequeños bombillos colgaban desde este, por aquí y por allá, y dejaban a oscuras segmentos que, por más de una razón, la bruja prefería mantener así.

Ze salió desde uno de los cuartos, llevaba un simple vestido negro sin mangas, iba descalza, y sin peinarse. Tres o cuatro muñecos se arremolinaban en torno a sus pies, saltaban de lado a lado, se escabullían entre sus piernas. Parecía que ella les daba una indicación mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

Una tetera que soltó un pitido desde la cocina, y tres tazas de porcelana con sus respectivos platillos, levitaron hacia ella. La bruja se sentó con toda calma, de espaldas a él, y se dedicó a reunir los mechones espesos, encrespados y rebeldes de su cabello, para hacerse una cola.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día, mi amor? —Preguntó, sin despegar los ojos del movimiento de la tetera al llenar dos de las tazas por sí misma, ni los muñecos de trapos, sin piernas, que flotaban en torno a la mesa y llevaban azúcar, panela, leche y miel con brazos inexistentes.

Harry soltó una pesada exhalación, que no bastó para liberarlo de la tensión que lo invadía, pero sí lo dejó con cierta sensación de resignación cuando fue hacia su amiga.

—Sabías que vendría, ¿cierto?

—Oh, amor —Ella rio por lo bajo. Todavía no lo observaba, porque no estaban de frente—, te _sentí_ venir antes de que terminaras de Aparecerte afuera del pantano.

Él no estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía. Sin importar cuántas barreras y hechizos pusiesen a su apartamento, no tenían el absoluto control de Ze, en esa extensión de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Draco jamás le preguntó cómo lo hacía, y tenía la impresión de que algún motivo poseería, así que él tampoco se molestaba en descubrirlo.

—Creo que estoy en problemas —Decidió que sonar despreocupado era su mejor jugada. Se sentó en uno de los tapetes acolchados que hacía de silla, recibió la taza que levitó hacia él, y aguardó a que el azúcar flotase y se incluyese por sí misma. Lo hizo con la medida justa, como era de esperarse de la bruja.

Los muñecos de trapo que la seguían desde una de las habitaciones contiguas, se peleaban con ruidos débiles e ininteligibles, para hacerse un espacio en el regazo de la mujer, que con aire distraído, tocaba a alguno con el índice y le daba un empujón sin fuerza para instarlo a cambiar de lugar. Harry intentaba no mirarlos demasiado, porque cuando lo hacía, estos lo notaban y se fijaban en él, y la sensación de los ojos de botones observándolo, era similar a cientos de agujas fantasmales en la piel.

—¿Crees? —No sonaba a burla, pero tampoco a una pregunta. Era un tono neutral que rara vez utilizaba, y con el que esperó una respuesta, viéndolo por encima del borde de su taza de té.

Harry tragó en seco y asintió varias veces, y aunque era ridículo, se sintió igual que un niño que debe confesar el más reciente de los desastres que causó.

—Y también _creo_ que ya lo sabías.

Ella se limitó a cabecear, una vaga respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Sabes qué pasó, también?

No contestó.

—Ze, le hablaste a Dobby sobre esto, ¿no es cierto? ¿hace cuánto viste que pasaría? ¿cuánto tiempo llevas _sabiendo_ que Draco piensa…piensa…?

No fue capaz de decirlo. No quería ni pensarlo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada larga y poco expresiva, y dio un sorbo largo a su taza de té. Harry sentía que la sangre le hervía cuando golpeó la mesa con las palmas abiertas. La bruja no se sobresaltó.

—Una vez nos dijiste que podíamos venir a ti si pasaba algo y no sabíamos qué más hacer. Fue hace años y nunca lo hemos hecho, ni Draco ni yo. Ahora _necesito_ que me digas lo que sabes, Ze, si es que somos amigos en realidad.

—¿Piensas que eso cambiará algo, mi amor?

—Deja de decirme así —Le siseó, entre dientes. De nuevo, ella no se mostró alterada—, tómatelo en serio. Draco quiere _matar_ a alguien sólo para- para distraerlo. Y- y-

Calló.

_Y tengo miedo._

La realización hizo que se echase un poco para atrás y apretase las manos en puños. Por supuesto, tenía sentido.

Hubo un frío atroz, que hacía más que sólo estremecerlo, más que calarse en sus huesos, y que nacía desde adentro. Se le dificultaba respirar, las manos le temblaban.

Sobrevivió a dos guerras, y sin embargo, había olvidado cómo se sentía el pánico del momento culminante, ese en que sabes que ha acabado, que pasará lo que tenga que pasar. La sensación que vuelve indecisos a los valientes y locos a los cobardes, y por la que se han cometido crímenes peores que la muerte. Y su reacción fue ir hacia ella, si no podía encontrar a Draco.

Le costaba recordar la última vez que tuvo un presentimiento tan horrible, que se le asentaba en el estómago con un peso helado. Quizás, si pensaba en aquellos días de encierro en la Mansión-

—Ze —Insistió, en tono más suave, casi conciliador—, si de verdad somos amigos, ayúdame con esto. No quiero- no _puedo_ dejar que haga eso. Yo sé- sé que no lo parece, sé que uno podría creer que Draco mataría a alguien sin problemas, pero él- él no- él no es- ¿te imaginas cómo se va a sentir después? Ze, no valdrá la pena, si se libera de una maldición y toma otra.

Ella desvió la mirada, aún no soltaba su taza. Cuando lo hizo, la tetera volvió a levitar y empezó a vaciar el contenido sobre la última pieza de porcelana, y Harry no pudo reprimir el grito de frustración.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?!

Cientos de agujas inexistentes se clavaron en su cara cuando el volumen de su voz llamó la atención de los muñecos que rodeaban a la bruja. A ellos no les gustaba que gritara. A Harry no podía importarle menos lo que pensaran, si es que lo hacían.

—_Matas a sangre fría, o no lo haces _—Ella arqueó las cejas cuando lo vio ponerse rígido. Mostró una débil sonrisa, sin humor—, lo decía mi mamá, junto con algo sobre que tenía que estar calmada en los peores momentos. Inténtalo.

—No puedo —Masculló. No sabía si lo que quería era correr, gritar, golpear, maldecir.

_O a Draco._

Probablemente lo que quería era a Draco cerca, incluso si era para quitarle esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

—Le falta un momento, el té se va a enfriar —Ella sacudió la cabeza, con fingida exasperación—. ¿Por qué no _usas_ a la serpiente, mi amor?

Harry debió hacer una cómica expresión de incomprensión, porque la bruja lo observó con un aire maternal y ligeramente enternecido.

—La serpiente —Repitió, cuidadosa, como si fuese consciente de que su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas en completo caos—, la serpiente a la que te dije que tendrían que ponerle nombre, ¿recuerdas?

Él parpadeó. Cuando el entendimiento lo golpeó, hizo un ruido extraño y ahogado, y apretó los párpados.

El encantamiento que lo conectaba a Saaghi fue, en un comienzo, idea de Draco. En la práctica, lo hicieron juntos. Por alguna razón, Harry tenía facilidad para conectar con ella, y él no.

_No como él, al menos._

Cuando abrió los ojos, era otra imagen la que veía. Difusa, los bordes se distorsionaban mientras se demoraba en enfocar la vista. Las siluetas se definían de a poco, primero iban las voces.

—…_le aseguro que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me está diciendo._

_Draco_. Sintió que respirar se hacía más sencillo cuando reconoció su voz, aunque irritada, serena. Otra parte de él tuvo un escalofrío desagradable y no pudo entender por qué.

—_Tenemos esta denuncia anónima…_

—_Si alguien es tan cobarde como para no denunciar mostrándose a sí mismo, no deberían hacerle caso._

—_No lo hubiésemos hecho_ —Continuaba la otra persona—, _si no cargase una reliquia oscura que llama la atención desde el radar mágico._

—_De verdad, no sé de qué están hablando._

—_No quiere cooperar_ —Decía una voz diferente, de mujer, a alguien más, en un susurro.

Saaghi debía estar asomada por el cuello de la camisa de Draco, dada la imagen que tenía y la tela que irrumpía en medio. Su mano pálida la instaba a regresar al refugio que suponía ese escondite humano; ella no obedecía.

Estaba en un lugar que le era familiar, y a la vez, extraño, una especie de sala cavernosa, con una mesa rígida y sin color y unas sillas. Le llevó un momento reconocer de dónde la conocía.

Interrogatorios, la Academia. Draco estaba en el Ministerio.

Oh, Merlín. Lo único que podía pensar era _no, no, no, no, no_.

Una puerta se abría, pasos se dejaban oír. Alguien más hablaba, ¿eran órdenes lo que decía?

Luego Draco debió moverse en donde estaba sentado, porque el ángulo cambió. Un instante después, un rostro desconocido, ocupaba el campo de visión de Saaghi y Harry.

Tenía la vaga impresión de que debía reconocer al hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos amigables que se inclinó hacia él. No habría sabido decir por qué.

—_Draco Black, antes Malfoy. Tranquilo, el gusto es mío, no te muevas, no saques la varita. Sé lo que estás haciendo. Tampoco uses el bastón, por favor, no estamos para meternos en más problemas_ —El extraño se rio por lo bajo. Hablaba bastante rápido—. _Dante Rinaldi, Inefable. Tú me investigaste, yo te investigué a ti y a tu novio. Este no es un buen lugar para hablar, cierta persona me estará agradecida cuando te haya sacado._

—_Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo._

—_Me dijeron que eras listo_ —Sonreía, y Harry supo por qué le resultaba familiar. Era la manera de _mirar_. Observaba a Draco con el mismo sereno conocimiento de lo que tenía, de Ze, como si pudiese ver más de lo que debería—, _y tal parece que soy la única oportunidad que tienes de salir de aquí pronto. Tú no quieres que 'eso' salga cerca de Aurores e Inefables, ¿cierto?_

—_No sé de qué estás hablando._

—_Bien, el hacerte el tonto funciona con la mayoría; yo soy una excepción. Nos vamos. Créeme, tienes que salir de aquí._

Lo siguiente que veía era el agarre en el brazo de Draco, del que intentaba sacudirse, y una varita amenazadora. Luego el tirón de la Aparición se los llevó, a Saaghi incluida, y la conexión vaciló.

Harry parpadeó y enfocó, de nuevo, la sala de Ze. La bruja tenía una leve sonrisa que intentaba reprimir.

—Está con _tu_ Dante —Exhaló, aturdido. Las ideas chocaban unas con otras dentro de su cabeza—, y tú _sabías_ que iba a estar con él, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez olvidé decirte en _qué_ mi Dante se parecía tanto a mí —Se encogió de hombros, con un gesto casi teatral—, o que hice una denuncia anónima de antemano para que nuestros _buenos amigos_ Aurores lo buscasen por nosotros.

No estaba seguro de si debía sentir que tenía un peso menos sobre los hombros.

—¿A dónde lo lleva?

—¿Conoces la _Teoría de las Aguas Mágicas_?

—No respondas a mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

Ze sonrió a medias. No hizo ademán de contestar, sino que volvió a mirar la tercera taza y el puesto vacío, y cuando Harry estaba a punto de insistirle, un estruendo lo hizo brincar.

La puerta de la casa casi fue derribada por un peso repentino que se arrojaba sobre ella.

—¡Ze! ¡Ze Emilia! Si sabías algo de esto y no me lo dijiste ayer…

Los muñecos de trapo corrían por el lugar, dando vueltas en torno al recién llegado, quizás para saludar. Marco tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, una ligera capa de sudor, y jadeaba. Llevaba un rollo de pergamino, y por alguna razón, una parte de su cabello estaba chamuscado y desprendía un aroma a quemado, que hacía que no dejase de tocarse la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre.

Apuntó a la bruja con el rollo, de forma que hubiese resultado amenazadora si hubiese sido su varita, pero al percatarse de la presencia de Harry y darle una mirada larga y desconcertada, soltó un bufido.

—¿De qué sirve que veas el futuro si no evitas cosas como _esta_? —Hablaba entre dientes, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento libre, se bebió su taza de golpe, cabeceó hacia Harry a manera de saludo, y procedió a estirar el pergamino sobre la mesa, apartando lo demás con un barrido de magia—. Esto es preocupante, si no haces algo de una vez…

Se interrumpió para levantar la cabeza y observó un punto por detrás de Harry. Este sintió un escalofrío cuando estrechó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alcohol? —El chico miró a Ze con aire suplicante—. Dame un trago.

Ella negó.

—Draco dice que no te deje beber.

—Maldita sea —Se dirigió a uno de los muñecos con lo que sonaba a una petición en un idioma áspero y que no reconocía, y Ze replicó, del mismo modo, lo que debía ser una negativa, por la manera en que lo vio.

La tetera levitó y volvió a servirle té. Marco lo observó con desprecio, pero se lo bebió con otro trago largo.

Harry parpadeaba, sin entender.

—¿Alguno me quiere decir qué pasa?

—Yo no quiero —Marco sacudió la cabeza varias veces, igual que un niño pequeño—, el mensajero siempre es con el que se ensañan.

Entonces Harry miró directo a Ze, que le fruncía el ceño al chico.

—Bueno —Aceptó ella, despacio, medido, y con la misma calma falsa, bajó la taza y la dejó sobre una de las orillas de la mesa—, esto, probablemente, sea mi culpa.

Habría jurado que el peso frío en su estómago no hacía más que empeorar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Yo, quizás, tendría que haber evitado que se quedaran en la ciudad, para empezar —Explicó, lento, con el ceño fruncido—, así no tendrían este trabajo ni se expondrían a la magia oscura tan seguido. Entonces, como no lo hice, tendría que haber evitado que hicieran el trabajo para Scamander, _pero_ tampoco lo hice. Si le hubiese dicho a tiempo, o me hubiese ofrecido a quedarme con el Ojo de Horus, _pero_ no lo hice, y podría haber advertido, aunque advertir siempre resulta mal si tú no puedes ver el futuro por ti mismo, y tenía mejores posibilidades si intentaba hablarlo con él, pero sabía que no me iba a escuchar porque puede ser _tan_ terco, mi amor, si no se hubiese…

—Ze —La calló con un gesto cuando se dio cuenta de que divagaba y no lo ayudaba a comprender nada. Ella le dedicó una mirada de disculpa—, empieza por lo más importante.

La bruja intercambió una mirada con Marco, que simuló no darse cuenta y estar concentrado en su taza, de la que ya no bebía ahora que volvía a estar llena.

—¿Soy el único que no sabía que esto iba a pasar? —Harry sentía que se irritaba, de nuevo, y luchó por no alzar la voz.

—Oh, yo no lo sabía —Aclaró Marco, con voz aguda y titubeante—, hasta que entró a mi oficina y me dijo.

—¿Draco te _contó_ que iba a _matar_ a alguien?

El chico lo observó por un momento. Luego a Ze, y de nuevo, a él. Negó.

—No fue Draco quien me lo dijo.

Boqueando, aturdido, alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro. Su amiga se encogió un poco.

Ze tomó una profunda, brusca, bocanada de aire. Cuando habló, su voz fue poco más que una rápida y estrangulada exhalación.

—Draco se va a morir.

—Harry también quiere un trago ahora —Comentó el chico, tenso—, mira su cara, y apiádate de nosotros.

Cuando ella asintió, una botella y unos vasos de cristal levitaron desde un estante oculto de la cocina. Marco sirvió en uno, lo colocó frente a un Harry que no conseguía reaccionar a lo que acababa de oír, y dio dos tragos del pico de la botella, que lo hicieron toser y dejarla de lado después.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudo soltar, medio minuto más tarde. Estaba boquiabierto, su mente en blanco.

_Draco se va a morir. Draco se va a morir._

_Draco __**no**__ se va a morir. _Lo vio ese mismo día, un rato antes, ¿cómo-?

_¿Cómo?_

Ya que él no se movió, Ze se estiró sobre la mesa y recogió el vaso de alcohol frente a él, y se lo bebió de un trago también. Carraspeó luego.

—Podría decirte que la exposición constante a la magia oscura, incrementa el poder de las maldiciones, pero eso sería mentira; en este caso, es más complicado, y nunca tuve Teoría de la Magia, y de todas formas, es un poco…

—Es más como que tuvo un idiota, tonto, _estúpido_ error de cálculo, y a ninguno se nos ocurrió comprobar su información —La cortó Marco, más relajado a simple vista, aunque tenía una mirada frenética que no dejaba de repasar el pergamino de a ratos. Lo señaló—. Su procedimiento. Está bastante bien, más o menos, si hablas del _cuerpo_, si la Maldición fuese física, esto, bueno, esto bastaría para quitársela de encima. Él planeó limpiar la sangre, gastar su energía, curarse los cortes, y sacarla cuando no la requiriese más y…

Calló por un momento.

—Y —Siguió después, en voz baja— no está pensando que ha absorbido esa magia por años, y va a intentar como- como quitarse un pedazo de sí, como- como arrancarse un brazo de repente, y se le olvida que es muy probable que los residuos, _porque dejará residuos_, se vuelvan agresivos contra su cuerpo, o…¿cómo era lo otro?

—Podría ser llevado al sitio a donde van los que no están vivos ni muertos —Ze acababa de empalidecer ante la mención. Meneó la cabeza, como si descartase la idea, mas no pareció surtir efecto suficiente.

Harry lamentó no haberse bebido el trago cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se levantó, tambaleante, e intentó formular aunque fuese un hilo de pensamiento normal, en vano. Las ideas ya no estaban, no quedaba nada. Ni siquiera el pánico podía alcanzarlo en el estado en que acababa de sumirse.

—Tengo que- debería- —Balbuceó. No tenía ningún plan de acción, nada. _Absolutamente nada_.

Sentía que acababa de quedarse vacío cuando se recargó con ambas manos en la mesa e inhaló profundo.

—Ze —Soltó, con un sonido lastimero que no supo si era un lloriqueo o no, y tampoco intentó ponerle nombre. Ella lo observaba con lástima—, todo- ¿todo termina en-?

—Mira —Comenzó, despacio—, ningún mago, _solo_, puede mantener dos rituales de magia negra al mismo tiempo, por muy fuerte que sea. Draco puede quitarse las capas de la Maldición, y ser —Tragó en seco— asesinado por ella cuando vea que no cumple el resto, o podría traspasar la Maldición a otro cuerpo, y ser incapaz de curarse a sí mismo de lo que queda atrás.

—Dobby me dijo que él pensaba distraer a la Maldición y…—Gesticuló con las manos, al no saber cómo expresarse.

—¿Que va a qué?

Giró el rostro cuando escuchó el chillido de Marco, que acababa de empalidecer.

—A…bueno, a usar- va a usar a alguien, se lo ofrecerá y-

Boqueó, sin saber qué decir frente al par de miradas que atendían a cada palabra.

—Sé esa parte —El chico sacudió la cabeza—, pero planear, _pensar_, en no hacer lo que le dijo, eso- se va a dar cuenta.

—No si tiene los escudos de Oclumancia lo bastante fuertes —Ze parecía pensativa—, Draco los tiene. Yo no me preocuparía por si se entera o no, sino por lo que va ser de él cuando termine.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral. Harry continuaba mirando a uno y al otro.

Tenía que preguntarlo. _Debía _preguntarlo.

—Ze —La bruja lo observó enseguida. Harry tragó en seco, apenas podía respirar—, ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer, y no termine…así?

—_Siempre _se puede hacer algo, cuando sabes qué puede pasar.

—Yo no lo sé —Le recordó, con una voz que sonó vacía incluso a sus oídos.

—Pero Dante y yo sí —Ella elevó el mentón—, y Marco…bueno, él también _puede_ hacer algo _muy_ útil.

Como si se tratase de una conversación privada entre ellos, el aludido comenzó a negar de nuevo, poniéndose más y más pálido a medida que transcurrían los segundos y ella sólo lo observaba y asentía.

—No _puedo_ hacerle- eso —Exhaló y Harry volvió a voltearse hacia él. Nunca había escuchado que le temblase la voz—, ¿estás loca? Me va a matar. Yo sé que he tenido suerte y por qué, pero le prometí no hacerlo cuando me descubrió la primera vez, y _él_ me dijo que me mataría si lo hacía, y yo no quiero que me mate, Ze, digo, sí, podría estar bien que sea quien me mate alguna vez, sería la única persona a la que _dejaría_ hacerlo, pero no ahora, no _así_, es demasiado sanguinario y no quiero que se enoje, y además…

No respiraba al hablar, pero se frenó en seco cuando la bruja chasqueó los dedos. Él lloriqueó por lo bajo, sin abrir la boca. No dejaba de sacudir la cabeza en señal de negativa.

—Lo atrasarías lo suficiente, _tienes_ que hacerlo.

—Se va a enojar, se va a enojar tanto que no querrá verme por el resto de nuestras vidas, y los magos vivimos demasiado, y…

—Marco.

—…me odiará, me odiará muchísimo cuando lo haga, tú no entiendes, yo no quiero que me odie, no podría…

—Marco.

—…me va a matar, y si no me mata, me va a poner una Maldición peor que la suya, y lo peor es que me dejaré porque me lo voy a merecer, porque le juré no hacerlo nunca, ¿no ves? Se lo juré, se lo juré y se va a molestar, y tendrá razón, y será horrible, y yo no quiero…

—¡Marco!

—…no quiero usarlo, no me hagas usarlo, no con _él_…

—¿Prefieres que muera?

Harry se tensó. El chico también. Ze acababa de cruzarse de brazos y los miraba de forma alternativa, con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto, Marco enterró la cara entre las manos, y se vio pequeño y frágil cuando dio una brusca y temblorosa inhalación.

—Unas horas —Musitó después, enderezándose, aunque sus párpados permanecieron bajos—, es todo lo que podría retenerlo. ¿Sí sabes que se dará cuenta y me atacará apenas lo haga? Debería ser el último recurso, por si…

—_Es_ el último recurso —Lo silenció, poniéndose de pie. Harry se volvió a tambalear cuando fue jalado por el brazo por su amiga—. Ven, él se va a torturar un rato con la poca consciencia que le queda y hará lo que _sabe_ que _tiene_ que hacer.

Harry dio un vistazo por encima del hombro. El muchacho tenía los ojos, vacíos, puestos en la mesa, como si esta pudiese darle alguna respuesta que ellos no.

—¿Qué le va a hacer? —Se animó a preguntar tras un momento, cuando Ze parecía plantearse otro asunto.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué trabaja con los animales más peligrosos del mundo y no tiene ni un rasguño? —Él negó, despacio—. Mi amor, tu capacidad de asimilación a veces pareciera nula.

—¿Qué…?

—Preocúpate por él después. Nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerle ninguna pregunta. Un instante más tarde, era arrastrado por la Aparición conjunta lejos de ahí.

* * *

**Doble actualización hoy también, porque no soy tan cruel como para dejarlos así, jajaja.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**17**

—…todavía no me has dicho si conoces la Teoría de las Aguas Mágicas.

Harry parpadeó, desorientado. Tuvo un instante de terror absoluto, paralizante, cuando se Aparecieron en un sitio blanco, que le produjo una sensación de _déjà vu_. Luego reconoció el corredor principal de la residencia temporal de los Scamander.

Estaba por preguntarle qué hacían ahí, o cómo sabía de la existencia de ese lugar, cuando Ze lo arrastró por las escaleras y hacia una puerta que también le era familiar. Tocó dos veces con los nudillos y una con la varita, y esta cedió.

Lysander y Lorcan estaban en el sofá de la sala, con una réplica de un campo de Quidditch miniatura, e hicieron ademán de correr hacia él, siendo detenidos por un gesto de la bruja, tan efectivo como un hechizo petrificador.

—Sí, sí, hola, Harry viene conmigo, yo soy Ze, estamos en algo importante. ¿Dónde está su madre? —Aunque se tardaron unos instantes en reaccionar e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, terminaron por señalar, al mismo tiempo, hacia uno de los cuartos del fondo.

La mujer lo soltó, avanzó con pasos firmes hacia aquel lugar, y se asomó al empujar la puerta. Por la rendija que quedó entre esta y el marco, Harry divisó a Luna, sentada en un taburete, con un pincel en la mano y tres más levitando alrededor. Pintaba un dibujo móvil y abstracto de la galaxia en una pared.

—Harry —Saludó, con una dulce sonrisa, poniéndose de pie. Al acercarse a Ze, arrugó el entrecejo—, ¿por qué tienen esas caras?

—Necesitamos acceso al laboratorio de tu esposo y una _pequeña_ ayuda mágica —Informó la bruja enseguida.

Luna le dedicó una mirada larga y pensativa, después observó a Harry.

—Oh, no te ves así desde la guerra, Harry —Lamentó en un murmullo, acunándole las mejillas con suavidad. Se las palmeó, antes de soltarlo—, todo estará bien, tranquilo. Lo que sea que pase, estará bien.

—No estoy muy segura de que lo esté, si no nos movemos…

—Entonces hay que movernos —Ella dio un vistazo en dirección a la sala donde estaban sus hijos—. Lys, Lorcan, mami va a salir un momento. Pórtense bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas pudieron ver el asentimiento conjunto de los gemelos. Ze agarró un brazo de cada uno y pronto fueron arrastrados, de nuevo, por el tirón de la Aparición.

* * *

Lo último que hay en el campo de visión de Saaghi, antes de que la conexión se rompa por completo en esa ocasión, es una sala que se asemeja a una cueva. Y Harry sabe dónde la ha visto antes, sin que nadie le tenga que explicar por qué van hacia allí.

Luna abre la marcha por los pasillos del laboratorio de magizoólogos, saluda a los demás magos con una sonrisa leve, pero no se distrae en el trayecto. Algunos miran a Ze con cierta reticencia. Le habría molestado que lo hicieran, si no estuviese dándole vueltas a otros asuntos.

Su vieja amiga coloca la punta de la varita contra la cerradura, en lugar de una llave, y esta cede para darles el paso hacia el laboratorio de Rolf, mientras ella les explica que está recogiendo unas muestras en el río Turbio.

—…parece que nos ganaron. _Ellos_ llegaron primero —Menciona Luna, de pronto, causando que ambos giren la cabeza hacia la sala preparada para el Picoazul, la que se transforma en cueva y laguna.

A través del cristal que la separa del despacho, se ve que está dividida en dos con una pared mágica. De un lado, todavía hay agua y la cría de observación, echada, apenas distinguible de las piedras por tener el caparazón apagado. Del otro, sólo el aspecto de la cueva es lo que se mantiene.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —Susurra, aproximándose al cristal— ¡Ze! ¡¿qué hicieron?!

—Hazme el favor de no gritarle, ¿bien?

Vuelve la mirada hacia la voz desconocida, que al mismo tiempo, le es bastante familiar. El Inefable Rinaldi acaba de abrir la puerta que lleva hacia ese lado de la sala y se apoya contra el umbral de la entrada, mirándolos. No lleva la capa del uniforme de su Departamento, la ropa debajo está desgarrada, un hombro tiene una mancha oscura e indescriptible.

Cabecea y hace un gesto que supone es un tipo de invitación para que pase.

—Es seguro, chico. Al menos, _ahora_ lo es.

Harry traga en seco y se acerca, titubeante. No es hasta que le ha pasado por un lado y está dentro, que se mueve con más soltura.

Marco está sentado en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas, con la espalda contra una de las paredes, y no deja de mover el índice despacio, como si trazase una línea en el aire. A la vez, Saaghi, con los párpados dobles caídos, sigue un trayecto tan similar que es impensable que fuese una casualidad.

Mantiene la cabeza un poco alzada y los ojos, apagados, fijos en el centro de la sala. Tienen a Draco ahí. Aparentemente dormido, atrapado en un campo de fuerza mágico que lo hace levitar. La Maldición es un aura oscura que se despliega y vuelve a desvanecerse, sin pausa.

—…lo tuvo que atacar por detrás —Avisó, en un tono bajo y sombrío. No apartó la mirada de él, ni dejó de guiar el movimiento de la serpiente con la mano—, sólo así bajó un poco la guardia. Ni siquiera fue mucho. Habrá sabido que algo andaba mal cuando me vio. ¿Sabes qué hizo?

—¿Qué? —Balbuceó, intentando encajar las piezas por su cuenta.

—Dejó a la serpiente en el piso y le dijo que volviese contigo —Marco sonrió a medias, sin humor—, fue lo último que dijo, antes de que lo retuviese.

Harry alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro. Una idea cruzó su mente. En el despacho de Rolf, Ze parecía dar una explicación a los otros dos.

—¿Estás dentro de su cabeza?

La risa que emite es seca, distorsionada. Un sonido horrible.

—No. No _necesito_ estarlo, demasiadas protecciones, sería pelearme con él por nada.

—¿Así que sólo lo dormiste?

—No —Por fin, una vacilación, un poco de cautela. El muchacho arruga el entrecejo de forma apenas perceptible—. Impuse mi voluntad sobre la suya, nada más. No tiene que ser en la mente, es más sencillo mover el cuerpo, controlar la magia. Era la única forma de dormirlo. A esa _cosa_, no a él. Draco está mucho más despierto de lo que quisiera.

Volvió a fijarse en la débil franja que era la Maldición, retraída, incapaz de ampliarse y extenderse como suele hacerlo.

—¿Lo estás controlando?

—¿A su magia? Sí. La empujo hacia adentro, me habla. Está intentando convencerme de que me compensaría si la dejo salir y hacer lo que quiere.

—¿Y funciona?

—¿Controlarla o el convencimiento? —Otra risa escalofriante y él niega—. Se está reduciendo, ¿ves? Podría haberlo hecho más rápido si no me preocupase romper su cabeza desde adentro. ¿Ze ya te dijo lo que hay que hacer?

Harry está a punto de mencionarle que no, cuando se percata de que la bruja es quien está parada en ese momento bajo el umbral del despacho.

—Tenemos una idea —Avisa ella, aunque cuando su mirada se desvía hacia el Draco inconsciente, parece que no está feliz con cualquiera que sea la decisión que han tomado—, y es posible que sea la que dé los mejores resultados.

—¿Y qué es? —La insta a seguir, desesperado. Ella se muerde el labio un instante.

—Se puede seguir el procedimiento que él planeó, sin el otro _recipiente_, sólo el traspaso a la reliquia, hasta cierto punto. De ahí en adelante, necesita una intervención para evitar que algo malo pase…

—Hagamos eso. Está bien, hagámoslo, sólo…

—La cosa es que no podemos hacerlo justo ahora —Lo interrumpe, cuando está dispuesto a comenzar. Harry siente que se avecina una mala noticia cuando ella guarda silencio por unos segundos, como si sopesase las palabras—, necesitamos a la persona que se la puso.

* * *

Harry lo observa por largo rato, tan consciente de las miradas en su espalda, que las siente como agujas clavadas contra la piel. Draco tiene una expresión de falsa calma al dormir; no se quiere imaginar el estallido que va a experimentar cuando le quiten los encantamientos de encima. La Maldición no ha vuelto a salir en los últimos minutos.

Luna ha entrado y salido de la sala un par de veces, para darles té y café, y por un momento, estuvo parada a su lado, los dos en silencio, mirándolo levitar, atrapado en los hechizos. Luego le palmeó el hombro y volvió hacia el despacho de su esposo.

—_Los que se la pusieron están muertos_ —Le había contestado a Ze, de inmediato, por un acto reflejo. Era la historia con que contaban, el acuerdo implícito de ni siquiera mencionarlo. Harry ya no pensaba en ella, en su nombre.

—_¿Lo están?_ —Le replicó la bruja, con la suavidad que usaría para instar a un deshonesto niño a decirle la verdad por una vez. Él no se sintió muy diferente de un pequeño que es descubierto a mitad de su engaño.

Pero mencionarla, no, el sólo hecho de pensar en que tendría que ir, en _dejarlo_ durante el viaje, en buscarla-

¿Hace cuánto no pisaban Inglaterra? Incluso en el remoto caso de que funcionase, Draco iba a matarlo por haber corrido el riesgo de regresar sin él. ¿Los Aurores aún los buscarían? Deberían tener otras prioridades en ese momento, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

¿Y ella? ¿ella _aún_ lo haría?

—Yo le preguntaría.

Se puso rígido al oír la voz detrás de él. Ze y el Inefable Rinaldi estaban en la oficina, hablando entre ellos de un tema que probablemente no podría, o no _querría_, comprender. Luna todavía no regresaba.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y giró, despacio. Marco llevaba más de diez minutos en la misma posición exacta, hasta entonces; se restregó la cara con una mano, lo observó de reojo un segundo, y volvió a fijarse en el mago que dormía.

—Yo digo que _debes_ preguntarle —Aclaró, con el tono calmado que sólo le había escuchado cuando hablaba de trabajo—, porque no veo que nadie más lo haga. Y si no le preguntas lo que él quiere hacer, ¿qué te diferencia de los que se la pusieron, en primer lugar?

Harry sintió, uno a uno, que los músculos se le tensaban hasta el punto máximo. Apretó los puños.

—Hay _muchas_ cosas que me diferencian de ellos.

El joven lo aceptó con un vago asentimiento. No lo miraba.

—Sólo es lo que yo haría. No me escuches, estoy loco. Su magia va a matarme.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Se rio—, te dije que _no_ me escuches.

Él vaciló por un momento. La sonrisa de Marco se borró tan rápido como apareció.

—¿Te está hablando ahora? —Curioseó, en voz baja, caminando hacia él. Marco levantó la mirada, por unos instantes, y volvió a su ejercicio de concentración absoluta.

—¿Quién, _exactamente_?

—¿Draco? —Probó suerte y lo observó ladear la cabeza.

—Ahora no, hace un rato. Está molesto conmigo y dice que me va a _cruciar_ si dejo que lo tengan más tiempo atrapado ahí —Pareció considerar otro asunto, que lo hizo fruncir el ceño de forma apenas perceptible—. Nada fuera de lo común.

Para su pesar, Harry soltó un débil, tembloroso, bufido de risa. El chico sonrió a medias, como si estuviese orgulloso de su logro. Todavía no lo miraba.

—¿Y la Maldición?

—Oh, _él_ —Marco exhaló y sacudió la cabeza—. _Él_ es…_interesante_, raro. Dice que lo va a matar y después dice que no lo está consumiendo, que no es él, habla de ti, luego se retracta. Ni siquiera _él_ sabe lo que pasa ahí dentro.

—¿Hablan por…su mente?

—Con Draco sí, me deja pasar hasta la segunda barrera; es como escucharlo desde otro cuarto. _Él_ está ahí, _siempre_ está ahí. No es muy diferente de hablar contigo ahora.

A Harry le da un escalofrío ser un punto de comparación con la Maldición, pero consigue reprimirlo y carraspea. Alterna la mirada entre uno y el otro, y después decide que todavía hay algunas preguntas relevantes que le dan vueltas en la cabeza, y él podría ser el único en responderlas directamente.

—¿No hay otra manera de quitárselo? Tú sabes de esto, ¿no?

—Puedes dejar que siga su procedimiento, como lo tenía planeado. Pero, aquí entre nos, eso no está pensado para hacerle ningún bien. Va a lastimarse, en el mejor de los casos, o morir; yo digo que morir —Contesta, en voz baja, suave—. También podrías dejar que siga así. Un tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasará después?

Entonces la mirada vacía del chico es la única respuesta que obtiene.

—Asumo que nada bueno —Murmuró, entre dientes.

—A veces pienso en eso e imagino que pierde el control y nos mata a todos. A ti, a mí, a Ze…—Una pausa, se ríe—. Es una gran posibilidad. Luego acaba consigo mismo. Fin de la historia. Hay quienes dicen que no nos quedan sufrimientos después de la muerte.

Harry contuvo el aliento por un momento, luego lo liberó despacio, en una pesada exhalación.

—Eso es lo que yo describiría como "nada bueno".

—Otra cosa que podría pasar es que Ze y yo tomemos algunas de las 'porciones' de magia oscura —Continuó, como si no lo hubiese oído—, tan _agradable_ como beberse una copa de veneno de Runespoor, Harry, no tienes idea de lo que es. Nos consumiría rápido, o lo acabaríamos. _No_ me escuches —Se interrumpió, de pronto, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

Se mantuvo por un momento encogido en sí mismo, después dio una brusca inhalación, se talló los ojos, y siguió con su tarea de reprimir la Maldición.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más puedes tenerlo _así_?

Marco ladeó la cabeza.

—Podría hacer esto por unas horas sin que _él_ me afecte _demasiado_. Luego me hará _algo_.

—¿Te mataría?

—Hay cosas peores que la muerte, Harry. Y _él _nunca ha querido matarme.

Él tiene que darle la razón. Da otra vuelta por la sala, indeciso, y sin darse cuenta, termina por volver a posicionarse frente a Draco.

Ojalá pudiese estar así de tranquilo el resto del tiempo.

Harry está tenso, siente las manos temblorosas, un peso helado instalado en el fondo del estómago.

—¿Le puedes decir que baje los escudos y me deje entrar? —Le pide, en voz lo bastante alta para hacerse oír en toda la sala. Marco ríe tras un instante.

—Dice que te vayas a la mierda con tus sermones —Replicó, con voz cantarina—, pero bajó los escudos.

Sí, eso sonaba a Draco. Con un suspiro, levantó la cabeza y se preguntó si funcionaría. _No hará nada si no lo intenta_.

Cerró los ojos. Se imaginó de regreso a su cabeza, no es como si no la conociese de antes.

El tirón de la magia lo llevó hacia adelante.

* * *

Harry no sabe si esperaba verlo así de cambiado, o no. El pasillo sin principio ni final continua ahí, y lo hace pensar que, a esas alturas, Draco no va a recuperar la mente 'normal' de un mago. Al menos, se quedará con esa representación lo que le queda de vida.

Las puertas paralelas están cerradas. El color blanco del lugar se ve un poco opacado, por las raíces negras y grises que reptan por todas partes; forman conjuntos como nudos, senderos en el falso piso, ascienden por las paredes, crean arcos en un techo que no existe, se deslizan por las rendijas de las entradas a ambos lados. Tiene la impresión de que palpitan con vida propia, pero al tocar una, no siente nada.

Cuando hace ademán de avanzar, las raíces se desenredan en un lado del corredor, para darle acceso a una puerta sin pomo. Recuerda la última vez que estuvo ahí y empuja, para asomarse con cautela. No le entusiasma ser perseguido por la Maldición dentro de esa cabeza rubia.

Está seguro de que el cuarto al que entró la última vez, era el contrario, pero este no tiene gran diferencia. Está desgarrado, oscuro, y le devuelve la sensación de estar frente a unas fotografías antiguas y despedazadas. Hay una especie de barrera traslúcida que divide el espacio en dos, aunque se puede entrar y salir por las orillas.

Draco está sentado en el suelo, en uno de los lados de la barrera. Lo observa, frunce el ceño, y vuelve el rostro, pretendiendo ignorarlo. Acaba de cruzarse de brazos y Harry sabe que se avecina otro de esos momentos en los que su novio no puede ser razonable.

—Créeme, yo no sabía que te iban a…

—Cállate, Potter.

Bufó.

—No seas ridículo, escúchame, esto es importante, ellos dicen…

—Dije que te calles.

—¡No! ¡Tienes que escuchar…!

—Es en serio, cierra la boca —Se llevó el índice a los labios, y con este mismo, apuntó a la barrera que lo separaba del otro extremo de la habitación imaginaria. Harry se fijó en esta por fin.

Una silueta oscura lo imitaba. Tenía la forma exacta de Draco, también sentado, había bajado el brazo con que se llevó el dedo a los labios para pedir silencio. No distinguía más que el contorno difuso y las extremidades, y sin embargo, habría jurado que se sentía observado por ojos que tampoco estaban ahí.

—¿Es el _sujeto_? —Preguntó, con una nota incrédula en la voz— ¿ahora es _esto_?

Cuando él le hizo una seña para que se acercase, Harry caminó, vacilante, y se le sentó a un lado.

—Más o menos —Escuchó que decía, en un débil susurro. Tenía los ojos puestos en la figura, y esta, a su vez, le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la barrera.

—¿Tú la pusiste? —Señaló la pared que los separaba. Draco negó. El _sujeto_ lo imitaba.

—Creo que se hizo sola, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Está retenido, ¿ves? Yo puedo ir para allá, pero él no viene para este lado...no normalmente.

—¿Lo intentaste? —Un vago sonido afirmativo le contestó. Harry frunció el ceño y lo codeó, a manera de reproche, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva— ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Así es cómo hemos _hablado_, Harry.

Harry tiene mucho que decir sobre sus resoluciones y experimentos, en general, pero se calla con un esfuerzo. En cambio, le sostiene la mano, y se pregunta por qué no puede ser más que un ligero tacto fantasmal lo que percibe.

—Draco, ellos dicen…

—_Tienes_ que ver esto —Lo corta, de pronto, poniéndose de pie. Harry se levanta, contra su voluntad, cuando tira de él y lo arrastra hacia afuera. Siente la mirada fija del _sujeto_ en la espalda durante todo el trayecto, hasta que han atravesado la puerta y esta se cierra detrás de ambos.

—…es importante…

Su voz se convierte en poco más que un quejido cuando ve las raíces moverse, de nuevo. Cubren la puerta y se desenredan en el corredor, conforme se mueven, para dejarles el acceso a la sala contigua. Draco empuja y lo hace pararse bajo el falso umbral.

—¿Reconoces este sitio?

Poco a poco, las raíces despejan el área ante sus ojos. Se demora apenas unos segundos en descubrir la representación del cuarto que comparten, sobre el _Inferno_.

—¿Por qué _esto_? —Susurra, débilmente. A su lado, Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Será porque es el único lugar donde me siento seguro._ Feliz _—Arrugó la nariz, en una mueca divertida—. No acabo de decir nada cursi, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo mencioné un hecho.

Harry sonríe por un instante. Luego el gesto se le borra cuando piensa en lo que hacen ahí, y lo encara.

—Ellos dicen que todavía hay algunas cosas que puedes hacer para…

—Te quería pedir un favor.

Suelta un sonido de pura frustración y cambia el agarre de su mano, a sus hombros.

—Escúchame. Se puede quitar, pero uno de nosotros, o los dos, tendríamos que volver a…

—¿Recuerdas a _dónde_ envié las muestras de Saaghi? —Con calma, Draco presiona sus manos sobre las de Harry, y se deshace del agarre.

—Tus cálculos y procedimientos tienen errores —Insistió, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta, y sintió que la desesperación no hacía más que crecer cuando él le devolvió una mirada tranquila. Le daba una trágica sensación de _déjà vu_ que no quería tener en ese instante—, ¿cómo se te ocurrió que podías hacer un trato con _él_, confiar en que…?

Draco parpadeó, como si la pregunta fuese la extraña.

—Me pareció lógico. Tratarlo como si fuese un ser vivo, dejar que pusiese condiciones, lo haría más dócil.

—¿Y _tenías_ que ocultármelo?

—No se _supone_ que Dobby te lo contara —Masculló, entre dientes.

—Hay muchas cosas que sé porque se le escapan a Dobby, al parecer.

Harry se cruzó de brazos. Él lo observó de reojo por un momento, luego soltó un bufido.

—No pensé que fuese mala idea entonces.

—Si estuviésemos afuera —Comenta, entre dientes. Cada palabra es un pinchazo en el pecho, una presión asfixiante en la garganta—, te lanzaría una maldición punzante por lo que acabas de decir.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ese- ese era tu plan, desde el comienzo? Era- tú ibas-

Ni siquiera puede decirlo.

—No lo era —Le aclaró, despacio, medido—. Es lo que intentaba decirte, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, lo olvidaba. Tengo algunos vacíos en mi memoria, de momentos en que sé que _sí_ estuve ahí. Sé que no debí darle tanto control, la magia se hace muy impredecible a veces, mis medidas preventivas...

—¿Así que ibas a seguir con esa idea, de todas formas? Por si lo del veneno no fuese lo bastante loco, matar- _usar_ a alguien como- como te _usaron_ a ti.

No puede _–no le importa-_ reprimir la amargura en su voz. Draco sacude la cabeza.

—Yo estaba seguro de que no llegaría a tanto —Gesticuló con las manos, como si hubiese perdido las palabras para expresarse. Resultaba extraño verlo titubear de ese modo, boqueando, desorientado por ser el reprendido esa vez.

—¿Cómo podías estar _seguro_ de eso? ¿te das cuenta de que ibas a tomar a una persona que no tenía nada que ver con esto, y aun así, en cuanto la Maldición dejase tu cuerpo, morirías?

—No hubiese dejado que llegase a…—Harry le dedica una mirada desagradable cuando hace ademán de repetir la frase. Draco deja caer los hombros—. ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡si quisiera matarme, lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo ya!

—¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho igual! —Estalló. La sangre le hirvió por un instante, y luego, de pronto, sólo quedó una sensación de vacío. Resopló.

—Entiendo que estés _un poco_ enojado…

—Estoy más que _un poco_ enojado, Malfoy.

Draco se tomó un momento para continuar, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Tal vez no tomé la mejor decisión —Al menos, tiene la decencia de fingir que se siente culpable—, y fui _ligeramente_ imprudente, en _ciertos_ aspectos…

—_¿Ligeramente?_ —Repitió, con las cejas arqueadas—. Cumpliendo el trato, o sin cumplirlo, te iba a matar.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo hubiese dejado llegar a tanto! —Al darse cuenta de que alzó la voz, meneó la cabeza y se apretó el puente de la nariz por un instante—. Bien, me _expliqué_ mal. Odio que te molestes conmigo —Añadió, en un débil murmullo, sin mirarlo, y Harry no pudo hacer más que negar, las emociones evaporándose bajo la ola de preocupación.

—¿Qué era, _en realidad_, lo que tenías pensado hacer?

—Iba a engañarlo —Harry rodó los ojos, estaba por replicar cuando él se apresuró a seguir—, ¡escúchame, sólo escucha! Quería hacerlo solo. Ya viste que lo tengo atrapado, no ve, _necesariamente_, lo que yo veo, ni sabe lo que yo sé. Intentaría purificar mi sangre primero y traspasarlo después, _hacia la reliquia_, sólo necesitaba un _señuelo_ mientras tanto…

—Seguirías utilizando a alguien.

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar.

—Seguiría utilizando a alguien —Aceptó, en voz baja. Y ya que Harry no dijo más, continuó:—. La cosa es que- si hay esta forma de curarme, a pesar de que no _todo_ el procedimiento sea correcto-

—Tú quieres hacerlo.

No era una pregunta. Sabía qué tan ridículo era preguntárselo.

Draco guardó silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—¿No? —Cuestionó entonces, confundido.

—Yo- si no hubiese sido por mí, tendrías otro tipo de vida. Te metí en esto, te arrastré, te jalé, te _arruiné_, y luego te traje al otro lado del mundo sin preguntarte si querías venir, y…

—¿Estás admitiendo un error? —Harry elevó las cejas. Él bufó, de nuevo

—No seas estúpido —Le espetó, elevando la barbilla—, ¿cómo podría ser un error tenerte a _ti_? No, lo que digo es que…

—Eso _sí_ fue algo cursi.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí —Harry sonrió a medias. Moviendo los labios, sin hacer ruido, Draco pronunció un "mierda".

—Lo que estoy intentando decir —Prosiguió, con especial énfasis en cada palabra— es que analicé bastantes cosas mientras estaba oyendo lo que hablaban desde mi cabeza. Para este punto, podrías- tú _deberías_ dejar que yo lo resuelva solo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar…

—Sabes que no voy a hacer eso.

—¡¿Me dejas que termine?! —Le gritó, y Harry sabe que no debería, pero se empieza a reír. Cuando suelta una carcajada, se libera de la tensión acumulada, de improviso. Draco refunfuñó en respuesta—. A lo que intento llegar, _y no puedo porque no dejas de interrumpirme_, es que no tardé _años_ en encontrar una cura, tardé en encontrar una que _no_ fuese un peligro para ti…

—¿Yo qué tengo que ver con esto?

La mirada desagradable que le dio lo hizo callarse el resto de sus dudas. Esperó. Draco suspiró, cansado.

—La Maldición está demasiado pegada a ti también, y eres un terrible foco de magia oscura, Harry. Un pedazo del alma de Riddle sonaría muy bien comparado a que _esto_ me deje para pegarse a ti. Todas las soluciones que encontraba terminaban conmigo muriendo, y por Merlín, yo sabía que eso no me lo ibas a perdonar, o contigo _contaminado_ de alguna manera, porque estás demasiado cerca y no dejas de ser un entrometido. Si yo podía- si conseguía utilizar un señuelo, ofrecerle otro cuerpo, alguien que estuviese lejos de ti, y por quien no tuviese que preocuparme al contener a la Maldición- —Se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire y negó—. Lo que no quería era afectarte más de lo que ya lo hice todos estos años, idiota. Estoy a punto de perder la cabeza por cuánto me desespera la idea de que te- de que tú-

Por un momento, los dos permanecen en silencio. Draco luce como alguien que espera un estallido de mal humor o una reprimenda todavía más severa. Harry no está muy seguro de cómo se siente cuando le asesta un manotazo sin fuerza en el brazo.

—Tú eres el único idiota aquí, ¿me oíste? En serio, ¿a quién pensabas utilizar para un plan tan peligroso?

—Alguien que no conocieras, por supuesto —Rodó los ojos, como si fuese obvio. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No te hubiese dejado hacerlo —Le recordó, y ya que él no le respondió, supuso que era un detalle que tenía claro desde un principio—. Draco, en verdad, ¿confías en que tu procedimiento quitará las capas principales de la Maldición?

Él asintió, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Incluso sin poner en peligro a alguien más?

Dudó.

—Todavía puede traspasarse a la reliquia —Mencionó, despacio—, sólo que necesitaré tiempo y un sitio alejado, y será tan complicado que no sé si…

—Ze dice que hay otra forma —Lo interrumpió, deprisa. Si no se atrevía a decirlo en ese instante, no lo haría nunca—, una que usa el procedimiento que esbozaste, con un ritual. No suena fácil, pero…

Y dejó las palabras en el aire. Draco pareció sopesarlo un rato.

—Dime cómo funcionaría eso.

Así que Harry comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Cuando se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta, tres miradas con diferentes grados de interés se fijaron en él. Sólo había notificado su decisión a una persona, la que continuaba dentro de la sala.

—Luna —La voz le tiembla, ninguno lo menciona. Carraspea para aclararse la garganta—, hay algo que quiero que me digas. Y necesito llegar a Inglaterra rápido.

Las dos brujas intercambiaron miradas.

—Usa el agua —Le propuso Luna, con suavidad—, es obvio, ¿no? Es la forma más rápida de viajar entre continentes.

—Teoría de las Aguas Mágicas —Ze y Dante se encogen de hombros, con idénticas expresiones que tienen escrito un _"sí, es obvio"._

—¿Alguien puede, por una vez, decirme qué es eso y dejar el misterio?

Vuelven a observarse. Luna se apresura a acercarse con una explicación poco concisa, pero comprensible.

* * *

**¿Se dieron cuenta del _ligero-no tan-ligero_ cambio en la narración? Jajaja, ni siquiera fue a propósito y batallé con eso durante la corrección del primer y segundo borrador, pero a la final, no lo pude quitar por completo, oops. De todos modos, es la mejor manera de tener los próximos capítulos, así que decidí no atormentarme demasiado por cuestiones de verbos y tiempos, y preferí dejar que fluyese. Espero que haya funcionado ¿?**

**Tengo algunas respuestas a preguntas anteriores y comentarios sobre este, empiezo por lo primero ¿?**

**Aunque me gusta el concepto "criatura superior" para la Maldición, no, no funciona así. Marco controla la magia en estado puro, es parte de su naturaleza, como la de Ze es ver 'almas', sólo que él aprendió a utilizarlo en seres vivos. Hablo un poco de eso en los extras, calma, intenten que la cabeza no les explote, por favor, jajaja.**

**Está bien, Draco no es un perfecto hermano, lo admito, pero él hace lo que puede (?)**

**Ahora sí, sobre esta actualización doble:**

**La verdad es que el procedimiento que Draco tenía en mente, está muy bien. Pienso que él habría notado el 'fallo' a tiempo, simplemente la desesperación es lo que lo tiene actuando tan impulsivo. Por supuesto, el mayor error ahí es que no puede hacerlo solo, y era lo que él planeaba.**

**La idea de que Harry es un 'foco de magia oscura' lo conseguí en base a varias razones. El pedazo del alma de Riddle que tuvo dentro por años, el haber muerto y regresado del 'otro lado', su ligera afición no explotada por las Artes Oscuras. En _Tesoro_ se ve que la Maldición se interesa en él, y es por ello que lo pensé de ese modo. Si él lo hubiese querido, habría sido mejor mago oscuro que Voldy.**

**Hay varios detalles en entre este y el anterior capítulo que probablemente harán que sus cabezas exploten, lo siento, intenté simplificarlo al máximo (?). ¡Saben que las preguntas y teorías siguen siendo bienvenidas! Y todavía sigue en pie lo de los drabbles para los usuarios de ciertas teorías.**

**Lo último que diré sobre esta parte es: ¿recuerdan la primera mención de la Teoría de las Aguas Mágicas? Si es así, seguramente saben lo que viene.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Este capítulo es uno que me gusta llamar "consecuencias" ;)**

* * *

**18**

—…así que, en resumen, todas las masas de agua del mundo, con propiedades mágicas o donde viven animales fantásticos, están conectadas entre sí. Y yo puedo moverme de una a otra, ¿sólo…_así_?

—Bueno —Luna titubeó—, son las criaturas mágicas las que pueden moverse así. Para un mago, sería muy difícil si no hay todo un estudio de cómo funcionan, y un conocimiento completo del área en…

—Necesito una criatura mágica que haga de submarino o a tu esposo, ¿eso quieres decir? —La interrumpió Harry. Ella hizo una expresión pensativa que le duró algunos instantes.

—Rolf no conoce las aguas de Gran Bretaña tan bien como…

Harry se restregó la cara, exasperado. Luego se enderezó cuando tuvo una idea.

—Dobby —Repitió el llamado dos, tres veces. El plop de la Aparición anunció la llegada del elfo, que volvía a ser invisible—, la laguna de la Mansión, ¿es mágica?

—Por supuesto, amo Harry —Replicó el elfo, con su voz chillona—, una colonia de kelpies vivía ahí. Cuando los padres del amo Draco los movieron, todavía quedaron algunos residuos de magia.

—El agua queda alterada desde que una criatura o un grupo habita ahí —Aclaró Luna, con cierto entusiasmo, como si la posibilidad de kelpies en el patio, fuese fascinante—, es perfecta, si la conoces bien.

—La conozco _demasiado_ bien —Le aseguró—, ¿cómo hago para llegar?

Viajar por el agua. Usar la vía secreta de salida, Dobby podría sacarlo. ¿Cómo pasaba desapercibido, hasta la casa Weasley-Granger?

Luna desvió la mirada hacia la sala-cueva. El Picoazul continuaba echado.

Oh, no. _¿En serio?_

Harry caminó hacia la puerta del lado que estaba vaciado de agua y se asomó bajo el umbral.

—Marco, ¿puedes controlar a un Picoazul?

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿La cosa esa que está en el cuarto de al lado desde antes de que llegáramos?

—Sí.

—Obviamente puedo —Esperó un momento, después resopló—, pero preferiría no 'sostenerlos' a los tres a la vez, y tu serpiente me va a atacar cuando la libere.

—Suéltala y déjamela a mí.

Se adentró en la sala y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, junto a él, interponiéndose entre Saaghi y el muchacho. Se percató del momento exacto en que la liberó del control, porque ella siseó, amenazante, y se abalanzó en su dirección, lista para el ataque. Harry la atrapó en el aire y la llevó hacia su cuello, donde se enroscó, con sonidos de indignación.

—_Sé que estás molesta, pero él es un amigo y está ayudando a Draco, aunque no lo parezca —_Le indicó, a través de la conexión mental. Saaghi volvió a sisear y él negó. Luego se acomodó con la cabeza en el hueco de su clavícula.

Marco se puso de pie de un salto en cuanto se encontró fuera de 'peligro'. Se sacudió el pantalón y observó al Picoazul con curiosidad.

—¿Está bien que dejes de contenerlo a…_él_?

—Oh, sí, sí —Le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano—, Draco está haciendo un gran trabajo, puedo dividir un poco mi atención por un rato. ¿Le dijiste algo para calmarlo?

Cuando Harry se mordió el labio inferior y no contestó, el chico arqueó las cejas. Dudaba que su conversación hubiese tenido algún punto tranquilizante.

—Supongo que es mejor si no pregunto —Él asintió, en silencioso acuerdo, y Marco se rio por lo bajo, de camino a la oficina de Rolf. Lo siguió.

—Necesito unas pastillas para respirar bajo el agua del laboratorio de Draco, algo que me pidió de entre sus cosas…—Enumeró, deteniéndose frente a los demás. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas que no dejaban de colisionar—. ¿Cómo puedo evitar a la Seguridad Mágica en Inglaterra?

—Multijugos —Ofreció Dante, con voz cansina. Él negó.

—Demasiado tiempo de preparación.

—Toma una del laboratorio —Marco le frunció el ceño cuando le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—, oh, vamos, Harry, ¿_yo_ sé que _tu_ novio tiene una colección de pociones y tú no? En alguno de los estantes cerrados, no sé cuál, pero debería estar cerca del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, se suelen acomodar así; es para facilitar la búsqueda después.

Él prefirió no hacer más cuestiones.

—Dobby, ¿crees que puedes encontrar esas cosas por mí, si te envío?

—Por supuesto, amo Harry —Le respondió el elfo, enseguida—. Al amo Draco no le gusta que entre al laboratorio, pero si el amo Harry lo pide, Dobby irá, aunque signifique que Dobby no es un elfo muy bueno…

—Eres el mejor elfo del mundo, Dobby.

En respuesta, la criatura comenzó a sollozar y a jurar que era sólo porque él era un buen amo. Harry rodó los ojos y dejó que se calmase por su cuenta, ya que no podía palmearle la cabeza ahora que, de nuevo, no lo veía.

Harry repasó la lista imaginaria que comenzaba a formarse dentro de su cabeza. Sí, empezaba a cobrar sentido. Parecía _casi_ lógico, racional, _posible_, el entrar y salir sin ser notado.

Sólo necesitaba velocidad y precisión, ¿y no fue Buscador por años gracias a esos dos factores?

—¿Qué necesitamos, _exactamente_, de la persona que le puso la Maldición? —Se dirigió a Ze, que lo consideró un momento.

—Lo ideal sería que venga y lleve a cabo todo el procedimiento —Explicó ella, titubeante—, pero si le ha hecho esto, en primer lugar, es más probable que termine por envenenarlo o dañarlo a propósito.

—Sangre estaría bien —Intervino Marco, dándole una palmada en la espalda—, su maldición tenía que ver con la sangre, ¿no? La magia negra que tiene se la pasa pidiendo sangre y muertes. Algo de eso debería bastar para calmarla mientras se pasa de un lado al otro.

—Sangre fresca, que _no_ sea entregada por la fuerza —Ze asintió, pensativa—, consérvala intacta con un hechizo, en un vial, y tráela.

Harry lo pensó un instante, luego asintió.

—¿Me prestas tu escarabajo egipcio?

—¿El venenoso? —Marco parpadeó cuando lo vio asentir, otra vez—. Sí, claro. Dile al elfo que vaya a buscarlo al Lago, abriré las barreras para él.

—¿Y tienes un antídoto?

—Por supuesto que lo tengo, ¿y si alguien entrase a mi oficina y me envenenase con mi propia colección? Tengo dos antídotos de todas mis muestras, y un tercero que escondo, por si acaso —Cuando Harry arqueó las cejas, él se encogió de hombros—. Tú no conoces al tipo de gente con que trabajo a veces, no juzgues.

—Sólo...dame uno también. O dos.

Él le dijo que lo haría.

* * *

_Aquello debería ser suficiente._

Harry hizo una última revisión. Pastillas para respirar bajo el agua, la varita, los dos escarabajos, el rollo de pergamino del procedimiento, un vial con líquido transparente para dos antídotos en caso de emergencia, y uno vacío. La poción multijugos estaba en un envase con corcho, a la espera de ser ingerida, y llevaba uno de los galeones falsos que mandó a sacar del almacén de magia negra.

Todo en orden. Era una locura, pero estaba en orden.

—…es fácil —Escuchó que decía Marco, trazando una floritura en el aire con su varita—, hago una burbuja de aire para mí, volvemos a llenar de agua la sala, y hago que Harry se vaya con el Picoazul. Mientras mantenga la imagen del sitio al que va a llegar, irá bien. Es como Aparecerse, pero más divertido; podría terminar varado en el Ártico, y tendría que volver…y salir de nuevo. No hay riesgo de _despartición_, al menos.

—Toma.

Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz detrás de él. Dante le tendía la capa de Inefable y una muestra de ADN en un vial.

—Es tan asqueroso para mí como para ti —Aclaró, ganándose un carraspeo de advertencia de Ze, a unos pasos de distancia—. Que no se enteren que te doy mi uniforme, no quiero que me saquen del cuerpo de Inefables. Te dejará atravesar barreras comunes, en calidad de Inefable, y todo eso, bla, bla, bla.

Harry los recibió y miró hacia su amiga, con una leve sonrisa.

—Creo que este _sí_ es el bueno —Ze también sonrió, orgullosa.

—Te lo dije. Apenas termine esto, Draco y yo iremos por el vestido, y nosotros tendremos una 'cita' para tragarnos una muestra de todos los pasteles de boda de la ciudad en una tarde —Dante se rio, pero no negó lo que ella decía.

Él asintió y deseó que sí fuese posible. Destapó el frasco de poción y el de la muestra, para unirlos, y con la memoria del desagradable sabor y textura en mente, se tapó la nariz y se lo bebió en dos tragos largos, sin darse tiempo de sentir cómo era. El ácido amenazó con subirle por la garganta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerlo, mientras se colocaba la capa de Inefable.

Por un instante, tuvo la vaga sensación de volver a ser un agente del Ministerio que emprendía una misión que no quería hacer. Tenía sentido que hubiese empezado y terminado del mismo modo.

—Despejen, despejen, tengo que hacer mi magia —Marco les dio empujones sin fuerza a todos en la espalda, para sacarlos de la sala, y cerró la puerta. Al volverse, se apoyó contra esta y se cruzó de brazos. Harry se tragó una pastilla para respirar bajo el agua y el líquido empezó a llenar la cueva, otra vez; el Picoazul continuaba inmóvil—. Harry.

—¿Hm?

—Hazme un favor —Pidió, en tono confidencial, como si temiese que los escuchasen los demás. Conociendo a Ze, era posible que lo hiciesen—, no te mueras.

Saaghi se asomó desde el cuello de la capa de Inefable y le siseó, sonaba a una pregunta. Harry supuso que la poción surtía efecto y le acarició un costado de la cabeza, para mantenerla tranquila.

—No me voy a morir —Juró, rodando los ojos.

—Bien, porque no te dejaríamos descansar en paz, y Draco se enojaría con nosotros.

No dejó que le contestase, cuando desvió su atención al Picoazul. El agua ya les llegaba por las rodillas y continuaba subiendo. Saaghi se escondió en la relativa seguridad de uno de los bolsillos.

—Antes de que se me olvide —Marco extrajo un objeto diminuto de su pantalón y se lo arrojó. Él lo atrapó en el aire. Tenía forma de anillo—, evita reconocimiento de magia, y el rastreo de varitas y hechizos ilegales. _Por si acaso_. No querrás dejar esencia mágica regada por todas partes si haces algo que no sea muy…amable.

Harry agradeció en un murmullo y se lo colocó al extremo más ancho de la varita. Comprobó que se ajustaba mágicamente y asintió, más para sí mismo.

El Picoazul caminó hacia él cuando el agua todavía les llegaba a la cadera. Tenía los símbolos del caparazón encendidos en un resplandor azul y débil, el pico escondido, y una docilidad reflejada en los tentáculos que replegaba contra el cuerpo, lejos de él.

—Dobby —Un ruido mudo, desde alguna parte, le avisó que el elfo continuaba cerca—, muévete con nosotros. Tú eres quien me va a sacar y regresar a la Mansión.

—Sí, amo.

—Suerte —Marco, desde la seguridad de su burbuja de aire, agitó la mano cuando el agua les rozaba la barbilla. Luego ambos quedaron sumergidos.

Aspiró con fuerza bajo el agua, sintiendo el cambio aire-líquido de los pulmones que se adaptaban gracias a las pastillas. Harry se sujetó del caparazón del Picoazul, con ambas manos.

Pensó en la Mansión, la laguna. El resultado de la primera vez que besó _en serio_ a Draco, la única ocasión en que nadó dentro del agua helada.

El líquido se separó para revelar un túnel por debajo, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. El Picoazul nadó, y él, todavía agarrado, pataleó para seguirle el ritmo.

Lo siguiente que sabría sería continuar nadando y nadando, en la misma dirección, hasta alcanzar una superficie diferente. Sacó la cabeza e inhaló con ganas, el efecto de las pastillas se desvaneció solo. Parpadeó para enfocar la vista ante la nueva claridad de su destino.

El pecho se le comprimió de forma dolorosa al ver el patio de la Mansión. _Funcionó_. Todo seguía exactamente como estuvo el día en que lo dejaron.

Soltó el Picoazul y lo dejó irse hacia el fondo, donde se acomodó, volviendo a parecer poco más que una piedra enorme, apagada. Él nadó hasta la orilla, se sacudió y se secó con un encantamiento, sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

Por muy absurdo que fuese, tenía la impresión de que el tiempo nunca transcurrió. De que Draco saldría desde detrás de un árbol y le preguntaría qué hacía allí, y lo enviaría de regreso adentro, o el _sujeto_ lo hallaría y sería arrastrado por el _Imperio_, encarcelado dentro de su cabeza por días, semanas enteras.

Permaneció un momento inmóvil, rígido, hasta que se convenció de que nada era un sueño. Estaba afuera. Era libre. Sólo una cosa todavía los ataba a esa casa solariega, y llegaría a su fin ese día.

—Sácame de aquí, Dobby —Ordenó, en voz baja.

—¿Hacia dónde, amo Harry?

—Vamos a visitar a alguien.

* * *

Pasar por la vía de escape de la protección especial Malfoy se sentía como ser metido, a la fuerza, dentro de un tubo especialmente estrecho, aplastarse, comprimirse, y ser tirado lejos de golpe. Harry estaba mareado y le dolía la cabeza cuando salieron en uno de los caminos desiertos que rodeaban la Mansión.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y se hizo a la imagen mental que Luna le dio.

Se Apareció.

* * *

—…_suéltala y vuelve, ¿de acuerdo?_

Saaghi siseó en acuerdo silencioso. Atrapó el galeón falso en la boca y reptó por el suelo, perdiéndose en la grama del patio. Harry, de pie detrás de una de las paredes laterales, apretó los párpados y se concentró en seguir a la serpiente.

La escena se formó, difusa, frente a él. Le tomó un momento enfocarse y comprender que Saaghi veía a un mago pelirrojo que habría reconocido en cualquier parte, a pesar de los años, con una niña; parecía que intentaban construir un columpio al estilo muggle y Ron tenía dificultades para comprender cómo se hacía un nudo decente, sin el uso de la varita de por medio. La pequeña se reía. Era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres.

Harry contuvo el aliento por un instante. Deseó que su antiguo mejor amigo reaccionase tan rápido como solía hacer en el cuerpo de Aurores.

Saaghi dejó el galeón en el suelo, a unos metros de ellos, y la masa de magia oscura brotó sola, llenando el aire en torno a sí. La imagen que tenía se perdió por un segundo. Cuando estuvo de vuelta, la serpiente volvía a tener el galeón falso entre los colmillos y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó para reacostumbrarse. Cuando se agachó para ofrecerle el brazo y que volviese a enroscarse, escuchó el grito de la niña.

_Ron la va a salvar, Ron la va a salvar, Ron la va a-_

Tenía que concentrarse. _No le pasaría nada estando cerca de su padre y en el patio de la casa_, debía pensar en ello.

—Dobby, haznos entrar.

Con un vago sonido afirmativo, la presencia del elfo desapareció por unos segundos. Poco después, la puerta trasera a la casa se abrió.

Harry se forzó a caminar por el pasillo como si se tratase de un sitio que visitaba a diario. Lo único que había cambiado, a simple vista, eran los nuevos retratos de los niños, a medida que crecían, con el resto de los Weasley. Tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire y soltarla despacio cuando sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

_Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate._

Se giró tan pronto como escuchó los pasos que se acercaban deprisa. Afuera, Ron acababa de gritar un hechizo que debía ayudarlo a disminuir la concentración de magia oscura recién liberada en el patio. Esperaba que lo consiguiese.

Por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, acababan de aparecer dos figuras, que se quedaron inmóviles en cuanto lo divisaron. Harry dejó caer los hombros. Nunca había visto tan de cerca al segundo hijo de su mejor amigo; no se le parecía tanto como la niña, aunque la forma en que alternó la mirada entre él y su madre, le recordó al Ron de once años, junto a Molly.

Hermione estaba imperturbable, una mano sostenía la de su hijo menor.

—_Harry_ —Él se puso rígido enseguida. Estaba por considerar si era posible que el multijugos ya se hubiese esfumado, cuando notó que ella desviaba su atención hacia el niño—, baja y quédate en la cocina un momento, por favor.

—Sí, mami.

Los dos se mantuvieron en un tenso silencio, mirándose desde los diferentes puntos de la escalera, mientras el pequeño descendía de dos en dos, saltando. Le pasó por un lado, lo saludó con una sonrisa, y se retiró. Cuando volvió a concentrarse en la bruja, esta bajaba más lentamente, con la varita girando entre los dedos de una mano.

—¿Así que un Inefable?

Le tomó unos segundos recordar cuál era la fachada que lucía. Carraspeó e intentó copiar la voz áspera de Dante.

—Tengo algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle, señora Weasley.

—¿En el preciso momento en que un cúmulo de magia oscura se desata en mi patio? —Hermione levantó las cejas. Conforme la distancia se acortaba, se percató de que tenía los ojos hundidos, las ojeras eran notables y muy oscuras— ¿y sin ningún aviso oficial del Ministerio?

—Bueno, eso se debe a que…

Hermione lo apuntó con la varita. Todavía los separaban dos escalones, ella se veía más alta de ese modo.

—_Esto_ —Realizó una floritura en el aire. Harry no comprendió por qué hacía con el hechizo de levitación, hasta que notó que Saaghi se deslizaba fuera de su capa y flotaba en el aire— no forma parte de la indumentaria de un Inefable. A menos que la hayan cambiado esta misma mañana y no me haya enterado.

Con un brusco movimiento arrojó a la serpiente contra una pared. Harry contuvo un grito ahogado. Al instante, Saaghi siseó e hizo ademán de volver a su lado, pero ella la volvió a empujar lejos con una barrida de varita.

Estaba por hacer otro hechizo cuando Harry le sujetó el brazo y apretó. Ella no se sobresaltó.

—Me preocupó que pudiese haberlo lastimado, si la llevaba encima sin saberlo —Mencionó, lento, medido y suave—, ¿o era consciente de que lleva una criatura mágica ilegal bajo la ropa?

_Así que sería de esa manera_. Harry presionó más los dedos en su piel. Con un tic en el rostro, quizás porque utilizó más fuerza de la que tenía en mente, Hermione dejó caer la varita.

—Esto es agresión intencional y abuso de poder —Le susurró, miraba directo a sus ojos. El ruido de Ron apenas era distinguible a esas alturas; no le quedaba mucho tiempo—, terriblemente penalizado, agente.

—No te hagas la estúpida, Hermione.

Ella sonrió a medias. Se zafó de su agarre al echarse hacia atrás, y cuando entrechocó las palmas, la puerta trasera se cerró sin hacer ruido y las cortinas de las dos ventanas más próximas se corrieron. Con calma, se agachó para recoger su varita, pero Harry puso el pie sobre la pieza de madera y la obligó a dejarla ahí.

Hermione emitió un leve resoplido, de cuclillas, viéndolo desde abajo.

—¿Ahora qué? Mi esposo es Auror, ¿sabe?

—¿No me reconoces? —Masculló, entre dientes. Tenía que apretar la mano que rodeaba la varita para evitar arrojar alguna maldición.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza con aire inocente.

—¿Qué si lo hiciera? ¿y qué si no? —Murmuró, poniéndose de pie y alisando pliegues inexistentes de su ropa, sin alterarse por no haber cogido la varita. Pareciera que tenía la situación calculada hasta ese punto.

—La última vez que nos vimos me amenazaste —La apuntó con la varita. Hermione observó el extremo un segundo, luego volvió a fijarse en él; no se apartó, ni su expresión cambió—, ¿y ahora tu hijo lleva mi nombre?

—Fue idea de Ronald.

—¿Así que _sí_ me reconoces?

—Fui _yo_ quien te enseñó sobre esa poción. ¿Sabe el Inefable —Pausó y entrecerró los ojos, para distinguir el apellido que llevaba un lado de la capa— Rinaldi, que le robaste su uniforme?

—Es prestado.

—¿Ahora le prestan ropa a convictos?

—No soy- —Se interrumpió con un chasquido de lengua y se obligó a volver a respirar profundo. Era lo que ella quería. Intentaba llevarlo por donde le apetecía—. Eso no es problema tuyo. Necesito algo de ti y tal vez te deje viva cuando lo consiga. Si cooperas.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa leve. Con el índice, cambió la posición de la varita que la apuntaba, de manera que una maldición le habría dado a la pared detrás de ella.

—¿Eso te lo enseñó Malfoy? Mátame si te hace feliz, Harry. He esperado que lo hagas por años —Se encogió de hombros y procedió a unir las manos por delante del cuerpo—. Investigarán y conectarán puntos, no es muy listo ir por la esposa de un Auror respetable, en su propia casa. Harry les dirá a quién vio entrar. Los encontrarán —Canturreó lo último, la sonrisa crecía en los costados—, y quedarán como asesinos, de nuevo. Te mancharás más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Harry la ignoró y presionó la punta de madera contra un costado de su cara. Ella no se movió. Tampoco dejaba de observarlo.

—Yo podría hacerte volver, Harry —Por reflejo, se movió hacia atrás cuando la mujer estiró los brazos e hizo ademán de acunarle el rostro. Hermione rio por lo bajo—, déjamelo a mí. Inventaremos algo, lo planearemos. Serás un héroe de vuelta en casa, el hijo pródigo, ¿has leído sobre eso? Tu familia, tus amigos. ¿No nos extrañas?

—¿A ti? —Soltó un sonido seco, mitad bufido, mitad risa ácida—. Sería un poco difícil extrañarte.

—¿A Ron? —Ella siguió, en voz baja—. No dejó de maldecir a los Aurores que te acusaron, jamás les creyó. Se ofreció a trabajar en el caso, patrulló la Mansión por años. Todavía se Aparece cerca a veces, buscándote, aunque allá no quede nada.

Otra bocanada de aire. _Dolía_.

—Tendría que haberte maldecido a ti.

—Yo soy la madre de sus hijos.

—Eso no te da dere- —Se detuvo. _Otra vez lo estaba haciendo_. Le frunció el ceño y ella sonrió, sabiéndose descubierta—. Vas a hacer lo que te digo, así sea bajo un _Imperio_, Hermione.

Era una amenaza falsa, por supuesto. Ze le había advertido sobre que no funcionaría de ese modo con el ritual que planeaban.

—Soy buena en Oclumancia ahora, te deseo suerte. Aquí —Se tocó la sien con el índice— no vas a entrar.

Estaba por replicarle, cuando una tercera voz lo hizo tensarse.

—¡¿Mione?! —Ron se acercaba con pasos pesados. Sin apartar la mirada de la mujer, lanzó hechizos de cerradura a la puerta trasera de la casa— ¡Hermione! ¡tienes que ver esto! ¡_Rosi_ acaba de hacer algo increíble para ayudar a papá!

—Te notará, lo sabes —Murmuró Hermione—, no te puedes quedar mucho. _Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás e intentó reconsiderarlo. Podría-

—Una vez me hablaste de lo horrible que era matar a alguien, sin pensar en los hijos que dejaba en casa —Siguió, como si el silencio fuese una especie de indicación de que lo hacía bien—, en su familia. Yo sé que no eres malo, Harry, puede que sólo haya sido la influencia de Malfoy, pero…

No estaba seguro de qué expresión acababa de poner, pero hizo que ella se callase.

—Vuelve a hablar de él y te corto la lengua.

Ella elevó las cejas. La varita aún le presionaba una mejilla.

—Qué sanguinario. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? —Intentó palmearle el dorso de la mano; él se apartó—. Mátame si vas a hacerlo, Harry, no es para tanto. _Avada Kedavra_ y todo se acabó, ¿cuántas veces no lo vimos antes?

Un leve siseo hizo que mirase de reojo hacia el suelo. Saaghi se movía hacia la cocina.

_Oh._

Negó.

—Hay cosas peores que la muerte —Musitó, con fingida calma. Las palmas le sudaban y tenía ganas de correr, pero no lo haría—, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

Hermione separó los labios, lista para responder, cuando otro sonido la detuvo.

—¡Ma-! —Un golpe, un quejido— ¡mami! ¡mami!

La reacción fue instantánea. Empalideció, ojos llameantes buscaron una respuesta de lo que ocurría en él, y echó a correr hacia la cocina.

—¡Mami!

Harry arrojó un encantamiento de silencio a las puertas y ventanas, y la siguió.

Hermione tenía las manos en el aire, incapaz de decidirse respecto a qué hacer. Hacia años que no la veía con una expresión similar; ahí comprendió, quizás, que tendría que haber sabido que así acabarían las cosas mucho antes. Su hijo más pequeño se retorcía, medio sentado, medio acostado, en el suelo. Saaghi lo tenía envuelto.

—¡Ma-Mami! Duele, ¡mami!

—Mantén la calma —Decía ella, con la voz estrangulada—. Harry, cielo, respira por la boca, lento. Todo está bien. Aquí está mami.

—No le digas mentiras, Hermione —Uno a uno, los músculos de su espalda se tensaron cuando lo escuchó detrás de ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta de golpe, el brazo alzado. Fue por pura práctica que Harry alcanzó a sostenerle la muñeca, antes de que la palma impactase contra su cara. Ella se sacudió, en vano. Él la apretaba.

—Esto no te hace mejor que yo, ¡no te hace mejor que Voldemort! —Le siseó, y Harry se sintió _casi_ sorprendido de darse cuenta lo poco que le afectaban esas temidas palabras.

—No necesito ser mejor que tú.

Ella se echó a reír. Era una risa histérica, de altibajos, horrible. Volvió a sacudirse, pero no la soltó, y emitió un sonido frustrado, desviando la mirada hacia su hijo.

De pronto, gritó e hizo ademán de correr por su varita. Harry le rodeó la cadera y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Al alzarla, la sintió patalear en el aire y dar golpes sin objetivo. El niño gritaba y lloraba.

Cargar con la mujer lo hizo trastabillar en cada movimiento brusco que ella intentaba para soltarse. Tuvo un latigazo de dolor al chocar la espalda contra una pared, algunos platos decorativos cayeron y se rompieron, un reloj mágico familiar le golpeó el hombro.

Luego ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez. Hermione murmuraba y le asestaba un codazo en el estómago, que le quitaba el aliento, y enseguida sentía el dolor lacerante y ardiente de una maldición.

La soltó. Ella corrió lejos. Harry se dobló desde el abdomen. El dolor venía de todas partes y de ninguna, crecía, _crecía, crecía_, lo rompía por dentro-

—¡Dobby!

Al llamado, la presencia que estaba en algún lugar reaccionó. Hermione quedó inmovilizada, sólo los ojos se movieron con histeria, en busca de la causa.

Harry luchó por reincorporarse, dando respiraciones profundas para detener el efecto de la maldición.

—Es suficiente —Dictó, caminando hacia ella. La escuchó soltar otro sonido frustrado al ser incapaz de escapársele—, me ayudas o te maldigo, no tienes opción.

Hermione bufó.

—¿Por qué debería? Tú no matas niños, Harry, y estás alargando esto porque tampoco quieres hacerme nada a mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—No lo va a matar —Dijo, en cambio—. Es un híbrido, no tiene veneno letal, y ese tipo de serpientes no son estranguladoras por naturaleza —Sentenció, aunque no sonaba del todo convencida, y no dejaba de pasar la mirada de uno al otro. El pequeño no paraba de retorcerse y lloriquear. Era el único instante, fugaz, en que parecía que existía emoción alguna en la bruja.

Harry hurgó en el bolsillo de la capa y extrajo uno de los escarabajos egipcios. La rodeó con aparente calma, sin prisas, para dejar que ella viese lo que llevaba, y se posicionó detrás del niño.

_Lo siento_, pensó, al acercarle el escarabajo mágico al cuello. El animal reaccionó cobrando vida, moviendo las patas, en busca de su nueva víctima.

—Tal vez ella no tenga veneno, pero esto sí. Me sorprendería que no supieses del veneno egipcio.

Habría jurado que ella tragó en seco.

—No te atreverías —Vaciló. Su hijo lloraba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Harry presionó el escarabajo contra la parte de atrás de su cuello. Las patas se cerraron en la piel, gotas rojizas emergieron.

Soltó un grito fuerte, agudo. Saaghi lo liberó; ya no era necesario retenerlo, porque cayó de lado al piso de inmediato, entre débiles espasmos.

Las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas, pero apenas conseguía hacer ruido alguno luego de la exclamación inicial. Con la boca abierta, era posible divisar la espuma blanca que estaba por surgir desde el fondo de su garganta.

Hermione intentó sacudirse, en vano, bajo la magia del elfo.

—¡Para, para, para! ¡cúralo! ¡cúralo, Harry, por favor, cúralo! ¡tú no matas niños!

—Tú no sabes lo que hago o no ahora —La calló. Ella no despegaba la mirada de su hijo, aún atrapada en el hechizo—. Pero tienes razón esta vez. Haz lo que te digo y podría salvarlo.

—¿Y- y si no lo hago?

Como respuesta, cabeceó en dirección al niño. La espuma blanca se le escurría por las comisuras de la boca.

—_Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

—Hazlo, bien, ¡hazlo! ¡cúralo, Merlín, sólo hazlo!

Harry extrajo uno de los envases de antídoto y lo vació hasta la mitad dentro de su boca. Le sujetó la cabeza por la parte de atrás del cuello, donde arrancó el escarabajo, y masajeó su garganta para que el líquido descendiese.

Aguardó. Cuando la espuma disminuyó al contacto con el antídoto, el pequeño Harry tosió con fuerza, sacudiéndose, y tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse de lado cuando escupió los restantes de esta.

Le palmeó la espalda hasta que se detuvo y él, al caer en cuenta de quién era, se apartó de golpe. Se arrastró por el suelo, hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda dio contra una pared.

Lo miraba aterrorizado. Pero tenía el consuelo de que no observaba mucho mejor a su madre ahora.

—¿Qué quieres? —Susurró Hermione, con los ojos puestos en el piso.

—Sangre —Sacó el vial vacío de la capa, a la vez que se levantaba para acercarse a ella—, aquí, tienes que hacerlo tú, es voluntario…

—_Voluntario_ —Ella soltó un bufido amargo. La ignoró, de nuevo.

—…y quiero que revises algo.

Entonces Hermione levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

* * *

—…no les va a funcionar —Hermione terminó de verter su sangre en el frasco y se lo ofreció. Harry lo tapó con el corcho, lo guardó, y le aplicó un encantamiento que cerraba la herida de cuchillo que acababa de hacerse.

El hechizo paralizante de Dobby la mantenía congelada del pecho hacia abajo. Poco a poco, los brazos perdieron movilidad cuando dejaron de ser necesarios. Ella tenía el rostro en blanco mientras examinaba el pergamino que él le sostenía con la otra mano.

—No se supone que se quite —Dijo, con obviedad—, la planeamos así. Sólo cambia, se adapta. Se puede esconder, pero siempre la tendrá.

—Todo tiene una forma de hacerse, Hermione.

Ella pareció considerarlo un momento.

—Es una locura lo que hacen, ¿te has dado cuenta?

—Mira quién habla de locuras —Le siseó, ella suspiró.

—Todavía podrías…

—Vuelve a ofrecerme traicionarlo para volver y no me hago responsable de lo que pase, pero te juro que no te va a gustar.

Hermione calló un instante, elevó las cejas.

—Has cambiado.

—No podía ser un niño toda la vida —Le contestó, distraído, mientras se ponía de cuclillas para ofrecerle el brazo a Saaghi, de nuevo.

El pequeño niño continuaba presionado contra una esquina, las piernas flexionadas, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Temblaba. No hacía ruido al llorar.

—Qué lamentable que nadie pueda.

La volvió a ignorar y caminó hacia su hijo. Harry Weasley lo miró desde abajo, encogiéndose, como si pretendiese desaparecer de su campo de visión al fusionarse con la pared.

Lo apuntó con la varita. No prestó atención al quejido de Hermione.

—_Obliviate_.

Los ojos azules del niño quedaron vacíos cuando el hechizo le dio. Lo observaba sin emoción.

—Dobby, llévalo afuera. Duérmelo cerca de un árbol.

Un plop y el pequeño ya no estaba. Hermione continuaba atrapada en el encantamiento paralizante.

Se dirigió hacia el fregadero. Sacó el frasco del antídoto, volcó la mitad de lo que quedaba del contenido y dejó que se escurriese lejos, y rellenó el envase con agua para que volviese a estar al tope. Algo bueno salía de tanto oír sobre pociones, al fin.

Caminó de vuelta, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, y le colocó el frasco de antídoto entre los rígidos dedos, que tuvo que abrir y cerrar él.

—Los antídotos alterados evitan la muerte también, Harry —Comentó, y por un instante, tuvo la absurda sensación de que eran adolescentes y ella volvía a explicarle algo, sin que se lo pidiese. Meneó la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué pretendes entonces?

Ya no sonaba segura, ni como una sabihonda. Era una simple pregunta. Podría haber sido neutral, si no se tratase de ese asunto.

—Intento que no puedas hacerle daño a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti misma.

—¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez no lo necesito, pero sí _quiero_ ser mejor que tú, _Mione_. Dobby —Llamó enseguida, el elfo le contestó con otro sonido vago—, cuando te dé la señal, quita los encantamientos de puertas y ventanas, y llévanos a Saaghi y a mí afuera.

—Sí, amo, Dobby lo hará.

—Harry —Volvió a observarla, mientras sacaba el escarabajo maldito de la capa. Ella veía el movimiento de su mano, consciente de lo que sucedía—, si consigues volver, visita a Ronald alguna vez. Siempre le habla de ti a los niños, creo que te quieren más que a mí.

Él asintió. Sabía que las palabras no le saldrían para darle una respuesta.

Acercó el escarabajo a su cuello, y sin embargo, se detuvo a último momento. Carraspeó.

—¿Lo lamentas?

Hermione se demoró unos segundos en responder.

—Todos los días me lo pregunto —Musitó— y la verdad es que no estoy segura. Creo que perdí la cabeza, Harry. Pero…entonces- no se me ocurrió que iba a perder a mi mejor amigo también. Dudo sobre- si lo haría de nuevo, todo se hizo muy..._confuso_.

Otro asentimiento.

—Ojalá San Mungo te haga bien.

Presionó el escarabajo contra su cuello. Llamó a Dobby y no se quedó para ver cómo el artefacto cobraba vida.

Cuando el grito agudo de Hermione llenó la casa Weasley-Granger, Harry estaba a varios metros de la propiedad, de pie junto al árbol en que estaba recostado, dormido, el hijo menor del matrimonio. Vio a Ron correr hacia adentro e intentó ignorar el pinchazo momentáneo en el pecho.

Rose Weasley, que se quedó afuera por orden de su padre, se percató de su presencia. Él la saludó con un gesto. Ella se lo devolvió, vacilante, desde la distancia.

—Regrésanos a la Mansión, Dobby.

—Sí, amo.

* * *

**Un comentario decía que _volvimos al amor en tiempos de guerra_ y se sentía como en casa, tengo que admitir que yo también, jajaja.**

**Hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza sobre este capítulo que necesito resumir. Cuando escribí _Tesoro_, desde el principio, tuve claro que Hermione no pagaría a corto plazo por sus actos. Al empezar con esta continuación, me prometí no hacer una historia de venganza (no me gustan por lo general, lo siento), pero le di vueltas a la idea, porque el primer y segundo borrador tenían muuuy diferente esta parte, y me puse a reconsiderar acerca de actos, consecuencias, y el aspecto psicológico en que me basé para estas dos historias, y me gusta el resultado, me enorgullece mostrar parte de ese crecimiento de Harry, que ya no se deja manipular y está enojado, pero no consigue odiarla. No sé, escribo cosas que me gustaría leer y este desenlace me agradaría en otra historia, así que... (?)**

**A propósito, la idea del veneno y la explicación de lo que ocurrirá con Hermione, se la debemos a Marco varios capítulos atrás ¿?**

**Me imagino al pequeño 'Harry', en lugar de Hugo, con el cabello, piel y facciones de su madre, y sólo los ojos azules de Ron, y me muero de amor, ¿ustedes no? Digan lo que digan, creo que es a Ron a quien he hecho sufrir más aquí, jajaja.**

**¡Calma, calma! Yo sé que les exploté la cabeza hace rato, así que déjenme contestar las preguntas ahora:**

**La parte del Ojo de Horus es...complicada. Fue mi motivo de cabezazos psicológicos al escribir porque no tenía idea de cómo explicarlo desde la perspectiva de Harry y ya vieron por qué ¿? al re-re-re-re-editar esto para subirlo, volví a cambiarlo (sorpresa, sorpresa, lo escribí como cinco veces...), y pienso extenderme un poco al respecto cuando esté con la última entrega de la trilogía, que no, no he empezado a escribir, lo siento, pero si les sirve de consuelo, creo que se llamará "Las tres etapas de una maldición", y me gustaría tomar diferentes segmentos de la historia y abarcar desde _Tesoro_ hasta el final, desde el punto de vista de Draco. En resumen, _él_ se metió. _Él_ es el culpable, estúpida Maldición ¿?¿?**

**¡Lo de Ze lo mencionaré en un extra al final, que es desde su punto de vista!**

**Marco le dice a Harry que no sabía de tooodo el plan hasta que Draco va a su oficina ¿? del resto, recuerden que fue él quien le consigue los venenos, y bueno, sí, hablaron un par de veces del tema, digamos. Él simplemente es más difícil de sorprender ¿?¿?**

**Me encanta el hecho de ver que alguien recuerda al espía, porque sí, era relevante, pero no _exactamente_ para la trama. Sucede que no me gusta introducir personajes de la nada llegando al final, porque se me hace muy _Deus ex machina,_ y cuando haces una historia donde alguien sabe del futuro, esto es una cosa que enreda bastante para evitarlo. Les voy a unir los puntos de este modo (apiadándome de sus mentes y la de Harry, y recordando que yo también sufrí un poco con esto, jajaja): el espía es detectado por las barreras una vez, la siguiente se habla de una capa que lo evita. Cuando Dante 'recoge' a Draco, le menciona que lo ha investigado, y a Harry igual. Dante es un Inefable...**

**La verdad es que él mismo dice que es su capa, sólo que uno está tan en shock por todo, que el detalle se pasa, jajaja. Sí, para sacarlos de dudas, sólo era Dante investigando de la misma manera en que Ze hizo con él porque, en serio, son tal para cual ¿?**

**Oh, la jarra de maldiciones de Egipto...no, no funciona en este caso. Es un porta-maldiciones, por lo que sirve de medida temporal, y a ninguno le apetece que la Maldición se escape de pronto al romperla o algo por el estilo. Además, cuando Draco la quería, Harry estuvo en plan "dRACO, NO, NO NECESITAS ESO" ¿?**

**¡Al principio del capítulo está lo de Rolf y el Picoazul! Alguien acertó, bien, bien.**

**Como mencionaba antes, Harry es quien ha muerto, además de ser un Horrocrux, así que sí, yo pienso que olería a 'muerte' por eso para una serpiente mágica. Draco huele a magia negra por la Maldición. Creo que son diferentes, no sé, dentro de mi cabeza parece tan lógico, jajaja.**

**El asunto de la consciencia de sí misma que tiene la Maldición también es algo con lo que quiero alargarme después. Para responder, sí, tiene gustos y preferencias _(la obsesión con Harry, el haberse negado a hacerle algo a Marco, al punto de que vacilaba cuando lo tenía sujeto del cuello, la forma de repeler el Ojo de Horus...)_. Los sentimientos no, no como tal al menos.**

**Dobby se mantiene invisible porque le tiene miedo a la Maldición y por costumbre más que nada. Draco nunca le ha pedido que aparezca, Harry entiende que el pobre pasó meses horribles en la Mansión; la verdad es que sería forzar al elfo, que no se lo merece.**

**Necesito un momento para apreciar el comentario de "papi Draco sugar daddy", porque me descolocó por completo y me quitó toda la seriedad, jAJAJAJA. Todos queremos eso, oops.**

**Personalmente, veo más a Hermione como alguien trastornada que una villana. Pienso que hay ciertos niveles de terror y desesperación donde uno no puede decir que la persona es 'mala', porque sería como acusar a un león de malvado y cruel por perseguir a una gacela. No sé, es complicado. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que me gusta mucho, _mucho_, haber conseguido reacciones tan variadas con ella y su papel en la historia, tanto aquí como en las demás plataformas.**

**Lo voy a dejar hasta aquí, creo que he dicho todo o casi todo ¿? y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas que podrían no ser aptas para cierto público.**

* * *

**19**

Harry estaba lejos de sentirse tranquilo cuando vio a Ze seguir las instrucciones alteradas con el procedimiento de la sangre. Había vuelto apenas hacia diez minutos y se sentía en un estado de alerta máxima, incapaz de despegar los ojos de la bruja que ponía una gota de sangre en cuatro piezas de cristal, una en cada punto cardinal, y trazaba un símbolo en el suelo, impregnándose el índice del líquido rojizo, que se multiplicaba dentro del vial para completar el proceso. Tarareaba al hacerlo.

—Creo que ya estamos listos —Anunció tras un rato, poniéndose de pie y rodeando el círculo de tiza que envolvía al cuerpo flotante y los envases con sangre. Dante había hecho las runas sobre la línea de separación, bajo sus instrucciones, siguiendo el diseño de los pergaminos.

—¿_Crees_?

No pudo evitar la amargura en su voz, que le ganó una mirada de disculpa de su amiga.

—_Estamos_ listos —Se corrigió a sí misma, tocándole el dorso de una mano en un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador—. Marco, déjalo. Vamos a ponernos en posiciones.

El Inefable Rinaldi salió de la sala y cerró la puerta. Sin que tuviese que verlo, sabía que se encontraría al otro lado del cristal oscuro del despacho, esperando. _Por si acaso_.

Harry se sentó afuera del círculo, uno de los envases con sangre frente a él. Luna y Ze hicieron lo propio con otros dos puntos. Marco, después de dejar la reliquia dorada de Draco y un frasco con líquido verde en el centro, sobre el símbolo de sangre, se retiró los guantes, sacó su varita, y tomó el último puesto.

—Hazlo ahora y rétenlo.

Cuando Marco asintió, el hechizo de levitación en Draco se deshizo. Descendió lento, inconsciente, y sus movimientos fueron flojos, hasta que empezó a despertar. No buscó a nadie entre ellos.

—¿Puedes tomarte eso, por favor? —El chico le habló con sorprendente suavidad. El Draco que levantó la cabeza hacia él tenía los ojos por completo negros. Asintió.

No estaba seguro de si lo hacía por voluntad propia o no, o si tenía una idea de lo que ocurría, cuando sujetó el frasco de veneno y lo bebió.

—Ya está —Avisó, en voz baja. La expresión de Draco acababa de contraerse por el dolor, cuando lo volvió a dormir. Estaba sentado, encogido, sostenido por la magia de control.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Harry, en un susurro.

—Tan bien como puede estar.

Aquello no era tranquilizante de ningún modo.

_Es por su bien, es por su bien, es por su bien-_

—Antes de comenzar —Indicó Ze, dándose golpes sin fuerza en la palma con la varita—, todos tenemos que bajar al mínimo los escudos de Oclumancia, si es que los tenemos. Sepan que lo que vean, oigan, _sientan_, tiene tantas posibilidades de ser real como de no serlo. Tienen que dejarlo pasar, o podrían sufrir una consecuencia por la magia retenida.

—¿Alguna vez habías hecho algo como esto? —Se le ocurrió preguntar. La bruja frunció los labios.

—Sí. Espero que esta vez resulte mejor que aquella, o este edificio pasará a la historia —Marco se rio y ella le dio una mirada desagradable, que se suavizó enseguida—. Piensen en algo bueno, que les inspire confianza. El encantamiento es _Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…_

—_"Necesito la luz"_, qué bonito —Luna sonrió a medias, con la vista puesta en la reliquia en el centro.

—…no dejen de pronunciarlo o pensar en el hechizo —Siguió Ze, como si no la hubiese escuchado—. Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, recuerden. Eso debería bastar para sacarlo y contenerlo, y yo lo guiaré…

—_¿Debería? _—A Harry le tembló la voz. La bruja se estiró para sostenerle la mano y darle un apretón.

—Eso _va_ a sacarlo y contenerlo, y yo lo mandaré a la reliquia. Y luego los tres vamos por cervezas de mantequilla y a planear mi boda.

Él intentó sonreírle, a manera de agradecimiento, pero sólo pudo hacer una mueca. Ze asintió y se enserió, poniéndose recta.

Comenzó a guiar el conjuro.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem —Tocó el envase con sangre, con la punta de la varita, el interior del círculo de tiza, y repitió el proceso cuatro veces, en un patrón. Los tres empezaron a imitarla cuando lo llevó a cabo de nuevo.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

La sangre de los envases se comenzó a disolver, despacio. En el centro del círculo, el símbolo rojo se hacía más amplio, más notable. También lo reconoció como el que tenía Draco escrito en el pergamino del procedimiento original.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

De pronto, con un sonido tan horrible como si acabase de romperse un hueso, Draco echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y al abrir la boca, una masa negra emergía.

El familiar ruido chirriante llenaba la sala. Harry apretó los párpados, sintiendo que los tímpanos se le romperían.

Luchó por recordar lo que debía hacer.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

_Piensa en algo agradable, piensa en algo agradable._

El _Imperio_ se extendió por el lugar, una oleada cálida de magia, que instaba a detenerse. _No surtió efecto._

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

El ruido aumentaba. Podría jurar que los oídos le sangraban.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

La sala comenzaba a enfriarse. Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No sabía si los demás también lo hacían.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

Luego un golpe barrió con ellos. Harry no alcanzó a gritar ni a concretar el resto del hechizo.

La oscuridad se los tragó a todos.

* * *

Ze está tirada de espaldas en el piso, la varita con que sostiene la mano tiembla. Hay gritos, voces le dicen qué hacer. _No hay solución, no hay solución_. La oscuridad se alza sobre ella, como una masa deforme, que no termina de adaptarse al huésped humano que ha perdido el control.

Tiene que tomar la varita con ambas manos para disminuir el temblor. Apunta. Lanza el hechizo.

Antes de que pueda ver si funciona o no, hay una extremidad puntiaguda, oscura, que le atraviesa el abdomen, y el cuerpo le arde cuando el dolor la consume.

* * *

Luna se arrastra por el suelo, sentada, con las manos, y flexiona las piernas para acercarlas, en un vano intento de apartarse de la próxima maldición. _Tiembla_. No hay parte del cuerpo que no le envíe punzadas de dolor.

Quiere llorar, pero ni siquiera es capaz de hacerlo. No tiene varita para defenderse.

Es alzada por una fuerza invisible y empujada contra una superficie sólida. Una y otra, _y otra vez_, y el impacto en la espalda no es nada comparado al de la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Percibe un corrientazo, el dolor es insoportable. _Luego el mundo se oscurece._

* * *

Marco no se puede levantar. Sabe que se están riendo y gritan, hay golpes de por medio. No entiende por qué los siente, por qué lo hacen.

Unos barrotes frente a él son lo único a lo que consigue aferrarse en su absurdo intento de huida. _No hay escape, no hay escape, no hay escape-_

Una presión imposible en la espalda lo manda hacia abajo. _Duele_. Recibe otro golpe cuando solloza.

No es su culpa. No fue a propósito.

No sabe a quién le suplica auxilio, sólo que lo sigue haciendo cuando un nuevo golpe en la espalda le hace sentir que se le rompe la columna. Se retuerce y duele, y arde, y podría jurar que se está separando en pedazos, y se queda sin voz de tanto gritar-

_Después no hay nada._

* * *

Harry está en un sitio blanco, que le es familiar, de esa forma vaga en que lo son los lugares que pretendemos olvidar después de visitarlos una sola vez.

Espera.

_Entiende._

Camina, en silencio, por la estación fantástica de King's Cross. Dumbledore, ni nadie, lo va a recibir en esa ocasión para decirle qué tiene que hacer ahora.

Se pregunta si así terminaría. Ruega porque no.

Sería muy triste que no logre convencer a Draco de casarse con él.

_Draco._

Oh, cierto.

_Eso era lo que hacía._

No siente pánico cuando el lugar se llena de una claridad cegadora que lo obliga a apretar los párpados.

* * *

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

No sabe de dónde ha sacado la voluntad, la fuerza, para continuar el hechizo cuando las imágenes pasan frente a sus ojos. Escenas de la Segunda Guerra, antes y después de llegar al punto de quiebre de su vida.

La muerte de Sirius. El no comprender, el dolor, el fragmento del espejo en que esperaba verlo.

Dumbledore cayendo de la Torre de Astronomía. Las promesas vacías, la información que jamás le dio, las preguntas que se quedaron sin respuestas.

Sangre, hechizos de rayos verdes, risas histéricas. Los Carroñeros. Bellatrix. Un agudo dolor en la cicatriz de la frente.

Se siente como revivir el miedo punzante, insistente, latente, de correr por lugares desconocidos y esperar que los hechizos de protección hagan efecto. El saber que, de no funcionar, sería su fin.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

Entreabre los ojos. La visión es difusa; una parte de su cabeza está concentrada en bosques y praderas cubiertas de nieve, lápidas con los nombres de sus padres, una enorme serpiente horrocrux. La otra intenta enfocar la sala que se ha quedado a media luz, a los dueños de las voces que acompañan el mismo hechizo que él practica.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

Luna tiembla. Tiene el entrecejo un poco arrugado, la mano aferrada a la varita.

Ze no deja de agitar la suya. La otra mano la tiene cerrada, las uñas le rompen la piel de la palma a causa de la presión ejercida.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

Hay un frío que se cala en los huesos, los hace castañear. La pronunciación se torna más y más complicada.

La sala está llena del olor metálico de la sangre, y de a ratos, le da la sensación de que, si vuelve la cabeza, va a encontrarse cara a cara con Voldemort en persona. Se niega a girarse, a despegar la mirada de los símbolos del círculo.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

Una voz falta. Una voz se calló. Harry levanta la mirada, despacio, y busca.

Luna tiene los párpados apretados, Ze respira agitada. Ninguna ha parado.

Marco, frente a él, está pálido, con ojos enormes, vacíos, fijos en el centro del círculo. Ha quedado con los labios entreabiertos, la varita no se mueve.

Tiene ganas de gritarle, pero está seguro de que no podría oírlo. Está ido. No habría escuchado nada.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O…

El recipiente frente a Marco es el primero en volcarse. Luego el suyo. Harry intenta retomar el cántico, aunque tiene la impresión de que ya es inútil. La escasa sangre con que cuentan se derrama. Ze reacciona con un sobresalto, Luna abre los ojos.

De pronto, los cuatro envases están tirados, el símbolo del centro se apaga. El chirriante ruido regresa y los obliga a doblarse, por una punzada de dolor, similar a una aguja que atraviesa de un lado de la cabeza al otro.

La Maldición es una _cosa_ horrible, sin contornos, sin textura, toda oscuridad con una vaga forma humana que se alza con gran diferencia de tamaño de su portador. Los brazos de la espalda se extienden. Pareciera que la sala está sumida en una neblina oscura.

—No funciona…—Balbucea Ze, empalideciendo—. ¡No está funcionando!

La bruja se lanza sobre el chico, lo zarandea, intenta traerlo de regreso. Marco es un muñeco sin vida bajo su brusco contacto.

Harry se aparta del trayecto de un brazo maldito. Luna es empujada hacia atrás y rueda por el suelo, pierde la varita.

Ze está gritando. Es difícil distinguir algo, lo que sea.

* * *

Lo único que queda de Luna es el tronco, unido a una cabeza colgante de un fino hilo, que debió funcionar como su espina dorsal cuando estaba completa. El charco escarlata la rodea. Las extremidades, arrancadas, despedazadas, son huesos puntiagudos que sobresalen de la piel en carne viva, a metros de distancia.

Donde debió estar la cabeza de Marco, sólo queda una masa grumosa, inconsistente, de rojos, rosas y blancos, con pedazos de algo que prefiere no identificar, que está junto al cuerpo caído.

Ze está partida por la mitad. Las piernas, a unos metros del resto, en una posición extraña, antinatural para cualquier hueso humano. El torso y los brazos convertidos en un recipiente falto de huesos, débil, inservible. Aún sostenía la varita, pero ahora la ve rodar lejos de sus inutilizados dedos.

Harry se lleva las manos a la cara y se encoge. Sabe que está gritando porque siente la vibración de la garganta, pero sólo el sonido chirriante llena sus oídos.

_No es real, no es real, no es real._

* * *

—Vuelve a empezar —Dice alguien. Él quiere creer que es Ze; cuando intenta observarla, hay un cadáver en descomposición en su lugar, con los ojos consumidos por gusanos que aún se pasean en las cuencas, y una boca a medio coser, que le hace pensar en sus muñecos de tela.

Siente que el ácido le sube por la garganta. Requiere un enorme esfuerzo contenerse.

—¡Todos! ¡vuelvan a empezar!

_Sirius está reducido a picadillo por Bellatrix._

_Snape ha despedazado a Dumbledore._

_Ron está consumido por una maldición oscura que le aparece runas negras en la piel y le derrite los ojos._

_Hay una pila de cadáveres y Harry está sobre ellos. Y reconoce cada rostro que logra identificarse todavía, a pesar de los golpes, la falta de piel, los huesos expuestos, la putrefacción._

Lucha por enfocarse. La Maldición ha desplegado una ráfaga que pronto se convierte en remolino. Le da una sensación de _déjà vu_ que aumenta las náuseas.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem, Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

Las palabras se le traban en la garganta. No puede oírse todavía; ráfagas incontrolables de aire denso, los chirridos, gritos de personas que él sabe que no están en la sala, pero se sienten _demasiado_ presentes, lo ocupan todo.

—Mi-hi-O-pus-Lu-cem…

* * *

Está de cabeza. Hay un dolor lacerante, ardiente, que le invade el cuerpo. Se siente como cien, no, mil cortadas al mismo tiempo.

Le cuesta respirar. Está mareado, ¿es una cueva lo que ve?

Alguien se ríe, otra persona se acerca. Le palman la mejilla y se retuerce, y lloriquea. No puede producir ningún sonido que sea humano.

Entre varias sacudidas, distingue el símbolo rojizo que se abre espacio entre las grietas talladas a propósito en el suelo. Hace frío, una voz suave, demasiado serena para ser real, le habla junto a un oído, le exige sangre. _Le dice que los mate._

Y Harry sabe que no es su tortura la que está experimentado, y no es él quien suelta un estallido de magia que destroza dos cuerpos con la misma facilidad con que lo haría una bomba. Las paredes, el suelo, quedan teñidos de rojo oscuro.

El único sobreviviente solloza. La voz todavía pide _sangre_.

* * *

Harry aparece en una superficie dura y sin color. A decir verdad, nada en ese sitio tiene color, o forma. Es como hallarse dentro de un vacío; nada más que la falta de objetos o distinciones lo caracteriza.

Camina por lo que parece una eternidad. Luego se encuentra con una silueta difusa, oscura, que adopta la forma humana, un poco borrosa. No tiene ojos, pero sabe que lo está viendo.

Podrían haber pasado horas así, a una distancia mínima, en silencio.

—_Dame a alguien más._

Sus palabras suenan como si tuviesen que atravesar un túnel. La silueta comienza a borrarse. Harry sacude la cabeza, lento.

—No puedo.

—_Entonces- deja que me quede._

—No puedo —Repite, le sorprende su propio tono monótono.

—_¿Qué harás si no me tienes a mí, tesoro?_

Él no contesta. Lo observa hasta que se desvanece en la blancura de la nada.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Harry abre los ojos, lo hace de golpe. La mano le duele por la fuerza con que ha sostenido la varita, tiene los dedos rígidos, y el golpe fantasmal de una barrida hace que sienta pulsaciones por el cuerpo.

Parpadea para enfocarse. Luna está tendida a un lado de él, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las arcadas, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Marco, al frente, está boca arriba, con la respiración pesada y acelerada, los ojos aún vacíos.

Ze es la única que se metió al círculo. Arrodillada a ambos lados de la reliquia, presiona las manos sobre la parte de arriba. Tiene los párpados apretados y conjura entre dientes, en voz baja.

Draco parece dormido. Uno podría pensar que está tranquilo.

Cuando Harry hace ademán de acercarse, la bruja se echa hacia atrás, suelta la reliquia, y le dice que se detenga. Los tres que siguen conscientes permanecen inmóviles unos segundos, el tiempo que se demora el dorado de la pieza mágica en cubrirse de líneas de relieve negras y símbolos que no conoce.

—Está listo —Susurra, incrédula. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no derrama, y boquiabierta, alterna la mirada entre Draco y la reliquia, para después ver hacia ellos—, está listo —Vuelve a decir, con una exhalación temblorosa.

La sala es un desastre, recipientes volcados, manchas pequeñas de sangre por el piso. La tiza del círculo de runas se ha borrado en un manchón blanco y gris, los símbolos no se distinguen. El dibujo del centro ha quedado negro, chamuscado, bajo la reliquia. Las paredes tienen agujeros y líneas que podrían pasar por arañazos gigantescos.

Ze comienza a reírse, falta de aliento, y se talla los ojos, mientras murmura acerca de cómo van a celebrar aquello, _porque merece ser celebrado_, dice. Luna se cae cuando las rodillas le fallan al intentar ponerse de pie y exhala, negando, divertida por su actitud.

Harry se arrastra con manos y rodillas hacia un lado del círculo deshecho. Draco está de espaldas y sin un solo golpe, aunque de una palidez preocupante incluso para él. La comisura de sus labios está cubierta con sangre seca.

Sobre el hueco de su clavícula, el colgante curativo emite un débil resplandor, y es el causante de la barrera traslúcida que lo rodea y no deja que Harry le ponga un dedo encima. Él apoya la frente contra el escudo mágico, y tiene la misma mezcla de desesperante alegría y frustración que tiempo atrás experimentó, ante una cápsula semejante.

* * *

—¡…y uno, y dos, y tres…! ¡ahora!

Hay un quejido en conjunto cuando los tres alzan la reliquia, que ha cobrado un inusual e imposible peso, y la arrojan hacia una de las masas de agua fangosa que llenan el pantano de Ze. La bruja es la primera en moverse; se inclina sobre esta, observa, y cuando parece convencida de que es el lugar correcto, traza una floritura en el aire con la varita, y la superficie del agua se torna sólida, indistinguible del resto del suelo.

—Esta es la única manera en que la puedo mantener vigilada —Advierte, colocándose las manos en las caderas—, pero no creo que vuelva a causarnos problemas.

—_¿Crees?_ —Harry suelta una risa estrangulada, cansado.

—Con el tiempo, la magia oscura estará más encapsulada ahí, o va a conseguir salir por la tierra y va a llenar mi pantano —Ella se encoge de hombros—; entonces estará bajo mi completo control.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes con ella?

Ze le dedica una mirada altiva por encima del hombro.

—Mi amor, todo lo que ves en cinco kilómetros a la redonda, no existe si yo no lo apruebo. De todas formas —Agrega, más seria—, dudo que sea capaz de salir de la reliquia con todo lo que hicimos.

—¿Eso es lo que dicen tus visiones del futuro?

Ella no hace más que sonreírle.

—Tal vez las suyas no —Menciona Dante, con las manos recargadas sobre las rodillas, todavía jadeante—, pero las mías sí. Esa cosa sólo se puede quedar ahí dentro. Ya ni siquiera se puede regresar al sitio del que vino.

—¿Y por qué no?

Ambos intercambian miradas.

—Supongo que será la típica magia caprichosa que prueba la libertad y no quiere volver —Ze no suena segura, pero él no dice nada al respecto. Ella le palmea el hombro y se les adelanta, llevándolos por el complejo pantano laberíntico, de vuelta a su árbol-casa, mientras les habla de los preparativos que están haciendo para la boda.

Los muñecos de tela los reciben nada más abrir la puerta. Se aglomeran en torno a los pies de Ze y su nuevo novio, y algunos observan a Harry de esa manera fija y perturbadora, que lo incomoda; no sabe cómo es que ambos caminan sin preocuparse por pisar ninguno, cuando él debe mantener los ojos puestos en el piso, porque tienen la mala costumbre de atravesarse frente a las personas cuando están moviéndose por la casa.

Gracias a una expansión mágica, hay un nuevo cuarto al fondo. No tiene puerta, ni cortinas de cuencas, y es el único que posee un enorme ventanal con un paisaje falso que cambia según la preferencia de los ocupantes. Luna es la que se ha quedado de guardia, por lo que la encuentran en una silla junto a la puerta, con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada curiosa puesta en las dos camas, frente a frente, desde lados opuestos de la habitación.

Pájaros mágicos, hipogrifos miniatura y dragones de papel, viajan de un lado al otro con mensajes que ninguno dice en voz alta. Draco está sentado, recostado sobre una cantidad exorbitante de almohadas contra la pared, y sacude la cabeza con fingida exasperación. Tiene el cuello vendado, y no ha dicho ni una palabra comprensible ni un sonido apreciable, sin sufrir de una oleada de dolor insoportable. Cuando lo vio, un par de horas atrás, no dejaba de escupir sangre, y Ze tuvo que mandar a algunos de sus muñecos por unas 'ramitas' para alguna bebida concentrada de olor dulzón que detuvo las arcadas.

Marco, en algún tipo de voto o comprensiva e innecesaria promesa, tampoco ha hablado desde hace dos días, a pesar de que Luna y Ze juran que sus cuerdas vocales están en perfecto estado. La noche anterior, Harry lo encontró junto a la ventana, con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y los brazos en torno a las rodillas, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles, y decidió que, probablemente, no era su voz lo que tenía un problema. Desde que se quedan en casa de Ze, por una simple cuestión de comodidad, no deja de mandarse notas con Draco de una cama a la otra. Quién sabe de qué hablen todo el día.

Harry se acerca a la cama donde está su novio, justo cuando este envía una última nota de papel por el aire. Un fénix, que se consume después de ser leída. Él se detiene al percatarse de su presencia, se acerca a la orilla del colchón, y se deja caer de lado, para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Harry se ríe por lo bajo.

Un siseo les avisa que Saaghi, que lleva los últimos días enrollada al pie de la cama, también lo ha notado. Él se estira para acariciarle la cabeza, pero Draco lo rodea con los brazos y lo impide al jalarlo para retenerlo cerca.

—_¿Cuándo vamos a volver a casa? —_Incluso dentro de su cabeza, hay un leve quejido implícito en la forma en que lo dice, similar al de un niño pequeño. Harry eleva las cejas.

—_Creí que estabas de acuerdo en que es más seguro que estés cerca de Ze y Luna unos días._

—_Eso fue hace __**dos**__ días —_Replica, con obviedad.

—_No te vas a curar en dos días, Draco. ¿Ya has intentado hablar hoy?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y qué pasó?_

Él arruga la nariz. Sabe qué respuesta le dará, antes de que lo haga.

—_Marco dice que sueno como un hipogrifo cuando lo intento —_Una pausa—, _y Lovegood me comparó con un Erumpent._

Harry frunce el ceño, confundido.

—_¿Qué es un Erumpent?_

En respuesta, Draco lo suelta y se mueve por la cama, hacia la mesa del otro lado. Saca un libro de un cajón, pasa varias páginas, y se lo tiende después, en una fotografía de una criatura mágica enorme, similar a un rinoceronte. Es imposible que contenga la risa, y Draco le da un manotazo sin fuerza como protesta.

—_Oh, no, no suenas así. No sé cómo suena, pero seguro no suenas así_ —Él estrecha los ojos en su dirección, Harry se sigue riendo cuando gira la cabeza—. Luna, no le digas a mi novio que suena como un Eru- Erum- —Vuelve a leer el nombre en el libro, para estar seguro. No tiene idea de cómo se pronuncia.

—¿Un Erumpent? —Completa ella, con su aire soñador, y sonríe—. Pero si los Erumpent son bonitos. Sus ritos son los más fascinantes del mundo mágico,, sólo…

—_Esa cosa no tiene nada de fascinante —_Protesta Draco, dentro de su cabeza. Harry se muerde el labio para dejar de reírse, coloca el libro a un lado, y le envuelve los hombros con los brazos.

—_¿Y tú sí?_

—_Por supuesto —_Se endereza y eleva la barbilla, a manera de 'muestra', y como acorta la distancia al hacerlo, captura sus labios un momento—. _No, eso no arregla que te acabes de burlar de mí._

Harry sonríe, con una expresión de falsa culpabilidad.

—_¡No fue de ti! Fue del comentario de Luna…sobre ti._

Draco vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos y él intenta, _en serio intenta,_ tomárselo como una amenaza, pero no puede.

* * *

**¿Llegaron a pensar que esto terminaría sin la respectiva dosis de sangre, caos y destrucción, y después el fluff? Por supuesto que no podía ser así, jajaja.**

**Este capítulo tiene un grave y curioso problema literario, en lo que a narración respecta, pero después de un rato intentando cambiarlo (otra vez), me dije "no intento ganar un Nobel y me gusta cómo quedó, así se queda" ¿? y la verdad es que, cuando lo releo, ni siquiera se ve tan mal cómo sonaba dentro de mi cabeza.**

**Les voy a confesar un par de cosas súper importantes ahora que no les puedo hacer spoilers: en la idea que concebí para el primer borrador, esto terminaba en un desastroso angst, cuando se salía de control, Harry era herido y eso terminaba de enloquecer a Draco. En esa secuencia de hechos, no tenía pensado la intervención de Luna porque los sucesos anteriores tenían una forma diferente, y tanto Ze como Marco terminaban..._muertos_. Pero eso era demasiado angst hasta para mí.**

**En el segundo borrador, iba relativamente bien hasta cierto punto, pero al final, Harry quedaba _contaminado_ por la Maldición, lo que no creo que cuente como 'final feliz'. Cuando pasé al tercer borrador, se me vino a la mente toda la idea de que Draco no _permitiría_ que a él le pase eso, comencé a darle vueltas, y de ahí todo el asunto del 'trato' que hace con el _sujeto_. El borrador final, es decir, este, fue más una cuestión de terminar de encajar piezas que ya tenía ¿?**

**Hay dos detalles que me gustan mucho de esta parte y disfruté escribir, que son las escenas rápidas de perspectivas diferentes, y la última que no lleva nombre, ¿por qué? Sucede que los fragmentos que corresponden a cada uno de los personajes que están ahí, para mí, muestran su mayor trauma, que está siendo revivido por la Maldición para instarlos a que lo dejen tranquilo. En este caso, Ze vuelve al momento en que tuvo que arrancarle la cabeza a su padre para que no la matase, Luna está en el encierro en la Mansión Malfoy durante la guerra, la de Marco es una escena de su pasado donde es muy pequeño y lo traicionaron, y por utilizar su 'habilidad', lo capturan y lo toman como una especie de _fenómeno_, metiéndolo a una jaula junto a un grupo de criaturas mágicas, y lo lastiman burlándose cada vez que intenta salir. Yo diría que fue ahí donde aprendió, por las malas, que podía controlar seres vivos también ;)**

**La parte de Harry es su muerte porque, hey, ¿qué puede ser más traumatizante que morir y revivir? **

**Por otro lado, la escena que no lleva el nombre de ninguno de ellos es, de hecho, el primer segmento narrado desde la perspectiva de Draco en toda la trilogía. Pienso retomar esa parte para la siguiente entrega, porque es cuando está secuestrado todavía y mata a los medimagos que se ocupaban del desarrollo de su Maldición, que es la principal razón de que Hermione tuviese que modificar sus planes y terminar incluyendo a Harry para tener cierto 'control' sobre él, por así decirlo.**

**¡Todavía queda un capítulo, antes del inicio de los extras! Haré lo posible por subirlo el jueves, más o menos, junto con una breve mención a mi lista de los usuarios a los que le voy a ofrecer un drabble, porque hicieron unas teorías tan buenas que me dieron ganas de escribir otra historia con ellas, jajaja.**

**Dejaré el resto de mis comentarios sobre esta historia para el siguiente, que viene siendo un epílogo de esta parte, o me alargaré demasiado ¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**20**

—…a ver de nuevo, vuelve a empezar.

Draco emite un mudo sonido de desagrado y se cruza de brazos. Harry rueda los ojos.

—Draco…

—A. E. I. O. U. Vete. A. La. Mierda.

—Draco...

—Esto es ridículo y no quiero hacerlo.

—Todavía tienes problemas con algunas palabras —Le recuerda, en un susurro— y no puedes alzar la voz.

—Hablaré en voz baja por el resto de mi vida —Se encoge de hombros, desinteresado—, mira cuánto me preocupa…

—Draco.

El aludido suelta un bufido. Luego, cuando el efecto del sonido le hace contraer el rostro en una expresión de dolor, se lleva las manos a la garganta y masajea con los pulgares, por encima de la venda.

—_Me quedaré así y hablaré sólo contigo y Ze por los siguientes años —_Dramatiza, con aburrimiento. Él vuelve a rodar los ojos.

—O puedes hacer la terapia de sonidos y…

—_Me quedaré así —_Repitió, con otro encogimiento—, _¿no decías que hablaba mucho?_

—No era para que dejases de hacerlo —Aclara, vacilante—, voy a extrañar tu voz.

—_Estás escuchando mi voz en este momento, Potter._

—Tu voz _de verdad_.

Es el turno de Draco de rodar los ojos.

—¿Cómo vas a decir tus votos cuando nos casemos, si no quieres hablar?

—_Esto es perfecto para decir mis votos —_Recalcó él, con un convencimiento que traspasaba la comunicación mental_—, así nadie más tiene que oír las tonterías que seguramente diré._

—¿Es una tontería que te quieras casar conmigo?

Una leve vacilación. Negó.

—¿Que me quieras?

Otro titubeo breve.

—_No —_Draco suelta una pesada exhalación y lo rodea con los brazos. Porque está sentado en el banco y Harry de pie, el cabello rubio le hace cosquillas bajo la barbilla. Le palmea los hombros con suavidad.

—A ver, una última vez…

—_No me presiones, Potter, busca tu muerte natural._

Harry ríe, como si fuese ajeno a la amenaza a su vida.

—Última, lo juro. Un "te amo, Harry". Dilo, dilo. "Te amo, Harry", adelante, y terminamos por hoy con esto.

—_No sé cómo sigues aquí, si te gusta tanto tentar al destino…_

—Anda, una sola vez.

Draco suspira y se remueve, para levantar la cabeza hacia él. Carraspea.

—Te amo.

Siente la sonrisa enorme que crece en su rostro. Es imposible de retener. No quiere hacerlo, de cualquier modo.

—Te faltó el "Harry" al final.

Su novio resopla.

—_Como si se lo fuese a decir a alguien más, por Merlín, ¿podemos acabar con esto?_

—Sí, sí —Da un paso hacia atrás para soltarse de su abrazo, y presiona los dedos índice en su sien—. ¿Listo? Con suerte, esta también podría ser la última vez que lo haga.

Draco deja caer los hombros y asiente, luego cierra los ojos y se relaja. El tirón mágico se lleva a Harry hacia adelante.

* * *

Batalla por enfocar la mirada en el espacio demasiado blanco. El pasillo sin principio ni final se extiende ante ellos, las puertas a los lados están cerradas.

—¿Tienes ganas de matar a alguien?

—No más de las que siempre he sentido —Han comenzado a moverse hacia una de las puertas, y cuando Harry está por abrirla, mira por encima del hombro a su novio, con una reprimenda silenciosa—, cuando me estresan, quiero decir. Por lo general, sólo de lanzar maldiciones punzantes.

—Tómatelo en serio, Draco.

—Me lo tomo muy en serio —Le espeta él, siguiéndolo hacia la habitación imaginaria—, podría haber sido un asesino serial, como el de las historias que le gustan a Ze.

—Draco.

—Bien, no. Nada de ganas de matar sólo porque sí.

—¿Rabia sin razón, sed de sangre, impulsos incontrolables de atacar y destruir? —Ha hecho las mismas preguntas rutinarias durante casi tres meses, y mientras revisa la habitación que replica su apartamento, Draco lo imita, sin hacer ruido, detrás de él.

—No, no, el único impulso incontrolable que he tenido fue cuando un tal Harry James Potter andaba agachado en la cocina, buscando las galletas de Saaghi, con una de mis camisas, y _sólo_ vistiendo eso, pero yo no diría que fue de destruir, sólo ata-

—¡Draco! —Se vuelve para reprenderlo, pero es difícil lograr el efecto deseado cuando los dos se ríen al intercambiar miradas—. Te dije que te lo tomes en serio.

—Esa situación me dejó un problema _muy_ serio.

Harry menea la cabeza y hace un esfuerzo por no sonreír, porque sabe que si lo hace, Draco habrá ganado un punto y terminarán riéndose y el cuestionario quedará en el olvido.

—¿Estallidos de magia?

—Vives conmigo, lo habrías notado.

—¿Alguna voz, una sensación extraña? ¿una presencia cerca de ti que no debería estar ahí?

—Sólo cuando Dobby me espera, invisible, detrás, y es un poco perturbador que me vea y yo no a él. Nunca me he acostumbrado.

Continúan caminando, trazan un círculo en la habitación. Los recuerdos, ahora con un acceso más fácil que se asemeja a un túnel, están limpios de todo rastro de la Maldición, nítidos y realistas, como las fotografías mágicas bien tomadas.

Harry sabe ubicarse sin ninguna ayuda y abre la marcha, a pesar de que es la cabeza de Draco. Emociones, memorias, están bien guardadas más allá de las barreras. Los miedos son un rincón oscuro y apartado hasta el fondo, casi imposible de alcanzar. Hay sueños encerrados en burbujas coloridas, dispersos en la distancia, y un bloque cuadrado que parece estar en medio de la nada, y se hace cada día más pequeño.

—_Creo que es otro tipo de_ _miedo_ —Le había dicho Draco en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de verlo, cuando lo encontraron por accidente en la revisión inicial, en busca de restos de la Maldición—, _uno que no puede quedarse con el resto._

—_¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?_

—_No sé_ —Y como Harry le dedicó una mirada larga e inquisitiva, terminó por soltar una pesada exhalación—. _Bueno, me hago una idea. Debe ser- ya sabes, miedo...irracional e infantil a terminar lastimándote por lo que soy._

—_Por lo que tenías_ —Le corrigió, en voz baja. Draco asintió de forma distraída.

Cuando han revisado el área de recuerdos sin encontrar nada inusual, regresan sobre sus pasos hacia el pasillo dividido en dos, y es hora de ir hacia la otra habitación imaginaria. Harry se asoma con cautela, por reflejo, aunque ya no exista nada que pueda dañarlos allí dentro.

La barrera del centro ha desaparecido al mismo tiempo que la Maldición. No queda ni uno solo de los temidos rastros de magia oscura, y aunque las falsas paredes y suelo aún están desgarrados, algunos han comenzado a unirse entre sí con relieves que lucen como cicatrices. Harry tiene una absurda oleada de orgullo cuando la recorren y notan cambios que no tienen nada que ver con circunstancias problemáticas.

—Un día, deberías dejar que me meta a tu cabeza.

Se detiene cuando lo escucha, gira para verlo. No tiene que pensarlo mucho.

—Nunca te he dicho que _no_ podías entrar —Se encoge de hombros.

—Las mentes son una cosa privada, Harry, y la legeremancia no es lo mío tanto como la oclumancia.

—¿Te preocupa que me hagas algo? Puedo bajar las barreras.

—Otro día —Le resta importancia, con un gesto vago de la mano. Al finalizar la vuelta, los dos caminan de regreso al pasillo interminable.

—¿Por eso preferiste oclumancia sobre legeremancia?

—¿Por eso tú lo hiciste al revés?

Harry le frunce el ceño.

—No contestes a mi pregunta con otra pregunta —Protesta, pero luego sigue:—. Se me da bien ser un intruso en la cabeza de alguien, mejor que ocultar mis pensamientos y emociones.

Draco asiente, distraído, como si lo sopesase un momento.

—Mi tía Bella decía que podía ser bueno en los dos, hacer más que sólo entrar y hablar con alguien. Sonaba muy bien, hasta que vi a Voldemort en mi mesa y a sus Mortífagos, y se me ocurrió que si probaba, si me _apropiaba_ de la cabeza de una persona y tomaba el control absoluto...me gustaría tanto la sensación de poder sobre alguien más, que terminaría tan demente como él.

—Muy sabio para un cretino de dieciséis años.

—Tenía mis momentos, Potter.

Los dos intercambian una mirada y sonríen. Al instante, están fuera.

* * *

—…Luna dice que esto debería bastar. Déjame ver la zona del cuello.

Draco niega y hace ademán de apartarse, pero Harry tiene un agarre en su hombro que se lo impide. Emite un vago, mudo, sonido de desagrado, y se deja retirar el vendaje con varios giros de muñeca.

Le ha quedado una marca mágica. En la garganta, justo sobre la nuez de Adán, tiene dibujado un símbolo en finas y precisas líneas negras; podría tratarse de una "A" estilizada a la que le han torcido el centro, o una "V" invertida, alguna letra deforme e identificable, o incluso una palabra corta, en los trazos que brotan del punto medio y parecen unirse a las venas bajo su piel, hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—Sigue igual —Bufa. Cada vez que habla sin las vendas en el cuello, la marca vibra con el sonido de su voz. Todavía no se ha recuperado del todo. Tiene un hablar más áspero, y aunque se rehúse a admitir que se cansa con frecuencia, varias veces lo ha descubierto masajeándose sobre el vendaje, con el ceño fruncido—, supongo que era ingenuo pensar que _todas_ se iban a quitar.

Harry le dirige una mirada larga, mitad reprimenda silenciosa, mitad resignación, y él se encoge de hombros y desvía su atención, mientras lo deja trabajar. Luna, en calidad de naturalista mágica, se pasó los días en la casa del pantano haciéndole preguntas a Draco cuando tenía la ocasión, sobre su estado, y al cabo de poco tiempo, se Apareció fuera del _Inferno_, con un envase de una mezcla de un sinfín de ingredientes del mundo mágico y muggle, que debían ayudarlo con la recuperación.

Desde que las palabras que tenía escritas sobre la piel, ya no se movían, tampoco su sangre se bombeaba a velocidad extraordinaria y reponía al instante. Draco se sacaba unos mililitros de sangre por la mañana, antes de desayunar, y se tomaba unos minutos a solas en el laboratorio para examinarlos; de momento, el veneno había eliminado la mayor parte de las impurezas que tenía en el torrente sanguíneo, y la Maldición, todavía en auge por entonces, retuvo cualquier estrago que pudiese haber causado a cambio.

La crema de Luna, además, había convertido las líneas siempre rojizas y recién abiertas, en trazos blancos, más pequeños e imprecisos, que poco a poco, desaparecerían sin dejar rastros. A esas alturas, incluso las antiguas marcas del _sectumsempra_ de sexto año, se notaban más fácilmente.

—Podríamos pedirle otra receta para esta —Menciona, en voz baja, cuando realiza una floritura en el aire con la varita, para que el vendaje vuelva a enrollarse en torno a su cuello. El glamour ha resultado un fracaso con la marca, porque la propiedad mágica hace que, más temprano que tarde, se vuelva visible de improviso, o le cause un ardor que le molesta en la garganta hasta que haya retirado el encantamiento.

Draco se encoge de hombros. Cuando la vio por primera vez, Harry estaba parado detrás de él, ambos frente al espejo, y notó que empalidecía. Sin embargo, cuando Ze hizo una revisión y les dijo que _sí_, en definitiva, se trataba de una cicatriz de magia oscura, pero no era una prueba de que la Maldición continuase ahí, los dos estuvieron más aliviados.

Según ella, era algún tipo de 'filtro' de la energía de la Maldición que, con los años, el propio Draco absorbió. Ya no pertenecía al _sujeto_, y aunque se combinaba con la suya y podía utilizarla a su antojo, el origen continuaba marcado. En parte, añadió, también podía ser un modo en que su cuerpo prevenía que esa energía extra un día se volviese en su contra.

—Déjala así, ¿qué importa?

—¿Seguro?

—Voy a decirle a Ze que vayamos de compras y me conseguiré algunas gargantillas —Y otro encogimiento de hombros. Harry sonrió a medias y le dio un manotazo, sin fuerza, en el brazo.

—Tú lo que quieres es ir de compras.

Su novio reprimió, sin éxito, una sonrisa.

—Puede ser.

* * *

—…esto es bonito, muy bonito.

Luna no dejaba de sonreír con aire soñador desde que le entregó la invitación a la boda de Ze. Rolf, que estaba inclinado desde la parte de atrás del sofá y veía por encima del hombro de su esposa, parecía pensativo. Harry, en el sillón contrario, intentaba que los gemelos dejasen de discutir sobre quién se sentaba en el reposabrazos a su derecha, quién lo saludaba primero, o quién preguntaba por Draco.

—Si todavía están aquí, claro —Agregó, al caer en cuenta de que con la reciente presentación de resultados de la investigación de Rolf, no les quedaban razones para permanecer en la ciudad—, a ella les gustaría que fuesen. No deja de decir lo mucho que le agradaste a sus…_muñecos_ —No estaba seguro de cómo llamarlos, a pesar del tiempo de saber de su existencia. Ze utilizaba una palabra extraña, en un idioma que no conocía, y prefería no tentar a la suerte imitándola en vano—, y al cocodrilo.

Desde la breve estadía en el pantano, cuando Luna se topó con el cocodrilo guardián, y a pesar de los temores de todos, la encontraron rascándole la barriga recubierta de diamantes, Ze tenía una estimación especial por ella, como si el agradarle a sus criaturas, la hiciese subir varios escalones imaginarios dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Nosotros vamos? —Lysander, derrotado por su hiperactivo hermano, se aproximó a su madre y se puso de puntillas, sosteniéndose de un lado del sillón, para ver la invitación colorida y móvil.

—Mamá estaba viendo casas ayer, con Lys —Le contó Lorcan, sentado en el reposabrazos ahora, desde el que balanceaba las piernas adelante y atrás—. Yo estaba con papá. Nunca había visto casas, creo que vamos a tener una, ¡debe ser lindo! ¿Tú tienes una casa para ti solito?

Harry estaba pensando en cómo responder a la inusual pregunta, cuando Luna le prometió que irían a la ceremonia. Aguardó a que le pidiese a su esposo que se llevase a los niños, besase las cabezas de ambos, y al quedarse solos en la sala, se pusiese de pie para acompañarlo hacia la salida.

—¿Es verdad que estabas buscando una casa? —Le pregunta, de sopetón, antes de abrir la puerta. Ella vuelve a sonreír y se coloca uno de los mechones rebeldes, que se le han salido del moño, detrás de la oreja.

—Rolf piensa que queda mucho para estudiar por aquí cerca, y el Ministro le cedió el laboratorio que estaba usando, por ahora…—Mencionó, con suavidad—. Y creemos que a los niños les haría bien un sitio cómodo hasta que vayan a Hogwarts, en lugar de tantos viajes, como hemos hecho todo este tiempo.

Él asintió, despacio, haciéndose a la idea de que la tendría, al menos, un poco más de tiempo. Sonrió.

—Avísanos si necesitan ayuda —Pidió, dándole un leve apretón en la mano. Fue el turno de la bruja de asentir—, algunos barrios no son aptos para niños, ¿sabes? Y podrían necesitar de barreras antimuggles si los gemelos tienen estallidos de magia todavía, ver las escuelas, ¿le dan educación mágica? Digo, porque tú eres sangrepura y Rolf no, y ellos podrían…

Luna lo interrumpió, riendo por lo bajo.

—Te pediré que me acompañes en las próximas visitas. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una —Comentó, estirándose para besarle la mejilla, y Harry lo aceptó e hizo ademán de apartarse, pero ella lo retuvo, todavía sosteniéndole la mano—. Harry.

—¿Hm?

—Voy a visitar la casa de mi padre en unas semanas —Comenzó y se detuvo, con una pausa que le dejó procesar la información. La casa de los Lovegood. Xenophilus. _Inglaterra_—, y pensé en pasar por el Ministerio, para ver qué puedo hacer por ciertos asuntos pendientes. Si hay algo que Malfoy o tú quieran pedirme para cuando esté allí…

Dejó las palabras en el aire. Harry se tomó un momento, tragó en seco y asintió un par de veces, quedo.

—Sí, sí, ahm, si puedes pasar a saludar a Ron y los niños y…—Negó y se soltó de su agarre, para desordenarse el cabello, de forma inconsciente—. No, no, ¿sabes qué? No lo hagas —Volvió a detenerse. Lo consideró, liberó una pesada exhalación—. ¿Conoces Wiltshire?

Luna asintió. Él tomó una bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar.

* * *

—…reducido de rompe-maldiciones a lechuza mensajera —A pesar de que le dedicó una mirada desagradable, Marco tenía una sonrisa amplia e infantil al guardar la invitación en uno de los múltiples cajones de su escritorio del siglo XVIII.

—¿Vas a ir?

El chico arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tengo opción? —Hizo un gesto resignado con ambas manos, al encogerse de hombros— ¿te imaginas su cara si no voy? Ze no me va a dejar pisar la ciudad de nuevo. Además, es su _gran día_, ¿por qué no?

—Ella te tiene mucho aprecio —Mencionó, distraído. Ze le había hecho prometer que lo amenazaría si se negaba a asistir a su boda. Marco resopló y se puso a juguetear con unos papeles que tenía al frente. Desde el _incidente_ que tuvo durante el ritual con la Maldición, rehuía de su mirada más que de costumbre. O de cualquier otra, excepto, quizás, la de Draco.

—Aun así, ¿se conocen desde hace cuánto? ¿llevan qué? ¿mes y medio saliendo, dos, tres? Es admirable planear la boda así de rápido —No lo decía con un atisbo de ironía, ni burla. Sonaba neutral—. A propósito, sobre cometer locuras como unir tu vida y tu magia por toda la eternidad con otra persona…

Harry logró atrapar la caja que lanzó al aire, por puro reflejo, sin pensar. La sopesó entre los dedos. Era pequeña, de terciopelo azul, y tras un breve examen, abrió los ojos con un respingo y observó boquiabierto al chico.

—Magia condensada, pasada por un proceso de purificación y control de densidad. Te quitará algo de energía cuando lo toques, para terminar de forjar el vínculo, y tienes que evitar que cualquier otra persona lo use hasta el día en que se lo pongas a Draco, o…o él _no_ nos lo va a perdonar —Con un gesto, que los abarcaba a ambos, murmuró en silencio un "ni a ti, ni a mí".

Levantó la tapa con cuidado. El anillo era una sencilla banda dorada, que contaba con cinco puntos de hundimiento, cuatro del mismo tamaño y uno, el del centro, un poco más grande. Lo sujetó entre el índice y el pulgar, para hacerlo girar y observarlo mejor.

Estaba por hacerle una pregunta cuando percibió la absorción repentina de magia, el agotamiento, el tirón que se llevaba su energía lejos y la enfocaba en la pieza, haciendo que el metal se solidificase mejor y brillase. En los agujeros, cinco gemas de un blanco traslúcido, se formaron.

Él tuvo que reconocer que podía imaginar a Draco usándolo. Lo devolvió a su sitio, cerró la caja y se la guardó.

—Cinco diamantes mágicos, ¿no es un poco…excesivo?

—Deben haber estado juntos desde que yo era un niño y no se han casado, _eso_ es lo excesivo —Marco rodó los ojos y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—. Lealtad. Respeto. Devoción. Confianza. La más grande es para el amor —Se rio—; no se habrían aparecido si las cinco no fuesen emociones fuertes que tienes hacia esa persona. Supongo que tendré que pedir el regalo de bodas ya mismo.

Harry observó la caja ya sellada y luego al chico. Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Me acabas de poner a prueba sin decirme?

Marco volvió a reírse, pero no contestó.

—¿Te gusta el plateado? Contrasta más con tu piel. Pediré uno igual en número de piedras y la variación será el color…—Hizo una pausa, en la que frunció los labios—. La cursilería de la inscripción la vas a hacer tú, te escribiré el hechizo. Prácticalo antes en otro metal.

* * *

—…todavía no puedo creer que se estén casando a los pocos meses de haberse encontrado.

—Es una cosa de videntes —Draco tenía la nariz levemente arrugada, en señal de lo que pensaba al respecto—, se pasan la vida buscándose y…bueno, imagino que luego sólo quieren apresurar el resto, porque ya perdieron mucho tiempo.

—Yo soñé que me casaba contigo pero eso no significa…

Le da un manotazo en la cabeza, que interrumpe la broma de Marco. La amenaza de una maldición punzante es vaga y carente de importancia, porque cuando estaban en la parte del vestidor de la novia y la ayudaban a colocarse el velo, Ze dejó muy en claro que, sin importar cuál de los tres fuese, iba a _cruciarlos_ por un minuto entero si se atrevían a hacer algo para arruinar su día. Harry tampoco creía que fuese a hacerlo, pero no había necesidad de tentar al destino.

Como la parte más vital –y única- del comité de su amiga, y para desgracia del trío, llevan alrededor de una hora de ceremonia de pie, en uno de los laterales de la plataforma montada de improviso en el pantano, en una zona donde floreció un campo de violetas a los que ninguno podía darle explicación alguna. Incluso parecía otro lugar, un parque, o plaza de la ciudad, preparado para el evento con anticipación.

Dado que los invitados eran pocos de ambas partes –Ze no tenía más amigos por su fama, sino buenos conocidos de trabajo, y Dante, como Inefable, mantenía la mayor parte posible de su vida en el más absoluto secreto-, la bruja les exigía una perfección imposible. En la primera fila, Luna observaba con fascinación el vínculo mágico de por vida que formaban bajo la supervisión de un agente del Ministerio –un Inefable, compañero del novio, aunque no formase parte de sus labores, y por lo que Harry sabía, tampoco estaba calificado para la tarea-, Rolf ahogaba los sollozos, aferrándose a una de las manos de su esposa, y los gemelos, sentados entre las flores y rascando la barriga del cocodrilo mágico, igual que como hizo su madre al conocerlo, emitían sonidos apreciativos por la magia del ritual.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Marco, vestido con una túnica de gala que lo hacía lucir unos años menor, no dejaba de balancearse sobre los pies. Incluso los hijos de Luna estaban más tranquilos que él—. Si alguna vez pienso seriamente en el matrimonio, recordaré este día y me meteré al área mental del hospital mágico.

Draco, junto a él, soltó un bufido de risa y lo codeó.

—Harry, pst.

—¿Hm? —A pesar de contestarle, no quería desviar demasiado la atención de la plataforma, porque juraría que Ze era consciente de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer.

—Si nuestra boda es tan malditamente larga, te voy a dejar en el altar.

Él giró la cabeza de golpe, para mirarlo, boquiabierto.

—_¡No te creo! —_Por suerte, tuvo la buena idea de utilizar la conexión mental. Draco hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Por petición de Ze, Saaghi, ahora de casi seis metros de largo por un nuevo estirón y comenzando a dar señales de que aún le faltaba por crecer, era quien llevaba los anillos en una almohadilla, amarrada a la cabeza. Era inexplicable la fascinación de la bruja al decir que su 'sobrina' se los daría. Ninguno quiso contradecirla.

La ceremonia interminable concluía con destellos de las varitas de cada invitado. Luego Ze besaba la mejilla de su nuevo esposo y lo soltaba, para echar a correr hacia ellos. Los hacía trastabillar en un abrazo fuerte, se le colgaba del cuello a Marco un momento, y al siguiente, intentaba no llorar, mientras les decía que era más que perfecto, porque _estaban_ ahí, y la mitad de las veces que tenía visiones de ese día, ellos dos _no_ estaban.

Harry estaba convencido de que bailó tanto con la novia, ese día, como el mismo Dante, que sin protestas, la dejaba ir y venir de un lado a otro, arrastrándolos a él o a Draco, con quien hablaba entre murmullos por largo rato.

* * *

Era agosto de 2017 cuando Harry James Potter se paró en medio del patio de la Mansión Malfoy por enésima vez, asintió a Dobby, y vio el cielo aclararse, allí donde las antiguas protecciones mágicas fueron quitadas. Habría jurado que el aire se hacía más puro, más fácilmente respirable.

A pesar de que Luna estaba con ellos, no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa con Dante Rinaldi, o inclinarse sobre la mesa de la biblioteca principal, mientras los dos examinaban la pila sin fin de papeles que introducirían ese mismo día al Ministerio. Dante, como Inefable del extranjero, era quien firmaba el informe de la Maldición y las peticiones conjuntas de examinación del 'caso', como le llamaban en el Departamento de Misterios.

Harry entendía una considerable parte de lo que ocurría entre pergaminos, porque se le hacía similar a los papeleos de los Aurores, pero había tantos términos extraños y correcciones, que lo que tenía en mente era que, en resumen, Dante se hacía responsable de ellos durante la estancia en Inglaterra y ponía en juego su reputación de investigador del Ministerio, jurando que no suponían ningún peligro para la sociedad mágica. Para ello, por supuesto, llegó un punto en que tuvieron que sentarse a contarles toda la historia, de principio a fin. O _casi_ toda; sin nombres, sin direcciones, sin fechas, no eran necesarias.

Al terminar, se sumieron en su trabajo de limpiar el nombre de ambos, y Ze se detuvo únicamente porque Draco llevaba alrededor de tres horas solo, sentado frente a la laguna, en silencio. La bruja se acomodó junto a él, y fuese lo que fuese que hubiesen hablado, terminó por hacerlo reaccionar. Poco antes de quitar las barreras, Harry vio que los dos estaban 'descongelando' los rosales para echarles un poco de agua.

Tomando bocanadas de aire, convenciéndose de que la Mansión ya no suponía un peligro, ni una cárcel, dio un par de vueltas, antes de toparse a su, ahora esposo, a solas. Se lo encontró en la sala de té en que solían hablar de la Maldición y algunas tonterías años atrás. La imagen de él, de pie junto a la ventana, con las manos unidas tras la espalda, le dio una sensación de _déjà vu_ que se convirtió en vértigo por un instante. Luego cesó.

_Estaban a salvo_. Tenía que empezar a pensar de ese modo.

—Vamos a remodelar —Dijo, de pronto, a pesar de que él no anunció su llegada en ningún momento. Harry emitió un vago sonido afirmativo y atravesó el cuarto, despacio, para acercársele por detrás—, tengo algunas cosas sobre la estructura que quiero que Dobby cambie.

—¿De verdad? —En cuanto lo alcanzó, lo envolvió con los brazos y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, encima y debajo de la tela negra que usaba de gargantilla, para cubrirse la marca.

—Sí. También podríamos cambiarle el nombre, lo que sea para que deje de parecerse a…_esa_ época.

—Bien, bien.

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—Estoy intentando pensar y sacar cuentas —Musitó, entre dientes.

—¿Y eso qué? Te estoy abrazando, no me metí a tu cabeza.

—Sabes que _no puedo_ pensar si estás siendo pegajoso —Cuando se rio, sin atisbo alguno de culpabilidad, Draco se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y le frunció el ceño, aunque tampoco daba señales verdaderas de molestia.

—Oh, ¿te molesto? ¿debería dejar de hacerlo?

Pese a su ofrecimiento, fue más insistente y se dedicó a ejercer presiones, sin fuerza, con los dientes, sobre la extensión de piel que tenía al alcance. Draco se removió, en vano, ahogando la risa.

—Harry, oye, no…

—_Ñom, ñom_. No te escucho, estoy ocupado.

Sintió un manotazo débil en el hombro, seguido de la sacudida temblorosa que dio cuando se echó a reír también. Harry se detuvo y lo observó con una gran sonrisa, que vaciló, por la confusión, cuando recibió un beso en la mejilla.

—_Gracias —_Harry elevó las cejas; tenía un comentario sobre lo inusual que era escucharlo usar esa frase, en la punta de la lengua, cuando continuó:—, _por quedarte. Y por cambiar mi vida. Gracias._

Draco escondió el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, y lo abrazó con fuerza, y por unos segundos, él no estuvo seguro ni siquiera de si podía respirar sin arruinar el momento.

—Esa, _definitivamente_, fue una cursilería —Se le ocurrió decir después, besándole la cabeza.

—No voy a volver a decir nada semejante en lo que nos queda de vida, Harry, no te hagas ilusiones.

—No digo que sean a diario, pero, bueno, ¿una a la semana? —Probó suerte, pinchándole un costado con el índice, y haciéndole reír por las cosquillas. Negó—. Tú ganas. Una vez al mes.

—No. Una al año es mi límite.

—Los magos vivimos más de cien años.

—Exacto.

Harry fingió pensárselo.

—No, no me convence. ¿Una cada seis meses?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa a duras penas.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? —Protestó falsamente, zarandeándolo, bajo manotazos sin fuerza a modo de queja que le daba—. Yo siempre te digo cosas lindas.

—¿Como qué? —Él elevó las cejas y Harry intentó hacer memoria.

—Hace unos días, te dije que eras increíble. Ya sabes, cuando deshiciste el Ojo de Horus en ácido mágico que acababas de inventar, para que dejase de lanzar _Imperios_ por la casa.

—Creo que eso no cuenta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un poco…

Se calló. Arrugó el entrecejo. De pronto, volvía la cabeza hacia la salida, como si hubiese percibido un cambio en el ambiente, y desde otra habitación, en la silenciosa casa, se escuchaban las llamas de una chimenea en que la red flú apenas era conectada.

Draco le puso las manos en los hombros y se apartó.

—Harry James Potter —Siseó entre dientes. Dado que su voz estaba afectada de forma permanente, adoptó la costumbre de emitir un susurro amenazante que, si tenía que ser sincero, _sí_ surtía más efecto que cuando todavía podía alzar la voz—, ¿qué hiciste?

Harry intentó sonreír para darle tranquilidad cuando cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado decirle que tendrían visitas.

—Harry…

—¡Harry!

Draco ahogó un jadeo y se apretó el puente de la nariz, alejándose varios pasos entre sacudidas de dramática exasperación. Sabía que luego lo esperaría cruzado de brazos, para que le explicase en qué momento lo invitó a la Mansión, y cómo pudo pensar, por un minuto, que llamar a un funcionario del Ministerio era una buena idea cuando todavía eran considerados prófugos.

Ron venía desde el pasillo del recibidor cuando se asomó por el umbral a la sala de té. Parecía que no podía creer que fuese él, porque balbuceó y lo apuntó, y después al lugar, y dejó caer los hombros, incapaz de hacer más que boquear. Harry soltó una risa ahogada y cruzó la salita con zancadas largas, para abrazarlo.

—Hola, compañero.

El otro hombre hizo un ruido ahogado y cuando lo estrechó, le cortó la respiración por unos instantes.

—Bendito Merlín, por- cómo- estás- _oh_ —Lo abrazó más fuerte, y Harry emitió un débil quejido cuando fue alzado unos centímetros del piso, sin aparente esfuerzo—, si Mione pudiese verte ahora- creía- creíamos- Merlín-

Desde el otro lado de la sala, ahora sentado en un sillón, Draco bufó. El sonido se ganó la atención de Ron, que sin soltarlo del todo, miró hacia él y estrechó los ojos. En cuestión de un parpadeo, daba un brinco y gritaba.

—¡No te metas a mi cabeza, maldito hurón!

Draco sonrió a medias.

—No tienes barreras. Interesante.

Ron le jaló los brazos cuando estaba dispuesto a decirle que no lo fastidiase demasiado. Se dirigió a su mejor amigo, que todavía lo miraba de pies a cabeza, como si buscase grabarse las diferencias entre ese momento y el Harry de veintiséis años.

—Hombre, tienes muchísimo que decirme. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Y abarcó el sitio, a ellos, a Draco, con un gesto.

Él desvió la vista hacia un esposo por un instante. Lo notó negar, de forma apenas perceptible.

—_Sin nombres, Harry._

—_¿Estás seguro?_

—_A ti te importa esa Comadreja, ¿no? Evítale el dolor._

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su viejo mejor amigo, y se encaminó rumbo a la biblioteca, con el resto.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuándo tomé aquella misión por ti hace casi doce años…?

Le contó _casi_ todo. Cuando terminó, Ron ya conocía al matrimonio Rinaldi, había saludado a Luna, y le pidió ver el anillo de bodas. Después le dedicó una mirada larga y escrutadora a Draco, y soltó un "ugh", arrugando la nariz.

—Supongo que…no es _tan_ inesperado —Murmuró, aunque su expresión decía que _sí_ se encontraba bastante aturdido y tendría que tomarse un rato para terminar de procesarlo—. Pero, oye, amigo, ya no está…tú entiendes, él- _eso_\- ¿podría…?

—_Eso_ está por aquí, Weasley —Aclaró Draco, más concentrado, en apariencia, en darle una ojeada a un pergamino que Luna le enseñaba.

Ron lo observó a él, como pidiendo auxilio. Harry, con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, se posicionó tras su amigo y le dio leves empujones en la espalda, para que se acercase.

—Es tan inofensivo como el Draco Malfoy de la escuela, tranquilo.

—¿Alguna vez fui inofensivo? —Se burló él.

—_Draco, por Merlín, coopera._

—_No quiero —_Replicó, haciéndolo resoplar_—, lo llamaste sin avisarme._

—_Lo olvidé. Perdón. No seas inmaduro._

—_¿Ahora soy inmaduro?_

—_Draco._

—_¡Harry!_

—_Por favor._

Su esposo respiró profundo y soltó una lenta exhalación.

—Vamos a ser adultos razonables, Weasley, ¿quieres? —Le ofreció la mano, con gesto arisco. Pero era un progreso.

Ron hizo ademán de estrecharla, casi obligado por Harry, cuando se detuvo en seco.

—Merlín, lo de casarse fue _en serio_ —Le sujetó la muñeca en alto, el anillo relucía en dorado a contraluz—, fue lo único que me pareció imposible de toda esa historia. ¿Estás seguro de que no sigues bajo algún tipo de _Imperio_? ¿quieres que revise tu cabeza o…?

—¡Ron!

—¿Por qué no pruebo un _Imperio_ sobre ti también, Weasley?

Cuando Ron empalideció y se apartó de golpe, Draco se echó a reír. Luego se le unieron Dante y Ze, y al poco tiempo, incluso Luna tenía que cubrirse la boca para disimular que se reía de la expresión desconcertada del pobre mago.

* * *

—…deberías volver adentro. Todos ya se fueron a dormir.

Ese 'todos' incluía al matrimonio Rinaldi, en una de las alcobas más grandes de invitados, a Luna, en un sofá de la biblioteca, y a Ron, que prometió volver al día siguiente, cuando hubiese dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de Molly en La Madriguera.

Era alrededor de la medianoche y el patio de la Mansión estaba a oscuras. Harry se agachó junto a él.

Draco había regresado a la orilla del lago poco después de la cena. Continuaba ahí, sentado, con las manos unidas al frente y la vista puesta en la superficie de agua calma.

—Estaba imaginándome que le daba las noticias —Susurró, con la voz estrangulada, y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta adolorida—; habría estado tan preocupada. Ahora se habría puesto feliz de saber que, a partir de mañana, no tenemos que huir de nadie.

Él no supo qué contestarle.

Cuando Ron terminó de 'procesar' la información, se unió a la revisión de informes de Dante y Luna, y de algún modo, manejaron la historia de manera que, según los tres, era imposible que mantuviesen cargos contra ellos.

_Eran libres._

—Harry.

—¿Qué?

Draco se movió despacio, para pasarle los brazos alrededor, y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Iba a decir una cursilería, pero recordé que es una sola al año, y ya cubrí mi cuota.

Él le dio un manotazo sin fuerza en el brazo.

—Podrías hacer una excepción a la regla.

—Yo creo que no.

—Malo —Fingió quejarse, ganándose una risita débil del otro—. _Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor…_

Lo escuchó soltar un "ugh" ahogado.

—Está bien, vamos a hablar de ponerte una cuota de cursilerías a ti también.

—Yo creo que no —Imitó su tono altivo, ganándose una mirada de advertencia cuando giró el rostro hacia él y se reacomodó. Harry sonreía—. Te amo.

Aguardó. Draco rodó los ojos con fingida exasperación.

—Bien, tú ganas. _Esta vez_ —Aclaró, señalándolo con un dedo acusatorio, y se estiró para capturar sus labios un instante—. Te amo, Harry.

Cuando juntó su frente con la de él, Harry, de pronto, tuvo la certera impresión de que no volvería a tener pesadillas sobre la Mansión.

* * *

En septiembre, fueron absueltos de los cargos, tras una exhaustiva revisión de los Inefables y medimagos a Draco.

La prueba arrojó resultados precisos y perfectos. Ni un solo rastro de magia negra perceptible. Lamentablemente, el daño a su voz era irreparable, la marca ya no se quitaría, y tendría que continuar con chequeos anuales y mantener las pociones curativas a la mano.

Harry nunca le mencionó a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposo, que por un instante, cuando estaba sentado en la camilla de observaciones, habría jurado que sus ojos eran negros y no grises. Entonces la piedra que le colgaba del cuello brilló, y tanto si la impresión que tuvo era cierta como si no, Draco volvía a ser Draco, y regañaba a un medimago de más edad que él, por 'inyectarlo mal'.

* * *

**;)**

**Díganme, ¿les estallé la cabeza otra vez con el final o no?**

**Antes de que lo pidan: uno de los extra habla de la pedida de mano de los chicos, sí. La boda, o una parte al menos, pienso escribirla para la última parte de la historia (*guiño, guiño*) porque juega un papel importante en el final, y aquí no puedo explicarlo, ya que es Harry quien narra, básicamente ¿?**

**Hace rato le mencionaba a una lectora muy dulce, que me dejó un precioso mensaje, por cierto, que ayer tuve un día horrible, hoy he tenido los nervios destrozados. Realmente fue relajante para mí, a pesar del cansancio que cargo encima incluso a esta hora, revisar este capítulo por última vez y releer sus comentarios de la parte anterior, que contestaré más abajo. Quiero que sepan que me han hecho muy, muy feliz con sus reacciones, las he leído todas, y me emociona que les haya gustado tanto. _Para romper una maldición_ es, para mí, como ese proyecto que amas demasiado, y sabes que tuvo errores, y todavía lo puedes mejorar, pero cuando repasas el conjunto completo, cada detalle sólo te llena de más amor y sigues estando feliz con el resultado, aunque, por supuesto, no sea perfecto. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto, en serio, no se imaginan cuánto. Los fics, en particular, han sido una experiencia increíble para mí, incluso desde que comencé, pero más ahora, con todo lo que pasa aquí; me ayuda saber que puedo alegrar un poco a otras personas escribiendo, que es algo que amo hacer, porque el resto de mis historias y los poemas jamás dejo que nadie los lea, jajaja.**

**Ahora sí, dejando de lado lo sentimental y mi orgullo por terminar esto, las respuestas:**

**En el capítulo anterior, no pude contestar un comentario, porque llegó cuando recién publicaba, así que lo hago ahora. Sí, considero que Hermione se desgastó muchísimo. Se convirtió en una persona miserable, por el simple hecho de que tú no puedes pretender arruinar las vidas de otros y continuar con la tuya, independientemente de los motivos, métodos, o lo que sea. Dante pudo meterse en problemas, si alguien lo hubiese notificado al Ministerio; nadie lo hizo. Uno de los escarabajos se lo llevó Harry, el otro probablemente lo haya tomado Dobby, la verdad es que no creo al elfo capaz de dejarlos allí ¿?**

**Rolf y Luna, uff, esta pregunta me encantó. A pesar de no tener escenas en el canon, son mi pareja favorita, es inevitable. Creo que Rolf es perfectamente consciente de la intervención de Luna en el ED y el Ministerio cuando tenía apenas catorce años, y su posterior experiencia en la Segunda Guerra más adelante; como yo lo veo, su relación se basa mucho en la admiración. Mi Rolf _admira_ a su esposa más que a nadie en el mundo, por lo que vivió, por lo que es, por cómo trata al resto. Él nunca, _jamás_, la hubiese detenido, porque piensa que es la bruja más capaz que existe, y si ella dice que va a estar bien, sabe que lo estará. Mi Rolf no duda para nada de ella, eh.**

**Además, me imagino su conversación posterior en plan:**

**—Amor, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?**

**—Ayudamos a Harry (?).**

**—¿...todo salió bien?**

**—Sí.**

**—¿Quieres que yo haga la cena? (?)**

**—Sí, por favor. (?)**

**En serio, Rolf se preocupa y la ama, pero nunca se interpondría en sus decisiones. También funciona al revés, o cierto científico no se intentaría meter al estómago de criaturas potencialmente letales ¿?**

**jAJAJAJA, la teoría de que la Maldición tomó sus cuerpos y todo es mentira me encantó, de verdad. No habría sido un mal final para una historia tétrica ¿? pero no, ya deja la paranoia ¿?¿?**

**¡Justo quería tratar ese punto! Sí, ninguno tenía por qué hacerlo, no tenían que estar ahí. Fue duro, desagradable, y no se apartaron, y es lo que más me gustó de escribir esta historia. En medio del caos, destrucción y sangre, todavía hay personas buenas que quieren hacer lo que haga falta por quienes les importan. Ni Ze ni Marco hubiesen dejado que Draco hiciera esa locura solo, ni que nadie más que Harry estuviese ahí en ese momento. Luna, por supuesto, es un amor, y estaba preocupada por los dos, porque tiene un modo de mami-protectora ¿?**

**Casarse con alguien que tiene una maldición asesina, quizás era más riesgo que todo el ritual, eso sí, jajaja.**

**Oh, sí, Draco reprendió a Marco un millón de veces por el origami mágico, no lo dudes. Harry y Draco prácticamente lo tienen adoptado y no lo saben, ¿para qué abrazos? ¿?**

**La Maldición estaba alrededor de todos y podían haber visto los traumas de los demás, sin embargo, creo que cada uno estaría demasiado alterado por el suyo para prestar la suficiente atención, excepto Harry. Él sí los vio todos, por eso su pánico. Pobre bebé, que sí que lo hago sufrir, oops.**

**Tengo que reconocer que a Harry y a mí también nos dan miedo los muñecos de Ze. A Marco no, ese tendrá algunos en su casa, Luna los ve adorables, y Draco quería otros para el _Inferno_, pero dentro de mi cabeza, imagino a Harry poniéndose como "nO, DRACO, NADA DE MUÑECOS DIABÓLICOS DE MAGIA OSCURA, NO LOS NECESITAMOS" ¿?**

**No sé si me queda algo más para agregar, tal vez sí, pero como me muero del cansancio, pondré la lista de usuarios a los que les estaré ofreciendo un drabble, y si me queda algo por decir, lo pongo en el primero de los extras.**

**xonyaa11**

**Murtilla**

**Fio Gonzlez**

**NoeNoel, obvio, jajaja.**

Beginnerdreams

**Ahora sí, ¿de qué va esto? Los usuarios aquí arriba, por teorías locas o comentarios que TUVE que resaltar por diversos motivos (y que amé leer, además), pueden pedirme un drabble, relacionado a esta historia, o del Drarry, en general. No tengo fecha para subirlos, lo advierto, pero trabajaré en ellos cuando pueda, porque los drabbles no son largos.**

**Y como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo a la historia!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¡Miniextra!**

_Sobre adivinación y una extraña amistad._

Ze los veía a veces, en sueños, en los fragmentos de visiones que la acosaban de pronto, desde que era una niña.

De joven, recordaría haberle dicho a su padre, la persona en quien más confió hasta el último día, cuando le fue imposible:

—_Uno es abrazado por la muerte, el otro la lleva dentro._

En algunas ocasiones, creía que se trataban de pesadillas y estaban ahí para hacerle daño. Daban esa impresión, a simple vista.

Sin embargo, conforme creció, observó, conoció, _hizo_, se dio cuenta de que no tendría nada que temer cuando ellos estuviesen cerca. Una emoción cálida, de fraternal afecto, la invadía al pensar en su encuentro.

En los sueños que tenía, cuando se casaba, a veces también los veía. En otras ocasiones, no; entonces se le hacía una experiencia más triste, dolorosa, y ella sabía, sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijese, el destino que les deparaba a sus dos adorados chicos.

También le decía a su padre:

—_Sé que los querré más que a nadie en el mundo. Los querré más que a mi futuro esposo, de una forma diferente. Los querré como si lo fuesen todo para mí._

Y él le contestaba:

—_No puedes saberlo._

Pero ella lo hacía. _Ze lo sabía_.

Así que no era una sorpresa que el día en que las piezas por fin comenzaban a caer en su lugar, ya estaba ahí, esperando.

Llovía, el cielo no daba señales de que el agua fuese a menguar pronto. Hacía frío. Ella había salido del pantano por provisiones, a una botica de ingredientes mágicos en el barrio de la ciudad, cuando tuvo el fuerte presentimiento, una punzada aguda en el pecho, que le arrebató el aire, y le avisó, sin palabras, que estaban ahí.

_Que era el momento._

Ze aguardó en la esquina de una calle, con las compras entre las manos. Estaba ansiosa, emocionada, preocupada.

Su mente pretendía llenarla de dudas entonces, sobre cómo podía estar segura de que eran buenos, de que estarían allí, pero ella no le prestó atención. La sensación era de magia pura, la impulsaba, la guiaba, la mantenía en paz como pocas otras cosas lograron hacer alguna vez por ella.

Los percibió, antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente. Los había esperado toda la vida, _literalmente_.

Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, con ropa sucia, arruinada. No eran de la ciudad, y sin embargo, tampoco cargaban equipaje a la vista. Debían estar discutiendo cuando ella los alcanzó.

—Oigan, ¡oigan! —Llamó. Ambos se giraron; eran cautelosos, pero siempre recordaría que el moreno tenía ojos amables, incluso aunque fuesen desconocidos, y el rubio parecía dispuesto a atacarla a la menor señal de provocación—, si no conocen la ciudad, se van a meter en problemas, _magos_.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Podría jurar que conversaban por otra vía.

—¿Nos puedes ayudar? —Le preguntó el moreno. Tenía una voz suave, cansada—. Estamos perdidos, se supone que vamos a buscar un traslador.

Ze les sonrió.

—Primero hay que secarlos, ¿saben? ¿hace cuánto que no comen algo decente? Ni toda la magia del mundo evita las enfermedades.

Ambos volvían a observarse, uno más confundido que el otro. Y ella sabía que había hecho bien.

_Uno es abrazado por la muerte, el otro la lleva dentro_. Creía reconocer cuál era quién.

* * *

**Oh, me moría por publicar este, en serio. Cuando pensé esta historia, y ese detalle no cambió desde la idea original hasta ahora, me imaginaba a Ze simplemente amándolos. Amándolos muchísimo. Si en verdad hubiese sido necesario dar un 'recipiente' nuevo para quitarle la Maldición a Draco, ella se habría ofrecido para serlo; ese es el tipo de personaje que quise crear, y disfruté bastante cada escena en la que salió, cada diálogo, las acciones, referencias a su historia pasada…**

**Fue divertidísimo. En definitiva, Ze va a quedar entre mis personajes favoritos a la hora de idearlos, ¡y me emociona tanto que les haya gustado! Los OC's relevantes de esta historia tuvieron un gran recibimiento de su parte, cosa que me hizo muy, muy feliz.**

**Díganme algo, ¿prefieren a Ze, Marco o Saaghi? ¿?**

**Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

**Uff, sí, daddy Draco lanzará maldiciones a quien se pase con su hombre, que nadie lo dude.**

**He leído como tres veces lo de Marco porque djkdk. Pensándolo bien, es cierto y todo ¿? Pasa lo mismo que con Saaghi, ya no lo pueden devolver, jAJAJAJA.**

**Tuve un mini-infarto bastante intenso con el comentario de que hasta JK se enorgullecería de descubrir esta historia, djddk. A ver si la convenzo de que confirme el Drarry de una vez por todas ¿?¿?**

**Una lectora de la lista anterior me dio tres opciones curiosas para su drabble. La primera, que sea libre, puedo considerarla. La tercera no. Quizás lo haría como una especie de "divergencia" de la historia, pero no, no tengo pensado que Ron se entere nunca, ¿por qué? Porque sería doloroso. Ese no es un castigo para Hermione, lo es para Ron. Sí, está mal que no sepa, sí, le mintió por años, y sí, es horrible, pero, hey, que recupere a su mejor amigo, a cambio de perder a la única mujer que ha amado…**

**No. No me sale, no me fluye, ¿me explico? Además, aunque pienso que Harry podría haberlo hecho, Draco no lo habría dejado. No por aprecio a Ron (todos sabemos que su aprecio por él es nulo, jajaja), sino por una cuestión más sencilla: él se ve reflejado allí. Recuerden que Draco tiene las manos muy manchadas de sangre, a pesar de que no haya sido por elección propia, fue usado para acabar con los Mortífagos restantes y otros, y es algo que nunca se le va a olvidar. Para Draco, él tiene a Harry, pese a todo lo ocurrido, lo que fue, lo que hizo. Y Hermione tiene a Ron.**

**No significa que lo merezca, no significa que crea que debe ser considerado con ella. Tampoco que 'olvide' lo que le hizo. Él sólo pensaría que el daño a la comadreja también lastima a Harry, y que independientemente de lo que pase o quiénes sean, todos tenemos a alguien. Y uno no puede arruinar ese tipo de vínculos.**

**Sé que es una conclusión extraña ¿? Alguien me decía que quizás era más vengativa de lo que creía, no sé, tal vez no. Tal vez soy yo que veo las cosas de forma rara, pero he conocido bien a gente que puede ser muy mala, y a mí nunca me han hecho ni lo más simple, y he visto cómo tratan a los que les importan.**

**Dos datos curiosos sobre esto: Ron sabe que Hermione tenía conocimientos al respecto, sin embargo, jamás insistió. Él es bastante bueno para fingir estupidez, eh. El otro es que Draco, en el futuro que le sigue a esta historia, se encariña mucho con el pequeño Harry Weasley, así que tampoco tiene ganas de destrozar una familia (más de lo que queda…) con ese tipo de verdades.**

**El Drarry pasional podría tomarlo. Oh, será complicado, esas escenas no se suelen hacer en drabbles, al menos, no las mías, necesito espacio y tiempo, jajaja. Voy a obviar a quién hacer de activo porque el daddy Draco sigue muy presente en mi mente ¿?**

**Adoro que alguien haya mencionado este detalle de la 'voz de Draco'. Yo siempre me imaginé que, al hablar vía mental, sí sonaba un poco diferente, djdjd.**

**He disfrutado muchísimo las escenas dentro de la mente de Draco, lo admito. En sí, su miedo es la concepto general de "dañar o perder a Harry", de cualquier forma posible ¿?**

**¡El "estilo" de Dante y Ze fue completamente intencional! Me los imagino haciendo todo así, bien misterioso, poco legal ¿? si un día tuviesen hijos, los educarían entre ambos (Dan con la teoría de la magia que se dan en las escuelas de magos y brujas, Ze con lo que aprendió por práctica), y sería con una moralidad…dudosa.**

**Alguien por ahí se dio cuenta de que Draco aceptó casarse sin decirlo ;)**

**Habrá más información del _Inferno_ y su trabajo luego, lo prometo. Lo único que responderé sobre su futuro, para no arruinar los demás extras, es que no, Draco nunca vuelve a comprar pavos albinos, jajaja. Hay que evitarse recuerdos desagradables a veces ¿?**

**¡Lo de Hermione también aparece en un extra, más adelante!**

**Cero spoilers por aquí, eh, que cierta lectora hasta me ha dicho que lee primero mis notas y luego el contenido del fic, jajaja.**

**Estaré esperando que me cuentes de esa escala, Noe ¿?¿? es lo más raro que alguien me ha dicho de uno de mis fics, creo, jAJAJA.**

**Ahora, bien, quiero agradecer no sólo por leer esta vez, sino por el apoyo a mí, como ser humano (?). Literal, acabo de llegar a mi casa hace poco, y sólo decidí que tenía que publicar un extra hoy, porque me contentó bastante leer sus opiniones sobre la historia, sobre el final que le di, y claro, los mensajes de ánimo. Fueron días difíciles para mí y me siento mejor ya, y no se imaginan lo bien que me hizo leerlos.**

**Una personita decía que le emocionaba el intercambio que hago de 'ida y vuelta' al responderles, pero en realidad, creo que soy una persona muy afortunada por poder hacerlo. Esto es algo que disfruto, me encanta escribir, y el hecho de que alguien me lea y me diga lo que piensa de eso ( en especial, considerando mi mal hábito de no dejar que me lean quienes conozco…), es más increíble para mí de lo que podrían imaginarse. De verdad, no saben cómo me emociono, jajaja.**

**Digamos que eso es todo por hoy, para no alargar demasiado, y mañana veré si puedo subir el segundo extra. Por cierto, sí, los extra son cortos como este, en su mayoría ¿?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¡Miniextra!**

_Sobre magia negra y motivos._

Marco podía controlar a cualquier criatura mágica, mago o bruja –muggles no, a menos que utilizase el _Imperio_-, y no a sí mismo. El dominio que implementaba en otros era el que más necesitaba en su persona.

Sufría de pesadillas, que los frascos de _Dormir sin sueños_ no quitaban, donde era capturado y encerrado en una jaula, con los animales, _como se merecía_. Y gritaba, y lloraba, y no importaba, porque nunca había nadie que lo escuchase.

A veces, eran sueños realistas, vestigios de recuerdos por los que se _obliviaba_ cada pocas semanas, y su mente, en respuesta, se degradaba y le enviaba estos como un mensaje, una silenciosa petición de que se detuviese. _De que era suficiente_.

En otras oportunidades, eran más fantásticos. Aquellos solían terminar cuando un monstruo, _no una criatura_, oscuro y de forma cambiante, lo mataba.

Cuando despertaba, ahogaba el llanto contra la almohada. Después se levantaba, se preparaba una taza de té con poción calmante, y se convencía de que estaba a salvo. _No siempre funcionaba_.

Fue esa rutina la misma que ejecutó la mañana en que tenía una reunión en una botica, algo sobre ingredientes ilegales y moralidad, y no sabía qué más, pero sonaba importante para su negocio. Se alistó, se Apareció en los alrededores del local, y se preparó para otra de esas largas y aburridas charlas que tenía que soportar de vez en cuando.

Recordaría, más adelante, haber tomado asiento sin esperanzas de encontrar algo de interés, y haberse demostrado su error casi de inmediato. También recordaría el frío, paralizante, _miedo_.

El hombre en el puesto de al frente no tenía nada que le hubiese llamado la atención, más de lo que podría hacerlo cualquier pocionista de la ciudad. Su voz y la forma de hablar, más que su apariencia, conseguían que se fijase en él. Pero era el aura negra que se extendía en torno a él, lo verdaderamente diferente. Una _cosa_ medio humana, que lo cubría igual que una línea de contorno, y de brazos múltiples.

La silueta era, apenas, más grande que él. Y en algún punto de la reunión de la que no escuchó ni retuvo nada, habría jurado identificar un rostro en esa oscuridad mágica, que se volvía en su dirección, consciente de que lo notó.

Marco supo que era la misma _cosa horrible_ que lo mataba en sueños.

Y su reacción natural fue intentar controlarla.

Recordaría, además, haber conseguido mover los brazos múltiples, en vano, y la sensación de que a eso- _eso_ que tenía mente propia, _eso_ que entendía lo que hacía, no le gustaba. La mente del mago tenía suficientes barreras para suponer un desafío que tardaría horas, y allí, parecía ser la fuente del poder oscuro que lo envolvía.

Estaba tan sumido en buscar un punto de apertura en sus defensas, mientras él lucía concentrado en explicarles un tema a los pocionistas de la botica, que no supo lo que ocurría, hasta que se fue hacia atrás con un empujón rudo de un golpe mágico. La silla lo tumbó de espaldas, jadeó por el asombro.

_—_No uses legeremancia conmigo _—_Gruñó el hombre, estrechando los ojos en su dirección.

—_Quieto —_Decía otra voz, serena, poco amenazante, que sonaba dentro de su cabeza—. _Vuelve a intentar controlarme y te voy a matar, mocoso._

Marco parpadeó. Hacia años que nadie se metía a su mente.

_No lo vuelvo a hacer, _pensó.

El hombre de la magia oscura apareció en su campo de visión, de pie, lo veía desde arriba. Tenía ojos negros.

—_Júralo._

—_Lo juro —_Le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que acababan de lanzar un _Imperio_ sobre él, uno que no funcionaba, además. Volvió a parpadear.

Cuando se percató de que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sus ojos eran grises, no negros. Y de pronto, la sensación de peligro ya no estaba, aunque la _cosa _detrás del hombre, todavía lo observaba con atención.

_—¿Qué eres?_

_—¿Tú qué crees que soy? __—_Cuando se puso de pie, el mago volvió a su sitio, sin dirigirle otra mirada, pero la _cosa_ permaneció ahí, una silueta humana, oscura, difusa.

Aquello _sí_ era interesante.

* * *

**Y aquí otro extra que tenía ganas de subir desde hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo...**

**Creo que las interacciones entre Marco y la Maldición son de los detalles que más me gustan de la historia, lo que es bastante irónico, porque como está narrada desde la perspectiva de Harry, no se notan casi nunca, y cuando lo hacen, son sólo breves referencias que por supuesto él no capta hasta el final, jajaja. Aun así, quería explicar esto. Mi beta me mencionaba que la Maldición adora a ese chico, y tiene razón; de hecho, lo comenté antes, pero lo alargo ahora, en el momento en que Draco está perdiendo la cabeza y se desespera, y va a atacarlo, la Maldición se comporta extraña porque está negándose a hacerle algo a Marco, y de ahí, la razón de que él no sienta miedo ni se defienda de ningún modo.**

**Oh, respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

**¡Me encanta el hecho de que no puedan decidir entre si prefieren a Marco, Ze o la cosita! La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo, oops.**

**Sí, Draco abrirá una guardería con Lys, Lorcan, el pequeño Harry y los futuros-posibles-bebés de Ze y Dante ¿?¿? y dirá que los odia a todos, y será lindo con ellos cuando nadie los vea.**

**Ow. Amé demasiado la escala de colores y sabores sobre la historia, jAJAJA, es súper extraño, pero no me cuesta nada imaginar que se adaptan bien y puedo ver por qué lo imaginaste así ¿?**

**Alguien me hizo una pequeña comparación con Helena Dax y grité como por un minuto entero. Eso está mucho más allá de mi nivel, eh ¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer, los comentarios y el apoyo que le dan a la historia! Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, así que vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí,**


	23. Chapter 23

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¡Miniextra!**

_De las formas de protección que existen._

Luna se consideraba una mujer curiosa, no en exceso, claro. Viajar con su familia era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado, aunque, de vez en cuando, todavía le sucedía que extrañaba su vieja casa y a su padre, a quien enviaba cartas y fotos desde cada destino al que llegaban.

Como bruja investigadora, Ravenclaw innata, y sencillamente, como Luna Scamander Lovegood, no podía dejar de apreciar las maravillas de la magia cuando las tenía al frente. _Incluso si se trataba de una magia oscura y horrible._

Harry no parecía ser consciente de ello. A decir verdad, ni siquiera el mismo Malfoy debía serlo, o se notaría.

Aun cuando discutían, aun cuando Draco estaba batallando para quitarse a los gemelos de encima y no lo miraba, _eso_ estaba pendiente.

Cuando no había nada que lo alterase para hacerla salir, el aura oscura era una barrera ligera, protectora, sobre Harry. _No sobre Draco._

Ella se preguntaba cómo era posible que una magia tan terrible, por naturaleza, prácticamente lo abrazase.

Luego se le ocurrió que podría deberse a la capacidad de Draco de controlarla. Pero decidió observar más y dejar las conclusiones para otro día.

* * *

**Oh, este es en verdad cortito. No lo había publicado antes porque tuve un problema con mi laptop y pasé unas horas terribles ayer por la tarde, cuando pensé que había perdido uno de los fics, una historia de más de 200 páginas y un poema a medio terminar. Sentía que me iba a morir ¿?**

**En definitiva, este no ha sido mi mejor comienzo de mes. Pero, hey, ¡hay que animarlo con algo! Mañana, de ser posible, publico el siguiente extra.**

**Por cierto, yo también amo a Marco, djkdjks. Y a Luna, obvio, eso no se duda.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¡Miniextra!**

_Vestidos y pasteles._

Draco debía ser el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de pasar dieciocho horas, _seguidas_, dentro de una tienda, por un vestido para una novia que no era suya, ni un pariente. Al menos, Harry estaba convencido de ello.

Salió del apartamento bien temprano, sin desayunar, porque comería con Ze, 'por ahí', dijo. Harry los alcanzó en la tienda a media mañana, se quedó para ver dos pruebas de vestidos, a Ze hacer preguntas, a Draco menear la cabeza con observaciones complejas sobre tallas, telas, cortes, accesorios, y algo de combinaciones de no sabía qué.

Se marchó. Regresó poco después del mediodía, con Dante, que saludó a su prometida desde afuera de la tienda, y les dejó la comida, para asegurarse de que no se olvidarían de almorzar.

En la tarde, cuando estuvo de paso para preguntar cuánto les faltaba, se topó con Luna, que no duró más de media hora, antes de excusarse con que tenía que ir por los gemelos. Ze todavía no tomaba una decisión por entonces, y Harry se resignó a esperar.

Y luego se hizo de noche. Y después era de madrugada, y Harry no comprendía por qué demoraban tanto para comprar una sola pieza de ropa.

—¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes? —Le siseó Draco, con esa amenaza susurrante que ahora daba por lo poco que podía hablar en voz alta—. Tiene que ser perfecto para ella, tiene que ser un color ideal, un escote ideal. No puede verse como si fuese a provocar a alguien, ni puede perder la belleza frente a su esposo. Harry, por Merlín, de este vestido depende el futuro de su matrimonio.

Él pensó que era exagerado, pero por la manera en que Ze se mostraba de acuerdo, y porque no tenía ganas de discutir, lo aceptó.

_Y se hicieron diecinueve, veinte, veintiún horas…_

* * *

La semana siguiente fue la prueba de los pasteles, y por muy irónico que fuese, Draco, que se unió a ellos a mitad de la tarde, arrugó la nariz desde el otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos puestos en su porción de 'degustación'.

—No entiendo cómo es que lo que comen puede ser tan importante —Murmuró. Y Harry, sin darle explicaciones a nadie, se empezó a reír al pensar en el día y medio en la búsqueda del vestido.

* * *

**Doble actualización hoy ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¡Miniextra!**

_Saaghi_.

Saaghi era una serpiente mágica, híbrida de Basilisco con una estranguladora africana poco conocida, de seis meses de edad. Sobrepasaba los cuatro metros, tenía una pluma blanca con la punta teñida de rojo y una azul sobre la cabeza, y era ciega de nacimiento.

Y tenía dos humanos a los que cuidar. Dos humanos que, ese día, estaban peleándose por alguna razón que ni el elfo, ni ella, comprendían, pero no podía ser nada serio; sus humanos discutían con frecuencia, y luego se abrazaban, y Saaghi podía deslizarse en el hueco cálido en medio de ambos y acurrucarse entre sus dos mezclas de aromas favoritos: almizcle y muerte, magia negra, pociones y colonia.

No tenía un humano favorito, porque ambos eran muy distintos.

El humano que siempre, _siempre_, le hacía 'cariñitos', era el que respondía al nombre de "Harry", así como ella al suyo. Tocaba su cabeza y jugaba con las plumas que tenía encima, cuando creía que Saaghi no se daba cuenta. Tenía la piel endurecida en las manos, eran cálidas, y a ella le gustaban.

Él la dejaba hacerse un ovillo en su almohada cuando no estaba, y acurrucarse en su costado, cuando quería dormir y tenía frío. Se le podía colgar del cuello, de los brazos, meterse en su capa, sus bolsillos.

Le hablaba con suavidad y tenía una mente divertida, similar a la de una serpiente; veloz en tiempos de crisis, decisiva a la fuerza. Cuando 'Harry' veía a través de ella, Saaghi se sentía acompañada y feliz, y él la recompensaba diciéndole que era una buena serpiente y con más _cariñitos_.

El otro humano, al que le decían 'Draco', le atemorizaba y preocupaba en partes casi iguales. No era que le tuviese miedo en sí; él nunca le levantaba la voz, la dejaba enrollarse bajo sus pies, y la abrazaba cuando estaban solos. Pero a veces, en especial cuando el humano 'Harry' no estaba cerca, y se alteraba, tenía el presentimiento de advertencia que todo animal posee, ese que le dice que está a punto de experimentar algún tipo de riesgo.

Nunca la dañó, por supuesto. Tenía tendencia a controlarse, a _obligarse_ a controlarse, más bien.

'Draco' aceptaba que entrase a ese cuarto raro, en que todo tenía olores fuertes y mágicos, y la gran mayoría de las veces, pasaban tanto tiempo ahí, que ella tenía que sisearle para recordar que debía comer algo, ¡porque los humanos se mueren si no comen! Aunque parecía que nadie se lo había explicado a este humano, y como ella suponía que no entendían su lengua, se le enroscaba en la pierna e insistía, hasta que partía una galleta salada para los dos.

Saaghi no lo hacía para que le diese comida, pero la aceptaba gustosa, y al ver que él masticaba la otra mitad, daba su tarea por terminada: su humano había comido y no moriría. Ella no podía dejar que uno de sus humanos muriera.

Ahora que sus humanos la llevaban a un sitio extraño, una casa grande con un enorme patio y rastros de aromas a magia negra, Saaghi se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estarían ahí y qué tanto podía alejarse. No le gustaba dejarlos solos mucho tiempo tampoco porque, ¿quién le aseguraba que podían cuidarse _sin_ ella cerca?

A pesar de que sus colmillos no producían veneno, sino un líquido denso y paralizante, y sólo podía estrangular a una persona a la vez, era su deber con ellos el cuidarlos. Además, todos sabían que los humanos no resistían demasiado.

Ese lugar nuevo tenía un olor semejante al de su humano 'Draco', así que ella decidió que le gustaba. Si sus humanos no se metían en problemas, tal vez disfrutaría buscando algún ratón para comérselo.

* * *

**aHHHHH, TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE AMO ESTE EXTRA. Me emocioné al escribirlo, al corregirlo, al postearlo ahora...**

**En serio, adoro a esa serpiente.**

**Iba a hacer una nota laaarga hoy, pero decidí dejar esos comentarios para más adelante, porque no tengo casi tiempo, oops. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¡Miniextra!**

_Peticiones._

—¿…qué quieres que vea?

—Puedes ver lo que sea —Él se encoge de hombros y Draco alza las cejas.

No sabe por qué no está sorprendido. La mente de Harry es lo que lo describiría a él; sin orden y sin desorden, a la vez, en constante movimiento, llena de colores y oscuridad en partes iguales, confusa.

Los recuerdos están sueltos, libres, los ve como si fuesen películas reproducidas sobre paredes que carecen de importancia debajo de estas. Las emociones no tienen ningún contenedor; primero está _aquí_, y una oleada cálida lo golpea, y entiende que es la manera en que se siente cuando lo ve a él, y después está por _allí_, y hay una sensación devastadora de nostalgia y el anhelo de volver a casa, y no está seguro de cómo alguien logra controlarse con sentimientos tan intensos y repentinos.

Draco ha pensado por varios días en que deberían ir con Lovegood a Inglaterra, para resolver sus asuntos pendientes también, lo antes posible, pero no se convence hasta que cae en cuenta de todo lo que Harry extraña aquel lugar. _A las personas que dejó allí_.

Comienza a caminar por senderos sinuosos, difusos. Se pierden, se entrecruzan, se desvanecen incluso mientras anda por ellos.

No hay miedos sobre la superficie; una barrera, que tiene que reconocer está bien hecha, los mantiene enterrados en el subconsciente, para no hacerlos resurgir de la nada. Harry tiene un sitio extraño, sin forma ni luz, donde yacen objetos imaginarios rotos, caídos, inservibles, y se escuchan voces de personas que no conoce. Está un poco desgarrado también, pero la mayoría luce como costuras resistentes, cicatrices ya sanadas. Una indescriptible sensación de orgullo lo invade.

Harry lo deja moverse como le place. Ve lo que quiere ver, comenta, se ríe, se distrae. A él no parece importarle darle la libertad de hacer lo que quiera en un espacio tan recóndito, tan privado,_ tan importante,_ ni le preocupa que vea algo que no deba.

Las primeras veces que tuvieron que hacer la terapia para buscar rastros de la Maldición, a Draco le angustiaba dejar que caminase entre sus recuerdos. _Eran suyos_. Pensaba que nadie tenía, en realidad, derecho a revisar las memorias de alguien más.

Pero quizás estaba equivocado. Podía verlo desde otras perspectivas también, y no sólo como una invasión.

—…siempre me pregunté lo que pensaste ese día, ¿sabes? —Le mencionó, ambos frente al recuerdo de una tienda de túnicas, dos niños de once años, uno flacucho y el otro hablador—. Tú entiendes, si te desagradé en ese momento, o sólo después de lo de Weasley.

Harry se ríe.

—Eras raro —Y él lo codea, a manera de silenciosa protesta—, pero intentaste ser bueno conmigo, sin saber si era sangrepura o no. Y yo nunca te di el beneficio de la duda, de todos modos.

—Al fin lo reconoces —Eleva la barbilla y finge caminar por otro sendero perdido, lejos de él. Tal vez para que no lo vea sonreír como un tonto.

Su novio le causa ese efecto. Es fastidioso, desesperante; Draco está acostumbrado a mantenerse al margen y él siempre tiene que llegar a arruinarlo.

_Y no quisiera que fuese de otra manera._

Sus recuerdos siguen siendo suyos, es cierto. Siempre será así, pero Harry le muestra lo que él pida, sin inhibiciones, incluso cuando algunos episodios, como su desastrosa cita con Cho Chang o su experiencia del baile de Yule, lo avergüenzan lo suficiente para que enrojezca y desvíe la mirada.

Y aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta, como no lo hace con infinidad de cosas respecto a él, Draco siente que se ha enamorado un poco más de ese idiota maravilloso que sólo sabe pensar en los demás primero.

—Harry —Dice de pronto, deteniéndose, y tiene que respirar profundo, por inercia, aunque sabe que no surte efecto allá dentro. Hay un miedo que no ha terminado de superar, y la única manera posible de romper ese bloque que siente dentro de él, es hacerlo directamente.

_¿Por qué no?_

Es absurdo, porque es la primera vez, en años, que tiene la realización estúpida, ingenua, _cursi_, de que Harry es _todo_ lo que quiere. Es, probablemente, todo lo que quiso siempre, sin saberlo.

—Cásate conmigo.

Se da la vuelta para encararlo. Harry parpadea, boquea. No debería ser imposible que le den ganas de besarlo cuando actúa así, que le guste que sea por él.

Luego arruga el entrecejo, apenas, y Draco siente el paralizante miedo que lo ha hecho reprimir los pensamientos sobre ese tema durante largo tiempo, el mismo que se desvanece tan pronto como Harry contesta:

—Yo ya tenía el anillo. Iba a llevarte a cenar a ese sitio que te gusta…—Y se cruza de brazos, _y es adorable_, y de repente, Draco podría echarse a reír—. No es justo. Iba a hacer esto bien.

Está claro que Harry no entiende lo que pasa cuando se lanza sobre él y el tirón mágico los empuja lejos, y en un instante, están fuera, de vuelta en el cuarto, y Draco lo ha derribado sobre la cama, y no para de besarlo, y lo único que puede decir es una retahíla de _"sí, sí, sí"_, hasta que él reacciona y se ríe, y lo abraza, y-

_Y es perfecto._

Y si pudiese pasar el resto de sus días de ese modo, habría valido la pena cada segundo que lo llevó a esos brazos que lo sostienen con fuerza.

* * *

**Tengo que confesar que este extra me mata de amor. Creo que disfruto bastante de las propuestas de matrimonio entre ellos, a pesar de que no he hecho ninguna _taaan_ cursi como podrían serlo, jajaja.**

**Este episodio de su vida, está situado en medio del último capítulo 'oficial' de PRUM, pero va antes del final de lo que será la tercera entrega de la trilogía...sí, es confuso. Lo entenderán mejor cuando la haya publicado (algún día, luego de que empiece a escribirla, oops).**

**Si les digo la verdad, me gusta más la mente de Draco, pero quería que la de Harry también fuese mostrada, y pensé que lo ideal para él era un 'lugar' sencillo, agradable. Por supuesto que nuestro Harry no tiene secretos que ocultarle, y eso lo enternece (y a mí también, para qué negarlo). Yo no dejaría que nadie se pasee por mi cabeza, en serio.**

**Experimento un conflicto justo ahora, porque adoro esta historia y sólo queda un extra después de este, y aHHHHHHH. Me hará tanta falta. Decidí no comenzar la continuación hasta haber completado esta, pero ahora siento que la extraño, y ni siquiera la he terminado de subir. No sé si tiene sentido ¿?**

**Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

**Maldición x Harry es...no, no, no me entra en la cabeza, lo siento, jajaja. El _sujeto_ lo obliga a quedarse con Imperios y eso no es lindo, no importa qué tanto se preocupe por él después. Pero reconozco que soy fan de la idea del Maldición x Marco que me dio un lector porque, hey, los Imperios no funcionan con Marco y el _sujeto_ le tiene mucho cariño y...sí, todo este tema es rarísimo igual, jAJAJAJA.**

**Sí, Draco todavía tiene el olor a magia oscura que Saaghi percibe. Considero que es algo que no se quita cuando has estado maldito por veinte años, como en su caso ¿? me refiero a que sería, por ejemplo, como cuando tienes un perro, te queda ese aroma por meses después de no tenerlo más, y los lugares con esas mascotas también se sienten así, aunque los dueños nunca nos demos cuenta porque nos acostumbramos. No sé si tiene lógica para ustedes, o si no lo captan porque no han tenido mascotas ¿?¿? pero sí, el punto es que el olor de la magia se queda en él y quizás nunca se le quite.**

**No, Draco no puede conectarse con su mente igual que Harry, no tiene esa facilidad. Lo hice así porque Harry tuvo el don del pársel durante su niñez y adolescencia, dado por Riddle, y pienso, como también menciona el extra de Saaghi, que él tiene cierto parecido a una serpiente, en algunos aspectos. Draco la puede _entender_ mejor, sin necesariamente hablarle como lo haría un mago que maneje el pársel, pero es Harry quien puede ver a través de sus ojos, no él. De hecho, un dato curioso, es que es debido a ese detalle justamente que cerca del final de la historia, a Harry le cuesta entender lo que ella intenta explicarle ¿?**

**Si amaban a Saaghi antes de su extra, parece que ahora lo hacen más, jajaja.**

**La Maldición protege a Harry por ambos motivos. Primero, porque Draco lo hace, pero también porque el sujeto ha tomado varios aspectos de su personalidad, recuerdos, gestos. La Maldición se apega a Harry por ser un 'receptor' de magia oscura, prácticamente, y a la vez, ese 'apego' se va intensificando en _Tesoro_ conforme Draco empieza a pasar más y más tiempo con Harry y a desarrollar sentimientos por él...al menos el otro Draco.**

**En fin, de regreso a las biblias, jajaja, creo que el siguiente extra será publicado entre mañana o el domingo, cuando pueda superar el hecho de ponerle fin a esta parte de la historia ¿? y pronto estaré subiendo la continuación de _Una vez en sexto año_. Todavía no puedo prometer fecha para la tercera entrega de la trilogía, eso sí; necesito pasar mi luto literario ¿? por completar esto y luego ponerme a ello, jajaja.**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Para romper una maldición**

**Sumario: **Harry y Draco se dedican a resolver asuntos mágicos y a las Artes Oscuras, en general, y a veces pasan por situaciones extrañas en su día a día. Llevan una vida medianamente tranquila, a pesar de lidiar con experimentos, maldiciones y criaturas mágicas de alto riesgo, pero por mucho que lo nieguen, hay eventos y personas que van a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/aventura, básicamente.

**Claves: **Drarry soft, algunas microtramas. Este es una especie de AU que sigue el canon casi hasta el final, y se basa en la historia _Tesoro_, disponible en mi perfil.

**Extensión: **20 partes + 7 miniextras.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¡Miniextra!**

_El lugar que amas, también puede ser una persona._

Siendo sinceros, Draco es un hombre extraño. Tiene una serpiente estranguladora a la que le da galletas saladas, un elfo invisible que lo sigue tratando como un niño herido, y un esposo al que ama, aunque casi nunca se lo diga.

Todavía se tensa cuando una puerta se cierra de golpe, tiembla cuando debe sacarse la sangre para una prueba, tiene pesadillas que calma abrazando a Harry, recordándose que él es _real_, los sueños _no_. A veces, le da frío de la nada, y no puede dejar de agradecer que su collar curativo aleje la sensación escalofriante de una presencia que no _debería_ estar ahí, a pesar de que tampoco se lo cuente a nadie.

No le gustan los espejos, porque después de las antiguas cicatrices y el glamour, no se reconoce a sí mismo. _Ya no_. Puede ver la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y _odiarla_, o puede recordar que Ze se ha tatuado una igual llena de flores, y es por él, y Draco no podría haber pedido una amiga mejor desde que perdió a su Pansy.

Ha amenazado al esposo de su amiga, y luego le ha dicho que, si tienen un hijo, quiere que lleve un nombre de constelación, porque son preciosos, _especiales_, y a Ze también le encantan. Y de improviso, sin avisarle a nadie, ha visitado el área de enfermedades mentales y mágicas de San Mungo, se ha sentado junto a la camilla de una mujer demacrada de mirada perdida y ha pensado por horas, hasta llegar a una conclusión.

—Matarte me haría más daño a mí que a ti. Y tú ni siquiera sabes lo que has hecho.

Le palmea la mano, ganándose un segundo de cordura y atención, y en lo único que puede pensar al retirarse, es que el hospital sigue siendo una mierda con olor a limpio, y Hermione Granger es una mujer tan miserable que no podría hacer nada que lo empeorase. Ni tiene ganas. Digámosle que es otra consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo con un héroe gryffindoresco.

Y sí, es muy probable que Draco siga insistiendo en mantener las puertas abiertas, se pase horas dentro del laboratorio y mire a la nada a veces, y que se niegue a aceptar que le encanta que Saaghi se le enrosque en el cuello, y que Marco es sólo un niño travieso que aprecia como parte de esa extraña familia, y teme que se haga _más_ daño. También lo es que continúe fingiendo que Dante le desagrada, que escuche las predicciones de Ze y se angustie sin decírselo a nadie, que le llame "Comadreja" a Ron y "niños comadreja" a sus hijos, a pesar de que el pequeño Harry Weasley es el _mocoso_ más tierno que ha visto en su vida, y adora que lleve ese primer nombre.

Pasará el tiempo y Draco aún dirá que es _"una cursilería al año"_, y llevará un bastón de cabeza de serpiente, y ahora también la tela en el cuello. Y hablará poco, en voz baja, y tendrá esos estallidos que hacen que quiera volver a tirar las pertenencias de Harry por una ventana, pero no lo hará –_no de nuevo_-, porque si él no estuviese-

Si Harry no estuviese, no tendría nada. Draco estaría atrapado dentro de su cabeza y no conocería lo que conoce a esas alturas, y no apreciaría lo que ya aprecia.

Su esposo tiene un complejo de héroe, y es irritante, testarudo, imposible de tratar a veces. Pero él nunca lo ha visto como si lo hubiese salvado, _no otra vez_.

Harry es aquello por lo que espera levantarse a la mañana siguiente, y a la única persona que ha querido cubrir de besos, pese a sus reticencias usuales. Y cuando lo deja recostarse en su hombro, y Draco pasa un rato admirando el anillo que llevan ambos en el dedo anular, no existe nada que pueda importarle más que él, porque cualquier experiencia que sucediese antes, o inclusive después, no se le compara.

Los héroes se convierten en mártires, o en símbolos olvidados con el paso del tiempo. Más que un simple salvador, para Draco, Harry es el hogar cálido, agradable, y seguro, que se le ha ofrecido sin que él sintiese que se lo mereciera, y por el que daría lo que fuese para conservarlo.

Así que cuando Harry está en la biblioteca de _Saaghi's Hollow_, y le comenta sus planes de remodelar el local del _Inferno_ cuando regresen, y volver a Inglaterra por las vacaciones de navidad, por una vez, asiente y está de acuerdo en lo que sea que diga, sin poner pegas, porque sabe –_siente_\- que podrían ir a cualquier parte, y él todavía sería la persona más afortunada del mundo, por tenerlo.

_Por supuesto que no se lo dice._

_(Tampoco hace falta que lo haga)_

* * *

**La verdad es que no me apena reconocer que este final me dio ganas de llorar. Siento que revisé, leí y releí tantas veces este fic, que ahora es como ese amigo molesto que tienes ahí todo el tiempo, y cuando te das cuenta de que es momento de dejarlo ir, te lamentas de no haberlo apreciado lo suficiente y que no tengas más tiempo a su lado, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que te causa.**

**Oh, no, que esto en serio me pone sentimental. Adoro esta historia, con lista de errores incluida, y dudo que cambie esos detalles que sé que sí debería modificar, porque de cierto modo, también la convierten en esto que disfruté tanto.**

**Hace unos días hablaba con una amiga que está bastante metida en el fandom también y planeaba un OS en base a uno de mis AU, que le 'dejé' usar, por así decirlo (?), y yo le decía que mi "tarjeta de presentación como ficker" sería _El corazón de Harry,_ pero ese proyecto que puedo decir que amé y que es con lo que mejor me he sentido, en cuanto a fanfics, es _Tesoro_ y su continuación. Realmente esto fue un bálsamo en mis días malos, algunas escenas las escribí a mano, durante el segundo apagón de varios días que hubo aquí, estuve publicando en mis últimas crisis nerviosas, contestando los comentarios, y me animó mucho hacerlo. En verdad no sé bien cómo voy a enfrentar los siguientes días sin tener esa certeza de que aún me queda un capítulo aquí y puedo distraerme leyendo, editando y publicando, y alegrarme con ustedes por cada 'pasito' que dan los chicos.**

**De verdad agradezco el apoyo a este proyecto, sé que es extraño, se sale mucho de los temas generales de un fanfic, y no deja de sorprenderme el tipo de reacciones que ha causado. Ya he mencionado antes, en wtt, que yo siento mucho aprecio por mi pequeño círculo de lectores, no los cambiaría por nada, y uno de mis aspectos favoritos de esta trilogía fue el leer la manera en que cada quién tomaba la historia de un modo diferente, las opiniones, eso me encantó. Las teorías locas también, lo admito, jajaja.**

**A pesar de que amo esta historia desde su primer borrador, incluso desde que concebí la idea original, creo que no habría sido la misma experiencia sin los lectores que estuvieron ahí, y en serio ha sido bastante lindo para mí el publicar esto.**

**Ahora, sobre el último extra, tenía muchas ganas de terminar esto con fluff. Se lo merecen. Además, las perspectivas de los sentimientos de Draco, en cualquier AU, me encantan, y también da algunos guiños hacia el futuro que tienen por delante.**

**Pienso que, como dice cerca del final, ellos conservan el _Inferno_ (me hubiese sentido muy mal sino, jajaja), pero viajan cuando quieren, están presentes en fechas especiales, ese tipo de cosas. Creo que intentarían combinar esas dos vidas, en lugares tan distintos, para formar algo todavía mejor de lo que tenían, porque estando juntos, lo demás se puede cambiar o arreglar, y eso es parte del mensaje que quería para la historia en sí. Dentro de todo el desastre, siempre me resulta enternecedor que dos personas pueden amarse tan intensamente, lo considero admirable y es el 'epílogo' que quise darle a esto.**

**Por cierto, sí, la Mansión ahora se llama Saaghi's Hollow, why not? Es su niña, al fin y al cabo ¿?**

**La breve mención de Hermione, que es casi de pasada, en realidad no me hizo dudar como las anteriores, ¿por qué? Como dije en otra ocasión, no quise hacer de esto una historia de venganza. En mi cabeza, ella es una mujer muy miserable, que ya tiene suficiente con sus trastornos y el no poder utilizar su magia más, y pienso que el hecho de que Draco pudiese verla y decidir que ella no vale la pena, no vale arriesgar lo que consiguió esos años ni lo que recién recuperó, demuestra un gran crecimiento de su parte, y considero que lo hace mejor persona que ella. Si fuésemos contra todos los abusivos del mundo, acabaríamos con más de la mitad de la población general, y no seríamos diferentes a ellos. En lo personal, y esto es independientemente de los intercambios que he tenido con los lectores sobre el tema, aparte de los comentarios, es algo que planeé así desde el principio y nunca se me ocurrió cambiarlo. Quería que fuese de ese modo en que Draco cerraba el ciclo, porque es la forma más sana de dejar atrás a alguien que te hizo daño.**

**Leyendo los comentarios del extra anterior, me di cuenta de que nunca les conté del verdadero origen de Marco en esta historia, y me dije "¿por qué no hacerlo ahora, si todos lo amamos?" ¿? sucede que tengo una historia que nunca he terminado por diferentes motivos, y hay un personaje que es constantemente acosado por una entidad oscura, siniestra y no humana (?) que hace tratos con él y lo mete en problemas, y la cuestión es que él cree que algún día, cuando pierda el control por completo, esta entidad lo va a matar o se va a apoderar de su cuerpo. De ahí viene Marco. Es como una adaptación de ese personaje que adoro, sin un final tan tétrico, por mi bien emocional, jajaja.**

**Ahora, sobre la tercera entrega de esta trilogía...**

**En serio, no tengo idea de cuándo empezaré a escribirla. Sé que esto no debe ser la información que esperaban recibir de mi parte (?), tengo una idea general de cómo funcionará y todo, pero este fin de semana me di cuenta de que de verdad voy a extrañar esta historia, y como decía antes, necesito vivir mi pequeño luto literario, para que la última parte me quede tan bien como se merece esta historia y darle un buen y verdadero final. Ya saben que suelo avisar de mis próximos proyectos en notas de las historias, y al final de mi perfil, una o dos veces al mes acomodo el cronograma de actualizaciones que tengo pensadas llevar a cabo, así que les prometo que les haré saber cuándo esa última parte esté lista ¿?**

**De momento, lo que me queda por poner aquí es que, de nuevo, agradezco mucho su apoyo, adoré sus teorías, adoré cada instante en el proceso de publicación de esta historia, y si tienen preguntas, ya saben que las pueden dejar aquí y buscaré tiempo para contestar como es debido. A los lectores que les prometí un drabble, pueden dejarme sus ideas en comentarios también, escribirme por privado, como lo prefieran. Justo ayer le daba vueltas a la idea del primero, todavía me mata lo del "momento pasional", lo admito, jajaja.**

**Creo que con esto, oficialmente, llegamos al final _temporal_ de la historia, y hasta la próxima entrega de la trilogía, ¡espero tengan un hermoso día y maravillosa siguiente semana!**


	28. Drabble 1

¿Recuerdan que les dije que los drabbles ofrecidos podían estar dentro de este AU?

Pues aquí viene uno de los que pidieron ;)

* * *

**Luna de miel después de la boda.** _Xonyaa11_.

Harry lo estaba besando. _Siempre_ era difícil quejarse si Harry lo estaba besando.

—Harry —Un vago "¿hm?" le respondía. Labios presionaban su mejilla, trazaban un camino de besos que repasaba el contorno de su mandíbula, descendían al cuello, se perdían detrás de su oreja. Draco se removía con una risa baja, ojos cerrados todavía, su cuerpo entero tendido, laxo, bajo el peso de uno de los brazos de su esposo sobre la cadera—, ¿intentas _distraerme_?

No tiene que verlo para _saber_. Puede sentir su sonrisa sobre los labios cuando Harry lo busca por otro beso, puede reconocer el instante exacto en que se le dibuja, porque lo conoce demasiado bien.

—Para nada —Contesta él y es suave, dulce, amable, como es Harry a su lado, pero no es suficiente para engañarlo.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para enfocar tras un parpadeo. Se retorcía bajo su brazo y entre las sábanas, y giraba la cabeza, con la intención de dar con alguna señal de su paradero real.

Cuando se rinde, apoya el codo sobre la cama improvisada y recarga el rostro en su palma. Harry, acostado a un lado, imita su postura.

Los dos están viendo el horizonte sin fin, mitad arena, mitad césped un poco seco y árboles torcidos, que se extiende más allá de la tienda que levantaron (que Harry levantó, porque era _su_ culpa, y él estaba enojado la noche anterior).

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos?

Su esposo sacude la cabeza.

—Ningún hechizo de rastreo nos ubicó, los encantamientos de búsqueda alrededor no tienen nada en kilómetros a la redonda. Todavía no consigo Aparecerme ni un metro. Ah —Añade, a último momento, casi aburrido—, Dobby no contesta y Ze tampoco.

—Estamos perdidos en algún jodido hueco anti-magia en medio de la nada —Draco intenta fruncirle el ceño, _en verdad lo intenta_. Aquello no estaría pasando si Harry -_como le dijo_-, hubiese hecho los preparativos -_que también le dijo-_ con anticipación, y lo hubiese comprado -_lo que le dijo, de nuevo-_ en el punto de trasladores.

Entonces, quizás, no habrían tenido uno defectuoso que los dejó varados en medio de la nada.

Si creía que su mala suerte se limitaba a las 'citas' y perdería efecto tras el matrimonio, esa era la prueba irrefutable de su error.

—Al menos, estamos juntos —Harry tienta a su suerte con una sonrisa que es toda inocencia falsa y practicada, y Draco apenas puede decir si el impulso de maldecirlo es más fuerte o igual que el de besarlo, porque ama a ese idiota, y ama que lo esté intentando mejorar, a su manera.

Así que se echa a reír, esa risa baja que le ha dejado el daño permanente a las cuerdas vocales, y cuando Harry lo mira con ojos brillantes, le envuelve el cuello con un brazo y tira de él más cerca.

—¿Sabes qué? Podría ser peor —Harry también se ríe por lo bajo, besándole la quijada—. Pero nos vas a sacar de aquí, porque _tú_ hiciste esto.

—Yo nos saco, yo nos saco —Promete, murmullos contra la piel de su cuello, y Draco cierra los ojos y sigue abrazándolo—. Más tarde.

—Harry James…

—_Más tarde _—Lo silencia, inclinándose sobre él, para un beso más largo, y Draco se olvida de las razones por las que debería quejarse.

Bueno, luego podría decir que tuvo una interesante luna de miel.

* * *

**Primero que nada, me reí horrible escribiendo esto. No sé si se adapta a lo que tenías en mente al pedírmelo ¿? pero tuve la idea nada más leer el comentario, porque les quedaba perfecto así. Es su mala suerte, ¿qué puedo decirles?**

**Después de todo, lo más importante para ellos es que estén juntos.**

**Ahora sí, admitan que extrañaban esto. **_**Yo**_** extrañaba esto.**

**Me he dado cuenta de que puedo hacer un montón de drabbles de este AU, jajaja.**

**Tengo este y otro de los que me pidieron listo. Pero ese necesita pasar por una revisión, así que no lo subiré hoy mismo.**

**También descubrí que los drabbles se me dan fatal, porque no sé respetar el límite de 500 palabras. Ya qué.**

**Aprovecho de comentar dos asuntos importantes por aquí. Primero, alguien todavía no me ha dicho de qué quiere su drabble, y cariño, no soy Trelawney, lo siento mucho, pero si no me cuentas, yo no sé ¿?**

**Segundo, otra de las personas de la lista me pidió algo de Marco. O algo de Marco y Draco, en resumen. La verdad es que todavía no tengo idea de qué iría eso, jajaja. Le estoy dando vueltas, lo juro.**

**Ya que me dejaron algunas preguntas en el último capítulo, que no pude responder porque no es un usuario registrado, lo hago por aquí también:**

**La habilidad de Marco es de nacimiento, como lo serían las de los Videntes o los metamorfomagos. No fue una elección, no es controlable, difícilmente podría ser heredada. Aprendió a 'controlar la magia' en sí de niño, curioseando mientras jugaba. Cuando descubrió que podía usarlo en seres vivos, de eso sí les hablé antes ¿?**

**Pienso que el poder que él ejerce sobre la magia, en especial la magia negra, se **_**regresa, **_**y le da una inevitable atracción por la magia oscura y poderosa. De ahí, en principio, el interés que muestra hacia el sujeto y la Maldición. Marco ve a Dracobebé como familia, básicamente ¿? Y a la Maldición le deja pasar por su cabeza, hablan, ese tipo de cosas.**

**Hijos…yo no sé si Harry y Draco tengan hijos propios. Habrá un extra más acerca de ellos, relacionándose con los niños de este AU, pero hijos…**

**Esto me dejó pensando, jajaja. Creo que son una pareja más 'de mascotas', como diría Ze. Es probable que sí, algún día los tengan, pero no sería tan pronto; hey, los magos viven más de cien años, no hay ninguna prisa por tener niños tan jóvenes.**

**Tengo que admitir que la idea de Harry y Draco dando conferencias me encanta, ow. Probablemente Draco usaría un hechizo para que todos lo oigan, sin forzar más su voz ;)**

**Un par de veces trabajan con Bill, sí. Tengo ganas de escribir sobre eso, lo admito, jajaja.**

**Saaghi **_**con**_** crías. A ver, déjame procesar la pregunta primero, ¡Saaghi es una bebé! Los Basilisco viven milenios y ella tiene parte de uno, así que no sé, ¿tal vez en unas décadas? Por lo general, los híbridos son estériles, pero si Draco dijese que quiere que tenga crías, seguro que Marco encuentra una forma de que se pueda ¿?**

**No quiero hacer esto eterno, ay. Aún no he comenzado la tercera parte, porque bendito Merlín, que no me recupero del todo de terminar esto, y ando bajo mucho estrés justo ahora. Pero en cuanto me siente a dedicarme a ello, espero que fluya la idea que tengo.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y esperen los próximos extras nuevos 3.**


	29. Drabble 2

_¡Para __**Bennigerdreams**__! Esto se merece una buena explicación, porque me dejaron pensando sus opciones, jajaja. Quise el momento de intimidad, no sé, me pareció que encajaba bien porque no hay uno de ese tipo todo pasional y 'así' en la historia._

_Luego me di cuenta de que es difícil hacer un momento de intimidad con límite de palabras._

_Así que me decidí por tomar la idea básica y combinarla con la sorpresa inesperada ¿? Y rogar porque también te guste con este resultado, porque igual me pasé un poco de mi límite, jAJAJA._

_Recuérdenme poner un límite de 1000 para los próximos, por favor ¿? pienso ofrecer unos por Luz de luna cuando vaya más avanzado, pero no quiero pasar por esto de que me sobren palabras, jajaja._

* * *

**Ese tipo de cosas que suceden cuando tienes una 'niña pequeña' en casa**

La cabeza le da vueltas, el aire es espeso a su alrededor, más difícil de respirar, de tomar. Una persona común no puede mantener su juicio intacto en esa situación.

No con Draco Malfoy llevándose los sonidos ahogados y lastimeros que se le escapan, callándolos en su propia boca; dientes que raspan, una mordida, Harry jadea, el tacto con su lengua es cálido y húmedo, y no podría pensar en nada más que seguir aferrado a su espalda con ambas manos, para que no se le vaya también la vida entre sus labios.

Se disputan el control un momento. _Siempre es igual. _Un instante, Harry lo presiona contra una de las paredes, una mano en su espalda baja, la otra se cierra sobre su trasero y aprieta, una de sus piernas busca colarse entre las de Draco y el movimiento de su rodilla generar fricción. Al siguiente, un trastabilleo, la manera deliciosa en que succiona su labio inferior lo distrae, Draco se desvía con un camino de besos por su garganta, consciente de que lo hace estremecer con un simple contacto en cierto punto del que se aprovecha, y antes de que pueda enterarse de lo que pasa, el agarre en sus muslos es firme, y la verdad es que a él no le importa ceder.

Lo levanta sin esfuerzo, Harry le rodea la cintura con las piernas, mueve la cadera hacia adelante, más cerca, más rápido, _busca, busca, busca._ Draco vuelve a sus labios cuando lo sienta sobre el mesón de la cocina.

De nuevo, no puede pensar. Hay un par de respiraciones trabajosas que lo llenan _todo_, los latidos de su corazón enloquecido, ese sonido ronco al fondo de su garganta. Hay manos que tantean, se deslizan, reconocen la familiaridad, y Harry alza los brazos para que le saque la camiseta, lucha contra el botón del pantalón de su esposo. Draco atrapa el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes; el tirón es leve, indoloro, pero hace que la llama en que ha convertido su cuerpo empeore y la punzada en la ingle comienza a atormentarlo.

Harry llama a su nombre varias veces, sin dejar de pasarle las manos por la espalda, frenético, permitiéndole hacer y deshacer a su antojo, derritiéndose, colisionando y reconstruyéndose por el susurro en su oído, entre cada beso y mordida, en que narra con voz áspera _todo_ lo que piensa hacerle sobre esa misma mesa.

Harry afirma el agarre de sus piernas y arquea la espalda, pidiéndole que actúe de una buena vez, porque acaba de volver a mover la cadera hacia él, sintió su pelvis rozarle entre los muslos, la rigidez ente ambos empujando, el segundo exacto en que se restregó contra él, y puede perder la cabeza por la necesidad impulsiva de _más_.

La ropa estorba, pero su prioridad es no perder el contacto. Son un desastre de jadeos y extremidades, y calor, _mucho calor,_ y Harry ahoga un grito cuando hay dedos que tiran de su cabello hacia atrás, la mordida en el lado derecho de la garganta (sobre la marca de la última, _siempre_ en el mismo lugar), y una mano que se cierra sobre su longitud, un apretón, un pulgar que frota la punta a través de la tela.

Después hay un siseo. Y un segundo siseo. _Y un tercer siseo._ Y Harry grita y se lo quita de encima cuando comprende de dónde proviene.

Venían de una salida improvisada (no contaba como cita, por suerte), pasaron como un vendaval por el Inferno, se perdieron en la boca del otro nada más llegar a las escaleras.

Es lógico que Saaghi serpentee por el suelo y los busque, probando el aire con la lengua y siseando más, y Harry anda medio desnudo y el rostro le arde enseguida, porque su pequeña serpiente intenta enroscarse a uno de ellos y saludar. Y por la cara de Draco, ninguno de los dos recordó a _su_ niña hasta ese preciso instante.

Mientras se tropiezan al intentar acomodarse la ropa, recuperar la compostura, Saaghi ladea la cabeza, erguida desde el suelo, y emite un siseo que suena a pregunta. Y luego Dobby está hablando desde algún punto de la nada, para explicarles que el ruido la despertó, y Harry ya no sabe dónde esconderse.

—Pensándolo bien —Draco carraspea cuando la voz le sale demasiado ronca. Luce incómodo con la ropa recién puesta en orden,y a simple vista, tampoco tiene idea de qué hacer con la pobre serpiente—, al menos, no nos puede ver _así_.

Saaghi todavía quiere saludarlos, los dos están faltos de alientos y calientes, y de pronto, Harry se está riendo con el rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas.


	30. Drabble 3

_**Fio Gonzlez**_** me había pedido algo sobre Marco o Marco y Draco, pero como un extra ya es de Marco…**

**Decidí representar una pequeña escena de lo que son estos dos cuando Harry no está, Draco se resigna a que es muy tarde para devolver al mocoso ¿? y Marco es…Marco. ¡Espero te guste así!**

**Por cierto, hay una nota rápida al final y creo que les gustará ;)**

* * *

—Marco.

—¿Sí?

—Explícame cómo vamos a salir de una maldita nube-nido a más de mil pies de altura y en medio de la nada.

El muchacho parpadea, se estira para asomarse por un costado de la nube mágica, de bordes rígidos, y emite un largo "hm" al ver hacia abajo. Draco duda que en verdad alcance a distinguir lo que sea.

El verdadero problema ahí no es haber sido arrastrado por su entusiasmo en su día libre. Ni siquiera haber perdido las varitas durante la subida, no tener escobas y que no pudiesen contactar a Dobby ni a nadie más por una interferencia mágica propia del nido sobre la nube alterada.

El _problema_ era Marco.

Marco, sentado cómodamente con las piernas recogidas, y acariciando con una mano el pico de un pájaro azul pálido, de forma distraída. El jodido pico podía ser del tamaño de su tronco completo, la cabeza lo echaba hacia un lado cuando se restregaba contra él. A Draco le causaba más que una simple incomodidad mantenerse del lado opuesto del nido y fingir que no se daba cuenta de los ojos que lo miraban de vez en cuando.

El ave los había tomado entre las garras cuando Marco silbó, desde el suelo. Aquello ocurrió alrededor de media hora antes. _Como ven, todavía están ahí._

El muchacho había recogido plumas del ave, le habló con suavidad, y tomó uno de sus polluelos, que debía sostener con un esfuerzo, por el tamaño. Por alguna razón incomprensible, la criatura no sólo se lo permitía, sino que lucía bastante complacida con la idea de que se llevase a una de las crías.

—¿Quieres una pluma?

—No me cambies de tema —Draco le frunce el ceño cuando él extiende una de las plumas del pájaro, las más pequeñas, de un tono azul que varía con el ángulo de la luz.

Marco hace un puchero.

—Dijiste que necesitabas una pluma nueva, de tinta azul…

—Tengo suficientes.

—Te haré una pluma de tinta azul con esta —Decide, ignorándolo y arrugando un poco el entrecejo. Guarda la pluma en un compartimiento aparte de su bolso y sigue con la tarea de consentir al ave madre y a la cría que se llevarán, como regalo para Ze y Dante.

—Marco.

—¿Sí?

—_¡¿CÓMO MIERDA ME VAS A SACAR DE AQUÍ, SI SE PUEDE SABER?!_ —Marco se encoge, con otro puchero. No se cubre los oídos, porque es lo bastante listo para saber que no funcionará si el grito es a través de la conexión mental.

—Esta especie ama a los humanos —Explica, con suavidad, palmeando un costado del ave enorme—, nos ven adorables. Como nosotros vemos a los perritos. Cuando se haya cansado, ella nos va a bajar, ¿verdad que sí, hermosa? —Añade en tono meloso, su respuesta es tener que aferrarse a la cría dormida con ambos brazos, porque el pájaro mágico lo tumba sobre el nido-nube al restregarse más contra él, pidiendo caricias.

Merlín bendito. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Harry a dónde estarían (no tenía idea cuando salieron, o jamás habría ido), para esperar un rescate ahí.

—Marco.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo ganas de tirarte de la nube y ver si de casualidad no serás un híbrido de alguna criatura y echas a volar —No es una sorpresa que Marco se empiece a reír, prácticamente tirado por debajo del ave que sigue insistiendo en caricias.

—Pues yo estoy feliz de pasar tiempo contigo —Declara, con una enorme sonrisa, hasta que se tiene que retorcer porque el pájaro lo aplastará.

Draco se dice que no es más que un ejercicio de paciencia. Sí, está probando su paciencia.

Y cuando no funciona, se recuerda que es un mocoso, ya no se puede deshacer de él, y le prometió a Harry no maldecirlo cuando salieron del _Inferno_.

—La próxima vez que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, sólo invítame a comer, por Merlín. Podríamos estar con Ze y Harry, y no en un maldito nido flotante.

Se sienta con un brinco, apartando el pico descomunal con una barrida del brazo. Los ojos le brillan.

—¿Te _puedo_ invitar a comer? —Suelta un sonido ahogado y luego vacila—. Nunca he invitado a nadie a comer. ¿Cómo funciona eso?

—Dices "vamos a comer" y vamos. Y _comemos_ algo, preferiblemente _comida de humanos._

Las aclaraciones nunca estaban de más con él.

Marco dejó escapar un aturdido "oh" y lo sopesó largo rato, como si la idea de _comer_ fuese más inusual que el ave de proporciones imposibles que lo empujaba con el pico para llamarle la atención y el querer regalarle una de las crías a su amiga. _Tal vez, para él, lo fuese_.

* * *

_**Las tres etapas de una maldición, **_**la parte con que concluye la historia de este AU, oficialmente, está terminado **_***insertar un chan-chan-chan aquí***_

**Terminé esta trilogía, pero necesito dejar descansar el borrador unos días para corregirlo y subirlo, y no voy a ponerle fecha todavía, porque todo donde vivo es un caos en este momento. Intentaré que sea pronto, eso sí.**

**Lo único que mencionaré al respecto, es que estaba llorando cuando llegué al final ;)**


	31. Drabble 4

**Voy a reconocer que esto es un capricho de mi parte, jajaja. Alguien me preguntó si esta versión de los chicos tendría hijos alguna vez, lo pensé, y fue como _"hay un par de razones por las que no lo creo probable..."_**

* * *

**Niños**_ (versión Draco)_

—¿Draco?

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué Teddy y _miniHarry_ están _flotando_ por la sala?

—Les gusta —Draco no despega la mirada del libro que tiene en sus manos al contestarle—. ¿Verdad que les gusta?

A pesar de que no los ve al decirlo, saben que la pregunta va dirigida a ellos. El pequeño Harry Weasley suelta un chillido de emoción y se acerca; mueve piernas y brazos en el aire, y está en posición horizontal, como si nadase en una superficie líquida que nadie más puede ver o sentir.

—¡Sí!

—¡Soy _Peter Pan!_ —Teddy, adepto a los cuentos muggles como se hizo esos últimos días, levanta un brazo, flexiona las rodillas, y se balancea en el aire igual que el _niño que nunca crece, _riendo.

Se suponía que Draco se quedaba en la Mansión ese día, _ese único día, _para cuidarlos, mientras todos los demás se reunían en el Ministerio por un viejo asunto pendiente. Nada relevante. Él _sólo_ tenía que cuidarlos.

Harry debió saber lo que resultaría de dejar a su esposo en una sala con cinco niños.

Frunce el ceño al caer en cuenta de un detalle. Mira alrededor, vuelve a Draco.

—¿Dónde están los gemelos y Rose?

Él apunta el viejo maletín que los Scamander llevan siempre. Rolf lo dejó cuando pasaba a saludar e indicarles a sus hijos que se quedarían ahí; tenía la acertada teoría de que sólo se le había olvidado.

—Lys y Lorcan están viendo unos huevos de no sé qué, con Saaghi. Esperan impacientes que abran —Murmura, inmutable, ni siquiera da un brinco cuando Teddy sobrevuela su cabeza y se estrella contra una pared, grita "¡estoy bien!", y al reírse, su cabello pasa por toda la gama de azul, rubio y naranja—. A la _comadrejita_ le gustan los libros y anda con Dobby en la biblioteca de la familia.

Él piensa que es irresponsable que ni los vea mientras están ahí. Por otro lado, es curioso que sepa dónde están y qué hacen. Conociéndolo, hasta les habrá puesto hechizos de localización y alarmas. _Por si acaso._

—¡Tío _Dray_! —Harry abre y cierra la boca, sus palabras interrumpidas antes de comenzar por el pequeño Weasley que sigue _nadando_ en el aire, bajo el encantamiento del mago, y se le acerca por detrás.

La reacción de Draco es inmediata, natural. Cierra el libro, lo apoya en su regazo, gira el rostro. Cuando el pequeño Harry le envuelve el cuello con los brazos y lo utiliza de _ancla_, recargándose en su espalda, se ha ganado su completa atención. Es el único niño al que nunca le ha pedido que lo suelte, como a los gemelos, y no rueda los ojos cuando lo aprieta, como hace con Teddy.

Harry ve al hijo más pequeño de su mejor amigo, susurrando junto al oído del hombre que ama, en un tono conspirador y no tan bien disimulado como debe pretender. Draco tampoco sabe hacerlo, no en ese caso.

Se comporta como si no tolerase a los niños, pero el pequeño Harry sigue llamándolo "tío" y no hay quejidos cuando se hace espacio a un lado, en el mismo sillón.

Teddy grita más y da vueltas por la sala, los gemelos aún están viendo a una de las criaturas del maletín, Rose sigue a un elfo invisible en alguna parte de la Mansión. _Es una interesante forma de cuidar a un grupo de niños._

* * *

**Niños**_ (versión Harry)_

Rose tiene una línea rojiza en un dedo, producto de un incidente con un cortador de galletas (él no puede explicarse cómo se lo hizo), el pequeño Harry tiene el cabello blanco por la harina y la mezcla de una masa a medio terminar, que le cae en hilos espesos, despacio, hacia los hombros. Teddy no deja de balancearse sobre sus pies, lleno de harina de los zapatos a la cabeza, y le pregunta qué _más_ hacer. Lorcan está cubierto de manchas de chocolate y gotas de vainilla, y Lysander, el único _medianamente_ limpio, sentado sobre la encimera, intenta descubrir el truco del Harry adulto para amasar la mezcla con que harán galletas.

La mesa tiene toda la colección de trastes de la Mansión, fuera de lugar y sucios, algunas grietas demuestran el uso por niños descuidados que no se hicieron responsables de sus actos. Hay más manchas en el suelo, en las paredes, y una sustancia de dudosa procedencia en el techo, grumosa y pegada, que caerá sobre ellos si no se apresuran.

Él ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que tiene su ropa, pero no se quita, es denso y se ve mal. Draco va a fruncir la nariz y preguntarle _qué mierda hacía _apenas lo viese.

Cuando termina, justo antes de disponerse a meter la bandeja al honor, prueba un toque de la mezcla, un 'punto', que pellizca entre el índice y medio y arranca a una galleta.

Está salado.

_Malditamente salado._

Harry traga en seco y hace un esfuerzo para no dejar que el rostro se le contraiga.

—¿Quién echó el azúcar? —Y el entusiasta Teddy levanta los brazos y los sacude, para hacerle saber, con una amplia sonrisa orgullosa por estar cocinando con su padrino, que fue él.

No encuentra forma de decirle nada. Al meterlas al horno, cambia la sal por azúcar con un encantamiento, y espera que sepa bien. Sino, todas serán de Ron.

Es el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y los niños acordaron celebrarlo así. Ese sería su regalo.

Por supuesto que ver a cinco niños y un adulto llenos de mezcla de galletas, sólo podía ser resultado de una extraña tarde.


End file.
